Joseon
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Après le meurtre de ses parents, Roy est devenu enquêteur royal afin de trouvé le véritable coupable. De son côté un scribe et une Dame de haut statut travail main dans la main pour révéler tous les secrets des hauts fonctionnaires et redonner son véritable pouvoir à l'Empereur. Le destin, les conduira l'un vers l'autre quand un cadavre sera découvert...
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

 **Le commencement**

Dans la capitale de Xing au milieu des quartiers riches où les murs de protections en tuiles des Hanok formaient de longues allées, un homme courait. Il était étrange de voir un Yangban d'une trentaine d'années, seul à une heure où pratiquement tous les habitants dormaient. Son Durumagi en coton, doublé d'une soie bleu marine, affirmait son haut statut social dans cette société. Son Gat noir cachait son visage. Seule sa bouche qui apparaissait au premier venu trahissait son sentiment d'inquiétude. A sa taille, se trouvait une fine épée attaché à sa Gakdae. Il avançait en observant avec attention chaque recoin des lieux où son fils avait l'habitude d'aller. Il s'arrêta en le voyant, lui qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis plus de quatre heures. Son fils était assis contre un arbre. Il cachait sa tête à l'aide de ses genoux et ses bras. Ses mains étaient rougies à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit. En s'approchant, l'homme entendit ses pleures et cela lui brisa le cœur. Voir son fils de cinq ans aussi triste, l'enrageait. Il serra les poings dans l'espoir de contenir sa haine et continua d'avancer. Arrivé à moins d'un pas de lui, il retira son Durumagi pour le recouvrit avec. La chaleur du tissu sur ses épaules, troubla l'enfant. Il releva la tête et enfonça ses yeux sombres remplis de larmes dans ceux de son père. Après un long silence, il vit son père se mettre à genou et le serrer dans ses bras. Un acte plein de tendresse qui traduisait encore les sentiments contradictoires qui dévoraient le Yangban.

\- C'est fini. Tout va bien, Roy » Déclara l'homme en caressant la tête de son fils pour le rassurer.

\- Pardonnez-moi père, je suis un fils indigne. » Annonça Roy en se blottissant plus près de son père.

\- Non. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être là. Je suis désolé. » Rétorqua monsieur Mustang le cœur anéanti par la détresse de son fils.

\- Comment vont mère et le bébé ? » Demanda Roy en enfonçant ses yeux pleins d'espoir dans ceux de son père.

\- Ta mère va bien mais… le bébé est partit rejoindre tes grands-parents. » Répondit le père de Roy en contenant ses larmes.

\- Tout est de ma faute. » Pleura encore fois Roy.

\- Non. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Nous le savons depuis longtemps ta mère et moi. C'est très risqué pour elle d'avoir d'autres enfants. Mais, je suis très heureux car elle t'a eut et en bonne santé. Sincèrement, je préfère n'avoir que toi et ta mère. Que me retrouvé seul avec toi. »

. – Père. » Pleura encore plus fort Roy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. A partir de maintenant, je te fais la promesse que je serais plus souvent là pour ta mère et toi. Allons-y, ta mère est vraiment inquiète. Elle ne se reposera pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas vu. »

Tout en répondant, Monsieur Mustang proposa son dos à son fils qui sauta dessus et s'accrocha. Il recouvrit une partie du corps de son père avec le manteau.

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, monsieur Mustang cherchait encore son fils. Cette fois-ci, il mit moins de temps à le retrouver environ une dizaine de minutes. Il le vit assis dans la même position contre se vieil arbre. Cette fois, les phalanges de sa main droite saignaient.

\- Cette situation me rappel quelques souvenirs, Roy » Déclara Monsieur Mustang calmement.

\- Père. » Répondit Roy en enfonçant ses yeux triste dans ceux de son paternel.

Monsieur Mustang soupira et se posa à droite de son fils de sept ans. Il lui prit la main ensanglantée pour la regarder. Il déchira un morceau de tissu de son Jeogori et banda le membre blessé avec.

\- Je suis désolé, je vous ai ridiculisez » Annonça Roy alors que son père terminait le bandage.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Roy ? Est-ce à cause de cette histoire avec ton professeur ? » Demanda Monsieur Mustang troublé.

\- Il vous l'a dit ? »

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Il est venu se plaindre de toi et de ton comportement déplacé. A ce moment là, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à comprendre, toi qui d'habitude est si calme et doux, comment as-tu osé insulter ton professeur en frappant l'un de tes camarades pendant son cour ? Le fils du Premier Ministre plus précisément. Tu aurais pu choisir un autre enfant. » Lui parla son père sans reproche ni colère.

\- Il a insulté mère. On étudiait les sept devoirs d'une « bonne femme » quand il c'est retourner vers moi et a dit : « Tu as de la chance d'être là. Sinon, ton père et ta mère auraient divorcée depuis longtemps. Et elle serait retournée à sa simple corvée qui consistait à divertir les hommes comme mon père. D'ailleurs, je me demande si avant son mariage avec ton père, mon père ne serait pas déjà passé par-là». Après quoi, il a rigolé. Son rire m'a tellement énervé, que j'ai voulu le frapper afin de le faire taire. Rien que le voir, m'énerve. » Avoua Roy.

En entendant les mots de son fils, l'homme soupira et serra le poing afin de trouver son calme. Cela le désolait de voir son unique enfant ainsi.

\- Roy… Je suis désolé car tu vas devoir vivre et assumer cette vérité toute ta vie. Ta mère et moi, nous ne t'avons jamais cachés la vérité, mais si tu réagis ainsi en l'entendant de la bouche d'un camarade de classe, alors je me demande à quoi cela à servit de te le dire. Et si cela peut répondre à ton inquiétude au sujet de ta mère et du Premier Ministre, sache que jamais aucun homme à part moi, ne l'a fait avec elle. »

\- Père ! » Fit choqué Roy alors que ses joues devenaient rouges.

\- Il est vrai quelle était une ancienne Gisaeng, mais il est aussi vrai que toutes les Gisaeng ne sont pas voué à combler les attentes des Yangban. Ta mère ne parle jamais de son passé, mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Il existe deux sortes de Gisaeng. Celle nommé « ciel » et les « Terre ». Les Gisaeng du « Ciel », ont un tatouage est gravé sur l'épaule droite. Ce sont elles qui chaque nuit divertissent les Yangban. Ta mère n'a pas se tatouage. Et puis, si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur son passé, parle avec elle. D'ailleurs, je pense que ton camarade de classe est jaloux de toi. C'est pour cela qu'il prend un malin plaisir à te provoquer. »

\- Pourquoi ? Il a une plus grande maison, beaucoup d'argent et c'est le fils du Premier Ministre. »

\- Une position sociale et le bien matériel ne font pas tout. Son père n'est jamais auprès de lui. Il est soit au Palais soit dans les Gyobang. Moi, regarde, je suis ici auprès de toi. A t'écouter et à te réconforter. Je pense que lui pas une seule fois, il eut le droit de faire ça avec son père. Allez, sèche tes larmes, ta mère est folle d'inquiétude.» Annonça Monsieur Mustang en tournant le dos à son fils.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et l'invita à monter sur son dos. Heureux Roy sauta et passa ses bras autour du cou de son père. Ce dernier le maintenu avec précaution en tenant ses jambes avec ses mains. Il prit ainsi la marche en direction de sa maison. D'un coup Roy annonça :

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette école. »

\- Alors tu n'y retourneras pas. Mais, si tu n'y vas pas, tu ne pourras plus voir ton ami Maes. »

\- Pourquoi ? Je l'attendrais à la sortie tout les soirs. »

\- Non, le Grand-père Maes est un peu vieux jeu. Pour lui, toute mauvaise influence doit être écarté du chemin de ses petits-enfants. Le fait que tu n'ailles plus à l'école est considérer pour lui comme étant une « mauvaise influence ». Donc, tu dois retourner à l'école pour voir ton ami. » Termina Monsieur Mustang alors qu'il arrivait devant le mur de protection de leur maison.

L'homme marcha encore quelques mètres et vit son épouse. Cette dernière l'attendait debout devant l'entrée principale de la demeure. Son visage blanc était rougi par le froid. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur sombre et ses cheveux noirs. En voyant son fils et son époux arriver, son inquiétude s'envola et elle courut vers eux. Elle les embrassa l'un et l'autre.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. » La réprimanda tendrement son époux.

\- Je n'y arrivais pas. Alors que c'est-il passé Roy, pourquoi as-tu frappé un camarade ? » Demanda la mère de Roy un peu en colère du comportement de son fils.

Roy allait répondre quand son père intervenu, en lui coupant la parole

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà réglé cette histoire. »

\- Oh ! Mon très cher héros, tout le monde ici sait comment tu règle les histoires, je suis sûre que tu ne lui as même pas crié dessus. Tu as intérêt à me trouver une bonne excuse Roy sinon, je vais devoir te sanctionner durement. Allons boire du thé pour nous réchauffés et tu me racontera ton excuse.» Fit la femme en rentrant dans sa maison.

Roy qui était toujours sur le dos de son père, commença à paniquer et annonça afin d'évité les foudres de sa mère :

\- Tu sais dans le cours d'aujourd'hui, on dit que « c'est l'homme qui gère la maison et que la femme n'a rien à dire. ». Pourquoi tu n'applique jamais les règles ? »

\- Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses règles. Tu sais quand je suis parti combattre Xerxes à la frontière ouest du royaume, si les soldats de Xerxes avaient suivit les règles du combat, je ne serais pas là. Ce capitaine et ses hommes, ne nous ont pas tués en tant que blessés. Ils nous ont simplement donnés de quoi nous soignés et nous ont escortés jusqu'à nos terres. Pourtant, la règle du combat est clair « tuez votre ennemi ou il reviendra trois fois plus fort ». Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier dignement pour son aide et j'espère avoir un jour, la chance de rembourser cette dette. »

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez tous les matins aux marchés des esclaves ? »

\- Oui. Bien que je souhaite le revoir, je suis heureux de ne pas le voir sur cette estrade. Cela veut dire qu'il est encore en vie et libre. Mais si, il devait arriver sur scène de la honte, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, je l'achèterais peu importe son prix. »

Roy pensa quelques secondes aux paroles de son père et répondit avec fierté.

\- Je suis fier d'avoir un père comme toi. »

\- Et moi, je suis heureux d'avoir un fils comme toi. »

\- Bon, vous venez ? J'ai froid. » Cria la mère de Roy qui les attendaient encore.

Roy et son père se mirent à rigoler. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur et bien assis autour d'une table, la mère de Roy servit le thé.

\- Alors ta raison ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant la tasse.

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et un immense merci à toi Hachiko972 pour tes conseils et ton aide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 :**

 **Seul un sage ferait du passé une force pour le futur...**

* * *

Ce fut les rayons du soleil passait à travers la rainure des volets en bois, qui réveilla un beau et séduisant jeune homme. Ce dernier, le visage réchauffé par ses rayons observa étrangement l'environnement autour de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelque minutes pour comprendre où il était grâce au paravent fait de bois noirs et de papier et au drap en soie qui était dans son lit.

\- Etrange? C'est la première fois en dix ans, que je dors aussi bien." Pensa-t-il à voix haute en regardant le plafond bien blanc de la pièce.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une dizaine de courtisanes. Elles étaient joliment habillés et bien maquillés. Chacun d'entre-elles, tenaient dans ses mains un plateau.

\- Roy, lequel de ses déjeuner préfère-tu ?" Demandèrent en chœur les dix jeunes filles en se posant sur le sol de pièces.

Roy se mit à sourire et observa chacun des plateaux. Chaque repas était différent mais lui faisait envi. Puis, il s'arrêta sur un seul. Celui qui le faisait le plus envi. Il s'agissait de viande coupé en fine lamelle et agrémenter de persils, ails et oignon. Puis, il observa le visage de ses jeunes femmes et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient en pleine compétition. Toute voulait être l'élu de son cœur. Malheureusement, pour elles, cette place était déjà prise. Alors pour ne créer aucun conflit, il prit son sourire le plus charmeur et annonça :

\- Hum... Je vais prendre un peu de tout."

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Roy sortit vêtu de la tenue d'enquêteur royal, d'une célèbre maison de courtisane. Il soupira et marcha dans les rues étroites faites murs en pierres et de tuiles. Il s'arrêta en voyant la porte d'entrée d'une hanok abandonné depuis plus de vingt ans ouverte. Cette maison traditionnelle et symbole de puissance appartenait jadis à ses parents. Il avait passé son enfance là-bas. Avant de la quitté pour partir pour la ville de Shin. Curieux et avide de souvenirs, il entra dans le lieu et eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que rien n'avait changé. En revoyant le souvenir de ses jours heureux, un sourire de sérénité apparut sur lèvres.

\- Monsieur, c'est une propriété privé, veuillez sortir, s'il vous plait." Annonça un vieillard qui se tenait debout derrière Roy.

Interpeller, Roy se tourna et observa l'homme. Il portait une tenue de serviteur en coton plutôt bien entretenue. Son Baji marron chocolat était ni taché, ni troué. Chose étrange pour un serviteur. Son Jeogori marron clair, était repassé et dans le même état que son pantalon. Dans ses pieds, il ne portait les Jipsin habituelles que portait un homme dans sa condition, mais des Hye en cuir marron et en forme de bottes. Ce détail intrigua encore plus Roy. Mais fait encore plus étrange, le vieillard sentait le parfum.

\- Oh! Vous êtes un enquêteur royal ? Pardonnez mon manque de respect. Que puisse-je pour vous?" Fit le vieillard en saluant de façon respectueuse Roy.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis rentrée dans cette propriété privée sans arrière pensé, seulement par curiosité." Répondit Roy calmement en mentant.

\- Vous savez très mal mentir, jeune homme." Rétorqua d'un coup le vieillard avec le sourire.

Surpris, Roy observa les dents du vieillard avec méfiance. Elles étaient blanche et en parfaite état, malgré que quelques une manquait à l'appel.

\- Pardonnez-moi?" Articula Roy avec méfiance.

\- Vous êtes le fils de l'ancien propriétaire de cette demeure : Roy Mustang." Annonça le vieillard calmement.

\- Comment le savez-vous?"

\- Votre nom est marqué sur plaque d'identification attaché à votre ceinture. Après, je vous avouerai que j'ai une bonne mémoire des visages et que vos yeux et vos traits sont exactement les mêmes que votre père. Si, on vous vous mettez l'un à côté de l'autre, on pourrait croire à un reflet dans un miroir. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici par curiosité mais par avidité. Vous voulez revoir les souvenirs de vos jours heureux passés ici dans ce lieu avec vos parents."

\- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel serviteur."

\- Oh! Détrompez-vous, je suis juste un serviteur du nouveau propriétaire de cette demeure."

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, pourquoi porter des Hye au lieu des Jipsin?"

\- Mon Maitre. Il a tendance à prendre un peu trop soin de nous. Il a dit que ses chaussures en pailles sont trop dangereuses et douloureuse pour un vieillard comme moi. Vous imaginez dans quelle Hanok, on peut entendre son Maitre dire ça ?"

\- Profitez-en et ne vous plaignez pas. Les Seigneurs comme lui, on beaucoup de valeur."

\- Oui, tout comme vos parents à l'époque. Je me souviens que l'on m'avait rapporté qu'aucun esclave ne faisait parti de cette demeure. Seulement des serviteurs dévoués." Termina avec le sourire le vieillard.

\- Vous pouvez dire la fin de votre pensé."

\- Quelle pensé?"

\- Quand on voit comment ils ont finis, cela est triste. Comment des gens aussi bons peuvent mourir de la main de leur sujet le plus dévoué? Rassurez-vous, je l'ai entendu tellement souvent que je m'y suis fait. Alors arrêtez de me préserver et soyez honnête." Fit Roy une pointe énerver.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. J'avouerai que j'ai essayé de comprendre. Et pour ma part, j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question et la personne qui me fait le plus pitié dans cette histoire est ce serviteur dévoué. Comment une personne a put être si cruelle au point d'accusé de son propre meurtre un innocent? Bafouiller ainsi sa mémoire est ignoble. J'ignorais que vous étiez devenu enquêteur, mais je suis heureux de le savoir car vous allez pour réparer cette injustice. "

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous ainsi?" Demanda calmement Roy.

\- Moi. Je suis comme ce serviteur. Un homme dévoué à son maitre. Je suis son bouclier. Je suis prêt à mourir pour lui, mais jamais je ne serais celui qui tiendra l'épée qui l'achèvera. Je pense que cet homme était pareil et à votre regard je crois que j'ai raison."

Ne sachant plus quoi répondre, Roy observa tristement ce vieillard qui semblait plus intelligent que sa position sociale laissait penser.

\- Savez-vous ce que mon Maitre aurait dit, s'il avait été ici ? "

Roy regarda étrangement ce vieillard. Il le trouvait dans un sens amusant et à la fois surprenant.

\- Non? Ben, je vais vous le dire : " Seul un fou court après le passé. Seul un idéaliste court après le futur. Seul un pervers court après les Gisaeng. Seul un malheureux court après son alcool de riz. Mais seul un sage, revient se ressourcer et transformer ses défauts en forces. ".

\- Votre Maitre est vraiment une personne d'une grande intelligence." Avoua Roy avec le sourire en pensant à ses paroles.

\- Il l'est en effet. Alors, Monsieur Mustang visitez, rappelez-vous de votre enfance heureuse pour vous remettre sur la bonne voie. Mais, surtout ne le faite pas pour être malheureux. Car dans ce cas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous escortez vers la sortie." Prévenu le vieillard avec le sourire.

* * *

Debout devant une tombe, une jeune femme dont le visage était caché sous un Jeonmo blanc, peint de fleurs de prunier violet, saluait respectueusement la personne qui reposait là. Elle se mit à genoux et posa sur la tombe un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges fraichement cueillie.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Madame. Pardonnez-moi, d'avoir tant tardé. Mais, je ne pouvais venir vous voir sans avoir tenue ma promesse. Mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Bientôt, je vous le promets, je la ramènerai ici. Ce jour-là, sera le jour, elle n'aura plus à se cachée. Soyez heureuse Madame" Déclara la jeune femme au visage cachée.

Elle salua une nouvelle fois la tombe d'une révérence et se releva. Elle marcha vers la sortie du cimetière quand elle s'arrêta devant une tombe. En voyant le nom inscrit dessus elle sera les doigts de sa main impeccablement manucuré en poing. Elle serrait tellement fort que l'ongle de index se brisa en l'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Elle tentait de retenir, le sombre souvenir qui lui revenait à l'esprit...

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre et humide, sentant un mélange de salpêtre et de chaire brulée, une adolescente de dix-sept ans, blonde aux yeux ambre, au manche de Jeogori beige recouvert de sang, tenait dans ses mains un poignard. La lame de se poignard par lequel gouttait du sang qui s'étalait en flaque à ses pieds dénudés et blesser. Le bas de son Baji marron absorbait le sang de cette flaque. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme poignardé. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait plus ses yeux. Il lui avait été arraché surement dans d'atroce circonstance. Ses cheveux noirs et longs étaient recouverts d'algues vertes et très emmêler. Aucun peigne n'avait été passé là-dedans depuis des années. Sa peau était grise et translucide. Elle sentant par endroit le cadavre en décomposition, cela était lier à la nécrose qui dévorait peu à peu les chaires de son torse nues.

\- Maitre" Pleura l'adolescente déguisée en garçon, qui ne supportait pas la vision de l'homme souffrant devant elle.

L'homme dans un piteux état releva péniblement ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme. Il les posa de chaque côté et essuya de ses pouces, une à une les lames qui coulaient. Il se mit à sourire et un filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche.

\- Tout va bien...alors ne... pleure pas... Riza." Articula péniblement l'homme d'un ton étrangement enjoué.

\- Maitre" Répéta l'adolescente totalement dévasté.

L'homme retira ses mains des joues de Riza et les posa sur les siennes. Son sourire augmenta quand il tenta de retirer la lame avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Maitre! " Paniqua Riza en retenant l'arme car elle savait que ce geste allait causer la mort de son Maitre.

\- Tout ira bien." Continua l'homme en faisant glisser la lame d'un seul centimètre.

\- Maitre..." Continua Riza en retenant plus fort le poignard pour le maintenir enfoncé dans la poitrine de l'homme.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de pousser de combattre la volonté de Riza, il annonça.

\- Vous là-bas... Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plait... Elle est la dernière...descendante du clan Wol. Faite en sorte... De lui rendre son véritable statut... Je sais que... je vous demande beaucoup... Mais, je promets de vous rembourserez... cette dette dans votre prochaine vie. "

A la fin de cette annonce, la personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de la pièce, exploser de rire. C'était un rire de femme que l'homme ne connaissait pas. La propriétaire de cette voix s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'arrêta dans le seul filet de lumière qui passait par l'ouverture d'une petite trappe pour montrée le Jeonmo noir qui recouvrait son visage.

\- Pauvre Imbécile! Je ne fais pas de crédit, même à un cadavre ambulant. Gamine, retire immédiatement ce poignard." Ordonna la femme d'une voix froide.

\- Non." Hurla Riza résignée à tenir face à son Maitre.

\- Pauvre folle. Tu crois quoi? Que si tu laisse là, il s'en sortira? Regarde-le, il ne tiendra pas plus de deux jours dehors. Dit-toi que tu lui épargnera deux jours de souffrance inutile." Continua la femme.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Maitre. Vous êtes fort. Je suis que vous vous en sortirez." Tenta Riza pleine d'espoir en essayant de ne pas ce laisser convaincre par cette femme.

\- Sombre idiote. Qui essayes-tu de convaincre avec ses mots ? Lui? Moi? Ou Toi? Retire immédiatement le voile de sentiments qui te couvre les yeux et regarde-le ! Il ne demande qu'à mourir, alors accepte sa requête et laisse-le partir. Comment ne peux-tu pas voir, sa souffrance ? Tu dis aimée ton Maitre pourtant... Tu es là, à serrer de toutes forces la seule chose qui le soignerai réellement..."

\- Comment osez-vous parlez ainsi? Vous êtes donc bien comme on le « dit ». Alors taisez-vous, vous n'avez pas a intervenir dans cette histoire" Cria de rage Riza.

\- Riza." Tenta d'intervenir l'homme.

\- Oui, je suis sans cœur et j'agis toujours dans mon intérêt. Mais, tu es comme moi à l'heure actuelle." Termina la femme en s'approchant de Riza pour attraper son menton avec son index.

Elle la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. En voyant ses yeux gris souris impeccablement maquillé, Riza tenta de détourner sa tête. Mais la femme maintenue fortement son doigt.

\- Tu es paniquée d'être seule. Pourtant, cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu es seules au palais. Que tu travailles en tant que Gungnyeo du lever du soleil à son coucher, à la tache de porteuse d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu pense que cela t'apportera de laisser ce poignard dans sa poitrine? Une meilleure situation? Tu ne gagne même pas de quoi nourrir convenablement ta petite sœur, tu es obliger de manger un jour sur deux pour la nourrir tout les jours dans se temple et tu crois que tu pourras le soigné? Laisse-moi être directe et sans cœur. C'est soit lui, soit ta sœur. Alors fait vite ton choix. " Termina la femme en retira son doigt du menton de Riza pour s'écarter.

Les larmes se remirent à couler trois fois plus vite sur le visage de Riza quand elle prononça le prénom de "Han Hai". En entendant ce prénom là, l'homme retira ses mains des mains de Riza.

\- Je t'ai confié un lourd fardeau. Pardonne-moi." S'excusa l'homme.

\- Maitre, ne dite pas de bêtises. Han Hai n'est pas du tout un fardeau. Elle est un vrai bonheur. Roy mais en version fille. Je plain vraiment l'homme qui sera son futur époux. Elle va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'est pour cela que vous devez être là pour la remettre sur le droit chemin et lui montrer comment doit être une vraie Mustang. Je vous promets de travailler encore plus dur pour que ce souhait se réalise. Alors de votre côté, promettez-moi, de tout faire pour vous battre et rester en vie." Rétorqua Riza calmement paniquée par ses mots.

L'homme répondit d'un seul signe de la tête. Riza heureuse retira ses mains du couteau. Elle passa ses manches sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes quand elle fut poussée en arrière. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle vit son Maitre tenant le couteau dans sa main droite, s'effondrer sur elle. Elle attrapa et posa ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. La femme se pencha et annonça d'une voix calme en posant ses mains sur celle de Riza.

\- Prend-le dans tes bras et accompagne-le jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. C'est la seule chose que tu peux faire."

Elle lui tira ses deux mains et l'installa confortablement sur le sol. En attrapa ensuite le corps de l'homme et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Riza.

\- Raconte-lui, les aventures de sa fille..." Annonça la femme en s'écartant pour les laisser seuls.

* * *

Une goutte de pluie, la ramena d'un seul coup à la réalité. Riza regarda cette tombe et desserra son poing pour fermer les yeux. Elle calma le battement de son cœur et contrôla ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sans saluer la tombe, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du cimetière. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas déterminé, elle passa à gauche de Roy. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'observer.

\- Riza?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnée en observant la jeune femme à l'allure plutôt chic.

Cette dernière s'arrêta de marcher surprise et se retourna lentement vers l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans...

* * *

 **A Suivre…**

* * *

Désoler pour l'attente, mais j'ai vraiment eue beaucoup d'imprévus. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 : Une journée au fil des rencontres.**

* * *

Après s'être remémoré les souvenirs de son enfance heureuse, Roy décida d'aller saluer la tombe de ses parents. Étrangement, cette visite, lui avait redonné l'énergie qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il travaillait sur cette affaire. Arrivée à deux statuts de chiens qui gardaient une ouverture dans un immense mur de pierres, il vit marcher en direction inverse une jeune femme. Cette dernière portait une magnifique Chima en soie prune dont le bas était blanc et très propre. Des broderies de fleurs de prunier en argent trônaient fièrement sur ce bas blanc. Son Jeogori lui aussi en soie parme aux manches blanche brodée de fils d'argent, mettait en valeur son magnifique Norigae représentant un dragon mordant sa queue, tailler dans du jade blanc. Les sul de ce trésor étaient au nombre de cinq et ce composait ainsi : rose, bleu ciel, blanc, bleu ciel et rose. Intrigué par cette inconnue qu'il voyait pour la première dans ce cimetière, Roy tenta de voir son visage. Il fut déçu de n'avoir aucune indication sur cette inconnue à cause de son Jeonmo qui cachait entièrement son visage. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua trois bagues à son index droit. La première était en jade vert. La seconde en argent. La dernière de nouveau en jade. Sachant ce que cela signifiait, Roy décida de passé son chemin. Bien que cette inconnue répondait en tout point à ses caractéristiques morphologiques, il ignorait qui était son mari et sortir avec la femme d'un yangban inconnu n'est pas judicieux. Pourtant à l'instant, où il passa à gauche de cette femme, une délicieuse odeur de parfum, lui rappela une personne qu'il aimait. Ce vague d'émotion, l'arrêta dans son action et comme hypnotisé, il prononça son prénom.

\- Riza?"

En entendant ce nom, la jeune femme se retourna et observa lentement son interlocuteur. A l'instant, où elle releva la tête pour mieux l'observer, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Mademoiselle, marchez plus vite, vous allez être en retard." Cria une fillette de dix ans qui se trouvait à deux cent mètres de là.

Cette dernière portait un simple hanbok dans un dégradé de roses en coton. Riza tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et reprit sa route en direction de la fillette. Roy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je l'ai échappé belle grâce à cette gamine. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait, si elle était tombée sous mon charme? Franchement, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec les épouses des fonctionnaires et de mes collègues, les gisaengs, ce n'est pas pour avoir sur le dos, une femme de la si haute société. Ses femmes n'apportent que des problèmes. Et puis, son époux... Je n'ose même pas imaginé qui il est... Parmi les hauts fonctionnaires, lequel vient de ce marié? Ah! Oui! Le Premier Ministre. Il vient d'épouse sa septième femme. Franchement, à son âge avoir sept femmes et douze gisaeng... Comment fait-il pour toutes les comblés alors que moi, je peine déjà à rendre heureuse, les filles de Madame Chris?" Pensa à voix haute en se dirigeant vers la tombe de son père en premier.

Il la regarda et la salua comme il se doit. Après, il annonça d'une voix lointaine.

\- Ca faisait longtemps... Je sais, je ne suis pas venu depuis neuf ans, mais je dois avouer que j'avais un peu de mal. La dernière fois, je t'avais promis de trouver le coupable de ton meurtre et retrouver Riza. Mais j'ai été incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre. Je suis incapable de trouvé celle pour qui mon cœur bat alors que je suis le meilleur enquêteur de tout le royaume. N'est-ce pas ironique? J'ai même un personnage dans la célèbre histoire de "Les dessous de Joseon", de l'érudit de la nuit. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un livre interdit avec des scènes assez osé, mais je dois avouer, que c'est amusant à lire. Mon personnage est tellement différent de la réalité, que quand je lis, j'ai l'impression d'oublier mes malheurs. Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises et je vais de se pas saluer mère. Elle doit être tellement déçue de ne pas me voir tenir mes promesses. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai qu'elle soit là à me sermonner."

A la fin de son monologue, Roy se mit à verser des petites larmes. Il essaya ses yeux et salua la tombe de son père, avant de passé à celle de sa mère. Alors qu'il la saluait, il s'arrêta en voyant le bouquet de fleurs posées dessus.

\- Étrange, Madame Chris, ne pas dit qu'elle venait aujourd'hui. Cela dois te rendre heureuse, mère. Deux personnes que tu aime en une journée, tu as vraiment de la chance..." Annonça Roy d'un ton enjoué.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza venait de rejoindre la fillette quand elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer Roy de dos. Un sourire de joie apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Madame, vous venez de sourire ? Oh! C'est la première que je vous vois sourire. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je vous envie. Quand vous faite la tête, vous êtes belle. Quand vous êtes en colère, vous êtes aussi belle. Pour faire court, vous êtes belle tout le temps. C'est quoi votre secret ?" Demanda la fillette en observant admiration Riza.

Cette dernière détourna ses yeux ambres de Roy pour regarder la petite sœur de ce dernier et annonça en enfonçant ses ambres dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Je suis Lady Haw... Voilà, mon secret."

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Madame. Quoi que je vous demande, votre réponse est toujours la même : " Je suis Lady Haw". Il y a autre chose que votre nom dans votre secret de beauté. Par exemple, pourquoi le violet pour vos yeux au lieux d'un autre far à paupière ?"

\- Parce que je suis Lady Haw... Dans quel monde vois-tu Lady Haw se balader avec du far à paupière bleu ou marron?"

\- Madame..."

\- J'attend une réponse, toute suite, jeune fille." Annonça Riza en lui coupant la parole.

\- Dans aucun monde, le violet est votre couleur, tout comme le rouge était celle de Lady Dog Han."

\- Bonne réponse ! Tient! " Répondit Riza en sortant une pièce de son porte monnaie pour la lancer à Han Hai.

\- Madame, je déteste quand vous faite ça !" Cria la fillette en rattrapant la pièce.

\- Dans ce cas rend la moi." Rétorqua Riza en tendant sa main droite.

\- Oh! Vous avez l'heure, votre ami le scribe Kim vous attends..." Fit Han Hai en partant en direction du centre ville.

Riza se mit à sourire et observa le ciel qui s'était étrangement arrêter de pleuvoir à sa bref rencontre avec Roy. Elle pensa à la mère de dernier. Elle soupira tristement et partir rejoindre la fillette.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Il devait être midi quand Roy entra enfin dans le bureau des enquêteurs royales. Comme à son habitude, il fut accueilli par son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux.

\- Où étiez-vous enquêteur Mustang?" Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Roy sortit une page d'un livre avec un dessin assez osé. Il le posa sur la table et observa la réaction de son supérieur hiérarchique. En le voyant saigner du nez, Roy eut un sourire de victoire.

\- Je rendais hommage à mon personnage." Répondit Roy en montrant la scène d'un homme lui ressemblant fortement entouré de trois femmes dénudées.

\- C'est... C'est... C'est..." Tenta d'articulé l'homme aux joues toutes rouges.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela. Le dernier tome de «Les dessous de Joseon », il est sorti hier. Honnêtement, les dix pages avant se dessins sont bien plus passionnante de cette scène finale, où notre enquêteur Tang se repose après avoir comblé ses trois femmes. Oh! Mais, vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Dans ce cas, voyez ceci comme un échange équitable. Vous fermez les yeux sur mon retard et moi, je vous offre ce tome." Annonça Roy en observant de ses pupilles sombres son supérieur qui n'avait qu'une envie lire se livre.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable..."

\- Raisonnable ? Capitaine, depuis quand être-vous devenu si compliqué? Dommage, je vais l'offrir au Fonctionnaire Fang." Fit Roy en se levant pour se diriger vers le bureau du seul eunuque en poste au bureau des enquêteurs.

\- Attends ! Offrir ce livre à un homme qui n'éprouve plus ce genre d'envie... Serait un gâchis." Annonça l'homme en prenant le livre.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'acc..."

\- UN CADAVRE !" Hurla un jeune soldat entrant dans la pièce.

\- Hein?" Firent en chœur Roy et son supérieur.

\- UN CADAVRE A ÉTÉ DÉCOUVERT SUR LA RIVE DROITE. IL NOUS FAUT IMMÉDIATEMENT UN ENQUÊTEUR" Expliqua le jeune soldat.

Roy regarda son supérieur. Ce dernier se mit à rigoler et tapota l'épaule de Roy.

\- Hein? Pourquoi moi? Capitaine, vous savez très bien que les noyer, je n'aime pas." Râla Roy.

\- Je le sais, mais tu es le seul enquêteur disponible. Bonne enquête."

Roy soupira et suivit le jeune soldat.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci pour tout à très bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

* * *

 **Maitre ?**

* * *

Dans un coin du palais royal, un soldat s'entrainait à frapper avec son épée, sur un mannequin en bois. Eunuque arriva soupirant de mécontentement. Le soldat se tourna vers l'eunuque et arrêta sa lame à un centimètre du cou du fonctionnaire royal.

\- Que ce passe-t-il?" Demanda le soldat en rangeant sa lame pour enfoncer ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'eunuque.

\- Sa Majesté, vous demande immédiatement." Répondit l'eunuque.

Surpris, le soldat hausa le sourcil droit et rangea son épée. Il enfila rapidement sa tenue de capitaine de l'armée royal. Ce statut était déterminé par la couleur de son gilet sans manches rouge. Puis, iIl suivit l'eunuque jusqu'au pavillon de l'Empereur. En y entrant, il eut l'agréable de trouvé personne a part le grand Monarque. Il s'approcha de l'immense lit en bois sur lequel était assis un vieillard dont la tenue rouge en soie, comportait un blason en broderie or représentant un dragon à cinq doigts. Sa barbe grisonnante, parfaitement entretenue et longue lui arrivait au torse.

\- Votre Majesté. » Déclara le soldat en mettant un genou au sol.

\- Capitaine Hugues, vous avez fait vite… Comme d'habitude. » Commenta l'Empereur avec le sourire en regardant le soldat.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Maes.

\- Comme vous le savez, je me fais vieux… »

\- Votre Majesté a encore de beaux jours devant lui. » Annonça Maes en lui coupant la parole.

\- Oh ! Votre flatterie me touche, mais c'est la réalité, mon jeune ami. »

A cette réponse, Maes ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était fier d'entendre le mot « ami » dans la bouche d'un homme qu'il servait et protégeait depuis plus de huit ans.

\- Souhaitez-vous boire ? » Demanda l'Empereur alors qu'il se servait une tasse de thé.

\- Non merci, votre Majesté. »

\- Je vais être honnête, dans ma vie… J'ai fait un tas d'erreur. La Première est d'avoir douté de mon jeune frère. Chaque matin depuis vingt-cinq ans, j'essaye d'imaginé ma vie, si je ne l'avais pas injuste condamné à mort pour trahison. »

\- Votre Majesté avait à l'époque des preuves qui l'ont conduit à ce triste choix. Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Vivre vingt ans dans le regret ou vivre vingt ans dans le doute ? Si, je devais prendre exemple sur l'un de mes amis, je dirais que le doute et pire que le regret. » Répondit Maes calmement.

\- Vous voulez parler de l'enquêteur Mustang ? » Demanda l'Empereur.

\- Effectivement. Il vit dans le doute depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, qu'il est totalement déconnecté de la réalité. »

\- Dog Han disait que le doute était le pire conseiller. Il laissait souvent place à l'imagination. C'était pourquoi elle ne se permettait jamais de douter. Quand elle prenait une décision, elle ne revenait jamais dessus et l'assumait. Si c'était la mauvaise, elle reconnaissait ses tors et cherchait des solutions pour tout arrangé. Avoir renvoyer Dog Han, a probablement était la seconde erreur de ma vie. »

\- Je me souviens très bien d'elle. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et c'était lors du grand examen. Je dois avouer que jadis, elle m'avait faite forte impression. Cette femme se tenant fièrement debout devant tous ses jeunes candidats. Remettant à leur place ceux qui se croyaient intelligent afin d'aider ceux qui étaient faible. A l'époque, je pensais qu'elle était avide de pouvoir mais en repensant sa réaction des années plus tard, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé sur elle. »

\- Au fond d'elle, elle était triste. Son père a été exécuté pour trahison pour avoir assassiné un Prince de Xerxes. L'homme qu'elle aimait a été tué et jamais elle n'a vécue une vie tranquille. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la menait à la vengeance. A l'époque, je savais pourquoi elle avait tenté d'empoisonner l'Impératrice… Ce que je regrette le plus... Ne jamais l'avoir battu au Go. Qu'est-ce que nos parties me manque. »

\- C'est souvent ainsi…. La souffrance de la perte vient de l'absence de la personne. »

\- Je t'ai demandé pour que tu m'aide à m'excuser de mes erreurs auprès des vivants. Avant de partir dans l'autre monde, je me dois de réparer mes années d'injustice commis envers eux. » Annonça l'Empereur en tendant une liste de trois prénoms à Maes.

\- Le Prince Myung» Lut a voix haute Maes.

\- Myung doit revenir au palais. Pas en tant que Prince, mais en tant qu'Empereur cette place lui revient. Il a été élevé pour être Empereur et non pour être un simple homme du pays. Quand vous l'aurez retrouvé j'abdiquerais pour lui. J'aurais du le protéger, il y a deux ans au lieu de l'exclure du palais comme mon épouse le souhaitait. »

\- La Princesse Na Young ? »

\- J'ai tué son unique parent. J'ai promis à mon frère de veillez sur elle. Pourtant vingt-cinq ans plus tard, je suis incapable de savoir si elle est vivante ou morte. Je ne veux pas arrivé devant mon frère et lui avouer mon incompétence. Je veux lui rendre la place qui lui revient dans ce monde. Si elle est morte, je serais son serviteur dans l'autre monde, mais si elle est vivante… Je ne peux supporter l'idée de la voir souffrir encore plus longtemps. Au palais, elle serait une grande alliée de Myung et une grande conseillère. »

\- Et Lady Haw Rie Zan ? »

\- Personne dans ce palais ne se souvient d'elle. Mais elle était l'apprentie de Dog Han. Elle a héritée de toute sa fortune et c'est partie avec le cadavre de Dog Han. Je souhaiterai, me rendre sur sa tombe afin de m'excuser une dernière fois. De plus, je souhaite la voir reprendre le poste que Dog Han a abandonné, il y a deux ans. Elle sera une aide pour le Prince Myung contre l'Impératrice. Tout trois ensembles, ils pourront neutralisés l'Impératrice et son père le Premier Ministre. Si Na Young ou Lady Haw venaient à manquer serait un drame, mais supportable. Par contre si, le Myung n'a aucune de ses deux femmes à ses côtés… Ce serait une mise à mort. » Révéla l'Empereur calmement.

\- Le Prince Myung et cette Lady Haw seront faciles à retrouver, mais il me faudra de l'aide pour retrouver la Princesse Na Young. Le seul capable de la retrouvé après autant de temps, c'est l'enquêteur Mustang… »

\- Faite donc appel à lui. » Ordonna l'Empereur.

\- J'ai juste une petite question avant de me mettre à la tache. Serait-il possible de récupérer les effets personnels du Prince Myung qui ont été conservé au palais ? »

\- L'Eunuque Raon viendra avec les malles. »

\- Merci, votre Majesté. »

\- Non, merci à vous. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy suivit le jeune garde jusqu'à un pont, c'est là qu'il vit les soldats paniqués autour d'un cadavre allongé sur le ventre. Il soupira énerver en s'approchant du cadavre. Il l'observa avec attention.

\- Alors vous en concluez quoi?" Demanda le jeune garde étonner par le silence profond de Roy.

\- Qu'il est mort." Répondit Roy avec le sourire en se moquant de ce garde.

Ce dernier ne comprenant pas l'humour de Roy, le regard d'un air sévère. Roy soupira et retourna le cadavre. Puis il annonça serieusement.

\- Il n'est pas mort ici. Sur le sol, il n'y a ni goutte de sang, ni trace qui laisse penser à un déplacement, ce qui veut dire que ce cadavre a été ramené sur la rive par l'eau. L'absence de trace de sang laisse à pensé qu'il était mort depuis un moment avant de s'échouer sur la rive. Il a été poignardé trois fois avec deux objets différents. Les deux blessures que l'on voit sont impressionnantes mais, ne sont pas les causes de la mort. Le tueur n'était un professionnel et pour cause, il a laissé sa lame dans la seconde plaie. Celle qui lui a été fatale et le petit coup porté au flan droit. Surement une baguette en bois. Une arme improvisée après que son poignard se soit cassé. "

\- Wouha! Vous êtes vraiment doué. " Fit avec admiration le jeune garde.

\- Je lis simplement les preuves à ma disposition. Ce n'est pas un talent, mais une question d'observation. En observant correctement une personne on peut savoir qui elle. Par exemple, en vous regardant, je conclu facilement que vous êtes une nouvelle recrue. Je sais aussi que ce cadavre est votre premier et que vous n'êtes pas marier." Annonça Roy calmement.

\- Wouha! Impressionnant, vraiment. Dite, vous ne donnerez pas des cours. Je serai ravi d'apprendre..."

\- Il n'y a aucun besoin d'apprendre, seulement observer."

\- Donc, avez déjà résolu cette affaire?" Demanda le jeune garde.

\- Non. il me manque encore quelques indices pour trouvé le coupable. D'après ce que je vois, le criminel devrait faire plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et qu'il a de grand pied. Observez, une fois son meurtre accompli, il a fuit rapidement les lieux du crime. Mais à cause de la panique, il à trébucher sur le cadavre et à laisser ses une emprunte de pas sur le Baji et ses mains recouverts sang sur le dos du jeogori de notre victime. Par chance, ses parties n'ont pas été exposer à l'eau."

\- Oh ! Ca veut dire que le lieu du crime ne doit pas être très large... Qu'est ce qui est petit et peut se trouvé au milieu de la rivière? " Pensa à voix haute le jeune enquêteur.

\- Un bateau de peche." Répondit Roy en se relevant.

Il allait partir quand une plaque d'identification attira son attention. Ce morceau de bois graver se tenait dans la main droite de la victime. Il le retira avec difficulté de la main avant de le regarder. En reconnaissant le nom et le prénom d'une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue, son visage se décomposa.

\- Un problème?" Demanda le jeune soldat.

\- C'est impossible." Articula Roy en frottant avec la manche de sa veste, la plaque pour voir si l'identité gravée dessus ne changeait pas.

Intrigué par cette réponse, le jeune soldat s'approcha et lut le nom à voix haute.

\- Berthold Hawkeye ? N'est-ce pas le nom d'un nobi recherché pour le meurtre de ses maitres qui a eut lieu, il y a dix ans ?" Demanda le jeune soldat en observant Roy.

\- C'est impossible." Répéta Roy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? Que notre criminel soit cet homme ?"

\- Tout à fait. Je connais personnellement cet homme et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'est pas le meurtrier de cette affaire. Si tel avait été le cas, notre victime serait morte à son premier coup de poignard. Le meurtrier de cet homme est un novice. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il cette plaque d'identification? " Demanda Roy encore plus inquiet en jouant nerveuse avec le morceau de bois.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

* * *

 **Nos chemins aiment se croiser.**

* * *

Assis au pied d'un grand prunier en fleur, un jeune scribe dessinait sur son carnet le paysage qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une belle vision sur le palais royal et la capitale de Xing: Joseon. De l'endroit, où il se trouvait, ce palais royal et cette ville ressemblaient à une étrange fourmilière. En entendant des bruits de pas à sa droite, il referma son carnet et releva la tête. Son visage inquiet laissa place à la joie, en reconnaissant la jolie femme qui se tenait débout.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est que toi, Lady Haw. » Annonça le scribe en rouvrant son carnet pour continuer son dessin.

\- Il me semble avoir été clair. Entre nous, il ne doit avoir aucun mensonge sinon, notre accord est annulé. »

\- Je sais. »

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti en disant que le palais, ne vous manque pas. Alors que dans vos yeux, on peut lire la tristesse quand vous observez ce lieu de loin ? »

\- Ce qui manque n'est pas le palais… Mais certaines personnes qui y vivent. Comme Dame Law et l'Eunuque Gum. Je me demande chaque matin en me levant, si l'Impératrice ne torture pas trop Dame Law ou si mon Grand-père est tendre avec son eunuque âgé ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te manque au palais ? »

\- Absolument rien. Vivre ainsi, me convient parfaitement… Mais, je dois avouée que cela m'ennuie un peu de ne pas avoir de conspiration à observé. » Avoua Riza avec le sourire.

\- C'est le dernier tome de « Conspiration et vérité »… Mais, j'ignore si je dois le publier ou non. » Fit le Prince en tendant le livre vers Riza.

Cette dernière tendit la main et le prit. Elle tourna les pages et eut l'agréable surprise de voir que les scènes érotiques avaient laissé place à des scènes de torture. En arrivant à la dernière page, elle vit un dessin de Roy et d'elle assis autour d'une table. En haut à gauche était écrit « Raconte-moi la vérité ». Riza referma le livre violement et le rendit au Prince.

\- Pourquoi ce virage soudain ? Vos lecteurs risquent d'être déçus. »

\- Suite logique… Ce livre est senser révélé le comportement des nobles au palais. J'ai fidélisé mes lecteurs avec les scènes érotiques. Je les ai fait aimer le pauvre enquêteur Tang qui se bat contre les nobles pour prouvés leur culpabilité mais qui à son niveau ne peux rien faire car son supérieur hiérarchique est un vendu. Il est temps, maintenant de révéler au monde la raison de la loyauté de l'enquêteur Tang et qui est le véritable ennemi de la nation. Riza, tu as gardé ton silence trop longtemps sur cette histoire. Tout le monde connait la version de Roy Mustang et la version officielle, dans les deux cas, toi ou ton père, vous êtes les coupables. Pour les nobles, les Nobi sont automatiquement les coupables. Pour les pauvres, les Nobi sont coupable car leur maitre les maltraitaient. Mais pas une seule fois, l'opinons publique n'a pensé autrement. Je veux montrer à tous que les Nobi sont fidèles et loyaux et souvent injustement condamné. »

\- J'ai tuée le Seigneur Mustang. » Avoua Riza.

\- Mensonge. Il c'est tuer tout seul pour te protéger et protéger sa fille. Sa mort était honorable alors que mon père est mort pour me faire comprendre que j'étais seul palais. De ne jamais faire confiance à mon Grand-père, ni au Gouvernement et encore moins à Dog Han. Pourtant quand l'Impératrice m'a retiré le statut de Prince Héritier, la seule personne qui m'a aidé, c'est Dog Han. Celle qui a assassinée mon père pour protéger mon Grand-père. La femme que je haïssais le plus au monde. »

\- Dog Han avait le don de ce faire aimer de ceux qui devaient la haïr. »

\- Alors m'autorises-tu à publier ta version de l'histoire ? » Demanda le Prince Myung sérieusement.

\- Si, tu fais cela… Le coupable recherchera l'Erudit de la nuit et tu deviendras une cible. »

\- Mais, je mourrais en accomplissant mon devoir de Prince. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, celui qui viendra à moi en premier sera Roy Mustang et non le coupable. »

\- Roy ne pourra rien faire pour vous protégez de cet homme avec son statut actuel. »

\- C'est pourquoi, je dois faire ne notre simple enquêteur royal, un Yangban. Alors, tu me suis ou pas ? »

\- Quel est votre plan ? » Répondit Riza avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était assis à son bureau à observer encore et encore la plaque d'identification. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensés qu'il n'entendit pas un jeune garçon blond aux yeux ors entrer et lever fièrement le dernier tome d'un certain livre.

\- Messieurs les enquêteurs… Ceci est le dernier tome du Grand Erudit de la nuit. Sortit ce matin même…. » Annonça ouvertement l'enfant.

\- Eh ! Gamin cette série est interdite, alors si tu ne veux pas finir en prison… Je te conseil de vite partir. Je ferais comme-ci je n'avais rien vu. » Annonça le supérieur de Roy en s'approchant de l'enfant.

\- Monsieur, seul les tomes contenant une partie érotique sont interdits à vente… Ceci, n'en contient aucune. » Rétorqua le jeune vendeur.

\- Hein ? Arrête de moqué de moi, petit garnement. » Répondit l'homme en prenant le tome que lui tendait l'enfant.

Rapidement, il le parcouru des yeux. Choqué de ne pas trouvée ce qu'il cherchait, il regarda l'enfant. Puis arrivé à la dernière page, il vit le fameux dessin.

\- C'est une blague ? Quand l'a-t-il retrouver ? » Demanda le capitaine des enquêteurs.

\- Oh ! Ca, on le sera dans le prochain tome. » Répondit l'enfant avec le sourire.

\- Quand sort-il ? »

\- Aucune idée… On m'a seulement donné l'ordre de vendre un maximum ses tomes. Alors vous me le prenez ?»

Le capitaine soupira et sortit des pièces. Il prit le tome et annonça :

\- Je ne comprends pas cet auteur. »

\- Moi non plus mais pour avoir lu les cinq premières pages du tome, je peux vous dire que ça vaut le coup… »

\- Oh ! Et il se passe quoi ? »

\- Elle lui raconte va version de cette fameuse nuit… »

\- Et ? »

\- Contre cinq pièces, je vous révèle une partie… »

Le capitaine sans hésiter sortit les cinq pièces et les donna à l'enfant qui les rangea précieusement. Il sourit et répondit :

\- Elle était bien là dans la maison quand ses parents sont morts. Elle préparait du thé pour sa Maitresse quand une tasse de thé a explosé… »

\- Et ? »

\- Et rien d'autre, je n'ai pas put lire plus. On m'a envoyé ici vendre ses tomes. »

\- Retourne-y et raconte-moi la suite. »

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois vendre les tomes. »

\- Tu en as combien ? » Demanda le Capitaine.

\- Cent. »

\- Vendu. Je te les prends tous. En échange, toi, tu retourne là-bas et tu essaye de savoir la suite. » Ordonna le Capitaine en donnant tout le contenu de son porte-monnaie à l'enfant.

\- Bien Monsieur. » Répondit l'enfant en partant.

Le capitaine s'approcha du bureau de Roy qui observait encore et encore avec la plaque d'identification.

\- Alors elle existe vraiment ou elle est une pure invention ? » Demanda le capitaine.

\- Qui ? »

\- Celle qui t'a fait devenir un enquêteur aussi intéressant. »

\- De qui parlez-vous ? » Demanda Roy totalement perdu.

\- Si elle ressemble vraiment à ça… Organise une rencontre, je serais honorer de partager une nuit avec elle. » Commenta le Capitaine en montrant la dernière page du tome.

Roy regarda la page surpris et tenta de prendre le livre des mains de son chef. Mais ce dernier lui demanda de payer pour lire le tome. Chose que Roy fit. Il ignora toutes les pages et passa directement à l'avant dernière. Alors qu'il lisait des souvenirs lui revenu à l'esprit…

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

* * *

 **Un pas vers toi**

* * *

Le jeune vendeur de tome sautillait gaiement dans la rue en jouant avec sa bourse bien rempli. En arrivant à l'avenue marchande, il s'arrêta à un stand de nourriture, et acheta deux brochettes. Après payer, il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Roy.

\- Quoi ? Il a un défaut ? » Demanda l'enfant alors qu'il mangeait sa brochette de bœuf à la tomate.

\- Qui te fournit ses livres ? » Répondit Roy à bout de souffle.

\- Mon Chef. »

\- Qui est-il ? » Précisa Roy déconcerter par le manque d'intelligence de ce jeune scribe.

\- Heu… C'est l'imprimeur Chan... Pourquoi ? »

Roy ne répondit pas à l'enfant et courut jusqu'à la petite imprimerie familiale. En y entrant, il découvrit les ouvriers entrain de travailler. Les douze ouvriers reproduisaient les pages du nouveau tome. Reconnaissant le dessin de Riza et de lui, il s'approcha de l'ouvrier et observa la planche originale. N'arrivant pas à lire le texte, il la prit.

\- Que faite-vous ? » Hurla un vieillard en sortant de bureau accompagnée d'un jeune homme.

\- Enquêteur Mustang… J'enquête sur une affaire de meurtre… »

\- Oh ! Par le ciel, vous avez retrouvé mon fils… » Le coupa le vieillard en s'effondrant en pleure.

\- Votre fils ? » Demanda Roy en observant le vieillard dévasté.

\- Aigoo… Je lui avais dit ne pas aller pêcher… Je lui avais dit que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve… » Continua le vieillard en se frappant la poitrine avec le point.

En entendant ses informations, Roy eut le souvenir du cadavre de la matinée. Il allait lui poser des questions quand le seul soldat entra accompagné de son collègue. En voyant Roy, ce dernier annonça surpris :

\- Wouha ! Vous aviez donc deviné en plus l'identité de notre victime. Vous êtes vraiment très fort. »

Roy ignora les remarques de ce soldat peu respectueux et demanda en se tournant vers le vieillard.

\- Je suis désolé de vous annoncez ainsi la mort de votre fils. Mais, j'ai un tas de question à son sujet. Accepteriez-vous d'y répondre ? »

\- Je suis en deuil, ne le voyez-vous pas ? » Répondit le vieillard.

\- Je le constate très bien… Mais mon expérience m'a souvent appris que les réponses données sous le coup de l'émotion, révèle toujours vérité et les véritables souvenirs sans aucune chance de confondre ou même d'oublier des détails. Hors, dans mon métier, plus vite on a les réponses, plus vite on retrouve le meurtrier. Vous rendez-vous compte que chaque minute qui passe dans notre royaume un criminel passe à l'action ? L'homme qui a tué votre fils est probablement avec sa nouvelle victime. Nous devons absolument l'arrêter avant qu'une autre famille ne connaisse le deuil. » Révéla Roy calmement.

A l'annonce de Roy tous les scribes s'arrêtèrent de dessinés et d'écrire pour le regarder. Un silence tomba dans l'atelier qui était habituellement bercé par le bruit des pierres à encres. Surpris par ce silence, le directeur de l'atelier, accepta la demande de Roy en haussant simplement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Sang Ran… Prenez ma place. » Ordonna-t-il à un ouvrier avant d'invité Roy à le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. En entrant dans ce lieu, Roy vit accrocher au mur des douzaines de portraits. Tous avaient un point commun, ils étaient des essayaient pour le personnage de Riza. A côté de chacun des portraits se trouvait un commentaire. Il observa chaque portrait en prenant soin de lire chaque commentaire. Un sourire amusé apparut ses lèvres en voyant les mots « Trop jeune. Trop gentille. Pas assez séduisante… » Son sourire s'effaça en lisant le dernier commentaire : « Trop conforme à la réalité. A modifier. Plus de froideur dans le regard et effacez les sourires, elle ne sourit jamais. ».

\- Je vous écoute. » Annonça le vieillard en coupant court aux pensés de Roy.

Roy se retourna vers le vieillard et sortit la plaque d'identification de Berthold Hawkeye.

\- Votre fils avait cette plaque d'identification dans sa main… Savez-vous où il a pu l'avoir ? »

\- Berthold Hawkeye. Il l'a peut-être obtenu en affrontant son assassin. Mon fils savait se battre enquêteur Mustang. » Lut à voix haute le vieillard.

\- Cela est impossible. Pardonnez-moi d'être si dur et directe, mais, l'assassin de votre fils, a dut faire plusieurs tentatives avant de le tuer. Hors, connaissant très bien Berthold Hawkeye… Jamais, il n'aurait raté sa cible. »

\- Alors, je l'ignore. »

\- J'ai aussi des questions au sujet du livre que votre entreprise copie… Quel est le véritable nom de son auteur ? »

\- Vous pensez que mon fils est mort à cause de l'Erudit de la Nuit ? »

\- Pour être honnête, je l'ignore encore… Mais je ne dois négliger aucune piste. »

\- Le livre que l'on doit recopier arrive chaque première nuit de pleine lune à la maison de courtisanes « Au plaisir de l'ouest » … Vous savez, c'est la maison de courtisanes entièrement constitué de Nobi de Xerxès… Je disais donc, que le livre est caché dans un coin du mur de protection à l'intérieur de la maison de courtisanes, derrière les jarres de liqueurs. Pour accéder à cette cachette, on doit retirer une pierre blanche qui ressort du mur. Une fois livre récupérer, on le reproduit au nombre demander par l'érudit. Après, nous récupérons soixante-quinze pourcents de la recette et nous devons redéposés le reste dans la cachette. »

\- Vous ne rencontrez jamais l'auteur… Mais dans ce cas ses dessins ? » Demanda Roy en montrant le mur de portrait.

\- Oh ! C'était une demande de l'érudit. Apparemment suite à une promesse, il avait l'interdiction de dessiné cette jeune femme. Voulant tenir cette promesse, il a demandé à mon fils de produire un portrait. Il devait déposer chacun de ses dessins avec l'argent dans la cachette. »

\- C'est donc l'érudit qui a écrit les commentaires. » Conclut Roy.

\- Tout à fait… Mais, maintenant que j'y pense… Berthold Hawkeye… Ce n'était un Nobi recherché pour le meurtre de ses Maitres ? J'ai souvenir d'avoir moi-même fait le portrait. »

Roy ne répondit pas à cette question et mémorisa le dernier portrait sur le mur avant de partir.

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Maes entra dans une immense hanok à la porte d'entrée rouge. A peine avait-il passé ce lieu que ses yeux observaient l'imposante maison se trouvant au cœur un magnifique jardin à l'abandon. Les pelouses entretenues avaient laissé place à de haute herbe arrivant à plus d'un mètre de hauteur. L'eau du petit lac était vaseuse et les cadavres de poissons s'y entassaient. Les fruits du seul arbre fruitier de la demeure étaient moisis sur le sol.

\- Havoc… D'après ce que tu vois qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? » Demanda Maes en tournant vers un jeune soldat aux yeux vers qui l'accompagnait.

\- Que la personne que nous recherchons n'est pas venue ici depuis longtemps. »

\- Hors, les gardes de la porte sud, ont bien marqué son nom dans la liste des personnes arrivées récemment à la capitale… »

\- Donc, elle a une nouvelle maison… »

\- Tout à fait, recherche avec Breda les hanok récemment vendues et dit à Falman de surveiller cet endroit, quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à venir ici. » Ordonna Maes en partant.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans l'immense maison de courtisanes « Au plaisir de l'ouest », la dirigeante de cet immense empire faisait répéter une dernière fois ses courtisanes avant le spectacle de ce soir, quand Roy arriva. Il resta à l'écart à observer les jeunes filles danser en tenant dans leurs mains un bouquet de fleurs. A la fin du spectacle, Roy se mit à applaudir attirant ainsi l'attention de toutes les jeunes. Toutes se mirent à sourire les joues rougis à cause de son charme naturel.

\- Oh ! Un enquêteur royal… Que puisse je pour vous ? » Demanda la propriétaire de la maison de courtisanes.

\- L'érudit de la nuit. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

* * *

\- L'Erudit de la nuit… Enfin, je veux dire que je suis à la recherche du grand Erudit de la nuit. » Répondit Roy à la question de la propriétaire de la maison de courtisanes.

A cette réponse, la jolie femme d'âge mûr enfonça ses yeux ambres dans ceux de Roy. Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête.

\- Vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit, je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom-là. Enquêteur Tang… Enfin, je veux dire… Enquêteur Mustang. » Rétorqua la femme en souriant.

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à une femme ressemblant beaucoup à sa tante, niveau caractère, Roy se mit à sourire. Il allait lui répondre quand Han Hai arriva. Elle salua d'une révérence la femme de quarante ans et annonça :

\- Madame Torah, ma maitresse vous envoie ses plus profonds respects et sollicite, une rencontre urgente. »

\- A quel sujet ? »

\- Dog Han. » Répondit Han Hai en sortant une enveloppe contenant une lettre.

\- Enquêteur Mustang pardonnez-moi, mais cette missive est plus importante que notre petit jeu de question. Attend ici, je t'apporte la réponse rapidement. » S'excusa la femme en partant pour l'intérieur de sa demeure afin de lire la lettre.

Han Hai ne la suivit pas et se tourna vers Roy. Elle arborait un joli sourire et ses yeux sombres pétillaient d'admiration.

\- Vous êtes vraiment l'enquêteur Mustang ? Quelle question idiote je pose, là ? Bien sûr que vous êtes Roy Mustang. Vous ressemblez à votre dessin dans le livre de l'Erudit de la nuit… Ah ! Quelle idiote… Je ne suis pas sensée les avoirs lu… Si on vous pose la question, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. D'accord ? » Annonça Han Hai en regardant le sol les joues rouges.

Au comportement de Han Hai, Roy explosa de rire. Il avait l'impression de revoir Riza et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, de vous moquez de moi. » Fit Han Hai en boudant.

\- Je ne moque pas de toi… Tu me rappelle juste une vieille amie qui me manque beaucoup… » Rétorqua Roy en s'arrêtant de rire.

\- Votre amour perdu ? Celle que vous recherchez dans les livres ? »

\- Oui. »

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous la retrouverez un jour. »

\- Tu es bien la première à me souhaiter cela. D'habitude, les femmes que je rencontre passent leur temps à l'insulté ou à la rabaissé. Même si je les laisse dire, cela me blesse car elles ne la connaissent pas comme moi. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas la connaitre vu ton jeune âge, alors qu'elles sont tes raisons qui te poussent à choisir ce souhait ? »

\- Ma Maitresse dit toujours que le comportement des autres et le destin font de nous ce que nous sommes. Je pense que cette femme a fait de vous l'enquêteur que vous êtes. Je ne veux pas dire votre talent de déductions et à lire les indices, mais plutôt votre côté honnête. Pour elle, pour la protéger, vous êtes prêt à faire n'importe quoi... Même acceptez de l'argent sale ou même détruire des preuves. »

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce point de vu. »

\- Moi non plus. Pour tout vous dire, au début, je la haïssais aussi. Mais, ma Maitresse m'a exposée ce point de vue en parlant de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle a même dit qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à tuer pour lui et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle vivait si éloignée de lui. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur, qu'elle finisse heureuse avec lui. Elle mérite de connaitre le bonheur avec cet homme. Vous êtes un peu comme elle au fond. Vous vous levez chaque jour avec l'espoir de la retrouvez… Ah ! Je sais.»

Han Hai ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fouilla dans la manche de son Jeogori pour sortir un petit bracelet en argent et de pierres blanche. Au milieu de ses pierres se trouvait un petit cercle rappelant les cercles transmutations.

\- J'avais acheté ceci pour moi à Xerxès… Mais, vous semblez en avoir besoin plus que moi. » Annonça Han Hai en tendant l'objet vers Roy.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? »

\- A Xerxès, on dit que ce genre de bracelet réalise les vœux. Je l'avais achetée pour moi… Mais, je n'en ai plus l'utilité car mon vœu a été réalisé sans son aide. Prenez-le. »

\- C'est gentil de ta part mais garde le. »

\- Monsieur, j'en ai vraiment plus besoin. Mon vœu était idiot mais le vôtre est noble. Alors prenez-le s'il vous plait. »

\- Monsieur ? Tu me vieillis maintenant ? »

\- Pardonnez-moi. » S'excusa Han Hai.

Roy se mit à sourire. Han Hai lui attrapa la main droite et déposa le bracelet autour de son poignet.

\- Merci. Si, cela n'est pas indiscret, quel était ton vœu ? »

\- Vivre pour toujours avec ma Maitresse. Je peux paraitre folle mais, elle m'a sauvée. Quand j'étais petite, elle venait souvent au temple où mes parents m'avaient abandonnés. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris à la connaitre. Puis, un jour, une fille du temple à voler un objet appartenant au Prince Héritier qui était venu passer quelques jours au temps et elle la cacher dans ma chambre pour m'accusée. Les moines m'ont alors jeté à la rue. J'ai été obligé de voler des gens aussi pauvre que moi pour survivre. Un jour, alors que j'avais une nouvelle fois volé une honnête femme et que j'allais me faire pendre par les gardes, ma maitresse est arrivée et à payer pour moi, dix fois la sommes que j'avais volée. Elle a même payée les gardes pour ma libération. Une fois dehors, elle ne m'a pas abandonnée et m'a demandée de lui donner la liste de toutes les personnes à qui avait causé du tort. Elle m'a fait m'agenouillée devant eux et m'excusée pour ma mauvaise conduite. Après quoi, elle leur payait vingt fois la somme. Une fois toutes les personnes dédommagées, elle m'a demandé de lui rembourser cette dette en travaillant pour elle. Comme tous les serviteurs, j'ai eu le droit d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. En plus de cela, j'ai une chambre chauffé, des vêtements de bonne qualité et neufs, et trois repas par jour. Quand je déchire un de mes vêtements, ma maitresse le recoud pour moi. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et je souhaite que jamais ce rêve ne s'arrête. »

\- Ta maitresse semble être quelqu'un de bien. C'est étrange, c'est la seconde fois de la journée que je parle aussi bien d'un noble. »

\- Oui, ce sont des êtres en voie de disparition. Mais vous aussi, Monsieur Mustang, vous êtes comme eux. Dans le livre, il est dit que vous avez renoncé à votre titre et à votre fortune pour devenir un simple enquêteur. »

\- L'érudit de la nuit, m'idéalise un peu trop. Je n'ai pas renoncé à toute ma fortune. J'ai seulement pris l'argent que mon père avait durement gagné. Quant au titre, je ne me voyais pas hériter de la ville de Shin car cette ville signifie le passé et je me dois d'avancer. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Madame Torah revenue en tenant une lettre. Elle la tendit à Han Hai tout en regardant Roy.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris le message ? Je vous ai dit de partir. » Annonça-t-elle sèchement à Roy.

\- J'allais répondre à demande quand cette jeune enfant a attiré mon attention par ses discours très mature pour son âge. Sur ce, passer toutes les deux une agréable journée. » Annonça Roy en saluant Han Hai et Torah.

Il passa la porte et regarda la position du soleil. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il leva son poignet pour observer le bracelet de Xerxès. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza qui portait toujours son imposante tenue de noble entra dans un magasin qui vendait d'étrange objet. Tous étaient importés des pays voisins de Xing. Il y avait des globes terrestres, des tas de lunettes aux verres blancs ou teintés, des sifflets de flèches, des bijoux, des bibelots, des cannes et des épées de différents modèles.

\- Ah ! Lady Haw, merci d'être venue aussi vite. » Déclara le vendeur en s'approchant de Riza.

\- De rien, Monsieur Liu. Quel est l'objet que vous vouliez me montrer ? » Demanda Riza saluant le propriétaire de boutique.

Monsieur Liu passa dans l'arrière-boutique pour chercher quelques choses. Riza en profita pour observer les figurines en terre cuite qui représentait des personnages célèbres dans les autres pays. Elle s'arrêta sur un soldat de Xerxès qui montait un cheval qui se cadre. Elle posa sa main droite sur le verre de la vitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par cloche se trouvant à l'entrée du magasin. Elle se retourna et vit à travers son Jeonmo la silhouette de Roy. Ce dernier la reconnue en seul coup.

\- Oh ! J'ignorais que les épouses de Yangban aimaient venir ici. Vous allez bien depuis ce matin ? » Commenta-t-il amusé.

Riza ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait tellement fort à cause de ses sentiments. Elle du utilisé toutes ses forces pour les contenir. Elle manqua de s'effondrer en pleure quand Roy s'approcha d'elle…

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

Riza qui portait toujours son imposante tenue de noble entra dans un magasin qui vendait d'étrange objet. Tous étaient importés des pays voisins de Xing. Il y avait des globes terrestres, des tas de lunettes aux verres blancs ou teintés, des sifflets de flèches, des bijoux, des bibelots, des cannes, des épées de différents modèles.

\- Ah ! Lady Haw, merci d'être venue aussi vite. » Déclara le vendeur en s'approchant de Riza.

\- De rien, Monsieur Liu. Quel est l'objet que vous vouliez me montrer ? » Demanda Riza saluant le propriétaire de boutique.

Monsieur Liu passa dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher quelques choses. Riza en profita pour observer les figurines en terre cuite qui représentait des personnages célèbres dans les autres pays. Elle s'arrêta sur un soldat de Xerxes qui montait un cheval qui se cadre. Elle posa sa main droite sur le verre de la vitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par cloche se trouvant à l'entrée du magasin. Elle se retourna et vit à travers son jeonmo la silhouette de Roy. Ce dernier la reconnue en seul coup.

\- Oh ! J'ignorais que les épouses de Yangban aimaient venir ici. Vous allez bien depuis ce matin ? » Commenta-t-il amusé.

Riza ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait tellement fort à cause de ses sentiments. Elle du utilisé toutes ses forces pour les contenir. Elle manqua de s'effondrer en pleure quand Roy s'approcha d'elle. Elle était à moins de cinq centimètre de lui quand il posa son bras contre la vitrine derrière-elle. Il avait son sourire enfantin sur le visage, ce qui fit craquer Riza.

\- Que… Que faite-vous ? » Tenta-t-elle d'articuler les joues toutes rouges.

Secrètement à ce moment là, elle était heureuse d'avoir son Jeonmo pour cacher sa gêne et ses sentiments. Roy détourna la tête de la vitrine pour la regarder de haut. De sa taille, il pouvait juste voir les cheveux blonds et bien entretenue de Riza. Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer perdu dans ses pensés. Puis, d'un coup, sans que Riza ne comprenne se qui lui arrive, il la poussa sur le côté. Elle manquant de tombée sur le sol quand il la rattrapa par la main et annonça après l'avoir remit sur ses deux pieds.

\- Et vous que faite-vous ? N'avez-vous pas honte ? Comment une épouse de Yangban ose-t-elle rester en plein milieu du passage d'un beau jeune homme comme moi ? Vous savez que par votre faute, je risque d'être accusé à tord de batifolage. Et à cause de cela risque d'être battu. Qu'arrivera-t-il à mon joli corps d'athlète après ses coups ? Et à mon visage d'ange ? C'est criminel de votre part de défigurer un homme aussi beau que moi. »

Pour être honnête à ce moment là, Roy ignorait ce qu'il avait prit. Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Mais, son esprit l'avait fait ce comporter comme avec Riza. Il ignorait d'où cela pouvait venir. Il trouva une explication à cause du parfum de la jeune femme. Celui-ci était le même que Riza.

\- Pardon, mais je crois que je suis entrain de devenir sourde et aveugle. Sourde à cause de votre discourt rempli de prétention pour un simple enquêteur et aveugle a cause de votre mocheté. Franchement, c'est une honte d'avoir a exposé un visage aussi hideux aux yeux d'une femme. Heureusement que vous avez choisis la bonne boutique. Tenez, cela vous ira à merveille, ainsi aucune femme qu'importe son statut n'aura pas à supporter votre laideur. » Répondit Riza en tendant un masque en fer à Roy.

C'était un masque qu'on utilisait à Xerxes pour cacher au Roi, les visages déformés par des plaies non refermé, des cicatrices et même des boutons. Roy regarda le masque avec dégout.

\- Savez-vous au moins à quoi sert cette chose immonde ? »

\- A cacher votre visage répugnant. »

\- Jalouse, vous aimez mon visage. Toutes les femmes de Xing aiment ma beauté. Quand je marche dans la rue, elles tombent toutes dans les pommes à cause de mon charme et leurs époux sont incapables de réagir car ils sont eux aussi sous le charme. Les vieilles femmes retrouvent leurs jeunesses à cause de mon charme si puissant qu'elles délaissent leurs cannes pour me suivre. Même les infirmes retrouve l'usage de leurs membres et les eunuques redeviennent hommes.»

\- Oh ! Merveilleux. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas cela qui vous faut. » Répondit Riza en s'approchant du comptoir après avoir lancé le masque par-dessus son épaule.

Elle attrapa une timbale en bronze et la remplie d'eau. Une fois pleine, elle la tendit à Roy de façon à ce que son reflet se voit dans l'eau.

\- Oh ! Merveilleux, qu'est-ce que je suis beau. » Fit Roy en voyant où Riza voulait en venir.

Cette jeune femme l'amusait vraiment autant par sa culture que son intelligence. Riza allait lui répondre quand Monsieur Liu arriva avec une immense mallette en cuir.

\- Pardonnez-moi Lady Haw mais, je ne savais plus où je l'avais rangé. »

Il s'arrêta après avoir posé la mallette sur le comptoir pour observer Riza qui tendait toujours sa timbale, le masque parterre et Roy qui observait son reflet.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Monsieur Liu.

\- Rien. Occupez-vous donc de cet homme le temps que j'observe votre objet inconnu. » Ordonna Riza en venant vers le comptoir.

Elle posa la timbale sur le comptoir et ouvrit la mallette. Monsieur Liu s'excita et s'approcha de Roy.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Monsieur Liu.

\- Au début, j'étais venu pour vous acheter une paire de lunette… Mais en plus de cela mes yeux se sont posés sur cette magnifique… »

Roy fit exprès de s'arrêter de parler pour observer Riza. Cette dernière avait relevé la tête de la valise pour regarder Roy à travers son Jeonmo.

\- Cette magnifique quoi ? » Demanda perdu Monsieur Liu en se tournant tour à tour vers Riza et Roy.

\- Cette magnifique figurine représentant le Général de l'armée de fer. » Répondit Roy en montrant la petite statue que Riza observait plutôt.

\- Oh ! Monsieur, à très bon gout. » Fit Monsieur Liu en sortant de la vitrine la statue.

Il retourna derrière le comptoir et enveloppa les deux achats de Roy. Ce dernier s'approcha du comptoir pour régler. Il se posa à droite de Riza. Il la regarda une dernière fois, alors qu'elle assemblait une arme à feu. C'est en regardant son poignait droit qu'il vit les deux cicatrices dessus.

\- Vous qui semblez en savoir plus sur les objets importés, notamment sur la culture de Xerxes, savez-vous qui est le Général de l'armée de Fer ? »

Riza s'arrêta et observa l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Puis, après cinq minutes de silence, elle répondit d'une voix calme dénudée d'aucune émotion comme si elle parlait d'un inconnu.

\- Un homme cruel qui a osé assassiner, un Yangban extraordinaire et son adorable épouse. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on m'a rapporté. »

\- J'ignore qui vous a dit autant d'éloge aux sujets de mes parents, mais je serais de le rencontrer afin de le remercier. Je suis Roy Mustang. » Fit Roy en tendant sa main droite.

Riza ne bougea pas la sienne et s'abstenue de tout commentaire en posant l'arme sur le comptoir. Monsieur Liu la prit et la regarda avec admiration.

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Mustang, puis-je vous posez cette question qui me dévore l'esprit à présent ? »

\- Allez-y. » Répondit Roy en rangeant sa main.

\- Pourquoi acheter les figurines à l'effigie de l'homme qui a tué vos parents ? »

\- Il était l'homme que j'admirai le plus. Un homme si droit qu'il était capable de quitté une position confortable pour devenir un simple esclave. Un homme qui mettait du cœur à son travail et qui ne disait jamais non à un travail difficile. Devant son masque d'homme fort que rien n'atteint, c'était un homme souffrant et triste… »

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ? Il est encore rechercher. »

\- A la différence des soldats, je sais quelque chose à son sujet qui n'a pas été donné aux enquêteurs de l'époque. C'est cette chose là, qui me renforce mon sentiment d'innocence à son égare et qui me laisse aucun doute sur sa mort. La seule chose que souhaite et c'est pour cela que recherche encore son cadavre, c'est savoir si, il est mort seul ou entouré de la personne qui souhaitait plus que tout protéger. Ah ! J'ignore pourquoi je vous dis cela. Vous devez me prendre pour un idiot après mon discourt sur mon charme. »

\- Tout à fait, je vous considère comme cela. Mais quelque fois dans ce monde, il faudra plus d'idiot comme vous. Ainsi, je pense que les choses tourneraient mieux. »

\- J'accepte cette remarque comme un compliment. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Lady Haw. » Répondit Roy en partant après avoir prit ses affaires.

Une fois dehors, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et tenta de retrouver sa respiration habituelle. Cette femme ne le laissait pas insensible. Il sera fort la statuette de son Maitre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite en pensant à sa bien aimée.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

Une fois Roy partit, Monsieur Liu se tourna vers Riza et annonça heureux.

\- Wouah ! Cet homme est vraiment quelqu'un. »

\- L'arme est de bonne qualité mais ce n'est pas le dernier modèle. Le dernier modèle a de petite bille qui remplace la poudre à canon. Vous pouvez la vendre entre deux cents et trois cents pièces d'ors. » Annonça Riza en ignorant le commerçant.

\- Je crois que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. »

\- Marchand Liu, citez-moi, le nom d'un seul homme que je n'attire pas. L'avez-vous oublié ? Je suis Lady Haw. » Répondit Riza froidement.

\- C'est vrai. Aucun homme dans tous Xing ne peut vous résistez. Dommage que vous soyez marié, je vous aurais pris comme troisième épouses. » Commenta le propriétaire du magasin avec les sourires.

\- Voyez-vous c'est avec ce genre de remarque que je remercie le ciel d'être marier. Sur ce pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire qu'a m'occuper de votre commerce. » Rétorqua Riza en sortant.

Elle marcha quelques mètres avant de tournée dans une petite ruelle et de s'effondrer en pleure. Dévastée, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur qui soutenait le commerce de Monsieur Liu.

Xoxoxo

Maes venait d'arrivé à un petit restaurant ouvert sur l'avenue principale qui menait au palais. L'endroit n'avait plus une table de vide et la propriétaire, enceinte de huit mois, travaillait dur pour réparer des repas digne de son nom. En voyant la gérante de ce restaurant travailler dure, malgré son état, Maes s'approcha et fit mécontent.

\- Où est la jeune fille que nous avons engagée ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas venue ce matin. Maintenant, pousse-toi, j'ai un commerce à faire tournez-moi. » Rétorqua la femme alors qu'elle portait un bol de riz vers une table.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour poser sa main droite sur son ventre. Inquiet Maes s'approcha paniqué et demanda :

\- Ca va ? »

\- Ai-je une tête à bien allée ? » Répondit la femme sèchement.

Maes ne répondit pas et s'écarta de la femme. Connaissant très bien son épouse, il la savait capable de le frapper.

\- Oh ! Regardez-moi cela… Un garde royal qui a peur de son épouse enceinte. » Ce moqua l'ancien Prince Héritier toujours habillé en scribe.

\- Vous occupez-vous de vos affaires…. Votre Altesse ? » Cria Maes en reconnaissant le Prince Héritier.

\- Assis, maintenant ! » Ordonna Myung en regardant la femme de Maes.

\- Hein ? » Firent le couple en chœur.

\- Madame, vous êtes épuisée et puis maintenant que votre époux est ici, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le laisser s'occuper de vos clients. » Expliqua Myung.

\- Vous voulez rire ? Avec ce genre de comportement, je peux mettre la clef sous la porte. Cela se voit que vous n'avez jamais manger à un plat de mon époux. »

\- C'est vrai et vu, votre remarque, je pense que j'ai échappé au pire. Le bol c'est pour la table cinq, capitaine Hugues. »

\- Ah ! Oui votre Altesse. » Fit Maes en prenant le bol des mains de sa femme pour l'apporter à la table en question.

\- Magnifique… Maintenant qui va cuisiner à ma place ? Vous ? »

\- Monsieur le scribe Myung ! » Cria Han Hai en arrivant à la table.

\- Han Hai ma sauveuse. » Commenta Myung avec le sourire.

\- Hein ? » Firent en chœur Han Hai et Madame Hugues.

\- Han Hai, veux-tu me rendre un service ? » Demanda le Prince Héritier en continuant de sourire.

\- A vous, non. Vous me devez déjà les dix pièces de mon dernier service. C'est de l'exploitation de ne pas payer quelqu'un pour son travail. » Commenta Han Hai bougeant les bras dans tous les sens avant de se poser sur la table, juste en face du scribe.

Enerver par cette remarque le Prince se leva de sa place et ce pencha vers Han Hai qui dévorait les restes de nourriture présentant sur la table.

\- Fait le où je dis à ta maitresse que tu as lu mes livres. » Murmura le Myung en souriant de manière sadique.

\- C'est du chantage. » Cria Han Hai en éclaboussant tout le riz qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur le visage du Prince.

\- Tu veux mourir ? » Rétorqua le Prince dégouter d'avoir reçu les grains de riz sur son visage tout en levant la main pour frapper la tête de Han Hai.

\- Votre Altesse ? » Fit Maes en arrivant.

Il observa tour à tour le Prince Héritier et la jeune fille qui lui rappelait fortement Roy mais en fille et en plus attirante.

\- Gentille fille, tu es adorable de te proposer d'aider cette femme. » Fit le Myung en caressant la tête de Han Hai comme si il caressait un chien.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

Han Hai s'arrêta de parler pour allée aidez Madame Hugues qui soulevait péniblement le couvercle de cuiseur de riz. Sans râler ou même demander quoi que ce soit, elle l'aida à dresser les bols et partit les servir. Elle passa ses deux heures à faire le service. Quand tout fut enfin devenu calme, elle partie faire la vaisselle.

\- Votre Altesse que faite-vous ici ? » Demanda Maes troublé.

\- Je sais que vous me cherchiez et connaissant l'état de votre épouse, je ne pouvais rester là sans réagir. »

\- Comment savez-vous… Oh. Vous avez encore du soutient au palais. » Comprit Maes.

\- Disons, que même si je ne le demande pas, j'ai droit à un rapport quotient des actions de mon Grand-père et de son état de santé. »

\- Donc, vous savez aussi pourquoi il veut votre retour. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrée ? »

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

\- Le bon moment ? Votre Altesse, votre… » Tenta Maes.

Maes fut arrêtée quand le Prince sortit un dessin de son porte croquis en cuir. Il le tendit en soupirant.

\- Je déteste montrée mon véritable visage, mais pour vous convaincre de me laisser tranquille, je suis près à tout même à vous révélez mes plus grands secrets. » Annonça le Prince Myung alors que Maes observait le dessin.

\- Votre… Votre Altesse… C'est… Impossible. » Fit Maes choqué par le dessin en tentant d'articuler.

\- Je ne fais que dessiner et révéler la vérité… Ce dessin n'est que le début. Tout doit un jour être connu. Je ne veux pas hérité d'un trône enchainer par les mensonges de mes prédécesseurs.»

\- Votre Altesse en révélant ceci vous… »

\- Je fais passer l'Empereur pour un menteur et mon père pour un monstre. Et alors ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils sont au fond ? » Rétorqua Myung.

xoxoxo

Roy se dirigeait vers la maison de courtisane tenue par sa tante, quand il remarqua que cinq hommes, portant une tenue sombre et un satgat, le suivait. Voulant savoir qui était ses hommes, il tourna dans une ruelle et les attendit appuyer contre le mur d'une maison, bras croiser. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard.

\- Eh ! Bande d'idiot qui croyez-vous suivre ? » Cria Roy énerver.

En entendant ses mots, les cinq hommes échangèrent un bref regard et dégainèrent leurs épées. Roy claqua sa langue en signe de mécontentement et fit :

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Vous êtes complètement fou. »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que les hommes se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant.

Xoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

Roy venait de finir de mettre hors d'état de nuire les hommes aux satgat. Il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il considérait être le chef. Il se mit accroupi à côté de son corps maintenu sur le sol à cause de la douleur. Il lui retira son chapeau de paille et découvrit ses cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambres. Il découvrit également un visage recouvert de cicatrice, vieux et triste. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'esclave, il demanda d'une voix sévère.

\- Qui vous envoie ? »

\- Personne, on a agi sous notre propre chef. » Cria l'homme allongé sur le sol en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il avait aux côtes.

\- Mensonge. Tu as sur ton épaule droite le tatouage des esclaves. Ce tatouage a été imposé sur tous les soldats de Xerxes ayant quitté bravement leurs pays pour devenir esclaves à Xing après un accord de paix… » Annonça Roy en l'aidant à se mettre assis.

\- Comment sais-tu ça morveux ? Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ça. »

\- L'homme qui m'a formé à l'art du combat était un de ses soldats. Je sais également que comme lui, vous êtes des hommes d'honneur et de confiance… » Continua Roy en déchirant un morceau de sa tenue pour bander les côtes de l'homme.

\- Qui était ton professeur ? » Demanda l'homme admiratif devant le respect que lui faisait preuve Roy.

\- Berthold Hawkeye. » Révéla Roy en fermant le bandage des côtes avec nœud.

L'homme surpris le regarda bloqué, incapable de parler ou même de bouger. Puis, comme-ci, il reprenait ses esprits, il annonça :

\- Tu penses, me connaitre car tu connais mon ancien Général ? Pauvre idiot. »

\- Alors qui vous envois ? Je vous promets de vous protégez. »

\- Dame Torah... »

L'homme ne put en dire plus qu'une flèche lui traversa la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Roy se releva pour tenter de voir le tireur. Il vit une personne portant un masque de papillon sur le toit tenant un arc de Xerxes. En observant la silhouette, Roy cru reconnaitre Riza. Il prononça son nom quand la tireuse acheva les quatre autres hommes.

\- Riza ! » Hurla Roy énerver de ne pas comprendre la situation.

La tireuse répondit par un sourire provocateur avant de disparaitre du toit. Roy allait la poursuivre quand une main ensanglantée s'accrocha à son gilet bleu sans manche.

\- Yoki… »

En entendant se nom, un visage revenu à l'esprit de Roy. Ce visage et ce nom, il haïssait tellement la personne se trouvant derrière tout ça.

\- Quoi Poki ? Il est mort. » Déclara Roy en s'approchant.

\- Dame Torah… Prisonnière de Po… »

L'homme ne put finir ses mots qu'il rendit son dernier souffle. Rapidement Roy, se releva et se jeta à la poursuite tardive de la femme au masque.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes était toujours assis devant le Prince Myung. Sur son visage, on pouvait le choque dû à la révélation. Un silence c'était installé entre-eux.

\- Je vous déteste car à cause de vous, je suis en retard et je vais être puni par Madame. » Commenta Han Hai en s'approchant de Myung.

\- Je peux te faire une lettre d'excuse, si tu veux. »

\- Cela me mettra plus en retard, je connais votre lenteur à l'écrit. Vous êtes tellement maniaque et avide de perfection quand vous écrivez. On dirait un boucher qui découpe sa viande et cela me terrifie. »

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » Commenta Myung en faisant exprès de prendre une pose au regard étrange et tenant son pinceau comme-ci il tenait une machette à viande.

Terrifier par se regard, Han Hai prit ses affaires et prit la fuite. Maes regarda choquer son Prince qui rigolait de façon perfide. D'un coup, une jeune femme portant un masque de papillon en fer sauta du toit d'une maison. Reconnaissant Riza, Myung leva la main. Mais la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle poursuivit sa course dans l'avenue principale. Trouvant étrange son comportement, Myung se mit à réfléchir.

\- Un problème, votre Altesse ? » Demanda Maes.

Myung allait répondre quand Roy apparut en courant rapidement. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Puis, il se remit à courir en suivant les pas de Riza. En remarquant la trace de sang sur la tenue de Roy, Myung se releva précipitamment et se mit lui-même à poursuivre Riza.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore été faire cette idiote ? » Râla-t-il en courant après Roy.

\- Votre Altesse ! » Hurla Maes en courant derrière lui.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai entra dans la maison de sa maitresse en courant. En voyant qu'elle n'était pas là, elle la chercha partout. Elle fouilla le jardin de milles mètres carrés en hurlant. Après avoir fait dix fois le tour de la demeure, elle s'arrêta devant le chef des serviteurs qui balayait l'entrée. Il s'agissait du vieillard qui avait accueilli Roy plutôt dans la matinée.

\- Soo, où est Madame ? J'ai la réponse à sa lettre à lui transmettre et c'est urgent. »

\- Si, elle avait été si urgente, tu serais rentrée, il y a déjà trois heures. Qu'est-ce que tu es partie faire ? »

\- Rien. »

\- Menteuse, tu sens la viande griller et tu as des grains de riz dans les cheveux. »

\- Soo, c'est de la faute du scribe Kim…il m'a… »

\- Stop, ne parle pas du Prince Myung ainsi. Servir Myung c'est servir la Nation et la cause de Xing. »

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu sers madame au lieu de ce serpent de Myung ? »

\- Oh ! Seul un fou serait idiot de se mettre Madame à dos. Elle peut être très gentille comme elle peut être un démon. Il y a qu'à regarder comment elle te ment depuis trois ans. Tu l'as suivi yeux fermés depuis tout ce temps, pourtant, ne la connait toujours pas. Tu me déçois Han Hai. » Commenta le vieillard en continuant de claqué sa langue de mécontentement.

\- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire Soo ? Par Madame me ment depuis trois ans. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Voyant que Roy gagnait du terrain à chaque pas de course, Riza décida de changer de stratégie. Elle tourna à une rue se s'approcha du fleuve qui traversait la capitale. Elle retira son arc qui était accrocher dans son dos et le jeta dans le fleuve. Un peu plus loin, elle jeta ses flèches. Puis, elle entra au milieu d'une foule qui était venu assister à un théâtre de rue qui critiquait la famille royale. Roy continua de la chercher parmi la foule quand il marcha sur quelque. Il se baissa pour ramasser le masque en fer. Il ferma les yeux et sentit l'odeur à l'intérieur. Sentant la lavande en grande quantité, il tenta de suivre l'odeur. Il arriva à une femme qui lui tournait le dos quand il entendit :

\- Bande d'idiot, comment osez-vous, vous moquez ainsi de sa Majesté. » Hurla Maes en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Roy surpris de voir son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus sept ans resta là à l'observer. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la femme devant lui c'était retourné et menaçait de le poignardait avec un petit poignard. A l'instant, où elle allait passée à l'attention, Myung mit sa main et retenue la lame.

\- Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Riza Hawkeye, pauvre idiot. » Répondit la femme sèchement en enfonçant ses yeux ambres dans ceux de Myung.

Myung allait répondre quand une femme hurla de peur en remarquant le sang qui coulait de sa main. Roy tourna la tête et vit la scène qui se déroulait à quelque centimètre de lui. La femme frappa Myung au visage et partit après avoir créé un nuage de poussière grâce au sol en terre. Quand le nuage s'estompa, Maes vit au sol le sang. Il releva la tête et remarqua le Prince avec sa main ensanglantée.

\- Votre Altesse. » Cria Maes en arrivant paniqué.

\- Je vais bien. » Répondit Myung en retirant le poignard de sa main.

\- Riza ? » Prononça Roy choqué en reconnaissant l'objet.

\- Roy ? » Remarqua Maes surpris.

\- Maes ? » Répondit Roy en prêtent enfin attention à son ami.

\- Riza ? » Répéta Myung en regardant droit dans les yeux Roy.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

\- Que veux-tu dire Soo par « Madame me ment depuis trois ans ? » Demanda Han Hai, le visage paniqué

\- Rien. » Répondit le vieillard en retournant à son balayage.

\- Menteur. Répond immédiatement à ma question. » Annonça Han Hai en arrachant le balai des mains du vieillard.

Ce dernier allait lui hurler dessus quand il vit la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses pupilles sombres . Il soupira et leva ses yeux aux ciels.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

\- Tu en as déjà trop dit pour te taire maintenant, Soo. »

\- Le vrai nom de Madame est Hawkeye. Elle fut jadis une Nobi dans une maison d'un Yangban très connu pour sa générosité et son humanisme. Elle était la seule enfant esclave de cette maison. Ce Yangban et son épouse l'aimaient tellement qu'ils la traitaient comme leur propre fille. Ainsi, grâce à eux, elle put apprendre à lire et à écrire et avoir une enfance différente des autres esclaves dans les maisons de Seigneur. Son meilleur ami était le fils de ce Yangban. La vie était belle et tranquille. Puis en une nuit tout à basculer, j'ignore les détails mais ce Yangban fut assassiné alors que son épouse mourrait en donnant naissance à un enfant… »

\- C'est l'histoire de l'enquêteur Tang, dans le livre de l'érudit de la nuit. »

\- Oui. Attends ! Tu as lu le livre ? » Fit Soo surpris.

\- Madame est la fille que l'enquêteur Mustang recherche ? Et l'enquêteur Mustang est le grand amour de Madame ? Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les mettre ensemble… » Annonça Han Hai heureuse avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Surtout pas. Crois-tu vraiment que Madame serait restée aussi loin de lui, si elle n'avait pas une bonne raison ? Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. »

\- Tu as raison, Soo. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui peut l'empêcher d'aller avec lui ? »

En cherchant la réponse, Han Hai observa Soo. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir son visage se décomposa et elle hurla.

\- Madame connait le véritable meurtrier du Seigneur Mustang ? Si tel est le cas, cela veut dire que les on dit sont vrai. Soo est-ce que le père de Madame a tuer les parents de l'enquêteur Mustang ? »

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Maes, Myung et Roy se regardèrent tous étrangement. Un long silence s'était installé. Ce silence fut brisé par l'arrivé des gardes.

\- Oh ! Enquêteur Mustang, vous êtes blessé ?» Demanda le jeune garde que Roy avait rencontré plutôt en prenant la main de Roy dans les siennes sans lui demander l'autorisation.

\- Non, alors ne me touchez pas. » Répondit sèchement Roy en retirant brutalement sa main.

\- Quel soulagement. Arrêtez immédiatement ce criminel. » Cria le jeune garde en montrant Myung du doigt.

\- Criminel ? Simple pion, comment ose-tu appeler ainsi son Al… » Intervenu Maes alors qui soignait la main de Myung avec un morceau de tissu qu'il avait arraché à sa tenue.

\- Riza Hawkeye ? » Prononça Myung en pensant à voix haute.

\- Hein ? » Firent en chœur tous les hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez dit ce nom… à cause du poignard ? » Demanda Myung en regardant Roy droit dans les yeux, tout en montrant l'arme blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Méfiant au sujet de Myung, Roy préféra garder le silence. Tout ce qui touchait à Riza, valait mieux qu'il le garde pour lui.

\- Ingénieux. Vraiment quel plan magnifique. » Fit Myung en pensant encore une fois à voix haute.

\- De quoi parlez-vous votre Altesse ? » Demanda Maes troublé.

Maes n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus, que Myung attrapa une feuille et dessina le portrait de la femme qui avait tenté d'assassinée Roy. Roy le regarda faire avec admiration.

\- Une personne a engagé cette femme pour tuer l'enquêteur Roy Mustang. Garde Fuery, vous et vos hommes allez interroger les marins pour savoir, si elle est arrivée d'un bateau et si oui de quel pays. Mais surtout quoi qu'il arrive ne la tuer pas. » Ordonna Myung en tendant la feuille à Fuery.

\- Hein ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation et vous me donnez des ordres ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Attendez, d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne l'ai pas donné… «

Fuery s'arrêta de parler quand Myung sortit le passe royal de sa manche droite. Il le tendit fièrement à Fuery qui se décomposa en voyant l'insigne de l'Empereur. Maes le regarda surpris en reconnaissant son passe.

\- Il te l'a volé pendant que tu le soignais. » Annonça Roy avec le sourire.

Maes ne répondit pas et il vit Fuery exécuter les ordres. Il allait se retourner pour parler à Roy quand il vit que ce dernier était parti en même temps que Fuery afin de parler avec lui. Surement lui demandait-il de sauver encore cette nobi.

\- Quel idiot… S'accrocher à une fille comme elle. Il devrait oublier le passé et vivre dans l'avenir. » Commenta Maes à voix haute alors qu'il observait son ami partir.

\- Il est difficile de vivre dans l'avenir quand notre passé est assez flou. Je dois dire que je le comprends mieux que vous, Capitaine Hugues. »

\- L'avenir ne tient qu'à nous. Pour vivre, il faut oublier ce qui est inutile… Cette fille est inutile pour lui. Son action d'aujourd'hui est encore une preuve de son mépris pour lui. »

\- Ce n'était pas Riza Hawkeye. »

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sure, votre Altesse ? Nul ne sait à quoi elle ressemble et puis, l'érudit de la nuit, ne l'a jamais mise dans ses livres. » Commenta Maes.

\- Pourquoi l'érudit de la nuit, dessinerait une morte dans son histoire ? Ce ne serait respectueux pour elle et pour celui qui l'aime. De quel droit, il lui annoncerait la terrible nouvelle à travers ses pages alors que le concerner ne l'a toujours pas découverte. » Rétorqua Myung calmement.

\- Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce que … »

Maes ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte que Myung avait disparu. A sa place, se trouvait le dessin d'un adolescent mangeant un Hobbang et qui observait tristement le rivage.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à lune, quand Roy salua une nouvelle fois les tombes de ses parents. Il se posa contre celle de son père et annonça d'une triste :

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'avais promis de toujours prendre soin d'elle et de vivre heureux. Mais, je n'arrive pas. Jadis, on m'a demandé ce que je ferais si elle était complice de la mort de mes parents… A l'époque j'avais dit que jamais, elle n'aurait jamais été complice du meurtre de mes parents et que mon Maitre était innocent. Pourtant, personne ne m'a écouté ou comprit. Votre sœur, pense toujours qu'il y a un doute. Tout comme Maes. Pourtant, je sais mon cœur ne peut entendre cette raison. Aujourd'hui, si je devais découvrir que cela est effectivement la vérité, il n'y aurait aucun lendemain pour elle et pour moi dans ce monde. »

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

La femme qui avait tenté d'assassiner Roy entra dans une immense Hanok de la capitale. Elle entra dans une chambre du propriétaire, où ce dernier buvait assis dans l'obscurité de la pièce en écoutant une mélodie jouer par une Gisaeng avec son gayagum.

\- Maitre Poki… Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai échoué… Un scribe est inter… » Annonça la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle se prit en plein visage une tasse en porcelaine qui éclata en mille morceaux au contact de sa peau. Paniqué la Gisaeng s'arrêta de jouer. L'homme sortit sa main de l'obscurité pour lui ordonné de poursuivre.

\- Sombre crétine, je ne veux pas d'excuse… Je le veux simplement sa mort… Alors achève-moi Roy Mustang ou tu connais les conséquences si tu reviens encore en m'annonçant ton échec.»

\- Oui Maitre Poki »

\- Alors lèves tes grosses fesses de sale chienne et va accomplir mon souhait. »

\- A vos ordres. » Répondit la jeune femme en se relevant le visage en sang.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand une maison de courtisane, Dame Torah accueillait avec le sourire tous ses clients. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta devant Roy Mustang qui portait des lunettes et des vêtements de noble. Cela le rendait presque méconnaissable.

\- Alors comme ça, on essaye de me tuer ? » Demanda Roy en passant à sa droite.

\- Si, tel avait été le cas, vous ne seriez pas là à me demander des comptes. Mais auprès de votre illustre famille. » Répondit Dame Torah en regardant dans les yeux Roy.

\- Alors qui est cette femme que vous avez envoyée ? » Demanda Roy en sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Riza.

\- Je l'ignore… Comment était-elle ? Compétente ou non ? » Répondit la femme sérieusement.

\- Dame Torah ! Vous me décevez vraiment… » Hurla une voix d'homme.

Reconnaissant la voix, Roy se retourna et vit un Yangban d'une quarantaine d'année. Cheveux longs dont les longues moustaches faisaient penser à un rat. En un seul regard, Roy le reconnut bien qu'il avait vieilli et prit des rides et des cicatrices sur le visage. C'était lui, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus dans ce monde. L'homme qui avait ouvertement accusé son Maitre d'être le tueur de ses parents. L'homme qui détournait de l'argent et torturait tous les nobi des trois mines de Shin. L'homme à cause de qui son père avait de très nombreuses fois failli mourir. De rage, il sera le poing. Officiellement, cet homme était mort depuis plus de six ans alors que faisait-il ici debout devant lui et bien portant ?

\- Soyez le bienvenu, Seigneur Poki. » Déclara Dame Torah les yeux ambre remplis de terreur.

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

Roy était assis à une table autour de la scène principale de la maison de courtisanes où ses dernières dansaient. De sa place, il avait une vision directe sur la cachette de l'érudit de la nuit et la porte de la chambre que Poki avait loué pour la soirée. Ne voulant pas trop boire pour avoir les idées claires, Roy faisait semblant de se comporter comme les hommes autours de lui. Incapable de se concentré sur sa mission principale « trouver l'érudit de la nuit », il se concentra sur la porte de Poki afin de voir qui rentrait et qui sortait. D'un coup, un homme marchait vers cette chambre. A l'instant où Roy allait enfin voir son visage, une courtisane lui boucha la vue en posant une carafe de vin sur la table.

\- C'est offert par la maison. » Déclara-t-elle en montrant son décolleté plongeant.

Roy allait pour sa première fois de sa vie, jouer les ingrats quand il remarqua les mains de son interlocutrice. Ses ongles étaient courts et très mal entretenus. Rapidement, il remonta des yeux ses bras et arriva à la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la femme du portrait dessinée par le jeune scribe que Maes appelait « Altesse ».

\- Riza ? » Articula surpris Roy.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. » Répondit la femme en se posant en face de lui.

Xoxoxo

Myung toujours déguiser en scribe entra dans la maison de courtisane de Dame Torah, par la porte arrière. Là-bas, il fut accueilli comme un dieu par les jeunes femmes qui se changeaient pour leurs spectacles et les jeunes apprenties courtisanes.

\- Alors, Monsieur le scribe Kim qu'avez-vous pour nous ? » Demanda une courtisane aux yeux qui pétillait d'envie à l'idée de lire des livres érotiques.

\- Mesdames, voici pour trois pièces, un chef d'œuvre de l'érotisme. Plus fort que le kamasoutra. Un livre écrit par un nouvel écrivain : Soo est les plaisirs cachés. » Révéla Myung en montrant les premières pages du livre interdit.

\- Oh ! » Hurlèrent les femmes de joie en voulant absolument tenir cet œuvre entre les mains afin d'essayer ses techniques avec leurs clients.

Myung écroula rapidement ses livres. Il sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin et s'approcha discrètement de sa cachette. Il allait l'ouvrit pour y glisser une nouvelle page de son livre quand il remarqua à la fenêtre, Roy et la femme qui avait tenté de le tuer. Intrigué par la situation, il s'approcha et écouta la conversation.

« _Riza où es-tu ? »_ Pensa Myung alors que la conversation prenait une tournure étrange.

Il se devait d'intervenir. Cette femme allait probablement retenter quelque chose. Mais, il ne pouvait entrer encore une fois dans la vie de Roy sans lui fournir une explication. Alors qu'il cherchait un plan, il vit arrivé sa solution.

Xoxoxo

La femme qui se faisait passé pour Riza servit une tasse de liqueur de riz à Roy. Elle lui tendit alors que celui la regardait froidement dans le silence. Il essayait de lire en elle comme il le faisait autrefois. Mais étrangement cette fois, une chose étrange le cloquait.

\- Bois donc, où tu vas attirer l'attention des autres clients. » Déclara-t-elle sèchement presque agacer de ne pas le voir boire.

Roy soupira et porta la tasse vers ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment et regarda le dessin sur la tasse. Un paon au plumage arc-en-ciel posé sur une branche.

\- Quel est le problème ? Tu veux ma mort ? Ses femmes sont de vraie sorcière en matière de punition. » Cria la femme impatiente d'accomplir sa mission.

Intrigué par la phrase, Roy retira la tasse de sa bouche et la posa sur la table.

\- Bordel ! Tu vas boire, tu ne vois pas que tout le monde nous regarde ? » Fit la femme en haussant le ton attirant l'attention sur eux.

Roy regarda autour de lui et vit le visage de ses voisins sur lui. Il les salua du regard et ses hommes retournèrent à leur occupation.

\- Ils nous regardent parce que tu oses le ton. Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils s'en fichent totalement de nous ? Alors pourquoi as-tu essayé de me poignarder ? »

\- Bois et je te le dirais après. » Insista la jeune femme.

Roy la regarda encore une fois droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ignore quelles sont tes motivations et pour être honnête, je m'en contre fou. La seule chose que souhaite savoir, c'est l'endroit où tu as trouvé ce poignard. Son véritable propriétaire me manque. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Roy ? » Demanda la femme en faisant semblant de ne pas être déstabilisé par les mots de Roy.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas Riza et que cet alcool est empois… »

Roy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une jeune apprentie courtisane se posa à leur table en tenant dans ses bras le livre de « Soo et les plaisirs cachés ». Ce dernier lui recouvrait le visage.

\- Que crois-tu faire ? Dégage donc de là. » Hurla énerver la femme qui se faisait passer pour Riza.

\- Grande Sœur, cette position… Tu crois qu'elle et réalisable ? » Demanda l'adolescente en tendant son livre vers le visage de la tueuse.

Dans son geste, elle toucha la carafe de liqueur et renversa son continue sur le sol.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » Déclara l'adolescente en se relevant brutalement pour s'excuser de révérence.

Roy détourna ses yeux de la fausse Riza pour observer l'adolescente. Son visage, ce décomposa en reconnaissant le jeune employé de l'éditeur Chan. A son regard, l'adolescent comprit que Roy l'avait reconnu.

\- Je vais rechercher une carafe. » Déclara-t-il en cherchant une issue de secours.

\- Nettoie donc, je vais y aller. » Ordonna la fausse Riza en disparaissant dans les cuisines.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Roy après le départ de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis venu, vous sauvez. »

\- Et de qui ?»

\- De cette sorcière… »

\- Cette sorcière n'est pas ton problème. Mais le mien et puis, je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

\- Vous non, mais vos fans oui. » Répondit l'adolescent en montrant un groupe de quinze jeunes apprenties courtisanes qui observait avec intérêt Roy.

Roy allait les regarda surpris. Il allait répondre quand il entendit.

\- Le voilà, le voyou qui m'a volé mes vêtements ! » Hurla une apprentie courtisane en montrant l'adolescent du doigt.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois partir. » Déclara l'adolescent en sortant par la fenêtre.

Il fut suivi par une dizaine d'hommes musclés. Une fois l'agitation redescendue, la fausse Riza revenue avec une carafe de vin. Elle resservit un verre à Roy et se posa en face de lui. Un lourd silence était tombé entre eux. Agacer, la femme prit un verre de vin.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez réellement que j'aurais empoisonner ce merveilleux vin ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, Enquêteur Mustang. » Commenta la femme alors qu'elle avalait le liquide rouge.

\- C'est amusant de voir comment, vous êtes différente de votre sœur jumelle. Elle semble paniquée et peu sûre d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle utilise le poison. Alors que vous, vous êtes trop sûre de vous. Ce comportement m'indique, que vous êtes celle qui à essayer de me tuer avec ce poignard et que vous allez ressayer dans quelques secondes… »

Roy eut a peine finit que la jeune femme sortit un sable et se jeta sur Roy prête à le tuer.

Xoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

Il devait être minuit quand Riza titubait dans la rue de la capitale. Après avoir rencontré Roy, elle est partie noyée son chagrin dans une maison de jeu illégale. Là-bas, elle avait bue et gagnée beaucoup d'argent. Malgré tout cela, elle n'avait pas réussi à évacuer sa tristesse. Elle avait qu'une envie, être assise aux côtés de Roy. Mais cela était irréalisable. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, quand elle vit assise sur les marches de l'entrée de sa maison, Han Hai. Cette dernière c'était endormit dans une position inconfortable. Elle s'approcha et l'observa dormir profondément. Etant incapable de la portée, elle approcha sa main pour la réveiller quand elle entendit.

\- Madame, ne me laisser pas seule, s'il vous plait. Je veux rester ici avec vous… »

Riza tourna la tête et la vit pleurer dans son sommeil. Ce sentant coupable, elle tendit sa main pour la serrer dans ses bras et apaiser ses souffrances, quand elle s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Je suis désolée, d'être la cause de ta souffrance. Si ta route et celle de ta famille n'avait pas croisé la mienne, tout serait différent et tu n'aurais pas à souffrir de la solitude. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. »

Après ses mots, Riza se releva et monta l'escalier qui menait à sa demeure. En passant au-dessus de Han Hai, elle laissa tombée son Jangot, recouvrant ainsi la jeune fille du froid de la nuit.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? » Demanda Soo inquiet en voyant Riza revenir aussi tard.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bain… Soo… Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. » Cria Riza en laissait tombée dans les bras de son vieux serviteur.

\- Vous êtes ivre ? »

\- Oui… Ivre et riche. » Répondit Riza en s'écartant de son serviteur pour montrer l'argent qu'elle avait gagnée.

Elle s'amusait à le lancer dans les airs et rigolait en dansant en dessous.

\- Une pluie d'argent… N'est-ce pas beau ? »

\- Madame… »

\- Il fait trop chaud ce soir » Termina Riza en continuant de retirer ses habilles.

Elle marchait vers la salle de bain à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, un vêtement atterrissait sur le sol.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes pire que Lady Dog Han quand vous êtes ivre. » Râla Soo en ramassant une à une les affaires.

Xoxoxo

Roy esquivait toutes les attaques de la jeune femme quand Dame Torah se tourna vers Poki et son invité.

\- Faite immédiatement quelque chose pour calmer votre servante, Seigneur Poki. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à entrer ici, si elle continue. Et je ne pense pas que souhaiter l'un comme l'autre avoir affaire aux gardes. »

Poki échangea un regard avec son « invité ». Ce dernier assembla son arc et l'arma. Il visa la jeune femme. Au moment où il tira sur sa cible, la sœur jumelle de l'ennemie de Roy arriva et s'interposa entre les deux. Elle prit la flèche en plein cœur. Cette intervention mit fin à l'attaque.

\- Sun. Allez chercher de l'aide. » Cria en pleure la femme en serrant sa sœur qui agonissait dans ses bras.

Xoxoxo

L'adolescent qui avait aidé Roy, venait de retrouver Myung loin de la maison de courtisane. Il avait enfin remis ses habiles masculins.

\- Plus jamais, vous ne me forcez à m'habiller en fille. »

\- Tient. Voilà l'argent comme promis. » Répondit Myung en donnant trois bracelets de cent pièces d'ors.

\- Merci pour votre… »

\- Ton amie. Combien vaut-elle ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Hein ? »

\- La fille pour qui tu travail si dur tous les jours… Winry, il me semble. Je sais que ses parents étaient médecins au palais et qu'ils ont été accusés de trahison par un fonctionnaire travaillant aux finances. Ils ont été exécutés et ton amie a été vendu à une maison de courtisane. Je sais aussi que tu étais le fils ainé d'une noble et d'un nobi. Que ton père est partit à guerre et qu'il n'est jamais rentré. Je sais aussi que ta mère est morte de la tuberculose et que tu as été élevé par les parents de ton amie. Toi et ton jeune frère. Depuis, le jour de leur disparition, vous travaillez dur chaque jour pour la sortir de la. Alors combien vaut-elle ? »

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? »

\- Disons que je te propose un travail bien payer… »

\- Bien payer ? Combien ? » Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Payer au point de libérer de sa condition ton amie. » Répondit Myung avec le sourire.

\- Que dois-je faire ? »

Xoxoxo

Aucun des clients de la maison de courtisanes ne bougèrent. Roy s'approcha et essaya d'aider comme il le pouvait ses deux sœurs. Il posa un morceau de tissus sur la plaie qui ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. D'un coup, la victime rendit son dernier souffle. Eprise par le chagrin, la seule sœur pleura de toute ses forces. Puis, elle s'arrêta d'un coup pour prononcer un nom.

\- Poki. »

\- Pardon ? » Fit en se tournant vers elle.

Il la vit se relever et attraper son épée. Elle remonta l'escalier rapidement pour atteindre Poki qui la regardait de haut. Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, l'invité de Poki sortit son sable et la poignarda. Son cadavre dévala l'escalier et arriva au pied de Roy qui s'était relever pour l'arrêter. Enerver, il fusilla du regard Poki qui rigolait devant la scène. Les clients allaient sortir de la maison de courtisanes quand l'invité de Poki retira le chapeau qui recouvrait son visage. En le voyant, Roy serra une nouvelle fois le poing. Décidément cette soirée était pire que toutes les autres.

\- Mes amis, si vous restez et me garantissez votre silence, je vous offre une soirée digne de l'Empereur. Par contre, si l'un d'entre vous passe cette porte et raconte à qui se soit cette soirée, je me ferai un plaisir de l'achever. »

Paniqué par le ton employé par l'invité de Poki, les clients retournèrent s'asseoir.

\- Lady Torah, veuillez mettre ce crétin dehors et nettoyer ce bazar. » Ordonna Poki en se tournant vers la femme d'âge mure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14**

L'aube commençait à peine quand Roy toujours vêtus comme un Yangban marcha dans sa ruelle favorite. Il s'arrêta de marcher en voyant assise sur les de son ancienne maison une personne endormie sous un épais Jangot. Ne supportant pas de voir une personne ivre endormit devant son ancienne demeure, Roy s'approcha et souleva le tissu. Il se mit à sourire tendrement en voyant Han Hai.

\- Encore cinq minutes… Madame. » Murmura d'une voix endormit la fillette.

Elle allait se rendormir quand elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se releva. Sa tête cogna accidentellement le nez de Roy.

\- Aie. » Annonça Roy en se tenant le nez qui saignait à cause du coup.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est que vous. » Soupira tristement Han Hai en se reposant sur les marches.

\- Que moi ? Tu m'as fait mal ! Regarde, mon beau visage est tout marqué et saigne à cause de toi. »

\- Oh ! Pauvre enquêteur Tang. Votre réputation est finie. » Ce moqua Han Hai.

\- Tu es cruelle. Tient pour la peine. Disparait. Je dois soigner mon visage avant d'être exclut définitivement de la capitale. » Rétorqua Roy en la recouvrant du Jangot, juste avant de poursuivre sa marche.

Han Hai retira brutalement le tissu et le lança sur le dos de Roy. Ce dernier se retourna et laissa tombée sur le sol, le vêtement.

\- Stupide Enquêteur Tang, reprend les affaires de tes prostituer, je n'en pas besoin. » Cria Han Hai avec fierté.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle… Mais ce n'est pas à moi ou à mes « prostituées ». D'ailleurs, ce n'est un terme très joli dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. » Répondit Roy avec le sourire.

Décidément cette fille était vraiment comme Riza. Eveiller, mature, amusante et généreuse. Elle savait en un rien de temps, lui faire oublier son chagrin.

\- Menteur ! »

\- Je ne mens jamais. Je déforme juste un peu la vérité pour la tournée à mon avantage. »

\- C'est pareil »

\- Non. » Répondit Roy en partant.

Si cette jeune fille était pareil que sa Riza, elle devrait s'énerver et hurler en lui demandant de faire demi-tour. Il comptait dans sa tête quand il entendit.

\- Eh ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! On n'a pas fini de parler. »

Roy l'ignora. Han Hai marcha d'un pas déterminé et ramassa le vêtement. Elle allait le malmené quand elle vit la marque de sa maitresse.

\- Madame ? » Hurla-t-elle heureuse en faisant demi-tour pour courir vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle allait la franchir quand elle vit qu'elle était fermée à clef. Intriguée, elle frappa mais personne ne venue lui ouvrir.

\- Madame ? Vieux Soo ? » Cria-t-elle en tapant de toute ses forces sur le bois de la porte.

Voyant que personne ne lui ouvrait, elle baissa la tête et vit une note sur le sol. Elle la ramassa et ne sachant pas comment la lire, elle courut vers Roy qui avait presque disparut de la rue. Elle se mit devant lui et lui tendit la lettre.

\- Il y a écrit quoi ? »

\- Tu ne sais pas lire ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

\- Si je sais lire… Mais là, l'écriture de madame est un peu trop illisible pour moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour écrire aussi mal. » Commenta Han Hai en réfléchissant.

Roy l'observa et se mit à ricaner. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il la prit et commença à la traduire.

\- La prochaine fois, rentre à l'heure Han Hai ! Ta chère Maitresse. »

\- Hein ? C'est ce qui est vraiment marqué ou vous avez déformez la vérité à votre avantage ? »

\- Pourquoi ce ferait ça ? Ou est mon avantage dans ton histoire avec ta maitresse ? »

\- Pas faux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle m'a écrit ça alors que j'étais devant la maison à l'attendre ? Et quoi cette écriture ? On dirait une enfant de cinq ans qui écrit. »

En entendant ce mot Roy se décomposa. Il observa la porte où était assise Han Hai. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de ses parents, il demanda troublé.

\- Tu vis dans cette demeure ? »

\- Félicitation, vous avez gagnée. » Ce moqua Han Hai en reprenant sa lettre des mains de Roy.

\- Quel est le nom de ta Maitresse et de son époux ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

En entendant le mot « époux », Han Hai explosa de rire. Puis, elle se souvenue de sa conversation avec Soo.

\- Epoux ? Madame n'a pas d'époux… Elle fait croire à tous les hommes de Xing qu'elle appartient à un homme pour éviter de réellement se marier. Elle dit qu'à Joseon, il n'y a pas d'homme de grande valeur et qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagnée et puis, elle… »

\- Elle est déjà en amour avec moi… Donc, passez votre chemin car je n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, Enquêteur Mustang. Vous devez comprendre ce sentiment, vous aussi. N'est-ce pas ? » Annonça Myung en arrivant et en coupant la parole de Han Hai.

Roy reconnut l'homme que Maes appelait « Altesse ». Il le fusilla du regard. Décidément, Prince ou pas, cet homme l'énervait. Pourquoi avait-il passé une journée aussi mauvaise ? Plutôt de lui répondre, il préféra prendre la fuite et partir dormir. Peut-être qu'en se réveillant sa journée sera meilleure.

\- Effectivement, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Je ne l'importunerais plus… A moins qu'elle soit témoin d'un meurtre ou qu'une enquête ne soit demandée sur son compte. » Déclara Roy avant de partir.

Une fois Roy partit, Han Hai se tourna énerver vers Myung. Qu'est-ce que ce scribe pouvait l'agacé avec son comportement de noble égoïste.

\- Puis-je savoir depuis quand vous êtes en amour avec Madame ? »

\- Depuis qu'elle accepter ma demande, hier matin. »

\- Mensonge… Madame ne délaisserait jamais un homme comme Mustang pour un ridicule S… » Rétorqua Han Hai.

Han Hai ne put finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de la demeure s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Soo. Ce dernier semblait désespérer.

\- Entre vous et Madame… Je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle des deux est la pire. » Déclara Soo en passant sa main droite sur son visage en signe de désespoir

\- Madame… » Cria Han Hai dans la maison après avoir ramassé le Jangot de sa Maitresse.

\- Pitié… Aidez-moi. » Pleura Soo en suppliant du regard Myung.

Ce dernier s'approcha et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Soo avant d'entrée dans la maison.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy venait d'entré chez lui. C'était la première fois en dix ans, qu'il passait une nuit en dehors de chez sa tante. Surpris par son propre comportement, il attrapa son matelas pour dormir qui était dans son placard et ce laissa tomber dessus, exténuer. Un nuage de poussière se répandit dans la pièce. Afin de mieux respirer, Roy ouvrit la fenêtre et retourna se coucher en pensant à toute cette journée.

\- Poki… Et Kim Lee. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour être autant détesté par la vie ? »

Ce demanda Roy en sortant le poignard qu'il avait récupérer sur le cadavre d'une des deux victimes avant qu'elles soient emmenés par les hommes de Torah. Il l'observa attentivement et devisa le manche. Un petit mot rouler se trouva à l'intérieur. Il le déroula et le lu. Puis, il s'endormit…

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai profita que Soo s'occupe du scribe Kim, pour nettoyer le Jangot de sa maitresse. Elle allait le déplia quand elle remarqua un objet qui s'était accroché dans des fils de la broderie interne du vêtement. Il s'agissait d'une alliance en jade blanc avec juste deux formes ronde en jade vert. Cette bague était accrochée par un fil de soie assez épais et vieux qui tenait à peine. Il avait dû se détacher avec l'usure et s'attacher au fil de la broderie grâce à l'électricité statique. Han Hai la retira, la mit dans sa poche et termina son nettoyage.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette fiction. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plait. A très bientôt pour la suite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15**

Une belle Gisaeng entra dans la maison de Roy, elle tenait dans sa main un panier. Elle soupira en le voyant profondément endormit dans son lit. Elle posa le panier et retira le Jeonmo qui recouvrait son visage. Elle avait la peau blanche comme la neige et les yeux marrons. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et recouvert d'une perruque. Elle le posa à côté du panier et observa Roy dormir paisiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'apaise autant ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix affectueuse et amoureuse.

Roy bougea dans son sommeil dévoilant son torse musclé. Le visage de la jeune femme pali en découvrant qu'il manquait un objet précieux à son bien aimé.

\- Tu n'as plus ta bague… Pourtant, tu dors avec le sourire… » Déclara la jeune femme.

A son intonation, on pouvait sentir la jalousie et la haine dans sa voix. Elle s'arrêta brusque de parler en se souvenant des paroles de Roy au sujet de cette bague.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans une chambre de courtisane, allonger dans un lit aux draps de soie, Roy parlait avec la jeune avec qui il venait de passer un petit moment d'intimité.

\- Cette bague… C'est un souvenir de tes parents ? » Demanda la jeune femme en touchant à la bague en jade que Roy portait autour du cou.

\- Oui. Ma mère me l'a offert quelques heures avant sa mort en me disant de l'offrir à celle que j'aimerai... Plus, je réfléchis à cette conversation, plus je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle me faisait adieux pour toujours. Si j'avais compris à ce moment-là que c'était notre dernière conversation et embrassade, je ne l'aurai pas repoussé. »

\- Avec des « si », on referait l'histoire du monde. Je préfère voir le positif. Par exemple, si mon père ne m'avait pas vendu pour devenir courtisane, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée. Alors maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule question, mon amour… Quand me donneras-tu cette bague ? »

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit Van ne m'appelle pas ainsi… Mais, surtout ne m'aime pas. »

\- A cause de la fille de ton Maitre ? Tu ne sais même pas si elle est vivante ou pas. Il me semble te l'avoir dit, vit dans le futur et non dans le passé. Oublie-la et vie heureux pour toujours avec moi. «

\- C'est justement parce que je ne sais pas que je ne peux pas vivre heureux. »

\- Quel raisonnement idiot ! Honnêtement, je sais que depuis tout ce temps, elle t'a oubliée et qu'elle est mariée et qu'elle a un enfant.»

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne la connais même pas. »

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est ce que souhaite. Quelle parte à jamais de ton cœur pour que je puise prendre ta place. Promets-moi que si tu la retrouve et qu'elle est mariée ou morte, tu m'offriras cette bague. Après tout je suis celle qui t'a ramassé et remise en état. Tu me dois bien ça. »

A ses mots Roy la regarda dans le silence. Puis, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit d'une voix lointaine.

\- Je ferai comme tu le souhaite. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza se réveilla aux alentours de midi, dans sa chambre avec un immense mal de tête. Alors qu'elle se disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle buvait autant, elle entendit à travers sa fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

\- Si tu es réveillée, sort, je dois immédiatement te parler. » Déclara Myung d'une voix calme et peu enjouer.

Ce dernier était assis sous sa fenêtre et dessinait encore. C'est ce que put déduire Riza en voyant son ombre refléter dans le cadre de papier et bois. Enerver, elle se leva de son lit et ferma brutalement la fenêtre en disant :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Elle retourna ensuite près de son lit et attrapa une petite boite carrée en bois et graver de jade vert. Elle ouvrit le couvercle de sa boite pour laisser apparaitre un miroir. Elle se regarda dedans et soupirant en voyant qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. Rapidement, elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la boite pour accéder à son maquillage et se fit une rapide mise en beauté. Une fois bien maquillé, elle referma cette boite et ouvrit un tiroir secret en appuyant sur un petit bouton en jade caché dans la coque de la boite. A là l'intérieur de ce compartiment se trouvait un portrait abimé et trois alliances. L'une était en jade blanc et les deux autres en argent et représentait deux dragons. Quand on mettait ses deux alliances ensembles, les deux créaient le symbole de l'infini.

\- Je rêve du jour, où je pourrais enfin sortir ses bagues de ce tiroir et les offrir à leur véritable propriétaire. » Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle soupira et remit ses objets dans leurs cachettes. Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et détacha une chima violine et rose en bas, d'un cintre. Elle attrapa un Jeogori de la couleur du bas de sa chima et s'habilla. Vêtu comme il se doit, elle posa sa main droite sur sa porte coulissante en bois et papier afin de l'ouvrit. Elle passa son pied droit pour enfiler ses chaussures quand elle vit plier à côté d'elles son Jangot propre. Au-dessus se trouvait une enveloppe. Intrigué, Riza se pencha et prit l'enveloppe dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau en jade à l'intérieur. Encore plus curieuse, au sujet de cette objet qu'elle n'avait jamais acheté, elle le sortir de l'enveloppe. Son visage se décomposa en le reconnaissant. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle le laissa accidentellement tombé. L'anneau roula sur le sol jusqu'au pied de Myung. Ce dernier étonner de voir un objet si précieux être malmener, le ramassa et se tourna vers Riza en le tendant avec un immense sourire rassurant.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy se réveilla en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers la place vide et l'observa l'oreiller. A ce moment-là, le souvenir d'une scène habituelle et passé lui revenu. Il s'imagina enfant, dans sa chambre qui faisait la même taille que sa maison actuelle avec à sa droite, le visage de Riza enfant qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle comme chaque matin.

Le visage de Riza disparut pour laisser place à un oreiller vide. Roy posa tristement sa main sur ce cousin.

\- Si, j'avais su que ce matin-là était notre dernier, j'aurais profité de chaque seconde que le temps me donnait au lieu d'être si méchant avec toi. » Prononça Roy a voix base en tapotant sur l'oreiller.

\- Yo Roy ! Tu es réveillé ? » Hurla la voix de Maes qui provenait de l'extérieur de la demeure.

Etonner d'entendre cette voix, Roy se retourna vers la fenêtre et vit le baji de la tenue officielle de garde royal. Encore plus intrigué, Roy se releva et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir son ancien ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda froidement Roy.

\- Mangez et parlez avec un vieil ami. »

\- Je ne vois aucune personne de cette description ici. »

Maes ignora la remarque de Roy et sortit les plats de son panier que sa tendre épouse avait pris soin de préparer. Il les posa sur une table en bois qui se trouvait devant la petite coure de la maison. Roy regarda ses plats en plissant les yeux. Ils étaient magnifiquement présentés dans des petites boites carrées.

\- Vient gouter ! Ma femme est une fée de la cuisine. » L'invita Maes en tendant une paire de baguette.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel et accepta cette invitation. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la cuisine l'épouse de Maes, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'y gouter. Il s'approcha et se posa en face de Maes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ? » Demanda Roy en prenant un morceau d'omelette.

\- Officiellement demander l'aide d'un grand enquêteur. Officieusement, reprendre contact avec mon ancien meilleur ami. »

\- C'est ton ami « Altesse » qui te l'a conseillé ? »

\- Oui et non. »

\- Je vois… Il n'a pas confiance en moi ? Tu peux dire à ton ami, que sa chérie ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne drague pas une femme mariée. Ce sont-elles qui me tombent dans les bras. »

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le Prince Myung n'a aucune femme. Enfin à ma connaissance. Passons au sujet officiel de ma visite. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver une femme qui a disparu depuis vingt-cinq ans. »

\- Passe ton chemin… Je suis incapable de t'aider. Je te rappel que je recherche Riza depuis plus de dix ans. Et que je ne sais toujours pas si elle est vivante ou morte. »

\- Il s'agit de la Princesse Na Young. Elle a disparu, il y a vingt-cinq ans lors de l'attaque de la maison de son père : le Prince Hwang. Le frère de notre Empereur. » Expliqua Maes en ignorant la remarque de Roy.

Alors qu'il parlait, Maes sortit un portrait de la jeune femme en question et le fit glisser sur la table à l'aide de son index, jusqu'à Roy. Ce dernier ignora le portrait et continua de dévorer les plats de Gracia.

\- Regarde le portrait. » Conseilla Maes.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ton affaire ne m'intéresse pas. »

\- Dans ce cas, permet-moi de la rendre plus intéressante. » Rétorqua Maes en sortant un papier plier en deux avec le sceau de l'Empereur dessus.

Il le fit glisser de la même façon jusqu'à Roy. Cette fois-ci intrigué, Roy jeta un coup d'œil au papier.

\- L'Empereur t'offre le droit de construit une tombe au nom de ton Maitre en échange de ton aide. Il a dit une chose importe contre une autre. Cela est échange équitable. »

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

\- Cette femme est très importe pour lui. »

\- Et si elle est morte ? »

\- Morte ou vivante, il veut simplement la retrouver. Je pensais partir pour l'ancienne forteresse où vivait le Seigneur Hwan afin de trouver des indices. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16**

L'alliance en jade trônait sur une table au milieu de plusieurs plats. Riza assise regardait ses plats sans les manger. Elle tapotait nerveusement son index sur le bois de la table. Ce bruit agaça Myung, qui posa son bol et hurla :

\- C'est bon, je vais lui rendre sa stupide bague. »

\- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir l'alliance de sa mère ? La bague que Roy porte à son cou depuis plus de dix ans. Il lui a donné ? Mais pourquoi il lui aurait donné ? Il… »

\- Stop ! Tu n'énerve. Je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir comment elle a eu cette bague. On a un problème plus grave à résoudre : Poki. »

\- Myung… Si elle sait pour… »

Riza n'eut pas le temps de finir que le Prince avait posé son index sur lèvre rouge pour la faire taire. Surprise, Riza le regarda étonnée. Ce dernier se mit à sourire à son regard si innocent et approcha son visage d'elle.

\- Je m'occupe de Roy Mustang alors concentre-toi sur notre problème. Poki a déjà essayé de tuer Roy deux fois. Cela fait de lui notre cible prioritaire. Compris. »

Riza répondit en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Soulager, Myung embrassa son front et s'écarta d'elle pour se remettre à manger.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Poki entra dans la demeure du Premier Ministre. Ce dernier était en pleine réunion avec les membres de sa fraction dans une immense salle.

\- Je vous dérange ? » Demanda Poki en entrant dans pièce sans y être invité.

Aucun des hommes présents dans la salle ne répondit à cette phrase. Ce fut le Premier Ministre lui-même qui prit la parole. Il était reconnaissable à sa robe rouge et à sa ceinture en or.

\- Oui, tu nous dérange. »

\- Ne me dite pas que vous m'en voulez encore d'avoir manigancer l'assassinat votre bâtard de fils ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je mériterai une médaille, j'ai évité un conflit famil… »

\- Tait-toi et dit-moi ce que tu veux. » Ordonna le Premier Ministre.

\- L'Empereur a envoyé secrètement son Capitaine Maes Hugues trouver le Prince Myung, la Princesse Na Young et Lady Haw. Je pense qu'il va aller contre votre volonté et mettre sur le trône Myung au lieu de votre cher petit fils. Nous devons arrêter immédiatement le Capitaine Hugues. »

\- Le Capitaine Hugues est très intelligent mais pas aussi douer en enquête qu'un vrai enquêteur royal. Alors, nous ne craignons rien. » Déclara le responsable des enquêteurs royaux avec le sourire.

\- Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi il a demandé l'aide à l'enquêteur Mustang. »

\- Mustang a dû refuser. » Commenta un autre fonctionnaire du palais.

-Absolument pas, car l'Empereur lui a proposer une chose qu'il rêvait… Le droit de construire une tombe au nom du Nobi qui à tuer votre fils. Certes, je l'ai manipulé mais cet homme lui a enfoncer son poignard dans le cœur. Quel message cette action enverra auprès des esclaves ? Tuez votre maitre, vous en serez récompensé. En tant que Premier Ministre, vous vous devez d'intervenir. » Déclara Poki regardant le haut fonctionnaire.

* * *

 **Xoxoxox**

* * *

Riza était seule dans sa maison et réfléchissait à comment éliminer définitivement Poki, quand Soo entra dans la pièce et déposa une lettre sur son bureau.

\- Une servante de Dame Torah à déposer ceci pour vous. En disant que c'était urgent. »

\- Et les cadavres des deux jeunes femmes ? »

\- Ils ont été récupérer et enterrer selon la tradition de Drachma. »

\- Et, Han Hai ? »

\- Elle est retournée aider Madame Hugues au restaurant. Elle pense que vous n'êtes pas au courant et se sent coupable de vous mentir. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Edward pénétra dans le pavillon de l'Empereur vêtu comme un apprenti Eunuque. Alors qu'il admirait les lieux et qu'il faisait semblant de travailler, il vit arrivé le Premier Ministre. Rapidement, comme les autres eunuques, il le salua en baissant la tête. Ce dernier l'ignora et entra dans la chambre de l'Empereur qui passait un bon moment avec l'une de ses concubines.

\- Pitié ! Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que vous envoyez en l'air avec des jeunes femmes ? » Commenta le Premier Ministre agacé.

A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette chambre, il le trouvait en tendre compagnie dans une position très intime et cela l'énervait.

\- Je suis désoler, d'avoir autant d'épouse à combler. Que veux-tu ? »

\- Je sais que vous recherchez la Princesse Na Young, l'ancien Prince Myung et Lady Haw. »

\- Sort. » Ordonna l'Empereur en se tournant vers sa dévouer épouse.

La femme le salua et quitta rapidement la pièce sans discuter. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le Premier Ministre reprit la parole :

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ses recherches. La Princesse Na Young est morte. Le Prince Myung est incapable de régner et Lady Haw est une sale peste opportuniste comme sa Maitresse. »

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas cette fois. C'est bientôt ma fin et je me dois d'avoir leur pardon. »

\- Dans ce cas, je vais utiliser tout ce que j'ai en ma possession pour arrêter Maes Hugues et tout homme qui travaillent sur cette affaire. Si, ils meurent se sera par votre faute. La place de Prince revient à mon petit-fils et non à ce bâtard de Myung. Suis-je clair ? »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes et Roy s'apprêtaient à prendre la route vers la demeure des Hwang. Gracia, donna un panier de nourriture à Maes et déclara.

\- Faite attention à vous et revient-moi vite. Tu nous manque déjà. »

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais rentré avant qu'il n'arrive dans ce monde. » Répondit Maes avec le sourire en posant sa main sur le ventre de son épouse.

Gracia serra Maes dans ses bras alors que Roy attendait son ami assis sur le dos de sa monture. Cette situation lui rappela un souvenir désagréable.

\- Vous allez revenir ? » Demanda Han Hai en arrivant par surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de malheurs ? » Rétorqua Roy sèchement.

\- On ne sait jamais. La route jusqu'à la ville de Yui est longue et très peu facile. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

\- J'ai déjà été là-bas… Madame… Enfin, ma maitresse tient une boutique de troc. Si, il devait y avoir un problème et que vous devez rester là-bas, aller dans cette boutique… Le vendeur est froid, dur et sec… Mais, il a un grand cœur. Il vous accueillera et vous aidera. Surtout si vous lui dite que vous venez de ma part ou de celle de Madame. »

\- Et comment saura-t-il que l'on est bien envoyé par toi ou par elle ? »

\- Dite lui cette phrase dans la langue de Xerxes. « Όταν η ελπίδα γεννιέται στο αίμα, το αποτέλεσμα είναι η ειρήνη έφεση ». En l'entendant, il comprendra que vous êtes l'ami de madame. »

\- « Quand l'espoir est né dans le sang, le résultat est l'appel de la paix » Quelle phrase étrange. »

\- Vous parlez la langue de Xerxes ? » Demanda Han Hai surprise.

\- Toi aussi. »

\- Ma maitresse utilise souvent cette langue pour parler avec ses employés. Ce sont tous d'anciens esclaves au dos brisé. Peut être le résultat de leur ancienne vie. » Expliqua Han Hai en réfléchissant.

Roy allait répondre quand Maes monta sur sa monture et partit au galop. Roy le suivit sous le regard inquiet de Gracia. Les femmes retournèrent vers le restaurant quand Gracia s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda Han Hai en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je crois que je vais accoucher. » Répondit Gracia.

\- N'importe qu… »

Han Hai s'arrêta de parler en voyant le liquide qui se trouvait au pied de Gracia. Puis, elle se mit à hurler de panique.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza allait s'approcher de Roy et Maes qui faisait leurs adieux quand elle remarqua la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Etrangement, cette dernière lui rappela les adieux de Roy, il y a dix ans. Cela fit ressurgir en elle ses souvenirs douloureux. Cette douleur fut si intense qu'elle n'arriva plus à respirer et tout son corps tremblait. Elle du prendre appuie contre un arbre pour pouvoir rester debout. Une fois Roy partit avec Maes et la crise de panique passer, elle repartir vers sa demeure pour communiquer avec ses agents. A peine avait-elle fait un pas que le hurlement d'Han Hai attira son attention. En voyant que Gracia allait accouchée, elle partie en courant loin de là…

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 17**

Myung marchait dans la rue quand Edward, le jeune garçon qui travaillait maintenant pour lui l'interpella en lui rentrant dedans. Il le poussa vers un abri isolé des regards de la foule, dans une petite impasse où aucune fenêtre ni porte était présent. Seulement des murs.

\- Qu'as-tu appris ? » Demanda Myung

\- Le palais est lieu rempli de vipère. » Commenta Edward.

\- Cela t'étonne, le pouvoir attire souvent des personnes mal attentionné. Qui a rencontré l'Empereur pour te faire découvrir cette vérité ? »

\- Le Premier Ministre. Il est arrivé remonté et en colère contre l'Empereur. »

\- A quel sujet ? »

\- Sur votre compte, la Princesse Na Young et une certaine Lady Haw. D'ailleurs qui est-elle ? Le Premier Ministre avait telle haine dans la voix en prononçant son nom.»

\- Lady Haw est une grande Dame de la cour… Si, elle était née homme, elle serait probablement Empereur… »

\- Heureusement, pour vous c'est une femme. Vous avez déjà assez de rival comme ça pour vous souciez d'elle. »

\- Tu as raison. Le Premier Ministre a dit quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Myung sérieusement.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Les pas de course emmenèrent Riza vers un des canaux de la rivière qui traversait la Capitale. Une fois, là-bas, elle tenta de retrouver son calme. Mais l'angoisse et la peur, étaient plus fortes et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle remarqua la gisaeng qui était venue chez Roy tôt dans la matinée. Elle était debout sur un pont et parlait à Poki.

\- On dirait qu'elle devient un problème… » Commenta la voix de Myung en faisant sortir de ses pensés Riza.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et observa tristement la scène. Son silence interloqua Myung qui se pencha vers elle et souleva légèrement son Jeonmo pour voir son visage.

\- C'est la première fois en quinze ans, que je te vois avec tel regard… On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première que tu vois Poki. Quand à cette fille, elle ne t'a jamais posé problème… »

\- As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de revivre le jour où ta vie à basculer, autrement que dans tes rêves ? »

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Myung inquiet.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai attendait dans le jardin de la petite maison de la famille Hugues que Gracia ait finie d'accoucher. Pour ce fait, elle assistait l'accoucheuse en obéissant à chacune de ses demandes. Malgré tous ses efforts, la nuit commençait à tomber et Gracia n'avait toujours pas accoucher. Cela l'inquiéta du plus profond de son cœur.

\- Est-ce toujours comme ça quand une femme donne la vie ? Dans ce cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi Madame ne veut pas se marier et n'aime pas les bébés. »

\- Elle aime les enfants, sinon, elle ne m'aurait jamais envoyé. » Déclara la voix de Soo en prenant par surprise Han Hai.

\- Soo ? » Hurla la fillette heureuse de voir son vieil ami.

Elle le regarda et le vit avec un immense coffre en bois d'acajou dans les bras. Han Hai curieuse de découvrir ce que se coffre contenait demanda :

\- Il y a quoi dedans ? »

\- Un présent pour Madame Hugues et son futur enfant, de la part de Madame. Elle m'a aussi demandé de dire que tu pourrais rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites et que cela ne sera pas déduit de ton salaire. »

\- Elle sait que je travaille pour la famille Hugues ? »

\- C'est Lady Haw, elle sait tout. » Rétorqua Soo.

\- Mensonge, elle ne sait pas tout. Si, c'était le cas, elle serait quand l'enfant de Madame Hugues naitra et de quel sexe, il sera. »

\- Il naitra à l'heure où tous les foyers mangent et se sera une fille. Voilà, ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

\- N'importe quoi. Elle t'a pris pour un idiot. »

Han Hai eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit les cris du nourrisson. Surprise, elle regarda Soo et rendit compte de l'heure. C'était pile poil l'heure à laquelle tous les foyers mangeaient.

\- C'est juste le hasard. » Déclara Han Hai qui ne croyait pas au don magique de sa maitresse.

\- Le hasard ? Pense ce que tu veux. Si c'est une fille… Tu feras mes corvées pendant deux semaines, en plus des tiennes et de celle que tu feras ici… »

\- Et si c'est un garçon, tu devras faire les miennes. » Rétorqua Han Hai.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors marché conclut. » Répondit Soo en serrant la main droite de Han Hai.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Maes s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu d'un bois qui menait à la demeure de Hwang. Ils avaient allumé un petit feu et mangeait les provisions que Gracia leur avait fourni.

\- A quoi pense-tu ? » Demanda Maes devant le silence de son ami.

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi le Prince Hwang avait choisi une demeure aussi isoler ? La seule ville à proximité de cette maison est Yui. Cette ville n'a rien. Je me souviendrais toujours à l'époque où mon Maitre avait emmené mon père et moi là-bas. C'était deux semaines après mon arrivée à Shin et je n'avais personne avec qui je m'amusais. Riza était tellement insociable et en plus, mon maitre avait osé l'emmener. Je ne comprenais pas ce choix et puis, alors que mon père était parti parler avec un tailleur de pierres, j'ai eu la mission de protéger secrètement Riza. Je l'aie suivi et elle m'a conduite jusqu'à une immense stèle recouverte de bougie et de plaques en bois aux noms d'esclaves. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert que Riza avait perdu sa mère et que j'ai commencé à la considérer. »

\- Pourquoi les esclaves de Shin sont enterrés à Yui ? Il y a une journée de route qui séparer les deux villes. »

\- J'ai posé cette question à mon Maitre. Il m'a expliqué que l'ancien Seigneur de Shin ne voyait pas les esclaves comme des humains, mais comme des objets que l'on dispose. Il n'y a pas de cimetière pour les objets usagés. Alors, les familles et leurs proches ont cherchés un endroit plus disposer à les recevoir. Mais, les nobles Seigneurs de l'Est sont tous à cheval sur les traditions. C'est là qu'ils ont découvert que le Prince Hwang avait fait construire un véritable tombeau pour les esclaves. Je n'ai jamais connu le Prince Hwang et je ne sais rien de lui à part cette action honorable. »

\- Heureusement, pour les Nobi, qu'il y avait des Yangban aussi respectables et honorables que le Prince Hwang et ton père dans cette région. Pourquoi n'as-tu poursuivi le travail de ton père ? »

\- Mon père a été tué justement parce qu'il combattait le système des classes et qu'il considérait chaque habitant de Shin comme un Citoyen. Hommes, femmes, vieillards et enfants. Il ne prenait jamais une décision sans leur consentement et allait toujours dans le sens de leur choix. Mais pour être honnête, j'aurai pu continuer son action. Peut-être que les esclaves de l'Est serait plus libre et considérer. Toutefois, un seul ne l'aurait pas été dans ce choix… Mon Maitre. A mes yeux, il est plus important que tous les esclaves de Shin ou de l'Est. »

\- Tu le crois toujours innocent malgré toutes ses années ? »

\- Il est innocent et je le sais. Beaucoup de nuits, j'ai douté de lui ou de Riza à cause des preuves que l'on me présentait. Pourtant, les récents événements m'ont fait lever mes doutes et je suis bien décider cette fois à prouver la vérité. »

\- Tu espères que Riza sortira de sa cachette, une fois cette vérité révéler ? »

\- C'est ce que je souhaite, mais, j'ai perdu l'espoir de la trouver un jour vivante. Tout comme je n'espère plus retrouver l'enfant que ma mère a mis au monde. » Avoua Roy en regardant le bracelet que Han Hai lui avait donner.

\- Oh ! C'est un bracelet de vœux de Xerxes. Où as-tu trouver ça ? Mon épouse en cherche un. »

\- La petite Han Hai me l'a offert. »

\- Où l'a-t-elle eue ? Il est difficile d'en avoir un. »

\- Elle l'a achetée quand sa maitresse l'a emmené à Xerxes. »

\- C'est une nobi ? On ne dirait pas. » Cria surpris Maes.

\- Une Cheonim. Sa maitresse est très humaine et elle prend soin de ses serviteurs. »

\- Une digne héritière… C'est rare dans ce monde. »

\- Je dirais plutôt une travailleuse acharnée qui s'est battu pour arriver à sa place. Mais, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a racheté la maison de mes parents. »

\- Attends ! Han Hai vit dans ton ancienne demeure ? »

\- Oui. »

\- Cela ne dérange pas ? »

\- Cette maison représente le passé… Une époque résolue que je n'aurais jamais l'opportunité de retrouver. Il y a longtemps, je me suis imaginé revivre là-bas avec Riza, mais cela ne sert a rien de vouloir un avenir impossible. »

\- Tu as donc prit ta décision. »

\- Oui, après avoir innocenté mon maitre, j'irai rejoindre ma famille. »

\- Et que vas-tu faire de Van ? »

\- Van n'a pas besoin de moi. Il lui faut juste un homme qui ait de l'argent et cela lui conviendra pour le restant de sa vie. »

\- Et moi ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? »

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. La preuve, tu as une épouse merveilleuse et bientôt un enfant. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Assis sur une branche d'arbre à l'ombre de la lueur du feu, une femme vêtue d'un banji marron et d'un jeogori sans manche sombres, écoutait la conversation des deux amis. Son visage se décomposa de chagrin en entendant les mots de Roy.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 18**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, que Han Hai commençait déjà à passer le balai dans la cour de la demeure de sa Maitresse. Elle avait presque fini que des coques de graine de tournesol furent jeter sur le sol propre. Enerver, elle se retourna et vit Soo assit dans un fauteuil en acajou, les pieds relever sur la table, en train de se régaler de ses graines.

\- Quoi ! Il y a encore des saletés, nettoie ! » Ordonna Soo avec le sourire.

Agacer, mais ayant trop de respect pour Soo, Han Hai reprit le nettoyage en silence. Elle venait de terminer quand le vieillard recommença son cirque avec les coques de graines.

\- Quoi ! Il y a encore des saletés, nettoie ! » Ordonna Soo avec le sourire.

Cette fois, le choque laisse place à la rage. Elle lui lança le balai. Ce dernier le prit en pleine face. Il allait râler quand Han Hai se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait passer la porte quand Myung arriva. Elle le bouscula et partie sans dire pardon.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? » Demanda Myung en montrant Han Hai du pouce droit.

\- Les hormones ! » Commenta Soo en nettoyant la place où il était assis pour Myung.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy se réveilla en premier. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires pour les emmener à sa monture, il remarqua le feu qui ne s'était pas éteint. Il sourit en remarquant que Maes avait été chercher du bois durant la nuit. Il décida que cette attention était l'excuse parfaite pour le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il marcha avec le sourire vers son cheval et s'arrêta en voyant une petite bourse en cuir marron attachée avec soin aux rênes de l'animal. Intrigué, Roy s'approcha de la petite pochette en cuir et appuya dessus. En sentant, à travers la peau un objet de forme ronde, il décida de l'ouvrit. Il commença à dénouer le nœud quand il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Puis, il accéléra le démêlage des cordes et ouvrit la bourse. Son visage se décomposa en reconnaissant sa bague accrocher un nouveau fils de soie. D'instinct, il vérifia son pendentif. Ne trouvant pas, il s'empressa de déplier le mot. C'est à ce moment-là que Maes arriva et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

\- Maes, est-ce toi qui à déposer cet objet ? » Répondit Roy en montrant la bourse.

\- Heu… Non, ce n'est pas à moi et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi ? »

Maes n'eut aucune réponse de son ami. Ce dernier fouillait du regard comme un fou le bois.

\- Tu n'as pas été chercher du bois pour le feu cette nuit. »

\- Non, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Roy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir Maes. » Avoua Roy en passant le collier autour de son coup.

Il sentit un vague parfum de lavande dans cette action. Les images de sa mère et de Riza lui revenu. Puis, il pensa à Lady Haw.

\- C'est peut-être elle… Mais dans ce cas comment a-t-elle su que c'était ma bague ? »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung buvait tranquillement un thé avec Soo. Un silence était tombé entre les deux hommes quand Myung demanda :

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Riza ? Je suis un peu inquiet… »

\- Il ne faut pas… Madame sait très bien se défendre et se protéger. » Le rassura Soo.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de Roy Mustang. Avec lui, elle perd totalement son bon sens… »

\- J'en connais un autre. » Rétorqua Soo en regardant Myung.

\- N'importe quoi. Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. »

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez… Mais, je sais très bien que si Ran était en danger, vous seriez le premier à foncer tête baisser et à la sauvée. »

\- Han Hai ne sait pas que Riza n'est pas là ? »

\- Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je m'assure juste à lui pourrir suffisamment la vie pour qu'elle ignore l'absence de Madame. Peut-être avec un peu chance, elle ne sera pas que Madame est partie. »

\- Si tu as des nouvelles, préviens-moi immédiatement. » Ordonna Myung en se levant de sa chaise.

\- De même pour vous. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Maes arrivèrent vers midi dans l'ancienne hanok du Prince Hwang. En voyant le lieu, leurs visages se décomposèrent. Il s'agissait une petite maison en « u », abandonnée depuis tellement longtemps, qu'une grosse partie du toit était manquante. Le reste tenait à peine. Les portes en bois et en papier, étaient toutes démonter et la nature avait repris ses droits sur ce lieu. Des arbres commençaient à pousser ici et là dans la maison.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'on va trouver quelque chose ici ? » Demanda Maes troublé.

\- On n'a pas le choix. »

Maes soupira et regarda le sol. Il y avait une vingtaine de tas de feuilles mortes. Il crut voir un instant bouger, un des vingt tas. N'ayant aucun commentaire de Roy, il décida d'ignorer ce détail. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure et le vit s'arrêter. Roy s'agenouilla et passa son bras dans un trou entre deux lattes du plancher en bois ronger par les termites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Maes troublé en se penchant sur l'épaule de son ami afin de voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit un homme vêtu de noir. Son visage était caché sous un Satgat et un foulard. Il était assez grand et muscler. Il brandissait son épée en l'air près à l'abattre sur sa cible qui était Maes.

\- ROY ! » L'appela Maes surpris en posant sa main sur la poignée de son épée près à dégainer.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 19**

Riza suivait toujours de loin Roy et Maes quand, elle les vit se préparer à entrer dans les ruines de la demeure Hwang. Afin de les avoir toujours à l'œil, elle monta sur un arbre et s'installa sur une de ses branches. De sa cachette, elle avait une vision directe sur toute la maison où il manquait le toit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce lieu. » Avoua Riza dans un murmure en serrant le poing pour contrôler le souvenir qui lui revenait.

Elle tentait de se contenir quand elle vit Roy se mettre à genoux devant l'entrée. Ce demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, elle observa la scène. Un bruit de feuille attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit vingt hommes sortirent des tas de feuilles et marcher vers les deux amis. L'un d'entre eux. Le plus grand avait dégainer son épée et s'apprêtait à prendre par surprise Roy et Maes. Rapidement, elle arma son arc d'une flèche et visa l'ennemi qui menaçait celui qu'elle aime.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

\- ROY ! » L'appela Maes.

Surpris par l'intonation de son ami, Roy se retourna et vit l'homme qui menaçait son dernier. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la situation, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre face à l'attaque de cet homme. L'un des deux devrait être blesser pour pouvoir riposter. Il fuit un croche pied à Maes, le poussant ainsi à l'intérieur de la maison. Il allait prendre le coup d'épée à la place de Maes quand une flèche sortie de nulle part, traversa le coup de l'homme, l'achevant. Maes arriva juste au moment, où l'homme tomba sur le sol. A cause de son poids, il traversa le plancher. Suite au stress, Maes et Roy se mirent à rire.

\- Tuez-les ! » Ordonna un des hommes en noir avant de prendre une flèche en plein cœur.

Maes tendit à la main à Roy et l'aida à se relever. Puis, ils dégainèrent leurs épées et partirent affronter leurs ennemis. Chacun de leur côté. Roy arrêta un coup d'épée d'un ennemi et frappa un autre en plein visage avec pied droit. L'homme tomba sur le sol, désorienté à cause de son nez cassé. L'homme se releva pour le frapper quand une flèche lui traversa la main droite, l'obligeant à lâcher son épée. Une fois ses ennemis neutralisés, Roy se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait les flèches. Maes le regarda partit en se demandant où il allait. N'ayant aucune réponse, il décida de le suivre.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza soupira de soulagement en voyant que Roy s'était sorti de cette situation sauve. Elle rangeait son arc quand elle vit Roy ranger son épée et courir dans sa direction. Rapidement, elle sauta de l'arbre et retomba sur ses deux pieds. Puis elle se mit à fuir Roy au pas de course en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Connaissant cet endroit, elle prit un chemin difficile et dangereux, mais plus rapide pour échapper à Roy. Son premier obstacle fut arbre complètement coucher sur le sol. Elle esquiva ce ralentisseur en sautant par-dessus. Sans perdre une seconde, elle reprit sa course dans une direction du nord. Elle passa en dessous d'un second arbre en glissant sur le sol. Elle enchaîna saut et glissade sur plus de deux kilomètres. Elle s'arrêta de courir en arrivant devant une petite falaise qui était coupée en deux par une rivière. Elle traversa le vide en marchant sur tronc d'arbre qui servait de passerelle entre les deux côtés de la rivière. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait sur cet immense tronc, elle entendait le bois craqué. Elle se concentra au maximum pour arriver de l'autre côté. Quand elle arriva de l'autre côté, l'arbre tomba dans l'eau. Rassurer, mais étant encore trop proche, elle reprit sa course.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes s'arrêta de justesse au bord de la rivière manquant de tombé dedans. Son visage se décomposa en voyant le tronc d'arbre emporter par la rivière. Ne connaissant pas la région et ne sachant pas par où passer, il décida de faire demi-tour et de retourner à la maison des Hwang.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy courrait à travers le bois quand il s'arrêta. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit en comptant dans sa tête de trois à un. Après un, il sortit de sa tanière et barra la route à Riza. A cause de la force du choque, Roy tomba sur le dos en protégeant le corps de son amie du mieux qu'il pouvait en serrant fort contre lui. La tête de Riza reposait sur le torse de Roy. De sa place, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son corps et cela était agréable. Elle souhaitait rester là pour toujours. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un dans les bras de l'autre sans bouger. Puis, Roy articula enfin plusieurs mots.

\- Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-il en relâchant son emprise sur le corps de Riza.

Sans lui répondre, Riza profita de cette ouverture pour tenter de fuir encore une fois. Mais Roy la rattrapa de justesse par le poignet et la ramena contre lui.

\- Arrête de fuir… S'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. » Supplia Roy en caressant de sa main gauche ses cheveux blonds.

Riza s'effondra en pleure. Pris au dépourvu, Roy la laissa pleurer en se demandant quoi faire. Entendant les sanglots de son ami, lui brisait le cœur. Il continua ses caresses en tentant de la calmer avec de mot rassurant.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai entra dans la maison de Gracia et regarda le nourrisson qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Cette dernière portait les vêtements offerts par Riza.

\- Tu remercieras ta Maitresse pour les vêtements. Ils lui vont à merveille. »

\- Madame a toujours été très doué pour choisir les habilles de filles. J'ai encore garder ma la première tenue qu'elle m'avait offerte à l'époque. »

\- Cela doit être merveilleux de pouvoir garder ses vêtements d'enfants. En tant que Cheomin, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance… »

\- Moi, non plus. Ma Maitresse n'a trouvé à l'âge de sept ans alors que je tentais de la voler. J'ai été arrêter par les gardes et j'ai failli me faire réprimander. Elle arrivée à ce moment-là, tel mon héros et empêcher le garde de me fouetter à quelques secondes près. Depuis, ce jour, je la sers avec dévouement. »

\- Et tes parents ? »

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux… Pourtant, je vois le visage d'un homme. J'ignore si c'est mon père ou non, mais j'ai cette image qui me revient chaque soir dans mes rêves. Cet homme me regarde avec ses grands yeux sombres anéanti par la douleur et le chagrin. »

\- Que fait-il dans ton rêve ? »

\- Rien, il me montre une sorte objet blanc et bleu. Puis, il me tend à une autre personne. Je n'arrive jamais à voir son visage. Mais la seule chose que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle pleure. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode 20**

Maes soupira en voyant les heures passées. Cela l'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami. De peur que la nuit ne tombe, il décida de trouver refuge dans l'ancienne maison du Prince Hwang.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Riza n'avaient toujours pas bouger quand la nuit tomba. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer de peur de briser ce magnifique rêve éveiller. Puis, une goutte d'eau tomba sur le visage de Roy. Encore une autre et pour finir, une pluie battante prit le relais. Tremper en moins d'une minute, Roy et Riza n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se lever. Roy s'arrêta pour essayer de deviner le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Mais le peu d'éclairage ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il lui attrapa la main et courut ainsi jusqu'à une vieille cabane de pêcheur. En entrant là-bas, Roy découvrit tout ce qu'il fallait pour allumer un feu. Il tentait de l'allumé quand il la vit assise la tête cacher dans ses bras et ses genoux. Son corps tremblait, alors il accéléra à la tâche.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que cette cabane soit toujours en aussi bon état. » Déclara Roy en tentant une conversation avec elle.

Riza ne lui répondit pas et resta dans la même position. Roy soupira et une fois le feu allumer, il se posa à sa droite et posa sa main gauche sur les siennes. En sentant ses mains froides, il entreprit de les réchauffer. Il attrapa sans difficulté la main droite de son amie et la serra fort dans les siennes. Malgré toute ses tentatives pour attirer l'attention de Riza et la faire sortir de son silence, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas parler. Pourtant, il se devait de lui demander la vérité. A son comportement, il savait qu'elle connaissait la véritable histoire.

\- Tu ne mets toujours pas de protection sur tes poignets quand tu tires à l'arc ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant une petite plaie sur poignet droit.

Riza continua de l'ignorer. Elle l'entendit soupirer et prendre un objet dans sa tenue. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose lui serrer le poignet. Intriguée, elle sortit enfin sa tête de sa cachette pour observer son poignet et vit un morceau de tissu brodé. La broderie tombait en ruine et n'était même pas droite.

\- Tu vois, je l'ai encore cette horreur. » Commenta Roy avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Puisque tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aurais dû le jeter ou le bruler. Mais, je te remercie grâce à toi, j'ai l'occasion de me débarrasser de ce déchet. » Rétorqua Riza sèchement en commençant à défaire le nœud.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Je l'adore, alors je t'interdis de lui faire quoi se soit. » Intervenu Roy en l'arrêtant dans son geste pour la fixer droit dans les yeux avec un regard de tueur.

\- Menteur. » Accusa Riza sèchement en détournant le regard.

Roy posa sa main gauche sur la joue de droite de Riza. A ce contact, Riza enfonça une nouvelle fois ses yeux ambres gonflés par les précédents pleures dans ceux de Roy.

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi, que je ne peux pas mentir. Ce morceau de tissu est laid et moche. Mais à mes yeux, c'est le plus beau de tous les trésors car c'est toi qui l'a fait. Tu y as mis tout ton cœur : envie, colère, désespoir et amour. Il est comme toi. »

\- Tu lui donne beaucoup trop d'importance à se simple bout de tissu… Il ne mérite pas autant d'éloge, tu crois savoir qui est, mais, c'est un mensonge. Tu ne le connais pas. » Rétorqua Riza sans quitter du regard les yeux de Roy.

\- Ce morceau de tissu a tissage complexe. »

\- Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas ainsi. A mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un bout de chiffon u… »

Riza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Roy s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Roy fut surpris de voir que Riza répondait à son baiser.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung observait la pluie tombée assis seul dans une chambre de courtisanes. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour mieux regarder le magnifique jardin très fleuris qui s'offrait à lui sous la pluie.

\- Monsieur… Voici, votre thé comme demander. » Déclara une jeune fille de quinze ans, vêtue comme les courtisanes en entrant dans la chambre.

L'adolescente apporta le plateau sur la table qui se trouvait à droite de Myung. Elle arrêta ses yeux bleus sur le superbe dessin que le client réalisait. Il était tellement réaliste que l'adolescente resta bouche bée.

\- Il manque quelque chose… » Fit Myung en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

\- Absolument, il y a toute les fleurs du jardin… Oh ! Vous avez même dessiné le moulin à air, qu'une des servantes de la maison réalise. C'est magnifique. »

\- Non. Il manque quelque chose. Une histoire dans ce jardin… Près de bassin à carpe, je mettrais bien un jeune homme tombé dans l'eau alors qu'il tentait de faire le mur pour voir sa bien-aimée. »

\- Comment avez-vous deviner ? Cela arrive souvent… C'est pourquoi madame voudrait faire venir des poissons dévoreurs de chair pour arrêter ses intrusions. »

\- Je plein votre ami Edward, si cela devait arriver avec sa maladresse, il serait leur première victime. » Ce moqua Myung.

\- Vous connaissez Edward ? » Répéta surprise l'adolescent.

\- Oui. Nous avons passé un accord. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je voulais savoir si vos sentiments pour lui était partager ou non. »

\- En quoi cela est-il important ? Une femme n'a pas son mot à dire et puis, je suis une courtisane. »

\- Et pourquoi, une femme n'aurait pas son mot à dire ? Elle est un citoyen de ce royaume à part entière. Quant au fait d'être courtisane, cela n'est pas de votre faute, si vos parents sont morts accusés de l'assassinat du fils du second fils du Premier Ministre. »

\- Vous… » Commença à paniquer Winry.

\- Mademoiselle Rockbell, je vous propose une occasion unique… le droit de choisir entre une vie d'esclave vendant son corps pour de l'argent ou une vie d'esclave servant avec dévouement un Maitre qui vous demandera rien d'autre que votre fidélité. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 21**

Il devait être midi quand Maes trouva enfin Roy. Ce dernier était attaché contre un arbre l'aide d'une immense corde et profondément endormit. Maes soupira et fit un bruit de mécontentement en frappant sa langue.

\- Roy. Ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit ici. » Fit Maes en détachant son ami.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il s'arrêta et secoua son ami afin de le réveiller. En voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il partit vers sa monture et attrapa une gourde en cuir. Il déversa tout le liquide froid contenue dans le récipient sur le visage de Roy. Pris par surprise, Roy se réveilla en sursaut et hurla sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Fou êtes complète fou, Maitre ! »

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Puisque tu es réveillé, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es attaché à cet arbre ? Et pourquoi tes vêtements ne sont même pas mouillés malgré la plus torrentielle qui est tombée cette nuit ? » Répondit Maes en terminant de détacher son ami.

\- Parle moins fort… J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu hier soir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle m'a laisser boire autant ? » Fit Roy en cachant ses yeux à la lumière du soleil.

\- Idiot ! » Répondit Maes en frappant la tête de Roy avec sa gourde vide.

\- Aie ! Mais arrête de me torturer ! » Râla Roy.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises. »

Roy fusilla du regard Maes, il allait le frapper quand il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

\- Heu… De chambre dans la maison de courtisanes de ma tante… De Van… D'une femme ressemblant à Riza qui à essayer de me tuer. Un apprenti scribe déguiser en courtisane… Et rien d'autre. »

\- De rien de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures ? »

\- Hum…. Non, ça ne me revient pas. »

\- Roy, tu me déçois. » Commenta Maes en claquant sa langue de désespoir.

\- ça ne sera pas la première fois… »

\- Sais-tu au moins où on est ?

\- Dans une forêt… »

\- E… »

\- Il y a des jonquilles… Et dans ce pays seule dans les forêts de l'est ont des jonquilles qui poussent. »

\- Bravo ! Je suis impressionné par ta connaissance de notre royaume. »

\- Après, il n'y a pas de pivoine ou de coquelicot… Cela veut dire que la forêt est au nord-est. Dans l'air, je perçois une légère poussière étouffante de type charbon… De ce fait, je dirais que l'on est soit à Shin, soit à Yui. »

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas une autre ville de l'est ? » Demanda Maes impressionné.

\- Parce que les autres forêts à proximité d'une mine de charbon, ont des pivoines et des coquelicots qui poussent. De plus, vu mon dégout pour la ville de Shin… J'en conclut que l'on n'est pas loin de Yui. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

\- La Princesse Na Young Hwang. » Annonça Maes en montrant un portait colorer peint à l'encre.

\- La fille disparut du Prince Hwang. Pourquoi on la recherche ? » Demanda Roy en regardant le portrait.

\- Parce que notre Empereur est entrain… »

Maes s'arrêta de parler en se rendant compte que Roy ne l'écoutait pas. Il était focalisé sur le portait. Intrigué, Maes souleva un sourcil et demanda.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si troublé d'un coup ? »

\- Cette femme, je l'ai vu, hier soir… »

\- Idiot ! » Cria Maes en refrappant Roy avec la gourde.

\- Aie. Mais arrête de me frapper… J'ai réellement vu cette femme… Enfin pas vraiment cette femme car elle n'avait pas les mêmes cheveux noires… Elle les avait blond. Et ses yeux n'étaient violet mais ambre… De la même couleur que ceux de Riza. »

\- Oh ! Ça faisant longtemps que tu n'avais pas parler de ton amour de jeunesse. »

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te parle ? »

\- Parce que tu es complètement hypnotisé par ta « Riza » … Hier, on a été attaqué et tu as poursuit la personne qui nous a sauver. Tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi. Mais ton visage ravi, j'ai compris que tu pensais reconnaitre une personne. J'ai essayé de vous suivre, cependant, notre « aide » a fait tomber le seul accès à l'autre rive. J'ai passé la nuit à t'attendre dans une maison terrifiante en me demandant ce qui t'étais arrivé… »

\- Tu as d'autre portrait de la Princesse Na Young… Plus jeune par exemple ? » Fit Roy en ignorant la conversation de Maes encore une fois.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai faisait toutes les corvées de Soo. Comme la veille, il embêta Han Hai avec ses restes de graine de tournesol.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour partager mon toit avec un homme aussi con ? » Demanda agacer Han Hai en jetant une nouvelle fois le balai au visage de Soo.

Elle s'attendait à avoir une réponse du vieillard quand elle fut violement attraper par le cou et ramener de force vers un jeogori en soie blanc. La propriétaire de cette tenue lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main, la décoiffant.

\- Aie ! Madame ! Vous me faite mal ! » Hurla Han Hai en se débâtant.

Riza la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard en répondant avec le sourire :

\- J'arrêterai de te faire ça quand, tu arrêteras de dit des vilains mots. Tu as de la chance d'avoir subi juste un décoiffage. A mon époque, on l'avait avec de l'eau sablé la bouche de l'enfant qui osait prononcer ce genre de mot. »

\- C'est de sa faute ! » Hurla Han Hai en montrant du doigt Soo.

\- Ma faute ! Ma pauvre fille, c'est de la tienne. Tu n'avais pas cas perdre ton pari. » Rétorqua Soo en pointant lui aussi son doigt dans la direction de Han Hai.

\- Tu as trichée. »

\- Tu n'avais pas cas douter de Madame. »

\- Madame, ne l'écoutez pas. Je ne doute pas de vous. Il ment. » Fit Han Hai en prenant à parti Riza.

\- Madame, quand est-ce que je vous ai menti ? » Intervenu Soo en prenant lui aussi à parti Riza.

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, Soo et Han Hai la regardèrent étrangement. Ils allaient l'appeler quand la voix de Myung se fit entendre.

\- Bonjour à toi. » Annonça Myung en apparaissant assis sur le toit de la maison.

N'ayant aucune réponse de Riza, Myung se leva et allait descendre quand il trébucha. Il se rattrapa de justesse.

\- Votre Majesté faite attention vous allez… »

Soo et Han Hai n'eurent pas le temps de finir leurs phrases que Myung trébucha une seconde fois et glissa du toit. Inquiet, Soo et Han Hai coururent pour le rattrapé. Myung leur tomba dessus.

\- Aie ! » Crièrent les trois amis.

\- A quoi vous jouez ? Soo retourne immédiatement à tes taches. Han Hai tu es en retard pour aider Gracia Hugues. Quant à vous votre Altesse, le moment est très mal choisi pour penser à faire une sieste. » Annonça froidement Riza en sortant de ses pensées.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Maes arrivèrent à la Capitale à l'heure du gouter. A peine avaient-ils passé les portes de la ville que Maes fut interpeller par un de ses soldats.

\- Mes félicitations ! Vous avez une très jolie petite fille. D'habitude, je dis que les enfants de Yangban sont moches à leur naissance mais la vôtre à un sacré charme. Elle va briser des cœurs dans l'avenir. » Déclara Havoc en serrant la main de Maes.

\- Hein ? » Répondit Maes en serrant la main d'Havoc sans comprendre.

\- Idiot de Père ! Pauvre enfant, heureusement qu'elle a une mère intelligente. » Commenta Roy qui avait compris.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot… » Termina Maes avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Idiot. » Commenta encore Roy en regardant le corps de son ami allongé sur le sol à ses pieds.

\- CAPITAINE ! JE FAIS QUOI ? » Demanda Havoc paniqué en se tournant vers Roy.

\- Déjà, tu te calme et tu arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles. J'ai super mal à la tête. Ensuite, tu le ramène chez lui et tu attends qu'il se réveille. »

\- Et vous ? »

\- Je vais faire le rapport à sa place. L'Empereur comprendra vu la situation. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 22**

Roy se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale du Palais quand il remarqua sur le panneau d'affichage en bois les deux portraits des deux courtisanes tuées. Il s'approcha pour lire ce qui était écrit à droite des portraits.

\- Pauvres femmes… Décidément Poki n'a toujours aucune limite. » Commenta tristement Roy qui se préparait à reprendre sa route.

A peine avait-il fait demi-tour qu'une voix masculine arriva à ses oreilles. Reconnaissant la voix, Roy se retourna et vit un homme portant un hanbok en soie de bonne qualité de couleur pistache et son Gat était propre et bien entretenue. Un sourire ravi apparut sur les lèvres de Roy.

\- Pour un exilé, vous semblez être en bonne santé, enquêteur Grumman. » Annonça Roy heureux de revoir cet homme qui avait était exclu pendant plus de huit ans.

\- Toi aussi Gamin, tu as l'air en forme après tout ce temps. » Commenta Grumman.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène ici après tant d'années ? »

\- L'Empereur. » Avoua Grumman en sortant un passe royal de sa tenue.

\- J'allais également le voir. Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ? » Demanda Roy.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, il me tard de parler à ma chère Lady Chris et de la voir. » Ajouta Grumman.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes reprit connaissance dans sa chambre. Intrigué, il releva et appela Gracia. N'ayant aucune réponse, il sortit et vit sa femme assise à une table en train de parler et rigoler avec Han Hai. Cette dernière lui avait rapporter l'agent de la semaine.

\- Tient, voilà ta part. »

\- Vous pouvez le garder. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Refusa Han Hai avec le sourire.

\- Mais, tu ne travailles plus pour ta maitresse… Tu dois donc perdre de l'argent... et qui nourrira ta famille ?»

En entendant ses mots, le visage de Han Hai se décomposa de tristesse. En voyant ceci, Gracia se sentit coupable.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille… »

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

\- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Ma famille maintenant c'est Madame et Soo. »

\- Tu sais ce qui est arriver à tes parents ? »

\- Je l'ignore… J'ai grandie dans un temple à l'ouest du royaume. La vie là-bas était dur mais, je m'y étais habituer. J'étais même heureuse. Puis, une petite peste et arrivée. Elle a voulu devenir la chef des enfants du temple car elle, elle avait encore ses deux parents. Je ne trouvais pas cela juste alors, je suis devenu son ennemie. Après que l'on se soit plusieurs fois battues, elle a voulu me faire sanctionner grandement. Elle a alors volé un objet très important d'une Grande Dame venue passer la nuit là-bas et m'a accusée. J'ai été expulsée du temple et je me suis mise à voler les gens honnêtes pour survivre. Ça a durée quelques mois, puis j'ai été attrapée par les gardes. J'allais me faire sévèrement punir quand Madame est intervenue. Elle a remboursé la femme que j'avais voler et à empêcher les gardes de me punir. Elle m'a ensuite donnée un coffre rempli d'agent. Suffisamment d'argent pour un humain puis vivre une vie convenable dans ce monde. Elle m'a ensuite dit que cet argent était un prêt et que si je prenais la bonne décision, elle annulera ma dette. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'époque. La seule chose que je savais c'est que je devais remboursée toutes les personnes à qui j'avais fait du mal. Alors je me suis agenouillée devant eux en donnant à chacun le double de la somme voler. Une fois tout cela finie, elle est revenue me voir et m'a dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je lui ai dit « non », car je n'avais pas remboursé ma plus grosse dette. Elle a souris et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à rembourser. J'ai due tout essayer pour qu'elle me prenne en tant que servante. Depuis, ce jour, elle a rendu ma vie triste, merveilleuse. Mais à la capitale, elle est un peu étrange, tout comme Soo d'ailleurs. »

\- Etrange ? En quoi elle est étrange ? »

\- Ben… Dans l'ancienne maison, elle ne mettait jamais son Jeonmo… Elle laissait son magnifique visage couleur neige découvert. Ici, elle ne le quitte pas et même, je me demande si elle ne dort pas avec. »

\- Il y a une loi qui n'hésite qu'à la capitale… Une belle jeune femme, ne doit jamais montrer son visage. »

\- C'est ignoble ? Pourquoi une telle loi ? »

\- Il y a quelques années deux Yangban se sont battus pour la même femme et cela été chaotique… Les habitants des quartiers où ses deux Yangban étaient responsables s'en souviennent encore. »

\- Et comment cela s'est fini ? »

\- La loi est apparue et la femme a été contrainte d'épouse l'Empereur. »

\- Mais, vous, vous ne laissez pas votre visage caché. »

\- Je suis une ancienne nobi… En tant que tel, je ne rentre pas dans les critères de la loi. D'ailleurs, je ne rentre dans aucunes des lois du royaume. J'ai juste des devoirs mais aucuns droits. Ma situation s'est améliorée quand j'ai épouser Maes. Mais si, on ne s'était pas vraiment aimer, je serais encore considérée comme un objet et non comme une humaine. »

\- Mais vous avez épouser le Capitaine Hugues et vous êtes devenue une grande femme d'affaire et une mère exceptionnelle. J'ai déjà posé cette question à Madame, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu… Qui est Berthold Hawkeye ? »

En entendant ce nom, Gracia regarda surprise Han Hai. Maes quant à lui s'approcha des deux femmes. C'est là qu'il vit sa fille qui dormait confortablement dans un panier. Il l'ignora quelque instant pour demander.

\- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? »

\- Heu… C'est le nom qui était graver dans le jeogori d'hiver qui me tenait chaud quand j'ai été déposer au temple en plein milieu de l'hiver. »

En entendant ses mots, Maes se mit à réfléchir rapidement et à calculer quelque chose sur ses doigts.

\- Tu avais six mois quand tu es arrivée au temple ? »

\- Oui, comment l'avez deviné ? » Répondit Han Hai surprise avec le sourire.

A cette réponse, le visage de Maes se décomposa. Quand il retrouva son sérieux, il observa avec attention Han Hai.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode 23**

Au palais royal, Grumman et Roy entrèrent ensemble dans la salle du trône après c'être fait annoncé par l'eunuque royal. Ils se mirent rapidement à genoux et attendit que l'Empereur leur ordonne de se relever. C'est à ce moment-là que Roy vit Edward. Il le reconnut facilement. Gêner par ce regard Edward chercha une échappatoire.

\- Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies à votre sujet… Vous ressemblez à votre Père, Enquêteur Mustang. » Déclara l'Empereur en coupant court à l'échange visuel d'Edward et Roy.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais votre Majesté, je me dois de protester contre cette affirmation. Après tout, je suis plus beau que mon père. » Répondit Roy avec un sourire charmeur.

En le voyant faire, l'Empereur eut l'étrange sensation de voir son petit-fils en face de lui. Cela le rassura et il décida d'en apprendre plus sur ce jeune enquêteur.

\- C'est rassurant, vous n'avez pas hériter de son humour. »

\- Ne m'en parlez pas. »

\- Avez-vous trouver des indices sur la Princesse Na Young ? »

\- Malheureusement rien qu… »

\- Une ancienne Nobi de la maison du Seigneur de Shin à fait un aveu sur son lit de mort. » Intervenu Grumman en coupant la parole à Roy.

\- Enquêteur Grumman que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda l'Empereur surpris.

\- Durant mon exile, je n'ai jamais oublié l'affaire de la famille Mustang. J'ai profité du temps que j'avais pour continuer cette enquête jamais résolu. Par chance, un prête qui venait jouer avec aux échecs m'a parler d'une Nobi atteinte de la tuberculose. Cette dernière, lui parlait souvent de la ville de Shin. Troubler, j'ai rompu mes conditions de détention pour lui rendre visite. »

Grumman s'arrêta de parler en comprenant ce que signifiait sa dernière phrase.

\- Parlez, je n'appliquerai aucune sanction envers vous, enquêteur Grumman. Je considère votre crime payer depuis longtemps. Alors continuez. »

\- Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Majesté. Je disais donc, que j'avais rencontré cette femme car mon ami le prêtre m'avait rapporté une histoire à son sujet. Cette histoire m'avait troublé alors, je suis parti la rencontrer afin de savoir si c'était le résultat de son imagination ou la vérité. »

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Demanda l'Empereur impatient.

\- Lors de son transfert vers la ville de Shin, une femme étrangère au groupe avait rejoint le groupe des esclaves de Xerxès. Les marchands de l'époque n'ont rien remarqué car elle avait les cheveux comme la paille et ses yeux clairs et de forme amande. Devant eux, elle ne parlait pas et faisait semblant d'être muette. Mais, dans les moments de non surveillance, quand les femmes et hommes parlaient dans la langue de Xerxes, elle ne comprenait rien. Le fait le plus étrange, était le comportement de l'ancien général : Berthold Hawkeye. Avec cette femme, il parlait la langue de Xing et même, il la protégeait. Ce qui n'était qu'une amitié et vite devenue un amour sincère et mutuel. »

\- Allez droit au sujet, enquêteur Grumman. Je doute que l'enquêteur Mustang souhaite entendre parler de l'homme qui a tué sa famille. »

\- Bien, votre Majesté. Cette femme, je dois encore le confirmer, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la Princesse Na Young. »

\- Enquêteur Mustang, en tant que fils du Seigneur Mustang pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'une femme ressemblant à ma chère Na Young était servante dans votre demeure ? Vous savez à quel point la retrouver est important pour moi. Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda l'Empereur énerver en fusillant du regard Roy.

\- Majesté, ne vous en prenez pas à l'enquêteur Mustang. Il ne vous a rien cacher car cette femme est morte trois ans avant son arrivé à Shin. Le même jour que votre fils… »

\- Pardon ? » Fit l'Empereur surpris.

\- Officiellement, elle morte durant la grande épidémie de tuberculose. Mais, d'après cette Nobi, elle a perdue subitement connaissance après un dîner avec un fonctionnaire de Shin… Poki. Des rumeurs ont courues en disant que ce dernier l'aurait tué. »

En entendant ses mots, l'Empereur observa le visage de Roy. Ce dernier était composé et tenait à peine debout.

\- Vous pouvez disposer enquêteur Mustang. » Ordonna l'Empereur.

Roy surpris le salua comme il se doit et parti. A chaque pas qu'il faisait vers l'extérieur le souffle lui manquait et le souvenir de ses conversations avec Riza ou son Maitre lui-revenait. Quand enfin, il arriva dehors, il quitta le palais et courut jusqu'à lieu de repos favori. Il se laissa tombé contre un arbre et retourna dans ses souvenirs qui étaient à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. La pluie se mêla à la situation, pourtant Roy ne bougea pas d'un pas.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Riza entra dans la chambre de Han Hai. Cette dernière c'était endormie en essayant d'écrire dans son journal. Elle c'était faite accidentellement des mouches-taches avec l'encre de son pinceau. Amuser, Riza se mit à sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment comme ton grand-frère… » Déclara Riza en caressant doucement la tête de Han Hai.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Riza retira le pinceau et le carnet. Elle l'allongea confortablement dans son lit et remonta la couverture en plume pour qu'elle n'attrapa froid. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et parti fermer la fenêtre. En venant vers le bureau, elle rangea le pinceau à sa place et allait ranger le carnet quand elle lut ce qui était marqué dessus. Étonné, elle regarda Han Hai.

\- C'est peut-être ainsi que cette histoire doit ce terminée… Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir suffisamment rendue heureuse. Adieux. »

Après ses mots, Riza se releva et éteignit la bougie. Elle marchait vers sa chambre quand Soo arriva.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était trempé jusqu'aux os quand il ne sentit plus aucune goutte de pluie lui tombé dessus. Intrigué, il releva la tête et vit une main de femme qui était tendue comme pour l'invité à se relever. Il remonta d'un regard triste cette main et vit le Jeonmo de Lady Haw.

\- Il est tard et il fait froid, enquêteur Mustang. Vous allez tomber malade à rester assis ici. De plus, la maladie peut entrainer la mort. Que serait se monde sans le merveilleux et exceptionnel enquêteur Mustang ? » Déclara Riza calmement en bougeant sa main devant Roy pour qu'il l'attrape.

\- Le monde serait cent fois meilleurs sans moi. Beaucoup de gens ne souffriraient pas. » Commenta Roy en détournant ses yeux de la main.

\- C'est ce que je me dis souvent… Puis, je pense à ceux à qui je manquerai vraiment. Certes, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main, mais je sais parfaitement que ce serait eux qui viendraient sur ma tombe pleurer. Mais, comme je les aime heureux et souriant, j'oublie cette idée car je ne veux pas être celle qui sera la cause de leur souffrance. » Expliqua Riza en continuant d'invité Roy à se lever.

Pris par surpris par cette réponse, Roy se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis, il se demanda qui viendrait sur sa tombe si, il mourrait. La première personne à lui venir à l'esprit fut sa tante. Elle fut suivie par Maes. Puis, il repensa à Riza.

\- Han Hai avait raison… Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelle. »

\- Elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je serre juste mes propres intérêts. »

\- Et quel est votre intérêt à être gentil avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il vit Lady Haw passer sa main à l'intérieur de sa tenue et tendre une pièce d'échiquier en céramique. Roy regarda ce cavalier peint et au détail exceptionnel. Il reconnut de suite son Maitre.

\- Je suis une grande admiratrice du Seigneur Mustang. Sa façon d'agir envers son prochain et de son système du partage des richesses qui aidait les esclaves à devenir de véritable citoyen de Xing. Je sais que vous avez hériter de cela et j'ai fois qu'un jour, vous arrêterez d'être un simple enquêteur pour devenir un véritable atout pour les nobi ou les pauvres. Vous faite beaucoup en cherchant à les innocenter… Mais vous savez comme moi, que cela ne suffit pas et qu'il vous faut être plus puissant… »

\- La puissance n'apporte que malheurs et peines. »

\- Le malheur, vous a déjà toucher et il ne frappe jamais deux à la même porte. Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre… Votre amie est introuvable. Si vous n'avez pas réussi qui arrivera à la trouver ? Quand à votre tante, elle est très débrouillarde et même si, elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, elle est une aide très précieuse. Votre ami Maes Hugues a une famille et fera tout pour la protéger. Mais il vous aidera. Et même si, vous ne voyez pas pour l'instant… Il y a partout autour de vous, des gens qui attendent un seul geste de votre par pour vous soutenir et vous servir avec loyauté. »

\- Qui ? »

\- Pourquoi, je vous le dirais… Vous n'avez qu'à choisir. La routine dans laquelle vous ne vous sentez pas bien ou alors un autre objectif et dans ce se cas vous verrez bien qui vous suit et qui vous considère comme un ennemi. » Répondit Riza en posant une ombrelle à droite de Roy avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode 24**

Maes réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait entendu la question de Han Hai. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il soupira et s'approcha de fenêtre. Il regardait la pluie tombée quand les bras de sa femme passèrent autour de son cou et la tête de cette dernière reposa sur son épaule gauche.

\- Tu penses à ce que Han Hai a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Elle ne peut pas avoir inventé une telle histoire. »

\- Dans ce cas, cela signifie qu'elle pourrait être la petite sœur de ton ami. Tu dois lui dire. »

\- Oui, elle lui ressemble, mais une ressemblance ne fait pas tout. Je dois être certain de son identité avant de tout dire. Il a tellement souffert de la perte de ses parents… »

\- Dans ce cas, part. Han Hai et Roy méritent la vérité. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans une immense maison de jeux en pleine activité, Roy entra. Il avait échangé sa tenue militaire pour une tenue moins officiel. Ses vêtements étaient en coton et de couleurs claires comme les habits de Cheonim. Il observa du coin de l'œil chaque table de jeu afin de trouvé l'homme qu'il recherchait. Il le découvrit assis à une table de jeux de cartes. Le jeu était une sorte de pokers avec un tas de jolies choses misées. Voyant que Grumman gagnait à chaque tour, Roy s'approcha de la table et se posa. En le reconnaissant, Grumman annonça d'un ton enjouer.

\- Oh ! Jeune homme, vous n'avez pas peur de perdre le peu d'argent qu'il vous reste ? »

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un vieillard et d'un… »

Roy s'arrêta de parler pour observer l'adversaire de Grumman. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un jeune homme blond aux yeux or, ressemblant fortement à un ancien esclave de sa famille. Il comprit que ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas être cet esclave car maintenant ce dernier aurait quarante ans alors que l'homme assis à sa droite avait une vingtaine d'années.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez mon portrait ? » Demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Non. Seulement l'argent de ce vieillard afin qu'il rampe devant moi pour me supplier de lui rendre. » Rétorqua Roy amuser en se tournant vers Grumman.

\- Cela me rappelle quelqu'un… Sauf que ce gamin ne suppliait pas pour de l'argent mais pour la justice. » Répondit Grumman en mélangeant les cartes.

\- Malheureusement dans ce monde, la justice et rendu par ceux qui ont de l'argent. Ce pauvre enfant devait vraiment être idéaliste ou naïf. » Commenta le jeune homme en entrant dans la conversation de Roy et Grumman.

\- Quand on est jeune, on est naïf. » S'exclama Grumman en voulant donner une leçon à ce petit merdeux qui interférait dans sa conversation avec Roy.

\- Tout dépend de l'histoire de la personne… Si elle est appelée à grandir rapidement ou non. J'ai le souvenir d'une amie d'enfance. Elle était comme ma sœur, malheureusement, elle a été appeler à grandir trop vite. Elle a perdu jeune sa mère et son père fut atteint de cette maladie. Elle a dû travailler le jour pour le Yangban de notre région et la nuit, elle veillait secrètement à la santé de son père. Quand je trainais avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une seconde mère. C'était à la fois rassurant mais très inquiétant. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Vous semblez l'aimer. » Commenta Roy.

\- Oui, je l'ai aimée. Malheureusement, elle ne partageait pas mon sentiment d'affection. Elle me voyait comme son frère et non comme un mari potentiel. »

\- Vous devez essayé. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour révéler ses sentiments. Il ne faut pas arriver à mon âge et regretter de ne pas avoir les dits. » Conseilla Grumman

\- Encore une fois, tout dépend de l'histoire de la personne. Pour mon amie et moi-même il est trop tard. »

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Roy.

\- Elle a disparue. Croyez-moi, une disparition est pire que la mort. Quand une personne meurt, on sait où se rendre pour lui rendre hommage ou même lui parler. Là, je ne sais pas si elle morte ou vivante. Si elle est heureuse ou malheureuse. Il y a des jours, où j'ose l'imaginer avec un époux et des enfants et il y en a d'autres, je l'imagine enfermer et torturer. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Je suis un peu comme le célèbre enquêteur Tang. »

\- Oh ! L'enquêteur Tang vraiment ? » Commenta Grumman en regardant Roy.

\- Je crois effectivement que vous êtes comme lui… Tout comme moi. En fait partout dans ce royaume les gens sont comme l'enquêteur T… »

\- Tang. » Termina Myung en se posant sur la chaise vide qui trônait devant Roy.

Il fusilla du regard Roy et se mit à sourire bêtement à Grumman et au jeune inconnu.

\- On joue. » Répondit sèchement Roy.

\- Parfait, c'est ce que je comptais faire. » Rétorqua Myung avec le sourire en sortant un Daenggi de sa tenue pour le poser sur la table.

En reconnaissant l'accessoire, le visage de Roy se décomposa. Il se demandait comment cet imbécile avait fait pour le récupérer.

\- Faisons un nouveau jeu, enquêteur Mustang. Vous gagnez, je vous donne ce Daenggi et je répondrais à une seule question. Si, je gagne, vous irez à Shin en tant que le nouveau Seigneur de Shin et vous n'aurez pas ce Daenggi. De plus, je ne répondrais à aucune question… Alors combien ce Daenggi compte-t-il à vos yeux ? » Demanda Myung en ignorant totalement tout le monde autour de lui comme si, il n'y avait en ce monde, que Roy et lui.

Roy retenue sa rage. Ce merdeux de Prince commençait vraiment à l'énerver. De quel droit un tel homme qui aurait jadis dut diriger le royaume, le traitait comme une marionnette ? Il serra la main pour éviter de lui montrer ses sentiments. Cet homme était loin d'être un « imbécile » ou un « incapable » comme l'appel si bien les autres nobles.

\- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? J'aurais le droit à une question et à ce Daenggi ? » Demanda Grumman en interférant dans la conversation avec le sourire.

\- Pourquoi un vieux Daenggi user peut-il intéresser l'ancien enquêteur Grumman ? » Rétorqua Myung.

Surpris par la question Roy se tourna vers Grumman. Ce dernier se mit à lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes du même côté… Et vous aussi, vous êtes avec eux ? » Demanda Myung en se tournant vers l'inconnu de la table.

\- Pourquoi je serais avec eux ? »

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce vieux Daenggi vous intéresse-t-il ? »

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il m'intéresse ? »

\- Un homme captiver par l'argent se serait insurger. De plus, il se serait lever après m'avoir insulté. Donc, j'en déduis calmement que vous connaissez Riza Hawkeye. Tout comme vous connaissez ce vieux Daenggi… Je conclus que votre histoire avec elle date de l'époque où elle était nobi de la famille Mustang. » Expliqua Myung en défiant Roy du regard.

\- Vous êtes impressionnant. Digne de l'enquêteur Tang. » Fit impressionner l'inconnu.

\- Merci. Permettez que je continu à vous impressionnez… Etant donné que vous n'avez eu aucune réaction à l'évocation de mon cher ami assis en face de moi, je déduis que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de travailler pour le Seigneur Mustang. De ce fait, il y a deux solutions… la première vous êtes le fils d'un Nobi libérer de ce noble… Isaak, Ian ou Darium ? Ou alors… Vous êtes un pion de Poki. Envoyer ici pour observer et tuer Roy Mustang. Personnellement, je pencherai pour… »

 **A SUIVRE...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode 25**

Dans l'obscurité d'une salle de jeu, un jeune homme blond étant coiffé par une queue de cheval et dont une immense mèche tombait sur l'œil droit, buvait. Il était posé à trois table derrière Roy. De son emplacement, il avait une vue directe et une oreille attentive sur la table de Grumman, Roy et Myung. D'un coup, en voyant Myung faire des gestes avec sa main, l'homme retourna sa carafe à l'envers sur la table en montrant deux doigts de la main droite.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung continuait à faire son cinéma de grand détective quand il vit l'homme assis dans l'obscurité mettre sa carafe à l'envers sur la table et faire son geste de la main.

\- Personnellement, je pencherai pour… les deux hypothèses. »

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? » Demanda l'inconnu de la table avec le sourire en tentant de caché son embarra derrière un sourire.

En voyant son comportement, Roy et Grumman détournèrent le regard du Prince pour se concentrer sur cet inconnu. Ils le détaillèrent des yeux afin de répondre à la question : ami ou ennemi ?

\- J'ignore ce que Poki a derrière la tête. Mais, j'ai une petite chose à lui rappeler. »

\- Et quel est donc cette petite chose ? »

\- Dite-lui qu'il est entrain de trahir l'article numéro trois de l'accord qu'il a passé avec Lady Dog Han. Et que même si, elle est morte, son héritière prend soin d'honorer chacun de ses pactes. Pour finir, cela est un conseil… Méfiez-vous de Lady Haw. »

\- Lady Haw ? La jeune marchande qui habite dans l'ancienne maison des Mustang ? » Demanda l'homme avec le sourire près à dénoncer ce lieu afin de réagir contre cette menace.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant que tu as identifié son lieu d'habitation, je vais pouvoir te prévenir. Elle a beau paraitre faible, douce et innocente… Mais les illusions sont souvent trompeuses. D'après toi pourquoi elle a choisi la demeure des Mustang ? Parce qu'elle admire ce légendaire Seigneur ? Tu as conclu à cela à cause de la façon qu'elle traite ses serviteurs ? Non. Elle a choisi cette maison car c'est un symbole pour tous les nobi du royaume. Pour ce grand symbole, ils sont près à ce révolté contre leurs Maitres afin d'obtenir leur liberté. Sais-tu dans notre royaume combien il y a de Nobi ? » Expliqua Myung.

\- Il y a trois nobi par habitant de Xing d'après les statistiques. » Répondit Grumman en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Exacte. En conclusion, celui qui contrôle les nobi, contrôle une immense armée révolutionnaire. »

\- Une femme de Xing et riche n'arrivera jamais à contrôler une armée d'esclave. » Commenta l'inconnu.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle était de Xing ? Avez-vous déjà vu son visage ? Connaissez-vous au moins son histoire ? Non. La seule chose que vous savez tous autant que vous êtes de son passé, c'est qu'elle est apparue en public pour la première fois, il y a trois ans. Vous connaissez son histoire de ses trois années, mais celle d'avant ? » Fit Myung avec le sourire.

\- Ce sera possible de retrouver son passé. »

\- Impossible, elle n'a pas de passé. »

\- On a tous des histoires qui nous poursuit… »

\- C'est vrai, mais quand cette histoire est effacée ou modifiée, comment savoir la vérité ? » Rétorqua Myung en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Alors je trouverai celui qui a réalisé cette action pour elle. »

A cette annonce Myung explosa de rire. Roy et Grumman échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Bon courage car cela est impossible sans son accord. Oh ! J'oubliais une chose… Puisque le Seigneur Mustang représente un symbole pour une armée dangereuse et silencieuse… Son fils est donc précieux. L'homme qui venait à le tuer serait mal vu. » Commenta Myung avec le sourire.

\- Vos conseils et votre message seront transmis à Poki. » Annonça l'inconnu en se levant.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Myung se laissa tombé entièrement sur sa chaise en soupirant. Ses bras étaient allongés le long de son corps. Il semblait vidé et épuisé. A ce comportement, Roy le regarda et vit son corps tremblé. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à cause du stress.

\- Comment j'étais ? Convainquant ? J'étais tellement terrifier. » Fit Myung en rigolant et en souriant dans l'espoir d'être rassurer.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes en train de dire que vous étiez entrain de bluffer ? » Hurla Roy surpris.

\- Tout à fait. J'étais venu vous offrir ce Daenggi que j'ai racheter à une jeune femme en fugue vers le port … »

En entendant ses mots, Roy se releva et sortit de salle de jeux en laissant le Daenggi sur la table. Il traversa les rues de la ville au pas de course. En arrivant sur place, il vit partir au large un immense bateau. Rapidement, il se retourna vers le garde en charge de la sécurité du port. Ce dernier était facilement reconnaissable à la couleur bleue de son Beonggeoji.

\- Ce bateau… Où part-il ? » L'interpella Roy en montrant le navire qui partait au large.

\- Hum… Drachma. »

\- Quand part le prochain bateau pour Drachma ? »

\- Dans quatre mois, l'hiver est en train d'arrivé là-bas, jeune homme. » Répondit le garde.

Roy remercia le garde et reparti vers sa demeure, en observant ses pieds. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la pluie c'était arrêter. Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Rapidement Roy attrapa la main et projeta son propriétaire au sol, en le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Il se réceptionna sur les fesses.

\- Aie ! » Déclara Grumman assis le sol qui souffrait à cause la réception.

\- Pardon. » S'excusa Roy en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ca m'apprendra à vouloir te rapporter un objet. » Râla Grumman en posant dans la main de Roy le Daenggi.

Roy surpris, mais heureux, passa délicatement ses doigts sur la broderie. En reconnaissant bel et bien l'objet, il décida de le ranger.

\- Pour l'histoire que j'ai raconté… »

\- Croyez-vous sincèrement que cette femme disait vrai ? » Demanda Roy calmement.

\- J'en suis persuader. C'est pour cela que je suis également revenu. Depuis, le début, on a pensé que la personne visée dans le meurtre de vos parents était votre Père. Mais, si ce n'était pas le cas et que… »

\- La cible était Riza et son père. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle ne donne pas signe de vie et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. »

\- Je pense aussi de cette manière… Mais, je crois que votre père connaissait sa véritable identité. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il libérer tous les esclaves de Shin sauf votre maitre. En ressortant son dossier, il aurait attiré l'attention sur eux… »

En entendant ses mots, le visage de Roy se décomposa. Quand son père a-t-il apprit la vérité?

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 ** _Un immense merci à Lily Orya pour tes commentaires. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore. A bientôt._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode 26**

Dans une immense ville de l'est du royaume : Shin, Roy adolescent marchait tranquillement au milieu de rues désertes. Il était tard et il tenait dans sa main droite une petite boite en bois recouvert d'un tissu en soie. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment public qui servait de bureau de justice. Cet édifice était de forme carrée et dont la porte principale était rouge et immense. C'était là que son père, le Seigneur de Shin travaillait. Il serra le poing et entra dans le bâtiment. Il marcha dans la cour carrée et pavée qui était en pente. Autour de cette cour, tous les bureaux qui étaient au nombre de quatre étaient fermées. Dans la direction qu'il prenait, il se dirigeait vers le seul bureau encore éclairé à cette heure tardive. Il s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante et frappa.

\- Entrez ! » Cria une voix masculine provenant de l'intérieur du bureau.

Roy fit glissé la porte sur la gauche et entra dans la pièce. Il regarda son père qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais en plus âgés, assis à son bureau où trônait une montagne de dossiers.

\- Roy, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? » Demanda l'homme plutôt bien habillé aux épaules bien droites.

Alors qu'il posait cette question, l'homme enfonça ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son fils. Ce dernier garda le silence et posa le petit paquet sur le bureau.

\- Mère voulait envoyée Riza t'apporter ton repas, mais… Il est tard et une femme comme Riza seule dans la nuit… »

\- Ton Maitre a eu un souci à cause de sa maladie ? » Compris le père de Roy en souriant tristement.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? » Demanda Roy surpris.

\- Oui. Je sais tout ce qui se passe sous mon toit, Roy. Même si en ce moment, je ne suis pas très présent. » Expliqua l'homme en s'excusant auprès de son fils.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sait tous que vous faite de votre mieux. »

\- Roy… C'est demain que tu pars pour ton Grand Examen ? »

\- Oui. J'aurais aimé que Maitre soit du voyage… Mais vu état ce n'est même pas pensable. Père, j'ai peur qu'il meure pendant mon voyage à Joseon. J'ai également peur, de ne pas être là quand Riza en aura le plus besoin. »

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Berthold est un homme fort. Même avec un pied dans la tombe, il continua de se battre pour tenir ses promesses. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Lui et moi avons déjà combattu l'un contre l'autre. »

\- Vous avez raison. Mais, Riza ne… »

\- Arrête de la considérer comme quelqu'un de faible. Riza est plus forte que toi ou même son père. »

\- Père, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de considérer Riza pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. » Fit Roy en défiant du regard son père.

Ce dernier observa la posture de son fils. Il se mit à sourire en voyant que en remarquant qu'il était sur la défensif et même prêt à combattre quiconque qui oserait s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait.

\- Je sais que Riza est une grande comédienne et qu'au fond d'elles, elle est terrifiée par l'avenir. Mais, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour la rassurer à part l'encourager à jouer son rôle de femme forte. »

\- Que voulez-vous dire père ? »

\- Je veux dire que je ne suis pas en capacité de tenir mon devoir de maitre envers elle. Je suis et je serai incapable de la protéger. C'est pour cela que tu dois sortir premier du Grand Examen. En étant premier, on te proposera une place de haut rang… »

\- Je ne veux pas entrer au palais et encore moins devenir l'un des Yangban de Joseon. Je ne veux pas vivre à Joseon. Je veux simplement devenir un Seigneur d'une petite ville, ni trop grande, ni trop petite et vivre une heureuse avec Riza. »

\- Tu ne peux pas te marier avec une Nobi. »

\- Alors, je la libérai de sa condition d'esclave. D'ailleurs, père pourquoi ne pas l'avoir libéré ? Vous avez racheté le statut d'esclave de tous les nobi de Shin, sauf ceux de Maitre et de Riza. Pourquoi ? »

\- Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question au lieu de la poser à Berthold ? »

\- Parce que vous êtes le Seigneur de Shin et le propriétaire de Maitre et Riza. »

Le père de Roy soupira en entendant cette réponse. Décidément, pourquoi Berthold le mettait toujours dans des situations difficiles ? Pourquoi, il devait être celui qui ment à son fils ? C'était injuste.

\- Si, tu sors premier de l'examen, je te donnerai la réponse à cette question qui te dévore depuis sept ans. » Fit le Seigneur Mustang en détournant la conversation.

\- C'est du chantage. »

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de connaitre cette raison. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas donné le Daenggi à Riza ? »

Surpris, Roy regarda son père. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cet achat ? Ce dernier explosa de rire et annonça :

\- Ta mère… Ne me cache jamais rien. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle t'avait donnée sa bague. Tu comptes l'offrir à Riza ? »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Après sa conversation avec son père, Roy rentrait chez lui quand il vit toujours debout Riza. Elle était à genoux devant une bougie, les mains jointes devant elle comme-ci elle priait. Roy se rapprocha et se rendit-compte qu'elle priait réellement dans la langue de Xerxes.

\- Je ne savais pas que parlais aussi bien la langue de tes parents. » Commenta Roy une fois qu'elle avait fini sa prière.

\- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu comprenais la langue de Xerxes. » Répondit Riza en souriant à Roy de joie.

\- Je ne la comprends pas… Mais, je te promets de faire un effort après le Grand Examen pour l'apprendre. Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus rien me cacher. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te cache des choses ? »

\- Ton regard… Il y a dans tes yeux, une petite lueur de culpabilité. »

En entendant ses mots, le sourire de Riza s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression de tristesse. Inquiet de la voir pleurer, Roy posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de celle qui aimait et répondit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te connais. Je sais que si tu gardes pour toi se secret, c'est que tu as de bonne raison. Sache juste que je serais le premier à vouloir l'entendre quand tu auras le droit de le dire. »

\- Tu ne m'en voudra pas ? »

\- Peut-être un peu au début… Mais, je te pardonnerais parce que je me souviendrais de ce regard coupable et triste. S'il te plait sourit. Demain, je pars et je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce visage. Cela risque de me hanter et je serais incapable de passer correctement mon examen. » Déclara Roy en prenant les joues de Riza pour lui faire étirer un sourire.

Quand il retira ses mains, le sourire resta sur les lèvres de Riza. Heureux, Roy lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec lui, sur le terrain de l'immense propriété. Arrivé dans un coin tranquille du jardin, dans une sorte de petite pergola octogonale et blanche se trouvant au milieu du lac, ils observèrent la lune claire qui annonçait la future pleine lune. Cette dernière se reflétait dans l'eau et accordait un magnifique spectacle.

\- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? C'était ici, dans ce lieu. Tu étais tellement triste que tu jetais ta seule nourriture de la journée aux poissons. Moi, j'étais venu car je n'aimais pas Shin. »

\- Le premier jour, tu m'as observé de loin, libérant toute ta colère. »

\- Le second, je me suis rapprocher… Car tu m'interpellais, mais je jouerais au timide. »

\- Et le troisième, tu m'as enfin accordé des mots : « Sombre idiote, pourquoi tu nourris ses poissons au lieu de manger ? Ils sont plus gros que toi. » Continua Riza en imitant Roy.

\- Quel crétin, j'étais à l'époque. » Commenta Roy en cachant son visage avec sa main droite.

\- Rassure-toi. Ca n'a pas changer. » Ce moqua Riza.

\- Tu me brise le cœur. Moi qui croyais être devenu le meilleur des hommes. »

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela, monsieur le Vantard ? »

\- Ton magnifique regard… Unique. »

Tout en parlant Roy passait sa main droite sur le visage de Riza et la regardait droit dans les yeux. D'un coup, la Riza adolescente laissa place à un visage adulte. Ses yeux ambres étaient rougis et gonflés à cause de pleure. Elle regardait tristement le sol. Autour de son cou, ce trouvait le lacet en soie qui portait fièrement la bague de la mère de Roy.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ? » Demanda Roy en forçant un contact visuel.

Riza le repoussa en arrière, en posant ses deux mains sur son torses musclés et répondit en regardant de nouveau le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu t'accroche à moi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris au bout de dix ans ? Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. »

\- Menteuse. Si, tel était le cas, tu ne détournerais pas le regard pour me le dire. Riza tout va bien, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

En entendant ses mots Riza releva la tête et enfonça des yeux froids et durs dans ceux de Roy.

\- Celui qui me fait le plus de mal ici, c'est toi…. Quand je te regard, je revois encore et encore la chose la plus horrible que j'ai fait… »

\- Si tu parles de fuir alors que mon père était attaqué, je te ne t'en tient pas coupable. »

\- Pauvre imbécile ! Ce couteau que tu portes fièrement sur toi… C'est avec lui que j'ai tué ton père. »

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Roy alors que sa tête commençait à tourner.

Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il s'effondra sur le sol la vision trouble alors que Riza s'agenouillait pour le regarder mal en point.

\- Adieux, Roy. » Déclara Riza juste avant que ce dernier ne perde connaissance tout en lui repassant le collier portant la bague de sa mère autour du cou.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre que sa tante lui prêtait. Etonner de se trouver là, il regarda le Daenggi et le poignard qui étaient posés à sa droite sur un plateau. Déstabilisé par son rêve, il révéla sa main droite derrière sa tête et observa le plafond. Avec sa main gauche, il jouait nerveusement avec la bague de sa mère.

\- Quel était cet étrange rêve ? » Ce demanda-t-il à voix haute.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Episode 27**

Myung était debout dans une des nombreuses chambres d'une maison de courtisane, voisine de celle de Lady Chris. De cette position, il avait une vue directe sur la fenêtre et la porte de la chambre de Roy. Il tenait dans sa main droite un pinceau et dessinait la maison.

\- Pourquoi, tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Riza qui avait revêtus sa tenue de Lady Haw.

Elle se posa sur un tabouret et observa Myung réalisé son tableau.

\- Vous me faite pitié avec votre amour impossible. »

\- Nous ne sommes pas le seul couple à ne pas pouvoir vivre heureux de son amour. » Commenta Riza.

\- C'est vrai, mais, dans ses autres histoires, c'est toujours un problème de famille et non un problème dut à l'histoire de la nation. »

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seules à subir ce même obstacle. » Commenta une nouvelle fois Riza en regardant Myung droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est aussi vrai, mais moi, j'ai une merveilleuse personne qui m'aide et qui fait tout pour que je vis mon amour au maximum. Voilà, pourquoi, je veux la remercier en lui offrant ce même bonheur. »

\- Mon histoire avec Roy est différente de la tienne avec Ran. »

\- En quoi ? Ran ne sera jamais accepter comme Impératrice ou concubine à cause de sa cicatrice. J'aurais beau être Empereur, je ne pourrais jamais l'épouser. Dans ma vie, je n'aime qu'une femme et c'est elle. Mais, cela est impossible à cause des lois. »

\- Les lois peuvent être changées… Pas les erreurs du passé. »

\- Tu ne l'as poignardé. C'est lui qui s'est jeté entre Poki et ton poignard... »

\- Mais je voulais réellement tuer Poki ce jour-là. Il a seulement fait cela pour m'empêcher de devenir une criminelle. Cependant j'en suis devenue une, car c'est lui qui a pris ce poignard. »

\- Lady Dog Han m'a dit que même si, il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort. Toi tu aurais été reconnue coupable de crime et tu serais morte exécuter. Tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé Han Hai et fait d'elle la personne qu'elle est maintenant. »

\- Comment veux-tu que je les regarde en face ? Quand, je regarde Roy, je vois mon Maitre agonissant dans un état inhumain. Pour Han Hai, je vois ma Maitresse se vidant de son sang. Jour et nuit, je revois constamment leurs fins… Je mentirais en disant que je ne vois que cet horrible instant. Je vois aussi des moments de bonheurs. Tous ses sentiments sont durs à contrôler. Alors je joue de la musique pour les oublier. Je mets ce Jeonmo et je deviens Lady Haw la disciple de Dog Han et la servante dévouer du Prince Myung. »

\- Ne rêves-tu jamais du jour, où tu pourras arrêter de jouer un rôle et être toi-même ? »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes arriva enfin au temple que Han Hai lui avait parlé. Ce lieu était magnifique. Isoler au milieu des bois au sommet d'une petite montagne. Il marcha jusqu'à un vieux moine qui priait dans le bâtiment principal. Alors qu'il attendait qu'il termine, Maes observa le bâtiment en bois au toit en forme de Satgat. Il s'arrêta surpris en voyant une plaque au nom du Prince Hwang. Intrigué, il s'approcha et lut ce qui était marqué.

\- Ici, repose le corps du Prince Hwang. Prince Maudit de son vivant qui sera heureux dans son autre vie. »

\- Que puis-je pour vous capitaine Hugues ? » Demanda le moine en faisant sursauté Maes.

\- Hum… Je suis venu vous posez des questions au sujet d'une orpheline au nom de Hai Han. » Répondit Maes en sortant le portrait de la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée dans le droit chemin. »

\- Rassurez-vous, c'est bien le cas. »

\- Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

\- Je voudrais savoir si ce qu'elle m'a raconté est vrai. Elle m'a dit avoir été déposé ici, il y a dix ans dans un Jeongori d'hiver dont un nom était gravé… »

\- Berthold Hawkeye. » Termina le vieux moine en coupant la parole à Maes.

\- Donc, elle disait vraie… »

\- Effectivement, elle a été déposée ici avec ce vêtement par… un homme. »

\- Savez-vous si, c'était Berthold Hawkeye ? »

\- Non… C'était un jeune garçon. Il a seulement déposé Han Hai et il est partit pour ne jamais revenir. Ce fut en la retirant de ses affaires que j'ai vu le nom sur le vêtement. »

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté les enquêteurs ? »

\- Parce qu'il y avait un mot dans ce Jeongori… Une lettre écrite de la main de la Princesse Na Young. Elle demandait à celui qui hériterait de cette fillette de la protéger du pouvoir en cachant son identité. J'ai suivi les consignes de cette lettre car j'étais un grand serviteur de la famille Hwang. »

\- La Princesse Na Young ? Avez-vous encore cette lettre ? »

\- Malheureusement, la femme qui s'occupe maintenant de Han Hai la bruler dans cet encensoir. Quant au Jeongori, elle lui a mis le feu. » Révéla le moine.

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- Je l'ignore… Mais, quand je la regardais, je voyais une sorte de tristesse dans son regard. La même qui animait le Prince Hwang quand il regardait le Prince Damo. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai se réveilla en sursaut. Elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait et reconnue sa chambre. Malgré que ce soit sa chambre, une boite rectangulaire en bois laqué et gravé attira son intention. Une petite manivelle en métal se trouvait attaché à l'un des côtés de la boite. Intrigué, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'objet en question. Son visage se mit à sourire en voyant un mot écrit des mains de sa maitresse dessus.

\- Ouvre la boite et tourne la manivelle. » Lut Han Hai à voix haute.

Elle s'exécuta impatiente de découvrit le contenue de l'étrange boite. Son visage se mit à sourire d'admiration en voyant dans le couvercle de la boite, une scène encadré d'un rideau rouge en papier. Plusieurs fils en métal traversaient de manière horizontale le couvercle. Han Hai tourna la manivelle et une musique traditionnelle se mit à jouer. La mélodie était triste et peu entrainante. Elle s'arrêta de tournée la manivelle et la musique s'arrêta. Comprenant qu'elle devait continuer de tourner cet objet, elle s'exécuta. Une petite marionnette en papier représentant une femme riche arriva au milieu du rideau.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une grande Dame, épouse d'un Yangban. Elle aimait son mari et son fils plus que tout. Mais, le destin fut cruel avec elle. Elle dut enterrer plus d'enfants qu'une mère ne peut le supporter. Un jour, le destin à voulu lui donner une petite fille. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa normalement, et elle mourut en lui donnant la vie. Son mari fut fou de chagrin en découvrant cette triste nouvelle. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de lui offrir une tombe descente qu'un ennemi entra dans cette demeure et tenta de l'assassiné. Cependant, cet ennemi n'était pas venu seul. Il avait apporté avec lui une armée. Des hommes si bien entrainés que rien ne pouvait leur survivre. Inquiet pour sa fille, il la confia à sa jeune servante et lui ordonna de fuir avec. La jeune servante paniquée et anéanti par le chagrin, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle resta là, assise dans un coin de la pièce à regarder son Maitre affronter ses ennemis. Tout à coup, elle perdit connaissance et se réveilla trois jours plus tard dans une maison abandonnée. Elle n'entendait rien a par les pleurs d'un nourrisson réclamant son repas. Son dos, lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever pour calmé l'enfant, mais rien ne marcha et elle perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance. Quand, elle réussit enfin à se relever et marcher jusqu'à ses pleurs, elle trouva le cadavre de son père tenant dans ses bras, un bébé de trois mois et une lettre écrite des mains de la Princesse Na Young. Ne comprenant pas, elle tourna la tête et vit un mot écrit avec du sang. Ce dernier lui conseillait de faire des choses pour l'avenir. Les ignorants, elle prit le chemin de Shin mais découvrit une nouvelle annonçant la mort de ses Maitres. Cette même nouvelle révélait que son père était recherché pour leur crime. N'ayant plus aucun recourt, elle décida de suivre les ordres de lettre et conduisit le jeune enfant jusqu'à un temple, où elle l'abandonna en pleine nuit. Cet enfant portait le nom de Han Hai. Han comme la rivière qui traverse fièrement la ville de Shin et Hai pour le soleil inattendu après plusieurs mois de pluie. » Raconta une voix féminine qui provenait de la boite.

Voulant en savoir plus, Han Hai tourna la poignée et tous les personnages disparurent pour laisser place à un mot.

\- Han Hai. Ta mère et ton père seraient heureux de voir quelle fille merveilleuse tu es devenue. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Soit heureuse et vie enfin comme la femme que tu dois être. Considère ceci comme mon adieu, Lady Haw. »

En lisant se mot, Han Hai se leva et courut dans la chambre de sa maitresse. Son visage se décomposa en trouvant la pièce vide. Paniqué elle sortit dehors et ne trouva pas Soo. Elle entra dans la partie des domestiques et découvrit une trentaine de caisses en bois. Elle en ouvrit une et découvrit de l'argent dedans. Plus qu'il n'en faut pour véritablement bien vivre. Enerver et triste, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas cet argent, elle voulait vivre heureuse avec sa Maitresse et Soo.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir suivi ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite.


	28. Chapter 28

**Episode 28**

La nuit était tombée quand Roy entra dans la demeure de Lady Haw. Il voulait lui poser une question à propos d'un poison importer de Xerxes, dont il aurait été victime. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait revoir cette femme. Son sourire s'effaça en découvrant Han Hai assise sur les marches entrain de pleures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

\- Madame… Madame… Madame… » Tenta de prononcer Han Hai.

Han Hai n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Maes entra dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha de Han Hai et demanda d'une voix froide.

\- Je souhaite rencontrer immédiatement ta maitresse. »

La fillette se remit à pleurer trois fois plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Maes en se tournant vers Roy.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Han Hai garda le silence et essaya de se calmer.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'imposante demeure de Poki. Elle y entra après c'être présenter au propriétaire. Ce dernier l'accueilli comme une reine. Elle se vit reposer une trentaine de plats et de l'alcool.

\- Je vous invite convenablement et vous, vous gardez votre Jeonmo. » Commenta Poki impatient de découvrir son visage.

\- Je serais une invité détestable si, je vous montrais mon ignoble cicatrice. » Répondit Riza sans sentiment de haine ou de colère.

\- Que voulez-vous ? L'apprentie de Lady Dog Han ne fait pas le chemin jusqu'à la demeure d'un Yangban sans raison. »

\- Je sais que vous recherchez la même femme que ce merveilleux et énervant enquêteur… Hum… Roy Mustang, je crois que c'est son nom, non ? » Annonça Riza en faisant semblant de ne pas le connaitre.

A l'évocation du nom Mustang, le sourire hypocrite présent sur les lèvres de Poki s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage fermer et froid.

\- Et ? » Fit Poki avec méfiance.

\- Je sais où elle se trouve. »

\- Vraiment ? Impossible, comment pouvez-vous savoir… »

\- Comment va votre cuise droite ? Vous faite croire à une blessure de chasses, mais vous et moi savons que vous tirez comme un pied à l'arc. Pourtant, on m'a conté cette fois où vous étiez partit à la chasse avec l'ancien Seigneur de Shin… Maru. Vous aviez raté votre cible et votre flèche a pénétré dans le corps du Nobi qui vous aidais. Etrangement, ce nobi était l'homme qui vous avait servis à trahir le Seigneur Maru. »

\- La chance. »

\- Quand on survit à l'attaque du Général Hawkeye, de l'ancien Général Mustang et au Prince Hwang, on n'a pas de chance… Mais un grand talent. »

Devant la réponse de Riza, Poki se mit à sourire et à applaudir Riza. Elle l'amusait cette petite, aussi bien que son ancienne maitresse. Puis, il demanda tel en posant sa tête sur ses mains.

\- Malgré tout cela, vous avez fait le déplacement pour me menacer ? »

\- Non. Je suis venue passer un accord. Je veux la tête du Gouverneur Raven et la seule solution pour qu'il tombe, c'est vous. »

\- Je suis son ami. »

\- En politique, il n'y a pas d'ami. »

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me proposez la fille d'un criminel contre mon plus dévouer fantassin ? Où est mon intérêt ? »

\- Votre point de vue, n'apporte aucun intérêt… Mais le mien, serait avantageux pour nous deux. Je vous propose donc la seule personne qui peut vous arrêtez dans ce monde contre la tête d'un simple fantassin. »

\- Elle n'est pas la seule qui peut m'arrêter… Ce crétin de Mustang… »

\- Il ne sait rien de cette nuit-là, à la différence de cette fille. »

\- Qui croirait une Nobi ? »

\- Personne… A part sa propre famille. Oh ! Mais attendez, cette famille ne serait pas celle qui dirige le pays par hasard ? » S'amusa Riza en voyant le visage de son ennemi se décomposer.

\- L'Empereur ne croira jamais cette nobi… »

\- Voulez-vous essayer ? » Proposa Riza en posant sur la table un bijou spécial.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

De son côté, Myung était assis devant le Premier Ministre dans son immense demeure. Ce dernier le haïssait tellement qu'il ne lui avait rien proposer à manger.

\- Faite vite, j'ai d'autre chose à faire. » Annonça agacer le vieux politicien.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas. Je vais directement aller à la partie qui vous intéresse. Je sais où se trouve Berthold Hawkeye. »

\- Impossible. »

\- Tout m'ait possible depuis que vous m'avez si bien renvoyé du palais. Je vais dont vous remerciez de votre merveilleuse action car grâce à vous, le petit ignorant que j'étais à décider de se battre pour ce qui est vraiment important. »

\- Le trône ? »

\- Non, le peuple. Pendant que je vivais dans le palais, entourer et protéger par vos pions… Le peuple de Xing souffrait de la famine, de la guerre et des mauvaises décisions du gouvernement. Cela est toujours d'actualité et le seul homme qui avait raison dans ce monde, c'était votre fils : Ryu San Mustang. »

\- Ce n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile idéaliste… »

\- Vous avez cru en lui. Vous avez critiqué sa politique, mais il vous a prouvé que vous aviez tords. Vous étiez fier de lui pourtant, votre fierté de Yangban vous a empêcher d'aller vous excusez auprès de lui. Puis, vos espoirs se sont envoler quand il a été assassiné par ce nobi. »

\- Si c'est pour cela votre présence, la porte est par-là. » Fit sèchement le Premier Ministre.

\- L'homme qui à tuer votre fils, n'est pas Berthold Hawkeye…. Mais Poki. »

\- Mensonge. »

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez. » Répondit Myung en déposant sur la table deux papiers.

L'un contenait une adresse et l'autre un pacte signé des mains de Berthold Hawkeye et du Seigneur Mustang. Après cela, Myung se releva et souhaita bonne soirée au Premier Ministre.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre sans intérêt. J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite au plus vite. Bonne semaine._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Petite Info:** Ce que vous allez lire maintenant a été réécrit suite un problème de sauvegarde qui m'a fait perdre tous mes chapitres de fictions. Dégoûter, je dois donc tout réécrire. Mais bonne nouvelle, Joseon est la seule histoire que j'avais sauvegardé sur un support. Mais qu'à partir du Chapitre 30. Voilà la raison de cette réécriture. J'espere sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

 **Episode 29**

A l'est du royaume, Soo était assis devant Raven. Il avait échangé sa tenue de serviteur en coton contre une toge beige de Xerxes en soie. Les bordures de sa tenue était brodé de fils en or. Il était méconnaissable et faisait plus jeune. La position de sa tête le rendait hautin et matérialiste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un grand noble de Xerxes vient faire dans ma demeure ? » Demanda Raven intrigué.

\- Je suis venu négocier… Voyez-vous cette petite de Xing, Lady Haw… Commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Parce qu'elle détient le monopole du commerce entre nos deux royaumes, elle se permet d'imposer ses propres conditions. C'est inacceptable qu'une femme se comporte ainsi. »

\- Elle est l'héritière de Lady Dog Han… Ce ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit agaçante et prétentieux. »

\- Tout à fait, j'ai fait une immense fête à l'annonce de sa mort et voilà que son héritière est pire qu'elle. Je suis ravi de voir, que je ne me suis pas trompé d'interlocuteur. Voyez-vous, j'avais l'embarra du choix et pourtant, je vous ai choisi en raison de vos idées proches des miennes. »

\- Comment savez-vo… »

\- J'ai mes espions à Xing comme vous avez les votre à Xerxes. » Le coupa Soo.

\- Oh ! Donc, vous voulez donc négociez avec moi ? »

\- Oui, je souhaite donner une leçon à cette petite merdeuse de Lady Haw. »

\- Je vous écoute que proposez-vous ? » Fit Raven en se frottant les mains à l'idée de toucher une grande somme d'argent.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

A la question de Lady Haw, Poki fut déstabilisé. De quel droit, elle se permettait de venir ici et de lui demander de trahir son meilleur ami ? De plus, comment avait-elle eue le bijou de Riza ? Est-ce qu'elle savait réellement où elle se trouve ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir le voir lui et non l'Empereur ?

\- Alors, vous voulez essayer ? » Redemanda Riza face à l'étrange silence de Poki.

\- Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Poki.

\- Parce que l'Empereur n'est qu'une marionnette manipulée par les politiciens. » Répondit Riza.

\- Dans ce cas, allez voir le Premier Ministre. »

\- Le Premier Ministre est vieillard sénile qui ne voit pas la menace que vous représentez. Je sais très bien que vous négociez avec son héritier Kim Lee. C'est ainsi que les choses évolues, l'élève dépasse le maitre. »

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous la tête de Raven ? »

\- Il négocie en ce moment avec le Ministre des finances de Xerxes. Ils essayent de me voler mon commerce très rentable. »

\- Et vous pensez qu'une nobi vaut un commerce et une amitié ? »

\- Seigneur Poki, elle connait votre secret et me l'a révélé. J'avoue avoir été choqué en apprenant cela… Enfermer un homme dans une sorte de salle de torture, lui donner le nécessaire pour qu'il vive mais par pas trop, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Créer ce climat d'angoisse de stresse et le découper morceaux par morceaux afin de vous nourrir de sa chaire… J'avoue être terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer un homme quand cette position. »

\- Je vois. Vous pensez sortir d'ici vivante, après cela ? »

\- Bien sûr, car je ne suis pas le Prince Hwang, le Seigneur Mustang et le Général Hawkeye. Je ne suis pas folle au point de vous défiez où vous menacez. Je vais fermer les yeux et oublier votre secret quant à vous, vous allez accepter notre accord car en plus de vous proposer Riza Hawkeye, je vous offre mon commerce. » Termina Riza en sortant un titre de propriété au nom de Poki.

Le visage de Poki se décomposa en voyant le titre de propriété et la somme que valais le commerce de Lady Haw.

\- Maintenant, vous avez une raison de combattre « votre ami ». » Répondit Riza en se levant et en partant.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à apparaitre quand Roy était assis dans le jardin de son ancienne maison et observait la boite que Riza avait offerte à Han Hai. Cette dernière pleurait toujours sur les marches. Maes s'approcha Roy qui était en profonde réflexion.

\- Cette femme savait tout depuis le début et pourtant, elle n'a rien dit. Tu crois qu'elle sait aussi où se trouve Riza ? »

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle est en vie ? » Demanda Maes.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. » Répondit Roy sur de lui.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

\- Protéger Han Hai… Enfin m'a petite sœur. »

\- Idiot ! Tu ne sais même pas prendre soin de toi, comment peux-tu t'occuper de ta propre sœur ? »

A la remarque de Maes, Roy le regarda tristement. Il serra les poings et répondit :

\- Je vais devoir reprendre le titre que j'ai hériter. »

\- Tu ne veux pas de ce statut. » Répondit Maes.

\- Je préfère être le Seigneur de Shin et protéger ma sœur, qu'être un enquêteur et la mettre en danger. Maes, je sais que l'on vient de se retrouver, mais j'ai une chose importante à te demander. Si, je retourne à Shin, accepterais-tu d'être mon assistant ? » Fit Roy déterminer.

\- Tu veux dire, que je ferais ton travail pendant que tu te tourneras les pouces ? »

\- Moi, je veux bien l'être… Madame disait toujours que je ferais une bonne assistante. » Cria Han Hai en levant pour se jeter sur Roy.

\- Tu écoutais notre conversation depuis quand ? » Demanda Maes choqué.

\- Depuis, le début. » Répondit Roy à la place de Han Hai en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

En faisant ce geste, Roy se souvenu de son passé. La manière dont le père lui faisait ça quand il était petit. Quand il faisait une bonne ou une mauvaise action.

\- Arrêtez ! Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis trop laide quand je ne suis pas coiffée. » Hurla Han Hai décoiffée.

Ses mèches noires sortaient de son impeccable natte, que sa maitresse lui avait fait la veille de son départ.

\- Ah ! Parce que, tu étais coiffé ? » Demanda Roy dans l'espoir de l'énerver un peu comme il le faisait avec Riza.

\- Vous êtes trop méchant, j'ai honte de vous avoir comme grand-frère. » Ce mit à pleurer Han Hai.

Surpris par la réaction de sa sœur, Roy fut gêner. Il voulait juste rigoler et ne pensait pas un mot. Devant la tristesse de Han Hai, il s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être un grand-frère. C'est nouveau pour moi, je vais devoir m'y faire et arrêter de me comporter en amant ou en ami avec toi. Je veux tout savoir de toi, du plus insignifiant détail au plus important. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer à faire cela. »

\- D'accord, apprenons ensemble. » Cria Han Hai avec le sourire en séchant ses larmes.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci a Lily Orya pour ses reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. A très bientôt. L'atelier des Chats


	30. Chapter 30

**Episode 30**

Au sommet d'une immense tour carré du palais royal qui montrait une magnifique vue sur Joseon, Riza observait la scène de retrouvaille de Roy et sa sœur avec le sourire. Etant trop loin, elle utilisait une longue vue pour cela. Elle avait échangé sa chima prune contre une violine, avec des fleurs de pruniers rouge sang brodés dessus. Son Jeongori était noir et faisait ressortir son teint blanc. Son magnifique Norigae en jade et une petite clochette en argent, gravé de symbole, étaient attacher à ce Jeongori. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés comme une fleur autour de sa tête. Ici et là, elle avait des Binyeo en jade blanc. Une petite chaîne en argent parcourait ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient maquillés en haut d'un far à paupière dégradé partant de l'intérieur de l'œil en violet et terminant à l'extérieur en parme. En bas, elle avait mis un simple coup de crayon noir. Ses lèvres étaient rouge vif.

\- Comment se passe les trouvailles fraternelles ? » Demanda Myung qui avait enfin échanger sa tenue scribe contre celle d'un Prince.

Son magnifique Jeongori avait un immense dragon en or graver sur le devant et sa couleur était vert clair.

\- Magnifiquement bien. » Répondit Riza en s'écartant de la longue vue pour faire une révérence à Myung.

\- Tu es ravissante comme ça. Ça a été avec Poki ? »

\- Et toi avec le Premier Ministre ? » Répondit Riza en détournant la question.

\- Mieux que prévu. Je pense que j'ai réussi à mettre le doute dans ses convictions. Mais, dit-moi, comment savais-tu qu'il admirait son fils ? »

\- Le Premier Ministre était fou amoureux de la mère du Seigneur Mustang. Si, son père ne lui avait pas imposé le choix de son épouse, il l'aurait pris en mariage. »

\- Mais pourquoi, il ne l'a pas fait ? En tant que noble, il a droit à plusieurs épouses. »

\- Parce qu'elle a été jeter comme une mal propre après avoir réussi, là où son épouse avait échoué, c'est-à-dire… Donnez un fils. Jalouse, elle ne put supporter cette ultime humiliation, elle la chassa à tout jamais de la demeure avec ses deux enfants. Cinq ans plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas de fils et n'arrivant pas à accepter cette condition, le Premier Ministre, reparti récupérer ses deux enfants. Cette femme mourut devant la porte de la demeure de notre grand fonctionnaire. Énerver par cette nouvelle humiliation, elle envoya la plus âgé dans une maison de Gisaeng et laissa son époux éduquer ce « Bâtard » jusqu'à qu'elle soit capable de lui donner enfin un héritier. Ce dernier arriva enfin quand le Seigneur Mustang eut quinze ans. Il fut comme sa mère jeter comme un mal propre de la demeure de son père et traiter comme un moins que rien. Par chance, il brilla comme soldat et monta un à un les échelons de la société, jusqu'à devenir le Seigneur Mustang. »

\- Ca ne m'explique toujours pas comment tu savais pour le Premier Ministre ? »

\- Quand il rendait visite à Raven, il venait secrètement observer son fils et son petit-fils. Je l'aie surpris une nuit alors que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai même parler avec lui. » Avoua Riza.

Myung allait demander quelque chose quand Edward toujours déguiser en eunuque entra dans la pièce.

\- Ce Yangban est vraiment un crétin. Il pense être le marionnettiste alors que c'est juste le pantin. » Ce moqua Edward avec le sourire en se posant sur la seule chaise qui se trouvait derrière un bureau.

Il posa ses mains dernière sa tête et mit ses pieds sur la table. Il observait d'un air ahuri Riza et Myung. D'un coup, son sourire s'effaça en voyant leurs tenues. Il bacula en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il se releva et les regarda d'un air grave. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une tenue de noble en soie. En la reconnaissant le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

\- Lady Haw, Soo m'envoie vous confirmez que le poisson a mordu à l'appart. »

\- Winry ! » Cria Edward en courant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête, les joues rouges. Edward allait parler quand Myung intervenu. Il attrapa Winry par le cou et déclara amusé :

\- Pauvre demoiselle, tu viens seulement d'être libérer de ta condition de Gisaeng. Maintenant que tu peux enfin épouser l'homme que tu aimes, le voilà devenu eunuque. Ma pauvre… Mais dans ton malheur, tu as de la chance car moi, le Prince Myung, je veux bien faire de toi mon épouse. Ta beauté est digne de la grandeur de mon ambition. »

\- Un eunuque ? Un véritable eunuque. » Répéta Winry les joues rouges de honte.

\- Oui. Mais moi, je suis un vrai Prince. Et en plus, je suis beau. » Répéta Myung avec le sourire.

\- Hein ? Je ne suis pas un eunuque. » Hurla choquer Edward en retirant son banji pour prouver ses dires.

Surpris par cette réaction, Myung et Winry restèrent là sans bouger la bouche grande ouverte. Ce fut Riza qui intervenu pour lui faire remonter son pantalon. Elle lui lança une chaussure en plein visage. Edward bascula en arrière et dévala le grand escalier qui menait à cette tour. Sa chute s'arrêta au pied de cet escalier droit en bois, assis sur le sol. Dans son acrobatie, son pantalon s'était remis à sa place. Inquiète pour son ami, Winry descendit le retrouver sous le regard moqueur de Myung.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as prit ce gamin à ton service. Il est incompétent et impulsif. C'est à cause de ce genre de personne que l'on risque de ne pas atteindre notre objectif. » Commenta Riza.

\- C'est parce qu'il est ainsi que je l'ai pris. Il nous complète bien et puis, il n'est pas si idiot que cela. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Le Premier Ministre était assis à son bureau dans son immense demeure. Il frappait encore et encore son index sur le plateau en bois. Il repensait à sa conversation avec le Prince Myung.

\- Maitre, une personne à déposer cette lettre pour vous. » Déclara un serviteur en entrant dans la pièce coupant court au pensé de son Maitre.

Le Premier Ministre attrapa la lettre pensant à une missive du palais. Son visage se décomposa en reconnaissant l'écriture de son défunt fils, le Seigneur Mustang. Intrigué, il retourna la lettre et vit le cachet en cire avec le sceau des Mustang encore bien seller. Voulant savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit et la lut.

\- Qui à déposer cette lettre ? L'Enquêteur Mustang ? »

\- Non, elle a dit se prénommer Lady Haw. Elle a également dit qu'elle vous attendrait au palais à la serre des orchidées. »

\- Préparer ma chaise. Je vais au palais. » Ordonna le Premier Ministre.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Poki pénétra dans une salle secrète qui se trouvait sous une maison de courtisane de Joseon. Cette pièce était dépourvue de lumière et sentait le renformé et l'humidité. Il tenait dans sa main droite un sceau en fer rempli d'eau. Il vida cette eau au visage d'un homme qui était attaché au plafond vouté et en pierre de la pièce. Ce dernier avait une couleur de peau proche de celle d'un cadavre. Ici et là, on pouvait voir des morceaux décomposés. Son torse nu, était couvert de cicatrice. Malgré cela, on apercevait très bien la marque des soldats de Xerxes. L'un de ses yeux avaient été arraché récemment.

\- Allez mon petit jouet, il est temps de te réveiller. Tu fais honte à ton très cher frère, le Général Hawkeye. De plus… » Déclara Poki avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Le prisonnier qui venait de se faire réveiller brutalement, releva la tête avec fierté. Il enfonça son dernier œil ambre dans ceux de Poki qui défia ouvertement du regard.

\- Honte. De nous deux, celui qui est honteux, c'est toi… Poki le rat. »

\- Tu es jaloux car tu t'es fait avoir par moi, le misérable et l'imbécile qui court se cacher à la moindre attaque, qui se frotte les mains quand il voit de l'argent et qui ne manque jamais une occasion de s'enrichir… Rassure-toi, le Seigneur Hwang avait le même regard. Je dois avouer que je suis un grand comédien. Tu aurais dû écouter ta chère nièce quand elle t'a dit que j'étais dangereux. »

\- Tu n'es pas dangereux… Tu es juste un lâche qui attaque ses ennemis par derrière. » Répondit le prisonnier en serrant les dents de rage.

Le sourire de Poki disparut pour laisser place à un visage fermer et colérique. Il attrapa une épée et frappa le ventre de son otage avec sa poignée. L'inconnu retenu son cri de douleur. Poki se remit à sourire et empoigna les cheveux longs et blond.

\- Pauvre idiot, ce n'est pas de lâcheté mais de la stratégie... Tout comme le sourire de ce minable Roy Mustang, sourire qu'il a hérité de ton frère… »

\- Ca y est, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas prononcer le nom de mon frère ou du fils Mustang. Ta haine envers eux est très lisible sur tes lèvres. » Commenta l'homme en rigolant défiant encore une fois Poki.

\- Ce n'est pas de la haine, mais un objectif à atteindre. Anéantir le dernier des Mustang et l'homme qui m'a toujours tenu tête et… »

\- Impossible… Sombre crétin. Roy Mustang est intouchable quand à mon frère, jamais tu ne pourras l'attrapé car il est mort. »

\- Oh ! Détrompe-toi, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui rend Mustang accessible… Son nom est Riza. »

\- Personne ne sait où elle. De plus, rien ne garantit qu'elle ait survécu à ses longues années… »

\- Elle est bien vivante… car c'est elle qui m'a fait cette marque. » Révéla Poki en ouvrant son jeongori pour laisser apparaitre une cicatrice sur son torse au niveau du ventre.

L'homme observa la plaie et regarda surpris Poki en se demandant comment il avait survécu à une telle attaque.

\- Cette trace est l'unique preuve de ma lâcheté et de ma honte. C'est humiliant d'avoir fui devant une simple femme. Voilà pourquoi, je dois la faire disparaitre, mais la tuer ne sera pas amusant… Je veux qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert. Quand je l'attraperai, je lui ferait exactement la même chose que je te fais vivre. Oh ! Je frémis de plaisir, rien qu'à l'idée de l'entendre hurler… » Rigola de plaisir Poki.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Episode 31**

La jeune Impératrice se promenait dans les jardins du palais royal. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris clair. Sa chima était rouge comme la tradition l'exige. A ses traits, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'était guère plus âgée que Myung. La marche semblait l'aidé à réfléchir.

\- Votre Majesté. » Cria une servante en panique en faisant sortir de ses pensées l'Impératrice.

Elle tourna dans la direction de cet affolement et vit son jeune fils de trois ans, tomber sur le sol au pied de Lady Haw. En la voyant, elle se mit à pâlir en se demandant qu'est-ce que la descendante de Dog Han allait faire de son fils.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le vieil Empereur marchait dans les jardins du palais en compagnie de Riza. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement ravi d'être en présence de cette jeune femme. Il admirait autant sa beauté que celle des fleurs.

\- Oh ! Une pivoine rouge et un papillon noir... » S'extasia le monarque en voyant lépidoptère butiner dans la fleur.

Il s'approcha et observa l'association des deux couleurs. D'un coup, ses yeux violets eurent une expression de peine et de souffrance.

\- Lady Dog Han, qu'est-ce que tu me manque… » Soupira l'Empereur.

Entendant ses mots, Riza se tourna vers l'Empereur pour le regarder. Il versa sa petite larme en se souvenant d'un moment passé en présence de son ancien amour. Riza se mit à sourire tristement à ce comportement. Elle se rappela les paroles de sa Maitresse quand elle parlait de l'Empereur.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Assise dans une grande salle carrée, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'instrument à cordes, à vents et à percutions, Riza dix-sept ans pleurait cacher entre deux gayagum. Sa tête était enfermée dans ses bras et elle n'avait rien manger depuis trois jours.

\- Tu vas rester ainsi longtemps ? » Demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris-souri.

Riza ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées les plus sombres. La femme au hanbok noir et aux lèvres rouge sang, soupira. Elle poussa le gayagum posé à droite de Riza et se posa là.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » Redemanda agacée Dog Han en retirant les bras du visage Riza afin de pouvoir la voir.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruelle ? Je ne vous ai rien demander. Le Seigneur Mustang est mort alors à quoi bon tenir une promesse faite à un cadavre ? » Aboya Riza désespérer en fusillant du regard Dog Han.

Dog Han la regarda surprise sans bouger en clignant simplement des yeux. Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Il fut brisé par le rire joyeux de Dog Han.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » Demanda encore plus agacer Riza.

\- Quand tu es comme ça, on dirait l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte durant toutes ses années au palais ? Je me fais vraiment vieille… »

\- Je ne ressemble pas à mon père… » Cria Riza en se levant d'un coup.

Elle serrait les poings et se retenait de pleurer. Dog Han se releva. Elle avait une demi-tête en plus que Riza, ce qui permettait de la regarder de haut.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cet homme était ton père. Certes, je déteste le grand Général Hawkeye. Enfin, je fais croire à tous ses politiciens de Xerxes que je le hais. Berthold est un idiot. Toutefois, il a toujours été humain et respectueux des autres. Au début, je le considérais comme un faible soldat qui n'obéit qu'à rien sauf au sang. Cependant, je me trompais. Il n'a jamais agi pour son cœur mais pour tenir sa promesse… Une promesse faite à celui que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours et ceux peu importe les circonstances. Sans cette promesse, jamais le Général Mustang, les soldats de Xerxes et ta mère seraient mort sans avoir une seconde chance. Donc, même si, il t'a fait souffrir et traverser des évènements dures, soit ravie et heureux d'entendre que tu ressembles à ton père car c'est la vérité. Il t'a transmis sa fidélité et sa droiture. Quand à ta mère, je dirais qu'elle donnée sa sensibilité, sa gentillesse et son courage. Les Mustang ont simplement fait accentuer cet héritage. »

\- Dans ce cas, qui est l'homme que vous haïssez tant ? » Demanda Riza troublée par les paroles de Dog Han

\- Le Premier Ministre est l'homme que je déteste le plus dans ce monde. Il m'a pris l'homme que j'aimais, mon père, mon maitre et ma meilleure amie pour le trône. En tant que fille de soldat, je pourrais facilement le tuer. Cependant, sa confrérie existera toujours et son héritier sera pire car l'élève dépasse toujours le maitre. Ta haine envers Poki, je la comprends mieux que n'importe qui. Cet homme est un fou ignoble. Ce qu'il a fait au Seigneur Mustang est impardonnable. Toutefois, il est protéger par un groupe entier d'hommes qui sont comme lui. Pour te venger, tu devras détruire petit à petit ce clan malfaisant. Mais sache que ses nuisibles sont très puissant car cela fait plus de cinq siècles qu'ils existent et que beaucoup avant nous, on essayer de les faire disparaître… L'ancien Empereur, le Prince Hwang, le Seigneur Mustang font partit de cette longue liste… Tant qu'ils existeront, des gens continueront à connaitre cette lourde souffrance qui te consume actuellement. »

\- Han Hai. » Pensa Riza à voix haute.

\- Pas seulement. Peut-être les descendants de Roy Mustang, les tiens ou même d'autre inconnu qui son lier au trône de manière consciente ou non. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées en entendant un boom à deux pas d'elle. Elle détourna le regard de l'Empereur et vit le Prince Héritier allongé sur le ventre en pleure. Il ne bougeait pas à par hurler de douleur. Ce dernier saignait un peu au niveau de la main droite. Riza s'agenouilla et le regarda sans l'aider à se relever.

\- Relevez-vous et cachez votre main. Sinon, votre dévouer servante aura la tête coupée. » Murmura Riza avant de se relever.

Elle sortit son éventail et se mit à le bouger devant elle attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde y compris des servantes.

\- Votre Altesse fait honte à tout le palais. Vous êtes ridicule et en plus, vous avez abimée mes jolies chaussures. » Commenta Riza en partant laissant tout le monde sous le choc.

Ce pesant silence fut briser par l'Empereur qui explosa de rire et qui applaudissait Lady Haw d'admiration.

\- Mon fils, retient bien cela… Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses à Lady Haw où elle te dévora. » Commenta l'Empereur avec fierté.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza marchait vers ses appartements quand une main attrapa son poignet. Le propriétaire l'emmena de force dans un coin. Ne supportant pas d'être manipuler de la sorte, elle fit glisser son poignard le long de sa manche. Quand elle sentit un mur derrière elle, elle en profita pour menacer brandir son arme blanche à la gorge de son adversaire, juste au niveau de sa carotide. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle vit qui était la personne qui la tenait. Sa main se mit à trembler en reconnaissant Roy.

\- Arrête immédiatement ton jeu du chat et de la souris… Riza. » Annonça Roy froidement en frappant dans la main de Riza pour qu'elle lâche son poignard.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Episode 32**

Dans un coin du palais, entre des deux bâtiments du pavillon des jeux et de la musique, le poignard de Riza tomba sur le sol à quelque centimètre du pied de Roy. Pourtant, ce dernier l'ignorait pour observer son amie, droit dans les yeux. Un épais silence tomba entre eux. Un silence lourd de divers sentiments contradictoires. Aucun des deux ne parlaient ou ne bougeaient. D'un coup, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle sentit sur ses lèvres celle de Roy. Bien qu'elle fut rassurée, en sécurité et heureuse de cet échange surprenant, elle se devait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. La première chose à faire, c'était de le repousser.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Maes errait dans le palais royal à la recherche de Roy. Il se demandait où cet idiot avait pu passer ? Il lui avait dit qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, pourtant cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était parti. Alors qu'il le cherchait, il vit une chose étrange se produire au loin, devant lui. De là, où il était, il était assez loin mais assez proche pour voir clairement la situation. La scène qui jouait fut un échange entre la cuisinière en chef de la famille royale et le fils du Premier Ministre : Kim Lee.

\- N'oubliez pas, si, vous ne le faite pas ou que vous échouez… Je tuerais votre famille. » Menaça Kim Lee en disparaissant par la sortie la plus proche.

La vieille femme partie à la cuisine royale et donna le produit fourni par Kim Lee à une servante de l'Empereur.

\- Ne me déçoit pas. » Ordonna la vieille femme.

Tout cela se produisit sous l'œil méfiant de Maes.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans un autre coin du palais, Myung dessinait sur sa toile, une magnifique scène qui lui plaisait au plus haut point.

\- Qu'ils sont mignons. » Commenta-t-il en bougeant son pinceau sur la feuille avec fierté.

\- Qui ? » Demanda Edward en se relevant brutalement faisant tombée tous les bocaux contenant la peinture sur le sol.

Ses derniers se brisèrent un à un et mirent de la couleur sur le sol.

\- Sombre idiot ! Tu sais combien cela coute ? Je vais devoir demander à Lady Haw de m'en ramener de Xerxes. Elle va me prendre chère en faire de ports. » Hurla Myung en frappant la tête d'Edward avec la paume de sa main.

Son chapeau d'eunuque tomba dans la peinture multicolore et passa de bleu à toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Comme un idiot, il le remit sur sa tête et regarda ses mains en voyant la peinture, il se mit à grimacer.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête… Je compte sur toi, pour ramasser ce bazar. » Déclara Myung en partant comme un voleur.

\- Pourquoi, je ferais ça ? » Râla Edward.

\- Parce que tu es un Eunuque et moi, un Prince. » Commenta Myung en disparaissant totalement du champ visuel d'Edward.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza repoussa Roy en posant ses deux mains sur son torse musclé. Une fois séparer de lui, elle leva sa main droite et lui mit une claque assez violente. La tête de Roy tourna sur le côté droit à cause de la force du coup.

\- Sombre Crétin que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » Hurla Riza en faisant semblant d'être outrée par le comportement de Roy.

Roy replaça son regard dans les yeux de Riza encore choqué par la puissance du coup. Bien qu'il fût surpris, il perçu dans cet océan ambre une lueur de tristesse. Le souvenir de ce regard lui revenu rapidement. Il se revit sous la pluie au milieu d'une forêt entrain de la regarder.

\- Enquêteur Mustang ! » Cria Riza en sortant Roy de ses pensées.

\- Tait-toi. » Ordonna froidement Roy en la fusillant du regard.

Choqué par le regard froid et rempli de colère de Roy, Riza décida de garder le silence. Elle le vit fermer quelques secondes les yeux et les poings comme pour se retenir. Il baissa la tête au sol et respira profondément. En relevant la tête, son regard avait une nouvelle fois changer. Il était plus doux. Une nouvelle fois surprise, Riza s'apprêtait à parler quand elle sentit les bras de Roy l'attraper et la ramener contre son torse. Il respira son parfum quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Lady Haw, sa Majesté, vous sollicite immédiatement. » Intervenu Winry en séparant les deux amis.

En entendant cette annonce, Roy relâcha à contre cœur Riza. Elle profita de cette ouverture pour se diriger vers sa servante quand Roy se mit à genoux devant Riza.

\- Lady Haw… Je vous promets de rembourser ma dette envers vous. »

\- Il n'y a aucune dette, Enquêteur Mustang. » Rétorqua Riza en se dirigeant vers le pavillon de l'Empereur laissant Roy a genoux.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai se faisait habiller par une grande couturière sous le regard ravie de Gracia. D'un coup, elle vit son air triste quand elle se regardait dans le miroir.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? » Demanda Gracia.

\- Je me suis toujours imaginée vivre auprès de madame… Pas une seule fois, je n'ai imaginé vivre avec un membre de ma famille. »

\- Et tu as peur ? »

\- Oui. Mes parents, les moines, madame… » Pleura Han Hai.

\- Rassure-toi, Roy n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Et puis, en cas de besoin, Elycia, Maes et moi, nous sommes là. » Commenta Gracia avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy retrouva Maes devant l'entrée du pavillon de l'Empereur. Remarquant le regard inquiet de son ami, Roy demanda :

\- Un problème ? »

\- Je n'en suis pas sure, mais Kim Lee prépare un empoisonnement. Mais, j'ignore si c'est le Prince Myung, l'Empereur ou l'Impératrice les victimes de cet empoisonnement. » Avoua Maes.

\- Capitaine Hugues… Enquêteur Mustang sa Majesté, vous attends. » Déclara l'eunuque en invitant les deux amis a entrée.

\- Nous verrons bien. » Murmura Roy à Maes alors qu'ils suivaient l'Eunuque.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 ** _Je sais les retrouvailles entre Riza et Roy, sont courtes et étranges... Mais qui sait peut-être que c'est juste le premier contact entre eux avant une longue mise au point. Merci à vous tous qui lisez, suivez et commentez cette fiction. Un immense merci à Lily Orya pour ses commentaires très encourageant et ses remarques. A très bientôt_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Episode 33**

En entrant dans la chambre de l'Empereur, lieu où le monarque les attendait, Roy et Maes virent assis à la table Riza et Myung. En la voyant, Roy fit mine de ne pas la reconnaître alors que Riza l'ignorait ouvertement. Myung se comportait exactement de la même façon que Riza.

\- Votre Majesté. » Firent en chœur Roy et Maes en saluant l'Empereur comme il se devait.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Je dois avouer que votre demande de rencontre m'a un peu surpris, Enquêteur Mustang. » Déclara l'Empereur alors qu'il mangeait un morceau de viande caramélisé.

\- Quand mes parents sont morts, vous m'avez promis de toujours garder la place du Seigneur de Shin vide pour le grand moment où je serais prêt à l'accepter. » Expliqua Roy en restant à la distante autorisé pour les soldats de l'Empereur.

\- Je vois… Vous sentez enfin prêt à continuer l'œuvre de votre honorable père. » Conclu le monarque avec un sourire ravi.

\- Oui. » Avoua Roy sûr de lui.

Il était tellement confiant, que Myung détourna enfin son regard de la table pour l'observer avec surpris. Ce dernier remarqua ce détail et souleva son sourcil ravi de cet effet.

\- Cela va être dur pour vous, le Seigneur Raven a délaissé la ville de Shin depuis la terrible mort de votre Père. Rien n'a changer de puis, cette fameuse nuit. »

\- Je suis conscient de cette tache mais… »

Roy s'arrêta de parler en voyant que Maes observait une jeune servante qui apportait son thé à l'Empereur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda l'Empereur surpris par le silence brutal de Roy.

\- Aucun… En vous voyant ainsi, un souvenir est revenu. » Menti Roy.

\- Un bon, j'espère. » Fit l'Empereur en portant ses lèvres la tasse.

\- Votre Majesté, ne buvez pas ce thé. » Hurla Maes paniqué.

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda troubler l'Empereur en s'arrêtant dans son action.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le vôtre. Cette jeune fille, c'est tromper. Vous avez l'œil, capitaine Hugues. » Répondit Riza en échangeant les tasses de thé.

Le visage de Roy se décomposa en voyant Riza le porter à ses lèvres. Elle le termina rapidement sans en laisser une goutte. Cinq minutes plus tard, rien ne se passa. Surpris, Roy échangea un regard avec Maes. La pression redescendit.

\- Veuillez prendre note, Eunuque en chef de cet ordre. Par cet ordonnance, j'ordonne la remise du titre de Seigneur de Shin à Roy Mustang et je lui remets les clefs de cette ville, en espérant qu'il la rende aussi propice que son père. »

\- Merci de cet encouragement, votre Majesté. » Le remercia Roy en se relevant pour prendre le parchemin que lui tendait l'Eunuque.

Il l'attrapa et salua de nouveau l'Empereur comme il se devait. Ce dernier allait parler quand il vit Lady Haw se relever brutalement et annoncer.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je me sens fatiguée et la fatigue me donne des rides. Cela déforme mon merveilleux visage. » Fit Riza respectueusement.

\- Allez donc, vous reposez. » Ordonna l'Empereur.

Riza lui fit une révérence et sorti de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Roy et Myung. Elle marcha quelque pas à l'extérieur et commença à tousser tout en crachant du sang. Elle sortit de son médaillon un petit élément sphérique de couleur noir et l'avala. Sa vision commençait à devenir trouble quand elle traversait un pont. En arrivant de l'autre côté, elle reconnut assis sur une grosse pierre, le Prince Héritier. Ce dernier observait sa main qui saignait encore. Elle soupira et s'approcha. En la voyant l'enfant eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle lui attrapa la main et examina la plaie. Malgré que sa tête, commençait à tourner, elle garda son calme.

\- Vous… M'avez dit de rien dire pour sauver Mira ? Mère a tort… Vous êtes une femme gentille. » Annonça avec le sourire le jeune Prince Héritier.

\- Venez avec moi, nous allons aller soigné… Kof, Kof…. Cette plaie. » Fit Riza en toussant dans un mouchoir afin de caché son état de santé au Prince.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy venait de sortir avec Maes en tenant le parchemin que l'Empereur lui avait remis. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que Riza.

\- Etrange… J'étais vraiment sûr que cette boisson était empoisonnée. D'ailleurs, comment Lady Haw a fait pour comprendre mon doute ? » Pensa Maes à voix haute en se grattant le menton de son pouce et de son index.

\- Elle nous observait dans le reflet du vase en laiton qui trônait au centre de la table. »

\- Comment tu sais cela ? » Demanda Maes surpris.

\- Parce que, je l'admirais exactement de la même manière. » Avoua tranquillement Roy.

\- Tu… quoi ? » Fit Maes étonner par cet aveu en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Roy ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Maes reprit rapidement ses esprits et courut rattraper son ami. Il allait l'atteindre quand Edward arriva vers eux. Habillé en eunuque. Paniqué à l'idée de se faire reconnaitre, Edward baisa la tête et marcha ainsi. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'enquêteur, il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba sur le bras de Roy. Le parchemin échappa des mains de Roy. Il le rattrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

\- Ca va ? C'est une sacrée chute que vous avez faite, l'ami. » Demanda Maes en aidant l'Edward à se relever.

Ce dernier paniqué à l'idée de se faire reconnaitre, pris la fuite sans rien dire. Intrigué par ce comportement, Maes se tourna vers Roy, c'est là qu'il le vit observer quelque chose sur le sol.

\- Un problème ? »

\- Cette direction… C'est quel pavillon ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

\- Celui du Prince Héritier. Pourquoi ? »

\- Il est blessé. » Répondit Roy en montrant les traces de sang sur le sol.

Inquiet pour sa santé, Roy et Maes suivirent les taches rouges sur le sol en terre. En arrivant à l'entrée du pavillon du Prince Héritier, ils le virent entrain de courir dans son jardin et de ramasser des fleurs. Son visage était souriant et rouge vif.

\- Votre Altesse que faite-vous ? » Demanda une servante surprise de le voir cueillir des fleurs.

\- Je remercie, ma fée protectrice, Mira » Répondit avec les sourires ravies l'enfant.

\- Votre quoi ? »

\- Ma fée protectrice. » Répéta l'enfant en se mettant à danser.

En remarquant que l'enfant allait très, Maes et Roy échangèrent un regard complice et sortir du palais rassuré.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung se dirigeait vers le pavillon de Riza, quant il vit le Prince Héritier arriver avec un bouquet de fleurs. En le voyant, le jeune monarque se mit à paniqué. On lui avait raconter tellement de chose ignoble sur son cousin. Il se demandait comment réagir face à un démon comme lui, quand il le vit se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un lieu aussi peu fréquentable ? » Demanda Myung calmement en remarquant la peur sur son visage.

\- Attention, à ce que vous allez faire… Sinon, je hurle est ma fée protectrice arrivera. » Menaça l'enfant en brandissant telle une épée le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Votre Fée Protectrice ? Lady Haw ? » Questionna Myung en réfléchissant.

Surpris par la déduction de Myung, le jeune Prince chercha une solution de secours. Il ne devait pas montrée ses sentiments à son ennemi.

\- Tu as vraiment raison… Elle est bien la fée Protectrice. Mais, si tu veux un conseil… Ne lui offre pas ses fleurs. Elle hais les fleurs. »

\- Quelle femme peut haïr les fleurs? »

\- La Fée Protectrice. » Rétorqua Myung avec le sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir pour la remercier ? » Fit le Prince Héritier tristement.

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Hum… Hum… Un Hobbang à la viande ! »

\- Un quoi ? »

\- Un Hobbang à la viande… Elle adore manger ce petit pain blanc. »

\- C'est quoi ? Ca a quelle forme ? Ca a quel gout ? » Questionna le Prince Héritier qui ne connaissait pas cette nourriture.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai… Votre Altesse n'a jamais eu le droit de gouter ce plat qui est le trésor national des pauvres. »

\- Vous en avez déjà manger ? C'est bon ? »

\- C'est très bon… Si, son Altesse me le permet, je me dévoue d'en acheter et je vous le ramènerais pour que vous l'offrez en cadeau à Fée Protectrice. »

\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

\- Oui. »

\- Tu ne vas pas l'empoisonné ? »

\- Pourquoi je l'empoisonnerai ? Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est horrible d'empoisonné de la nourriture ? Nous, les nobles, nous faisons cela alors que les pauvres n'ont même pas de quoi s'offrir un repas convenable tous les jours. »

\- Mais, ma mère offre de la nourriture aux pauvres. »

\- Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin qui bénéficie de cette aide. » Avoua tristement Myung.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

\- Connaissez-vous, le Seigneur Mustang ? »

\- Non. »

\- Vous deviez lire ses écrits… Cela serait pour vous, un grand apprentissage. Bien plus grand, que celui qui vous ai donnez par votre précepteur. »

\- Vous avez lu ses écrits ? Sont-ils facile à lire car j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à lire. »

\- Dans ce cas, venez voir, votre Fée Protectrice… Elle est probablement la mieux placer pour vous faire découvrir ce monde inconnu. En plus, cela vous donnera une excuse pour venir la voir tous les jours. » Fit Myung avec le sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Merci du conseil. » Termina le Prince Héritier en serrant dans ses bras Myung.

Ce dernier parti en jetant ses fleurs parterre. Myung sous le choc de la réaction du jeune Prince, ramassa ses fleurs et entra dans la chambre de Riza. Il la trouva assis sur son lit, le visage totalement démaquillé et translucide. Ses yeux avides de couleur et ses vaisseaux ressortaient. Elle c'était décoiffée pour laisser place à une simple tresse.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ? » Demanda Myung inquiet en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ca y ira, je me sens déjà mieux. J'ai juste besoin de dormir encore un peu. »

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

\- Cette fillette est innocente, la servante qui devait délivré le poison l'a manipulé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. »

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça. » Ordonna Myung sérieusement.

\- Alors ne baisse jamais ta garde. A la base, ce poison était pour toi. Je l'aie vu hésiter en déposant les tasses. »

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te sacrifier. » Commenta Myung avec le sourire.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix… L'Empereur ne peut pas mourir pour le moment. Pourquoi as-tu des fleurs ? »

\- Le Prince Héritier a apporter ceci à sa Fée Protectrice. » Ce moqua gentiment Myung.

\- Sa Fée Protectrice ? Tu veux dire le démon qui le condamnera a une mort certaine. »

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Je ne sais pas, si je dois le laisser vivre ou le tuer. »

\- Un enfant n'est pas responsable des mauvaises actions de ses parents. »

\- On dirait que tu as déjà choisi pour lui… Assumera-tu la responsabilité de ses actes qui fera dans l'avenir. »

\- Oui... Comme j'assume la responsabilité de tes actes irréfléchis. Il n'est pas de... sang royal… Cependant, il partage le même héritage que ceux des Mustang. Pour cette raison, je pense qu'il est essentiel de faire ressortir cet héritage. Toutefois, si on échoue, on devra effectivement l'éliminer et je serais celle qui exécutera cette tâche. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Poki entra dans la maison de courtisanes de Lady Chris. En le voyant, elle soupira de mécontentement.

\- Lady Chris ne faite pas cette tête, je suis venue vous apportez de grandes nouvelles. » Déclara Poki avec le sourire.

\- Venant de votre part, cela m'étonnerai que ce soit une si grande nouvelle. »

\- Je connais un moyen de retrouver la nobi Riza Hawkeye. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Episode 34**

Assis dans le bureau de Lady Chris, Poki observait la tante de Roy avec un certain sourire.

\- Vous pourriez m'offrir de quoi manger et à boire. »

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous voir ici, ce manque de respect ajoute à mon attention de vous faire comprendre ce souhaite. »

\- Quel manque de respect. Vous êtes bien la sœur de votre frère. »

\- Croyez-le ou non, je suis moins respectueuse. Lui, il vous aurait offert un plateau. Moi, je suis bien trop avare pour gaspiller de l'argent pour un homme tel que vous. Donc, allez droit au but. »

\- J'aime votre franchisse. » Tenta de la charmé Poki.

\- Pourquoi venir me voir au sujet de Riza Hawkeye, alors que nous savons très bien, que vous la rechercher plus que tout ? »

\- Parce que la proposition que l'on m'a faite ne me convient pas. Alors peut-être que votre stupide neveu aura le cran de le faire à ma place. »

\- Mon neveu ne fera rien pour vous. »

\- Votre crétin de neveu fera n'importe quoi pour retrouver Riza… Même à reprendre le titre de Seigneur de Shin. Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant… Je doute que Raven le laisse faire. » Jubila de plaisir Poki.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Roy arriva devant la tombe de sa mère. Il déposa un bouquet de fleurs dessus et déclara :

\- Vous êtes fière de Riza, mère. Vous l'avez toujours su qu'elle vous serait fidèle et que jamais elle ne vous trahirait. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté d'elle. J'ignore les raisons qui l'on poussent à faire de moi, le Seigneur de Shin et encore moins celle qui lui impose de rester aussi loin de moi. Mais, je ferais tout ce qu'elle demandera sans poser la moindre question. Elle a beaucoup changé comme moi, cependant, je suis sure, que derrière ce maquillage et ses grandes chima, elle est toujours là. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle a agi durant ses dernières années avec Han Hai. Je souhaiterai tant savoir ce qui s'est passé, il y a dix ans. Connaitre la vérité et savoir où se trouve la tombe de maitre. Est-il mort en vous protégeant ? En protégeant Riza ou Han Hai ? Toutefois, cela me fait peur, car le silence de Riza semble être un lourd fardeau à porter. »

\- Il l'est… La première fois que je l'ai entendu, j'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. » Déclara la voix de Myung.

Cette intonation provenant de derrière-lui, Roy se retourna et vit le Prince vêtu comme un Yangban. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cet idiot qui l'énervait, en écoutant sa conversation privé, Roy serra le poing.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous écoutez. J'étais simplement venu m'excuser auprès de votre père pour mon incompétence à la protéger. Je voulais aller sur la tombe de son père, mais j'ignore où Riza l'a enterrée. Tout comme elle l'a enterré dans son cœur. Elle parle fièrement de vos parents ou même de vous, mais de lui, jamais. Au début, je pensais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait vécu quatorze années à ses côtés. Comment peut-elle les balayés d'un coup de main et l'oublier si facilement ? Vous qui la connaissez, est-ce vraiment si douloureux ? » Demanda Myung sincèrement et inquiet pour son amie.

Surpris par sincérité de Myung, Roy se mit à réfléchir au comportement de celle qu'il aimait. Il l'avait déjà vu se comporter ainsi avec une autre personne.

\- Parle-t-elle de Poki ? » Demanda Roy.

\- Seulement quand elle est forcée à le faire. »

\- Alors, oui, cela doit être douleur pour elle. » Avoua Roy en serrant trois fois plus fort le poing.

Il se demandait ce que son Maitre avait bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état. D'un coup, Roy desserra la main en entendant.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cet après-midi. Sans votre aide, je serais plus de ce monde. »

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

\- Le thé empoisonné destiner à l'Empereur… Etait en fait pour moi. La Servante a mal tournée le plateau et c'est trompé de cible. »

\- Il n'était pas empoisonné, on s'est tromper Maes et moi. Mais, je suis ravi de cette erreur. Imaginé, si Riza avait vraiment bu ce poison. » Sourit Roy.

Le sourit de Roy s'effaça en remarquant les traits sérieux sur le visage de Myung. Inquiet, il se mit à marcher vers le palais. Mais, Myung arrêta en disant.

\- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle exposé de la sorte. Dog Han lui en faisait régulièrement prendre pour qu'elle apprendre à contenir ses effets et a caché ses faiblesses. On peut dire qu'elle l'a vraiment bien formée. »

\- Vous appelez cela un apprentissage ? J'appelle cela de l'idioties et de la torture. » Hurla Roy de rage.

\- Si, elle ne l'avait pas fait, cette jeune gungnyeo serait morte. Avec ce décès, elle aurait brisé la promesse qu'elle c'était faite… Ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir pour elle. »

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle me garde si éloigner ? Parce que j'ai promis de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle, comme un homme le ferai pour celle qu'il aime ? »

\- Je pense qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vous voir mourir. Tout qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir Han Hai mourir. Si elle l'a éloigné et qu'elle vous l'a remis, c'est pour la protéger. »

\- De qui ? »

\- Poki, Raven, Hakuro, Grelin et même le Premier Ministre. Vous connaissez sa véritable identité. Vous savez très bien qu'en tant de descendante de la famille royale, celui qui l'épousera aura une chance de prétendre au trône. »

\- Impossible. Elle est de la lignée des Hwang. »

\- Je suis aussi de la lignée des Hwang. Mon père était le frère jumeau de la Princesse Na Young. L'Empereur est incapable de concevoir et quand cela a été découvert par le Prince Hwang, en tant que bon sujet et frère, il proposa d'offrir son premier enfant, conçu hors mariage à l'Empereur. Mais le hasard a fait qu'il ait des jumeaux. Il abandonna son fils et éleva sa fille. L'Empereur tua son épouse qu'il haïssait en faisant passer son crime pour une mort naturelle. Il épousa ensuite, la femme qu'il aimait et on élever ensemble mon père. Puis, il y a eu toutes ses histoires de conspirations du Gouvernement, la mort de vos parents, la naissance d'un imposteur promu Prince Héritier et la disparition de Dog Han. » Expliqua Myung qui était très communicatif.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Empereur qui lisait un rapport urgent sur la situation à la frontière nord du royaume quand il se mit à cracher du sang. Au début, sa petite toux passa rapidement. Puis, elle recommença, plus violente, le rendant incapable de reprendre son souffle. Alerter par ce drôle de bruit, son eunuque.

\- Votre Majesté, je vais aller chercher le médecin. » Déclara l'Eunuque en se tournant vers l'un de ses subalternes.

Ce dernier sorti de la chambre en courant. Quand il passa le mur de protection du pavillon, il s'arrêta de courir et marcha en sifflant. Il entra dans le pavillon de l'Impératrice par une porte secrète et annonça à la femme qui brodait sur l'une de ses robes, un Phoenix. En le voyant, elle rangea son matériel et courut dans les bras de cet eunuque. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sépara et le sourire ravie, elle annonça :

\- Nous pouvons enfin être ensemble ! Mon amour ! »

\- Pas encore, je dois terminer cet assassinat en beauté. » Révéla l'Eunuque en partant.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Remarquant que les mains de l'Empereur commençaient à devenir bleus à cause du manque d'oxygène, le vieil eunuque qui le tenait dans ses bras paniqua encore plus. Ce demandant ce que faisait le médecin, il se tourna vers Edward et ordonna :

\- Va immédiatement chercher Lady Haw. Elle est la plus près. »

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Edward.

\- Hâte-toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Insista l'eunuque.

Devant la gravité de la situation, Edward sortit en courant vers le pavillon où dormait Riza.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Episode 35**

Lady Chris fusilla du regard l'homme assis en face d'elle et qui jubilait de plaisir rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginé son neveu affronté le Gouverneur Raven.

\- Je doute que Raven, le laisse faire tranquillement. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose de vous aider à assassiner Raven. » Proposa Poki en rigolant sadiquement, tout en se frottant les mains.

La tante de Roy allait déclinée l'offre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer, l'ancien enquêteur Grumman. En le voyant, le visage de Poki se décomposa et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Vous la réaction de monsieur Poki, je pense que l'on parlait de moi » Annonça Grumman avec le sourire.

\- Absolument pas." Répondit Lady Chris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » Demanda Poki agacé de voir cet homme exiler intervenir dans ses plans.

\- Riza Hawkeye. » Répondit Grumman.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

L'eunuque qui avait conspirer contre l'Empereur, revenu une heure plus tard au pavillon du monarque, accompagné du médecin. Son visage ravi à l'idée de plus voir ce vieil homme en vie, laissa place à la stupeur quand il le vit allonger dans son lit et vivant.

\- Votre Majesté ! » Hurla le médecin en courant à son chevet.

Il examina rapidement et remarquant que sa vie n'était plus en danger, il se détendit. Puis, il se retourna vers l'Eunuque en chef.

\- Cette technique pour soigner ce type de poison… C'est celle de Lady Dog Han. »

\- Effectivement, comme vous mettiez du temps à arriver, j'ai donc prit l'initiative de faire intervenir une spécialiste qui a toute la confiance de l'Empereur. »

\- Vous avez très bien fait. »

\- Dite-moi, ce qui vous a retardez. Cela n'est pas dans vous habitude de mettre autant de temps. »

En entendant son supérieur parler avec le médecin, l'eunuque coupable sortit discrètement pour prendre la fuite. Une fois dehors, il passa par une porte secrète afin de fuir le palais quand il se retrouva face à face avec Myung. Ce dernier n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de dix gardes.

\- Arrêtez-le immédiatement. » Ordonna Myung aux gardes.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

L'Impératrice s'entrainait à faire semblant de pleurer devant son miroir. Elle n'arrivait pas à créer de larmes suffisamment sincères.

\- Je suis nulle pour jouer la comédie, avec ceci, ils vont croire à ma culpabilité. »

\- Effectivement, vous êtes une très mauvaise comédienne… Cependant, il y a une chose que vous faite encore plus mal que jouer la pauvre femme dévastée par la mort de son époux, votre Altesse. » Déclara Riza qui avait remis sa magnifique tenue de Dame de la cour.

Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'Impératrice qui était surprise de la voir ici chez elle. Agacer, la Première Dame reprit son contrôle et se releva pour défier du regard Riza. Un regard haineux qui pourrait déstabiliser n'importe quel adversaire.

\- Voulez-vous savoir ce que vous ne savez absolument pas faire, votre Altesse ? » Demanda Riza dont le regard n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

\- Sortez ! » Ordonna l'Impératrice.

\- C'est conspirer. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi incompétente dans ma vie. Est-ce vraiment un talent d'être aussi nul ou alors vous ne le faite pas exprès ? » Continua Riza en se moquant de l'Impératrice.

\- Sombre Idiote, comment osez-vous m'insulter ? » Hurla la femme en levant sa main droite pour frapper le visage de Riza.

Cette dernière l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Elle le maintenu en l'air quand elle répondit calmement en la fusillant d'un regard accusateur, en retirant sa main de son poignet.

\- Et vous, comment osez-vous insulter le royaume avec vos manigances ? A votre place, je ferais profile bas et je ravalerai ma fierté. »

La première Dame du royaume fut énerver par l'échec de la mort de son époux. Contrarier par l'annulation de ses plans de bonheur et de vie heureux, elle se sentait désemparer devant Riza. Cette femme qu'elle haïssait autant que sa Maitresse Dog Han. Elle détourna les yeux pour réfléchir. D'un coup, elle se mit à rigoler, puis hurla comme une hystérique.

\- JE SUIS L'IMPERATRICE ! JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DES CONSEILS D'UNE PROSTITUER COMME TOI ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE NE DOIS RIEN A PERSONNE ET SURTOUT PAS A UNE JALOUSE COMME TOI ! C'EST MOI, L'IMPERATRICE ! »

\- Dans ce cas, mourez comme le ferais une véritable mère qui à trahir son pays. Ne le déshonorer pas plus en vous entêtant. Vous risquez de faire plus de victimes. Le peuple souffre déjà assez, pas besoin de rajouter une guerre. » Répondit calmement Riza en montrant du regard l'endroit où l'Impératrice gardait le reste du poison qu'elle avait fait avaler à l'Empereur.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ? JAMAIS TU NE SERAS IMPERATRICE ALORS DE QUEL DROIT TU ME DONNES DES CONSEILS ? POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ? » Continua-t-elle d'aboyer comme une folle.

\- Pour qui je me prends ? Pour Lady Haw. Je ne suis pas Impératrice et jamais je ne souhaiterai le devenir. A quoi bon avoir un statut aussi contraignant ? Etre le trophée d'un homme qui ne m'aime pas, la marionnette du Gouvernement et du peuple qui me considèrent comme une idiote sans pensés et sans sentiments, cela n'est absolument pas fait pour moi. Je préfère décidée de ma vie, de mon argent. De plus, en tant que membre du peuple, j'ai le droit de contrôler la fin de ma marionnette. Si, je veux la jeter au feu parce qu'elle usée ou défectueuse, j'en ai le droit et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ce droit. » Fit froidement Riza.

Troublée par le calme de la femme qui était en face d'elle, l'Impératrice descendit d'un ton. Les paroles de son ennemi étaient juste.

\- Vous avez raison… Et vous avez toujours eue raison. Je ne vous ai jamais aimée que ce soit vous ou Dog Han, car vous aviez tout compris avant moi. Je voulais vous prouvez que vous aviez tors et qu'être Impératrice était une place de choix. Quand je pense à ma vie, elle a toujours été triste. Je voulais être aimée de mon père, de mon mari et de mon peuple. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours été seule. »

\- Vous n'avez jamais été seule. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait d'être seul. De devoir, vous relevez alors que vous n'avez plus aucune envie de vivre. De vous raccrochez à un simple espoir qui pourrait disparaitre aussi rapidement. Vous aviez tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureuse. Malheureusement, votre cupidité vous a aveuglée. Tout cela est de votre faute et non de celle de votre père, de votre mari ou même de votre peuple. » Répondit Riza agacé par les paroles de cette femme affolée.

\- Que va-t-il se passé ? »

\- Tout dépendra de votre fin, si vous mourrez ce soir et maintenant en prenant ce poison, votre image d'Impératrice modèle ne sera pas taché. Votre père, votre mari et votre peuple vous pleura et personne ne sera votre secret. »

\- Et si, je refuse ? » Demanda l'Impératrice qui n'avait aucune envie de finir ainsi.

\- Un procès sera mis en place. Vous perdrez tout crédit aux yeux du peuple, de votre mari et de votre père. Ce sera la pire solution pour tout le monde. Le royaume sera attaqué et votre fils pourrait perdre la vie. »

\- Qu'arrive a-t-il à mon bien aimé ? »

\- Dans les deux cas, il perdra la vie et sera maudit. La véritable question, c'est : est-ce que vous allez entrainer dans votre folie votre fils ou non? »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le Premier Ministre passait du bon temps dans une maison de courtisanes où il était un habituer quand un fonctionnaire du palais entra dans la pièce.

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre Seigneurie… Mais c'est une affaire urgente… »

\- Je n'en ai que faire. » Répondit le vieillard en embrassant la poitrine d'une courtisane

\- Pardonnez-moi d'insisté. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être si urgent ? »

\- La tentative d'assassinat de notre Empereur. » Révéla le fonctionnaire.

En entendant ses mots, le Premier Ministre se détacha de la femme avec qui il avait prévu de passer la nuit. Il se rhabilla et suivi le fonctionnaire jusqu'au palais.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Episode 36**

L'aube venait à peine de commencer quand le Premier Ministre arriva le premier au palais. En entrant dans la chambre de l'Empereur, il vit assis à ses côtés Myung.

\- Où est l'Impératrice et que fait ce Prince renier ici ? » Demanda-t-il en colère.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza sortit de la chambre de l'Impératrice et fit signe aux gardes d'entrée. Elle attrapa le général en charge de la sécurité de la famille royale et annonça en mentant aussi bien qu'elle respirait.

\- Elle est morte empoisonné. C'est le même poison qui a été utilisé pour tuer l'Empereur. Etant donné qu'elle a diné avec l'Empereur, elle a surement du partagé le plat contaminé. »

\- Surement. Merci pour votre aide, Lady Haw. » Répondit le général en entrant dans le pavillon.

Riza marchait vers la sortie quand la voix de Roy l'arrêta. Ce dernier était dos coller au mur, les bras croiser et debout sur un seul pied.

\- Elle n'est pas morte après avoir partagé son repas avec l'Empereur. » Affirma-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Elle est morte. » Répondit sèchement Riza.

\- En l'invitant à mettre fin à sa vie, tu as protégé le Prince Héritier. Si, elle ne l'avait pas fait, la vérité aurait éclaté… »

\- Et la guerre aura été déclarer au quatre coins du royaume et des milliers de gens seraient morts. Mais, elle a pris la bonne décision, une vraie Reine. Pour la première fois, je suis fière d'avoir eue une telle femme pour Impératrice. » Avoua Riza en coupant la parole tout en reprenant son chemin vers la chambre de l'Empereur.

A peine avait-elle fait cinq pas, qu'un vertige arriva. Déséquilibré, elle pencha du côté où elle allait tomber. D'un coup, elle fut rattrapée par les bras musclés de Roy. Elle le poussa, mais sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vision flue. Roy la réceptionna encore une fois dans ses bras.

\- Le poison n'a pas encore été digérer par ton organisme. Tu devrais te reposer encore. » Compris Roy.

\- Je vais bien, merci de te faire du souci pour moi. » Répondit Riza en repoussant Roy encore une fois.

Elle marcha encore cinq pas et manqua encore une fois de tombé. Roy la rattrapa. Ils firent ce petit jeu pendant deux cents mètres. Jusqu'à ce que Roy prenne une décision.

\- Monte. » Ordonna-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors arrête d'être si gentil avec moi. » Cria Riza agacée de le voir si proche d'elle.

Elle ne l'aimait avoir à proximité car il la déstabilisait et l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Laisse-moi juste te rembourser ma dette. »

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a aucune dette à rembourser. » Rétorqua sèchement Riza en reprenant sa route.

\- Si, j'en ai une. Tu te souviens quand on était petit et que l'on se parlait à peine. J'ai fui la maison en pleine nuit et comme un idiot, je m'étais fait mal pied incapable de marcher. En plus de cela, j'étais perdu. Tu m'as retrouvé et porté sur ton dos jusqu'à ma chambre. Personne à la maison n'a su que j'avais fui et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Alors, laisse-moi remboursée cette dette. » Expliqua Roy avec le sourire.

Riza s'arrêta de marcher en se souvenant de ce moment-là. Elle serra le poing et répondit.

\- D'accord, mais quand on arrive près du pavillon de l'Empereur, tu me pose. »

\- Promis. » Fit Roy heureux de cette décision.

Riza monta sur son dos et Roy se mit à marcher. Un silence froid et rempli de lourds sentiments s'installa. Arrivant à un croisement de deux chemins l'un menant au pavillon de l'Empereur et l'autre vers les jardins royaux, Roy décida de prendre le chemin le plus long.

\- Que fais-tu ? » Demanda surprise et agacé Riza en voyant Roy prendre la direction des jardins.

\- Tu as dit que tu resterais sur mon dos jusqu'au pavillon de l'Empereur. Mais, tu n'as jamais précisé quel chemin prendre. »

\- Roy, tes petits jeux m'énerver. Ce n'est pas le moment, Myung… » Hurla Riza.

\- Myung m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Tout comme ma mère, mon père et ton père. Tu n'es pas en état de négocier quoi se soit. Laisse-le donc se débrouiller tout seul. Tu ne vas le materner toute sa vie ? »

\- Je ne le materne pas. » Râla outré Riza.

\- Je te connais alors arrête s'il te plait. »

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Riza en ne comprenant pas le comportement de Roy.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Devant ce silence, Riza comprit et explosa de rire. Puis arrivant sur un pont, Riza demanda en rigolant toujours :

\- Es-tu jaloux, Myung ? »

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? N'importe quoi… »

\- Idiot. Tu es jaloux. » Affirma Riza en s'arrêtant de rire.

Devant cette réponse, Roy eut le sentiment que rien n'avait changer entre-eux. Que c'est dix années n'étaient jamais arrivée. Il s'arrêta de marcher et déclara :

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te retrouver comme avant. Je suis sûr que tu es entrain de souris et que tes yeux ambres pétilles de bonheur. J'aimerai tant les voir, mais je sais aussi que si je te pose, cette lueur joyeuse disparaitra pour laisser place à la tristesse. Je n'aime pas te voir avec ce regard-là, cela me déchire le cœur et j'ai l'impression que ce chagrin qui te ronge augmente quand tu m'observes. J'ignore ce qui c'est passer durant ses dix années, mais s'il te plait... Parle-moi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

\- Je ne veux pas parler du passé. » Annonça sèchement Riza.

\- Un jour où l'autre… Il faudra bien en parler. Tu avais si bien commencé avec le théâtre miniature... »

\- C'était une erreur, ce cadeau. Rappel-moi, de ne jamais la refaire. » Rétorqua Riza en voulant changer de sujet.

\- Tu as raison. C'était une grave erreur de dépenser autant d'argent pour une chose que tu aurais pu me dire de vive voix. »

\- Je… Je n'y arriverai pas. » Avoua Riza alors que les larmes commençaient à lui couler.

Roy voulu la poser pour la réconforté, mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle prenne la fuite. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il proposa :

\- Dans ce cas, restons dans la nostalgie de notre enfance et jouons comme à l'époque. »

\- Myung m'attend. » Rappela Riza en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

\- Et moi, je t'attends depuis dix ans. » Rétorqua Roy en serrant le poing de rage.

Remarquant ce détail, Riza ferma les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas le voir agir ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas être la cause de cette douleur silencieuse qui le dévorait depuis dix ans. Elle devait prendre du recul car cela commençait à la déstabilisé et à la faire souffrir. Elle se devait être à cent pour cent de ses capacités pour aider Myung.

\- Roy… Je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a dix ans. Alors arrête de m'attendre. Vie ta vie comme tu l'entends, loin de moi. Tu n'as plus besoin d'une personne comme moi, qui te rappel ton passé douloureux. Maintenant, tu as Han Hai. Je suis certaine que vous allez vous en sortir très bien. Tu reconstruiras la ville de Shin comme ton père l'avait jadis fait. Ensuite, tu épouseras cette courtisane… Van. Elle semble être parfaite pour toi. Elle t'a aidé durant ses dix dernières années. Elle t'aime sincèrement et cela est rare dans notre monde. Je suis sûre que tu finiras par l'aimer plus qu'une simple amie avec le temps. Vous aurez de beaux enfants, une belle maison et puis, tu assisteras au mariage de Han Hai et à la naissance de ses propres enfants. Tu verras tes enfants grandir. Tu les verras se marier et avoir eux-mêmes des enfants. Tu connaîtras le bonheur d'être grand-père. Pour finir, tu partiras dans ton sommeil à l'âge de cent ans. Voilà, mon souhait pour toi car c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. » Fit Riza en voulant le convaincre.

A ses mots, Roy garda le silence. Il continuait à ses serrer son poing. Il ferma les yeux. Il desserra ses doigts et soupira profondément, comme relâcher tous ses sentiments. Il observa la lune qui disparaissait se refléter dans l'eau.

\- Moi aussi, Riza, je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a dix ans. Ces dix années m'ont permis de réfléchir à ce qui est vraiment important à mes yeux. Ce souhait que tu fais pour moi et à mes yeux un doux rêve qui ne se réalisa jamais… Car celle avec qui je veux partager ce bonheur n'est pas Van mais toi. Peu m'importe ce qui s'est passé, il y a dix ans, ce qui se passe maintenant et ce qui se passera dans l'avenir. Je suis prêt à tout affronté à condition de voir ton visage, tous les jours. Même si cela veut dire, t'attendre encore. Dix ans, c'était long. Mais le plus long a été d'être dans le doute constant de savoir si tu étais en vie ou non. Si tu manquais de rien et si tu étais en sécurité. Maintenant que je sais où te trouvé, je n'ai plus qu'à dormir confortablement et attendre que tu me reviennes… »

\- Je ne te reviendrais pas… J'ai déjà fait mon choix. »

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Si tu oubliais tes sentiments et cette situation, ce choix serait-il le même ? » Demanda Roy tranquillement en sachant très bien la réponse.

A ses questions, Riza garda le silence. Elle se demandait comment lui répondre sans le faire souffrir à nouveau.

\- Peu importe, mon souhait ou tes questions. La situation est ainsi, alors à quoi bon vouloir imaginer un rêve irréalisable. »

\- Il n'y a aucun rêve irréalisable quand on a la volonté de se battre pour lui. »

\- Je n'ai plus cette volonté depuis longtemps. » Rétorqua Riza.

\- Dans ce cas, je l'aurai pour nous deux. »

\- Roy… Dans quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne peux pas être avec toi. »

En entendant ses mots, Roy se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire. Un agréable souvenir venait une nouvelle fois de lui revenir. Il reprit route vers le pavillon de l'Empereur en gardant se souvenir en tête. Un lourd silence tomba entre eux, encore une fois. Arrivé devant l'entrée du pavillon, Roy reposa délicatement Riza sur le sol. Elle le remercia sans le regarder. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle entendit Roy hurler.

\- Je suis Roy Mustang, ancien enquêteur à la cour et nouveau Seigneur de Shin. Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer Lady Haw. A très bientôt. »

Surprise par ses paroles, Riza se retourna et le vit partir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il préparait. Mais, ce problème viendrait après, elle devait aider Myung.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Episode 37**

En entrant dans la chambre où récupérait l'Empereur, Riza vit le Premier Ministre fusiller avec haine Myung. Ce dernier semblait totalement apeurer par le vieux haut fonctionnaire.

\- Premier Ministre, vous en avez mis du temps. Comme toujours, vous arrivez après la bataille, une fois que pratiquement tous les problèmes ont été résolus. » Annonça Riza en s'approchant du Premier Ministre.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? » Demanda énerver le haut fonctionnaire.

\- Sa Majesté a promu Lady Haw, Dame de la cour et responsable des divertissements. » Expliqua l'Eunuque royale.

\- Dans ce cas, que fait-elle, là ? Dame de la cour n'est pas un statut d'épouse royale et en tant que responsable des divertissements, elle pense que cette situation est une pièce de théâtre ? »

\- Théâtre ? Absolument pas, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit à une femme de pratiqué les arts du théâtre. De plus, Premier Ministre, je suis là debout devant vous, donc je peux absolument vous répondre, pas besoin de parler comme-ci je n'étais pas présente. Cela est vraiment désagréable. » Rétorqua Riza en défiant du regard le Premier Ministre.

\- Désagréable ? La situation est désagréable. Quelqu'un à essayer de tuer l'Empereur et je pense que c'est vous, Lady Haw. Eunuque royal, aller chercher les gardes. » L'accusa ouvertement le haut fonctionnaire.

En entendant ses mots, le visage de l'eunuque en chef se décomposa. Il n'aimait cette situation.

\- Premier Ministre, comment osez-vous ? Si l'Empereur apprend que… »

\- Tait-toi, dans la hiérarchie en cas de problème, je suis celui qui prends les décisions. » Cria le Premier Ministre.

\- Erreur. C'est, le Prince Héritier. » Rectifia Riza.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demander. Mon petit-fils est trop jeune pour diriger le royaume. »

\- Merci de reconnaître, l'inefficacité du Prince Rin dans cette situation. » Annonça Riza en s'écartant du Premier Ministre pour se diriger vers un coffre fermer à clef.

\- Sale garce, comment ose-tu insulté le Prince Héritier en prononçant son pré… »

Le Premier Ministre s'arrêta de parler en voyant Riza ouvrir le coffre avec une clef et sortir un parchemin avec l'emblème de l'Empereur dessus.

\- C'est… »

\- Oui, c'est le testament de l'Empereur. Je suis chargé de l'exécuter. Premier Ministre, réunissez un conseil exceptionnel immédiatement, je vais le lire devant tous. » Révéla Riza en tenant fermement le parchemin fermer.

\- Impossible. Seul les eunu… »

\- Il y a longtemps, j'ai donné ce pouvoir d'exécution à Lady Dog Han, conformément aux vœux de sa Majesté. A la mort de cette dernière, Lady Haw m'a rendu l'emblème. Mais sa Majesté à confirmer sa confiance en Lady Haw en lui remettant cet emblème. Il a même écrit son nouveau testament devant de moi et Lady Haw. » Révéla l'Eunuque en chef.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel quand Roy rentra dans son ancienne maison. Il fut surpris de voir Han Hai assise sur les marches qui menait à sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? » Hurla Han Hai qui avait été très inquiète pour son frère.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'étais avec… Une Gisaeng. Je pensais que tu dormais profondément alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller donc j'ai passé la nuit là-bas. » Menti Roy en caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur avec sa main droite.

\- Une Gisaeng ? Je pensais que tu aimais Riza alors pourquoi passer ton temps avec de telles sangsues ? »

\- Sangsue ? Ce n'est pas gentil de parler de femmes comme ça. »

\- Ben quoi… C'est ce qu'elles sont. Elles te sussent dans tous les sens du terme. »

\- Une grande demoiselle ne doit pas avoir ce genre de langage. »

\- Madame me disait toujours cette phrase pourtant quand j'avais le dos tourné, elle disait des choses pires que moi. »

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'imité. Bon, allons manger, je meurs de faim. Et puis, nous avons notre départ à préparer. » Annonça Roy en invitant sa sœur à le suivre.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Debout devant le trône, au milieu des ministres et hauts fonctionnaires, Riza tenait le testament de l'Empereur. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire à voix haute.

\- Ce testament a été écrit, par moi, l'Empereur Kang au cas où, je devrais me trouver dans l'incapacité de diriger. Avant de transmettre le nom de mon héritier au trône, je dois révéler une vérité trop longtemps cachée. Je n'aurais jamais du devenir Empereur, il y a quarante ans. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, la concubine Yi a essayée de me tuer. Je m'en suis sorti grâce à l'aide d'un grand médecin. Malgré toutes les capacités et les grandeurs connaissances de ce guérisseur royal, j'ai gardé de lourde séquelle. La première étant mon incapacité à concevoir. Cette inaptitude est l'une des causes qui interdit à un Prince de devenir Empereur. La logique aurait voulu que mon petit-frère Hwang prenne le trône. Mais ce dernier étant trop attaché à sa liberté et celle de son épouse, à refuser. Il a créé un plan pour que je garde le trône. Notre accord était qu'il remette son premier enfant. Cependant, le hasard a fait que cette nuit-là, son épouse ne met pas au monde un mais deux enfants. Le premier était un petit garçon et le second une petite fille. Il m'offrit son fils qui devenu le Prince Baek. La fille quant à elle, devenu la Princesse Na Young. La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez tous. Avec cette révélation, Premier Ministre, je suis convaincu que vous allez suivre mon choix, concernant l'héritier au trône. Celui qui héritera du trône sera le Prince Myung car il est le descendant de mon frère de sang : le Prince Hwang. »

A la fin de l'annonce, Riza referma le parchemin et observa un à un les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée. La plupart de ses hommes échangeaient entre petit groupe de cinq et six. Sur leurs visages, le doute était visible. Chacun d'entre-eux se demandaient si cela était la vérité ou encore un mensonge.

\- Calomnie ! Comment une sorcière comme toi, ose raconter un tel mensonge ? » Hurla le Premier Ministre en coupant court à toutes les discussions.

\- Premier Ministre, je ne mens jamais… Je déforme juste un peu la vérité en fonction de la personne en face de moi. Mais, cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est marqué dans ce parchemin. »

\- Mensonge. » Continua le Premier Ministre qui enrageait.

Riza leva les yeux au plafond et descendit les quelques marches pour s'approcher du plus haut fonctionnaire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

\- Je vous conseille d'arrêté immédiatement. Par respect envers vous et l'ancienne Impératrice, je n'ai pas lu le dernier passage. Mais si, vous continuez dans cette voix, je le lirai et votre clan perdra tout crédibilité dans cette assemblée. »

\- Pour qui, vous vous prenez… »

\- J'ai reconnu le fils de l'Impératrice, car elle me faisait mal au cœur. Cette jeune femme n'a jamais été aimée et reconnue par son père, le Premier Ministre. J'ignore qui est le père de cet enfant et personnellement, je m'en moque car elle semble avoir enfin tout ce qu'elle a toujours souhaiter. De plus son sourire est l'une des plus beaux choses de ce palais. » Le coupa Riza en lisant une autre partie du parchemin.

Enerver par le comportement de Riza, le Premier Ministre arracha le parchemin de ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire à voix haute. En se rendant compte qu'il disait exactement la même chose que Riza, il s'arrêta. Les bavardages reprirent dans l'assemblée.

\- Si vous voulez savoir, moi je sais qui est le père de notre Prince Héritier. Mais donner son nom ici, serait encore plus, vous ridiculisez. » Murmura Riza à l'oreille du Premier Ministre.

\- Qui est-ce ? »

\- La même personne qui a tué l'Impératrice et attenté à la vie de sa Majesté. Un nobi de votre demeure... Mako. »

En entendant ce nom, le poing du Premier Ministre se serra de colère. Riza se mit à sourire et annonça :

\- Bon ! Puisque tout le monde ici semble d'accord avec l'héritier de notre Empereur, qu'est-ce que l'on attend pour aller le chercher. Le royaume a absolument besoin de son dirigeant. »

\- Vous êtes une sorcière. Je vais vous détruire Myung et vous. »

\- Vous avez déjà fait cela. Vous êtes responsable de tout ceci. Si, vous ne me croyez pas, prenez une feuille et marquez tout ce que vous nous reprocher. Rayez mon nom ou celui de Myung et remplacez-le par « Je » et vous verrez qui vous êtes. » Conseilla Riza en continuant de le défier.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**


	38. Chapter 38

**Episode 38**

Roy terminait de ranger ses affaires présente dans sa petite maison poussiéreuse quand il retrouva la plaque d'identification de son maitre, dans son jeogori sale.

\- Dois-je vraiment lui en parler ou non ? » Ce demanda Roy à voix haute.

Alors qu'il cherchait la réponse, Lady Chris accompagnée de Grumman passèrent la porte. Intrigué par leur présence, il rangea la plaque et parti les accueillir.

\- Donc, c'était bien vrai… Pourquoi ? Je croyais que cette ville n'était qu'un lieu de souffrance ? » Demanda Lady Chris une pointe énerver en voyant la tenue de noble que Roy portait.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'avais oublié que les nouvelles allaient aussi vite. »

\- Roy, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Poki cherche un meurtrier pour tuer son ami le Gouverneur de l'Est : Raven. » Révéla Lady Chris énerver.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Raven est son meilleur ami. » Demanda Roy en regardant Grumman.

\- Lady Haw. » Répondit Grumman

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai rangeait ses affaires dans un coffre quand une vingtaine d'homme d'une quarantaine d'années entrèrent dans la cour de l'ancienne demeure des Mustang. Ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux ambre. Ils avaient la peau bronze et abimée par le soleil. Leurs vêtements étaient de vieux vêtements de Xing tout déchirer et leurs pieds étaient nus. Paniquer par ses hommes échanges, Han Hai chercha une cachette du regard. Elle l'avait presque atteint l'armoire quand elle entendit.

\- Seigneur Mustang, jadis, nous avons servis votre père. Aujourd'hui, nous nous mettons à genoux devant vous, pour vous jurer fidélité. »

Intrigué par ses mots, Hai Han s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit légèrement le store pour voir ses hommes agenouiller dans la cour.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le Premier Ministre tapait nerveusement son index sur le bois de son bureau. Il était seul, les autres membres du gouvernement ayant décidé de se rapprocher de Myung. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, Poki entra dans la pièce sans y être invité accompagnée de Kim Lee.

\- Père, dite-moi que la rumeur est fausse. » Déclara Kim Lee en serrant le poing de rage.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité, mon fils. Tout est fini, nous avons perdu. »

\- Absolument pas, il reste encore une solution. » Révéla Poki en entrant dans la conversation.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda le Premier Ministre troublé.

\- Na Young est de la ligné légitime du trône. Même si, elle est morte, ses descendants peuvent prétendre à la place d'Empereur. Et, il se trouve qu'elle n'a jamais eu de garçon. »

\- Et alors ? » Continua le Premier Ministre en se demandant où Poki voulait en venir.

\- Riza Hawkeye… La femme que Roy Mustang recherche depuis tant d'année est la fille de la Princesse Na Young. » Révéla Poki.

\- Elle est morte depuis tout ce temps. » Répondit le Premier Ministre.

\- Non, elle est bien vivante et notre cher Lady Haw sait où elle se trouve. Elle est disposée à me le révélé en échange de la mort de Raven. » Avoua Poki.

\- Pourquoi veut-elle voir Raven mort ? » Demanda Kim Lee.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre mon ambition et cette femme. » Continua le Premier Ministre.

\- Raven tente de lui voler ses droits commerciaux avec Xerxès. Quant à Riza Hawkeye, l'homme qui l'épousera pourra prétendre au trône. »

\- Père, nous devons la retrouver. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Au milieu des allées réserver au petit personnel, Roy se dirigeait vers le pavillon où logeait Riza. A sa démarche, on pouvait ressentir son énervement. D'un coup, il s'arrêta en voyant devoir la porte d'entrée Kim Lee. L'hommes parlaient alors sa jeune servante : Winry.

\- Je suis désoler, mais Madame ne souhaite recevoir personne. »

\- Je ne suis pas « personne », je suis Kim Lee, le fils du Premier Ministre. Allez immédiatement dire à cette femme d'arrêter de se faire désirer et qu'elle apprenne à rester à sa place. Après tout ce n'est qu'une femme. »

\- Mais cette femme, vous semble plus précieuse que jamais. » Rétorqua Riza en sortant de son pavillon.

\- Aucune femme n'est précieuse. » Répondit vexer Kim Lee.

\- En ce moment, je vous suis précieuse car sans moi, votre plan ambitieux ne pourra pas se réaliser. »

\- Que pouvez-vous savoir de mes plans ? » Demanda Kim Lee.

\- Je suis Lady Haw. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce palais. Par exemple, je sais que vous recherchez Riza Hawkeye. Vous avez prévu de l'épouser pour accéder au trône et détrôner le Prince Myung. »

\- Comment… » Fit Kim Lee en se décomposant.

\- Je sais tout. » Ce venta Riza avec le sourire.

\- Alors vous allez m'aider ? »

\- Tout dépend de ce que j'obtiendrai en échange de cette information. » Répondit Riza sans se cacher.

\- Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda Kim Lee prêt à tout pour devenir Empereur.

\- Raven. Je veux que Raven meure. Mais, je remettrais cette information au premier à m'apporter sa tête. Alors, qui de vous ou Poki réalisera cette demande ? »

\- Poki et moi sommes allié. »

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, en attendant, je ne veux qu'une seule chose… La tête de Raven. » Termina Riza sèchement en retournant vers son pavillon.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Soo toujours vêtu comme un noble de Xerxes, s'approcha de Raven qui s'agaçait à l'idée du retour du fils Mustang à Shin.

\- Shin… Hum… N'est-ce pas la ville qui avait pour esclave notre grand général de fer ? » Demanda Soo en faisant l'innocent.

\- Oui, c'était bien ville. »

\- Hum… Cela va vraiment devenir amusant ! » Continua Soo en jouant sa petite comédie.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy qui avait assister de loin à la scène de Riza et Kim Lee entra dans le pavillon de cette dernière agacer. Il la trouva tranquillement assise en train de jouer sur son gayagum.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? Myung va enfin monter sur le trôn… » Hurla Roy sans lui dire les formules de politesse.

Reconnaissant la voix de Roy, elle s'arrêta de jouer et le regarda.

\- Ses veilles abeilles essayent de le destituer. Je m'assure simplement qu'il reste pour toujours sur le trône. »

\- En prononçant la mort d'un innocent comme Raven ? » Cria Roy énerver.

En entendant le mot « innocent », Riza explosa de rire. Surpris, par le comportement de son amie, Roy la regarda étrangement. Jamais, il l'avait vu se comporter ainsi et rire de façon si hypocrite. A la forme de ses prunelles, Riza s'arrêta de rire pour répondre sèchement.

\- Raven innocent ? Tu vis vraiment dans un autre monde. »

\- Qui es-tu ? Où est passé la Riza de mon enfance ? »

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai changé. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, la porte est par ici. De plus, il me semble que tu es fortement attendu à Shin. »

\- Je t'empêcherai de nuire à Raven. » Prévenu Roy.

\- Madame, le Prince Myung vous demande d'urgence. » Déclara Winry en entrant dans la pièce.

Riza remercia Winry et marcha vers la sortie. Elle allait passer la porte quand elle déclara avec le sourire.

\- Fait comme cela te plait. Ah ! J'oubliais… Bon retour à la réalité. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Episode 39**

Poki était assis à son bureau en train de réfléchir à son plan d'action. Devait-il tuer lui-même Raven ? Ou laisser Kim Lee le faire ? Dans tous les cas, il devra montrer son vrai visage et cela allait être dur. Comment tous allaient réagir en voyant son vrai lui ?

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza entra dans le pavillon où le vieil Empereur. En pénétrant dans le lieu, elle vit tous les serviteurs pleurer. Ignorant leur comportement, elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre de l'Empereur. C'est là que Myung était assis et tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de son Grand-père. Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues tellement qu'il était triste.

\- Tu avais dit que sa vie était sauvée. » Déclara Myung en reprochant cette mort à Riza.

\- Il était... »

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? J'étais occuper à exécuter les volontés de mon Empereur. »

Alors qu'elle répondait, Riza remarqua les mains de Myung. Ses dernières étaient toutes rouges et commençaient à cloquée. Comprenant ce qui se passait, elle réagit toute suite et hurla.

\- Ecarte-toi, toute suite. »

\- Hein ? » Fit Myung perdu.

\- Regarde tes mains. » Continua Riza en s'approchant de Myung.

Myung regarda ses mains et remarqua leur état. Intrigué, Myung s'écarta et demanda des explications à Riza. Cette dernière était déjà en train d'examiner le corps à l'aide d'un morceau de tissus. Elle y découvrit la même rougeur et les mêmes cloques purulente.

\- Alors ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Son vêtement a été empoisonné quand il a été lavé. Ce poison peu toxique et très rare. Pour le retirer, l'eau est inefficace. Il faut utiliser un mélange de plante médicinale qu'il faut garder en bandage pendant au moins cinq jours. » Expliqua Riza.

\- J'ai été contaminé ? »

\- Oui, mais pas assez pour le poison entre dans ton organisme. L'Empereur était très faible, voilà pourquoi, il est mort. » Répondit Riza tristement.

\- Qui peut avoir fait cela ? »

\- Je l'ignore mais le coupable doit avoir les mêmes traces que toi sur les mains. »

\- Trouve-le immédiatement. » Ordonna Myung.

\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté. » Répondit Riza en faisant une révérence à Myung.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Ce fut en repensant à sa conversation avec Riza que Roy entra dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Il passa la porte et ignora le groupe de Nobi qui était agenouiller dans son jardin pour entrer dans la maison. Il se posa à une table et déjeuna toujours troublé par son amie. Puis, il entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur de sa demeure.

\- Han Hai, tu peux faire moins de bruit, s'il te plait ? Je réfléchis. »

Choqué d'entendre son nom alors qu'elle n'était responsable de la situation, Han Hai fusilla du regard son frère et répondit.

\- J'aurais fait vœux de silence avec plaisir, si j'avais été la responsable. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu pensé que ma voix est aussi masculine que cela ? »

Intrigué par cette réponse, Roy regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua enfin le groupe de nobi. Reconnaissant certains visages qui avaient pris des rides mais en aucun cas changer, Roy sortit du bâtiment. Il se mit devant ses hommes et déclara :

\- Relevez-vous, vous n'avez pas à vous mettre à genoux pour moi. Vous n'êtes plus des esclaves. De plus, vous ne me devez rien. Mon père est celui qui vous a rendu votre liberté. Alors, je ne mérite pas de vous avoir à mon service. »

Le meneur de ce groupe se releva et s'approcha de Roy. Il enfonça ses yeux ors dans les pupilles sombres de Roy et répondit.

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis plus un esclave depuis la libération de votre père. Mais, à Xerxes, rien n'est gratuit. Chaque acte se doit d'être remboursé à sa juste valeur. Vous servir en tant qu'homme et personnel dévouer est ma façon de rembourser ma dette. »

\- Je vous le répète Larium, je ne suis pas responsable de cette dette. Vous ne me devez rien alors partez. »

\- Vous vous trompez… Je vous dois tout. Ma libération a eu lieu grace à vous et votre idée.»

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, vous parlez Larium. »

\- Il parle du jour où vous et Riza avez enfin communiquer et révéler le détournement de fonds de Poki. » Intervenu un inconnu qui portait un satgat.

Han Hai qui observait la scène de l'encadrement de la porte, se décomposa en entendant la voix du nouvel arrivant. D'abord troublé, puis, heureuse, elle descendit les quelques marches pour s'approcher de l'homme. Ce dernier était très grand et plutôt musclé. La différence de taille entre lui et Han Hai était assez amusante. Elle releva la tête et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. L'homme baisa la tête pour soutenir son regard.

\- Tu as bien grandi, gamine. » Commenta l'homme sèchement d'une voix froide et dure.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Darium, vous avez prit des rides et des cicatrices. » Rétorqua Han Hai avec le sourire.

\- DARIUM ? » Répétèrent sous le choque toute les personnes présentes dans la cour.

En entendant leur intonation surprise, l'homme retira son satgat et révéla son visage à tous. Reconnaissant, le visage d'un de ses anciens professeurs secrets et amis de son maitre, Roy s'approcha de lui sous le choc. Il l'avait toujours pensé mort.

\- Wouah ! Toi aussi Roy, tu as bien grandi. Tu es devenu un bel homme. Tu es bien plus beau que dans ce livre. » Commenta Darium en sortant le grand livre de l'érudit de la nuit.

\- Darium… Comment ? Vous êtes mort exécuter sur la place principale d'East City... pour un crime que vous n'aviez pas commis sous les ordres de l'ancien Gouverneur de l'East. » Fit troublé Roy qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout cela assis autour d'un bon repas. Je meurs de faim et je crois ne pas être le seul dans cet état. » Déclara Darium avec le sourire en regardant ses camarades.

\- J'y vais toute suite. » Cria heureuse Han Hai en partant vers les cuisines.

\- Pitié par toi, je risque de mourir si je mange encore un de tes repas, petite sorcière. » L'embêta Darium.

Pour toute réponse, une chaussure d'Han Hai arriva droit sur son visage. Darium la rattrapa et se tourna vers Roy en soupirant.

\- Mon pauvre, je te plains quand auras-tu de vraie femme autour de toi ? »

\- Je suis une vraie femme, pauvre idiot ! » Cria Han Hai en lançant sa deuxième chaussure.

\- Loupé, encore. » Commenta Darium en la rattrapant.

\- Qui est-ce ? On dirait une Riza numéro deux. » Déclara Larium en réfléchissant.

\- Non, je t'interdis. Ne compare jamais, notre Riza avec cette chose. On dirait Roy version femme. Tout comme lui, elle est incapable de viser juste. » Rétorqua Darium sèchement.

\- N'importe quoi, je sais viser et atteindre une cible. » Ce défendit Roy.

\- Après l'avoir raté combien de fois avant ? » Rétorqua encore une fois Darium en défiant Roy du regard.

\- J'ai changé en treize ans. Je suis devenu plus compétent. »

\- D'accord prouve-le. Mais en attendant, Larium va l'aider cela me fait peur de manger sa nourriture. » Ordonna Darium en montrant Han Hai du regard.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza déguisée en Gungnyeo marchait dans les allés du palais en baissant la tête. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux sceaux remplis à ras bord d'eau. Elle entra dans un pavillon en bois où beaucoup de fumée se dégageait.

\- Enfin, tu en as mi du temps. Becca en a vraiment besoin va vite lui apporter. » Commenta une vieille femme qui portait la tenue en chef des Gungnyeo.

Alors qu'elle lui parlait froidement et durement, Riza observait les mains de la femme. Elle remarqua les mêmes traces que sur les mains de Myung. Connaissant bien cette vieille Dame, Riza décida de continuer sa comédie.

\- Pardonnez-moi. » Fit Riza d'une petite voix en faisant semblant d'être terrorisé par cette femme.

\- Oh ! Tu me fatigue déjà, va vite. » Cria la femme en montrant une direction du doigt.

Riza partit rapidement et s'approcha d'une Gungnyeo qui repassait une tenue royale pour la cérémonie d'investiture. Riza observa ses mains et ne vie aucune trace du poison. Puis, elle reconnue une ancienne amie. Ne voulant pas se faire démasqué, elle posa les sceaux et partie.

\- Merci. » Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui repassait.

Riza ne répondit pas et sortie du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, elle s'approcha d'un garde royal en sortant le passe de l'Empereur. En le voyant, il la regarda troublé.

\- Garde Havoc, allez immédiatement arrêtez la servante que votre amie la Gungnyeo Becca remplace et amenez-la dans la salle d'interrogation. »

\- Pardon ? » Fit Jean surpris.

\- Ne posez aucune question et obéissez à mes ordres a moins que vous souhaitez subir la colère de l'Empereur. »

En entendant ses mots, Jean partit toute suite. Riza se tourna une dernière fois vers le pavillon quand Winry arriva.

\- Madame, vous semblez contrarier. »

\- Cette vieille sorcière va encore s'en sortir… » Fit tristement Riza.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Tous le monde était rassemblé autour d'un délicieux repas préparer Larium et Han Hai.

\- Donc, vous vous connaissez. » Fit Han Hai en regardant son frère et Darium.

\- Oui, j'étais jadis au service du Seigneur de Shin. » Avoua Darium avec fierté.

\- Et comment, tu t'ais retrouvé au service de Lady Dog Han et de Mademoiselle ? »

\- Un jour, alors que je travaillais dans une ville pour le Seigneur Mustang, un homme fut assassiné. Malheureusement, j'ai été accusé de ce meurtre car, quelques heures avant je n'étais disputer avec lui devant un tas de monde. L'enquêteur n'a pas cherché et m'a accusé. Après tout, il est plus facile d'accusé un étranger que de trouver la vérité. La veille de mon exécution, Lady Dog Han est arrivée et à monter une mise en scène pour me sauver. »

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Lady Dog Han ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière pensé. »

\- Elle avait une dette envers moi. Quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, je l'avais sauvée. Elle a seulement remboursée sa dette. »

\- Pourquoi elle a continué à t'aider après cette dette rembourser ? » Demanda Roy.

\- Berthold Hawkeye. » Soupira Darium.

En entendant ce nom, un silence s'empara du groupe tous impatient d'attendre la suite de ses mots. Devant leur comportement, Darium continua de manger et fit exprès de les faire patienter. Cela m'amusait d'être enfin le centre de toute cette attention.

\- Hum… C'est vraiment bon ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas petite sorcière qui a fait ce plat. » Fit Darium en se moquant de Han Hai dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

Cette phrase rappela un souvenir à Roy. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, mais à l'époque l'homme qui se moquait de la cuisine de Riza c'était un autre capitaine de son Maitre : Isaak. A l'époque, il avait cela pour faire oublier sa tristesse à Riza. A ce souvenir, Roy passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Il la décoiffa en les frottant.

\- Arrête ! Je vous être moche. » Râla Han Hai.

\- Parce que là, tu étais coiffé ? » Ce moqua Darium.

\- Facile de se moquer quand on a un balai en guise de coiffure. » Rétorqua Han Hai en montrant de l'index la coupe iroquois de Darium.

\- Un balai ? C'est la dernière coiffure à la mode à Drachma. »

\- Heureusement, que la loi interdit à quiconque de se couper les cheveux. Pour une fois que je suis fière d'être de Xing. Non sérieux, imaginer la tête de notre gouvernement avec une telle tête. » Rigola haut et fort Han Hai.

Tout le monde la regarda choqué, il était interdit de se moquer du gouvernement ou d'un homme proche de l'Empereur.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Elle a raison, on serait vraiment crédible. » Rigola Edward toujours vêtu en eunuque.

\- Un eunuque qui se moque du gouvernement ? Je rêve ou la jeune génération est vraiment moderne ou très irrespectueuse ? » Demanda Darium en regardant Roy.

Roy ne répondit pas et vit Edward se joindre au repas. Il était entrain dévorer les plats.

\- Si tu es ici pour ce stupide Prince et Lady Haw, la sortie est par-là. » Prévenu Roy qui ne supportait pas ce gamin.

\- Elle a dit que vous diriez ça, c'est pour cela qu'à ma demander de m'adresser à la montagne au balai sur la tête. » Rétorqua Edward en donnant une enveloppe fermer par un sceau en cire rouge à Darium.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de tissu rouge sang avec une salamandre en fil d'or, brodé dessus. Intrigué, Darium se tourna vers Edward.

\- Elle a dit quelque chose en te donnant cette lettre ? »

\- Hum… Que le spectre du Prince Arslan se promène dans le palais royal. » Répondit Edward en réfléchissant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, on parlera plus tard, je dois immédiatement partir. » Annonça Darium en se levant et en partant en courant.

\- Le spectre du Prince Arslan ? » Répéta Roy en réfléchissant en regardant Edward.

Le faux eunuque soupira. Il les remercia pour ce repas et disparut dans les rues.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Episode 40**

La jeune femme qui avait était arrêter par Havoc était attaché sur une chaise, dans une salle d'interrogatoire du pavillon de la justice. C'était une pièce sombre dont la seule lumière provenait d'une petite meurtrière. Pour mobilier, il n'y avait qu'une table en bois et deux chaises. L'une d'entre elle était occupée par la Gungnyeo. Dans le reste de la salle était installé des tas d'instrument de torture. La jeune servante paniquée regardait ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. L'angoisse de la suite de l'histoire lui faisait peur. Elle commençait à imaginer un futur sombre et angoissant quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Riza vêtue d'un hanbok noir et rouge sang. Son visage était caché par un jeonmo noir. Surprise de voir cette femme au lieu d'un bourreau, elle fut déstabilisée et encore plus paniquer. Riza s'installa sur la chaise vide et regarda en silence la jeune femme.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Je sais également que vous avez été obligé de le faire. Cependant, à mes yeux vous aviez le choix et pourtant, vous avez choisi la mauvaise voie. » Déclara sèchement Riza.

\- Je ne… »

\- Silence, je t'interdis de parler et même de garder cette tête haute. Une gungnyeo qui trahi l'Empereur alors qu'elle a promis de le servir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est une honte et insulte pour cette fonction. Tu connais la sanction pour un tel comportement, on te l'a enseignée, le premier jour de ton arrivée au palais. Tu mourras donc à la tombée de la nuit. Ta mort servira aux jeunes recrues comme avertissement et rappela aux autres gungnyeo l'importance de la fonction. »

A la fin de ses mots, Riza se leva et sortie de la pièce. Elle marcha jusqu'à son pavillon quand elle vit la Gungnyeo aux cheveux noires entrain de nettoyer des hanbok noires des autres servantes.

\- Bordel ! Pourquoi, il faut que cette réunion ait lieu ce soir ? Comme-ci, je n'avais pas assez de travail comme ça. » Râla la jeune femme en s'énervant sur les tissus.

\- Les Dames du sixième rang supérieur, sont vraiment ignobles. Déjà, qu'elles ne travaillent pas beaucoup, elles harcèlent les dames du neuvième rang inférieur. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que malgré votre fidélité et votre gout du travail bien accompli, vous ne soyez jamais montée en grade, Dame Becca. » Déclara Riza en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Wouha ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. L'héritière de Lady Dog Han est de retour dans ce palais. Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ? Encore chamboulé la vie politique et rendre la vie dans ce palais encore plus infecte qu'elle ne l'ait déjà ? » Rétorqua Becca énerver en levant sa brosse des vêtements pour la tendre vers Riza afin de salir sa jolie robe.

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle frappa dans la brosse et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe parterre. Puis, elle prit un des vêtements noirs et le nettoya en silence. Surprise par ce comportement, Becca resta inerte pendant quelques secondes.

\- Que faite-vous ? Ce n'est pas à une Dame de votre rang de faire ce travail. » Articula Becca en reprenant ses esprits.

\- C'est encore moins à une dame de votre rang, Lady Catalina. » Rétorqua Riza.

\- Vous vous trompez de personne. »

\- Je ne me trompe jamais. Que diriez-vous de reprendre votre véritable identité ? Plus de mensonge. Plus besoin de ce caché et de fuir le Gouverneur Raven. Mais comme toute action, celle-ci a un prix. Ceci est un poison mortel inodore et qui ne laisse aucune trace. Si vous le prenez et que vous le mélanger à la tenue de ses Dames de sixième rang supérieur, je vous offre cette liberté. » Déclara Riza en tendant une fiole avec un liquide violet à l'intérieur à Becca.

Cette dernière la regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Elle claqua sa langue et répondit agacée.

\- Je hais cette vie. Je hais cette bande de vieilles sorcières. Pourtant, pas une seule fois, je n'aie voulu leur faire du mal. Je l'aie souhaité mais je laisse le destin choisir pour elle. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et non une déesse alors quel droit ai-je de décidé de les tuer ou non ? De plus, je préfère cent fois cette vie dure et inhumaine que d'avoir la mort d'une personne sur ma conscience. Si, vous voulez les tuées faite-le vous-même, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. » Cria Becca en prenant toutes affaires et partant loin de Riza.

Une fois Becca partie, Riza rangea la fiole et se releva. Elle fit une révérence respectueuse et partie pour son pavillon en attendant le coucher du soleil.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Myung observait toujours le cadavre de son grand-père. Il était incapable de réagir. Il serra le poing de rage et déclara agacer.

\- Dog Han avait raison… La vie d'un Empereur est souvent solitaire. Si, je devais faire le bilan de mes vingt-six années de vie, je dirais que la seule période où j'ai été heureux, j'étais avec Lady Dog Han et Riza loin de ce palais. Je suis revenu ici pour sauver le royaume mais honnêtement si la situation aux frontières n'était si critique, je serais restée dans la vie simple que je menais hors de ce palais. »

\- Cette vie sera pareil ici, alors ne désespérer pas, votre Majesté. » Annonça Riza qui était entrée discrètement dans la pièce.

\- As-tu trouver le coupable ? »

\- Oui et non. Je sais qui a mis le poison et qui lui a ordonner. Je sais qui lui a fourni le poison. Mais, j'ignore qui l'a engagé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La vérité, c'est que je suis ici pour… »

Riza n'eut pas le temps de finir que le Premier Ministre. Il salua comme le veut le protocole Myung. Il se tourna vers le cadavre de son vieil ami et ennemi. Il s'agenouilla et annonça :

\- Durant des années, nous avons été ami. Puis, le pouvoir nous a séparer et nous a fait devenir ennemi. J'ai commis un tas d'erreur dans ma vie. Toutefois, je tiendrais ma parole et ceux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Après ses mots, le Premier Ministre se releva et s'approcha de Myung.

\- Votre Majesté, je vous aiderais à créer un nouveau gouvernement. Vous m'avez convaincu d'être un homme honorable. Je ne vous ai jamais soutenu où aider. Toutefois, vous ne m'en avez pas tenu rigueur quand ma fille vous a insulter. Une fois ma promesse accomplie, j'assumerai le prix de mes crimes. »

\- Ce n'est… » Tenta Myung.

\- Les Gungnyeo ont besoin d'une chef. L'Impératrice est celle qui tient cette fonction et non Lady Haw. Comme Dog Han, elle peut intervenir une fois dans leur histoire de manières officielles mais jamais elles n'accepteront deux fois. Ses vieilles femmes conservatrices, aiment trop la réglementation pour cela. »

\- Que suggérez-vous ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Il nous faut une Impératrice. »

\- Et vous avez la candidate parfaite pour cela… » Fit Myung convaincu d'un nouveau coup d'état de la part de cet homme.

\- Absolument pas. Vous êtes un Empereur particulier qui abat un à un les murs de la tradition. D'habitude, la future Impératrice est choisie quand le Prince Héritier est enfant et non déjà en poste sur le trône. Continuer à abattre ses murs de la tradition et ouvrez la fonction à toutes les femmes du royaume. Après tout, vous êtes l'Empereur du peuple. Bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas d'une idiote ou une reine de beauté. C'est pour cela que je vais personnellement me charger de la sélection. » L'averti le Premier Ministre.

\- Cela me conviens parfaitement, mais, prenez Lady Haw avec vous. Elle connait mes gouts en matière de femmes. Je me vois mal épouser une femme qui ne m'attire pas. »

\- Vous savez, il existe beaucoup de technique pour répondre à vos obligations d'époux avec une mocheté. Vous pouvez le faire dans le noir, avec un bandeau sur les yeux et même bourrer… »

En entendant ses mots, Riza explosa de rire en imaginant une scène humoristique avec chacune de ses situations pour la suite de l'érudit de la nuit. Comme-ci, il lisait à travers elle, Myung explosa lui aussi de rire.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

\- Honnêtement, Premier Ministre, je doute que chaque solution marche avec un homme tel que moi. Ont-elles vraiment marché pour vous ? » Rétorqua Myung.

\- Heu... Vous avez raison, Lady Haw j'accepte votre aide. »

\- Quelle est la première étape ? » Demanda Myung.

\- Une annonce dans tout le royaume. » Expliqua Riza.

\- Mais, le royaume compte beaucoup de femmes. »

\- C'est pour cela que chaque Seigneur se chargeront de la pré-selection des candidates et jouera de sa potentialité à faire une bonne Impératrice. » Continua le Premier Ministre.

\- Avec cette action, vous allez juger la fidélité des Seigneurs. » Pensa Myung à voix haute.

\- Oui, mais il y a un risque : que des candidates de la classe des Cheomin soit rejeter. » Précisa Riza.

\- C'est un risque à prendre. » Affirma le Premier Ministre.

\- Dans deux heures, déclarer la mort de notre Empereur et dans sept jours, lancer les sélections pour la nouvelle Impératrice. » Ordonna Myung.

\- A vos ordres, votre Majeste. » Crièrent en chœur Riza et le Premier Ministre.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Roy profitait du calme qui avait envie sa demeure pour réfléchir.

\- Cette tête… Votre père avait la même quand il réfléchissait. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que Berthold, Darium ou même Isaak, toute fois, le peu de conversation que j'ai eu avec lui était un vrai bonheur. » Déclara Larium en mettant fin au pensé de Roy.

\- Larium… Tu es a été au service du Général pendant très longtemps. Tu étais là quand il a sauvé la vie de mon père. Peux-tu me dire le lien entre lui, Darium et Lady Dog Han.

\- Je ne connais pas cette Lady Dog Han. Mais, l'enfant que Darium a sauvé était une petite fille âgée de quinze ans. Cette demoiselle de Xing était la fille d'un général envoyer comme émissaire à Xerxes pour négocier un accord de paix. Elle avait tapée dans l'œil du Prince Héritier Arslan. Un jour, elle est tombée accidentellement dans le canal et elle ne savait pas nager. Le Prince Arslan a voulu la sauvé, mais lui non plus ne savais pas nager. Alors Darium a sauté dans le canal et a sorti cette enfant de l'eau. La suite de l'histoire était magnifique car pour elle, le Prince Arslan avait accepté de venir à Xing négocier. »

\- Mais, il fut assassiné. »

\- Oui. Malheureusement, ce fut le père de la fillette qui fut accusé à tort et exécuter. Elle fut rabaissée au rang d'esclave et n'eut aucun droit d'assister aux funérailles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ni d'en offrir à son père. »

\- Comme Riza. » Compris Roy en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Seigneur Mustang, j'ai une question à vous poser. Savez-vous, si, il y a d'autre survivant du massacre de Shin ? Tous ici, nous devons notre vie à votre père qui nous avaient envoyer loin de cette ville la nuit de son assassinat. Mais, je n'ai rencontré personne qui était à Shin cette nuit-là. Pourtant, j'ai assisté chaque jour aux ventes d'esclaves sur les marchés depuis dix ans. » Fit Larium inquiet pour ses amis.

\- Quel massacre ? »

\- Celui organisé par le Seigneur Raven… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

\- Au courant de quoi ? »

\- Une rumeur raconte que quand Raven est arrivé à Shin, pour remettre de l'ordre, il aurait enfermé et affamé tous les nobis de Xerxes, hommes, femmes et enfants. Cela aurait durée cinq jours et qu'après, il aurait ordonné à ses hommes de tous les tués. Il aurait caché son meurtre en faisant croire à tous qu'ils les avaient revendus. » Expliqua Larium.

Larium n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Roy était déjà route pour le palais. Il venait d'arrivé à la porte qu'un immense tambour se fit entendre. Puis, la robe de l'Empereur s'éleva sur la porte principale. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, le visage de Roy se décomposa. Il courut vers le pavillon de l'Empereur.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Episode 41**

En arrivant devant le pavillon de l'Empereur, Roy vit toutes les gungnyeos, les eunuques et les membres du gouvernement à genoux devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre de l'Empereur. Voyant que Riza et Myung étaient occupés à suivent le protocole et que tous les fonctionnaires du palais étaient présents, il décida d'aller clandestinement interroger les registres d'enquêtes. Il entra dans le bureau et chercha le dossier qui l'intéressait. Il le trouva sans aucune difficulté car ses registres étaient rangés sur les étagères par années. Quand il le trouva enfin, il l'ouvrit et le lu. A chaque page qu'il tournait son visage se décomposa.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans un petit temple bouddhiste se trouvant à proximité de la frontière de Xerxes, une jeune femme dont la moitié droite du visage était brulé allumait un bâton. Cette cicatrice, lui descendait jusqu'au milieu de la joue et continuait sur le côté droit de son corps. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en chignon. Elle laissait exposée sa plaie telle un fardeau. Elle ne portait pas les tenues des femmes prêtres. Elle était vêtue d'un simple hanbok rose pâle à la chima marron. Elle déposa un panier rempli de nourriture et alluma un bâton d'encens.

\- S'il vous plait, faite que Myung devienne Empereur. » Demanda-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains paume contre paume sur le devant de sa poitrine.

Alors qu'elle disait ses mots, une ombre apparue sur le sol derrière-elle. Remarqua cette présence, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face le propriétaire de cette ombre. En reconnaissant son visage se décomposa.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire, Roy se laissa tombé le long de l'étagère. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire l'anéantissement. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Winry. En le voyant assis ainsi et remarquant le numéro du dossier, elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée en retard. Elle serra le poing et hurla :

\- Levez-vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous laisser abattre ainsi. De tous ceux qui ont été victime de cette histoire, vous êtes le seul qui a su le mieux s'en sortir. Vous avez vécu une vie plutôt confortable alors que nous, les autres survivants ont a dû fuir et nous cachez. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'étais pas à Shin. » Annonça Roy sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Winry souleva sa manche droite et révéla une cicatrice de coupure longue et profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous pleurez la mort de vos parents mais voulez que je sois honnête, vous avez plus de chance dans cette histoire que moi. J'ai vu les hommes de Raven assassiner mes parents. Mon père était médecin dans la région d'East. En pleine nuit, deux hommes sont arrivés dans un état critique. L'un portait des vêtements assez luxueux et il était à peine conscient. Je me souviens à peine de son visage, seulement de son costume noir et des mots prononcer par l'homme qui l'escortait : S'il vous plait sauvez-le, c'est important. Il s'agit du Seigneur Mustang. Sur le coup, mes parents croyaient à une blague mais décidèrent de les aider. Ils allaient se mettre à la tache, mais votre père a fait demi-tour et partir en s'excusant. A l'aube, les hommes de Raven sont arrivés dans le village et ont mis le feu à toutes les maisons. Ils ont assassiné tous les adultes et nous ont emmenez, nous les enfants de moins de dix ans pour devenirs esclaves. Ils ont appelé ce massacre : l'accident. » Expliqua Winry en donnant un autre dossier à Roy.

Roy le prit et le lu rapidement. Il se leva et le ragea. En faisant cela, il remarqua d'autre dossier concernant des accidents à la même période à l'East. Rapidement, il trouva dans la pièce une carte de la région et disposa des pièces à chaque nom de villes ayant subi des « accidents ». Un chemin apparut alors sur la carte. Intrigué par son comportement, Winry le regarda faire.

\- Comment était l'homme qui escortait le Seigneur Mustang ? »

\- Blond, assez petit. Il avait le visage foncé avec des traits fins. Sur certain angle, on aurait dit une femme. »

\- Isaak a sauvé mon père. Ce chemin conduit de l'autre côté de la frontière à la ville de Silla. » Annonça Roy en réfléchissant rapidement.

Dans sa voix, il y avait un mélange d'espoir et de joie.

\- Bravo ! Magnifique. J'adore ce sens du détail. Cette phrase pleine d'espoir me désole. Me sous-estimé à ce point-là, petit merdeux, tu me déçois. » Déclara la voix de Poki.

Ce dernier venait d'entrée dans la salle et applaudissait les deux alliés. Il dévisageait du regard, Roy.

\- Poki. »

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Isaak était assez fort pour emmener ton père à Silla. Cet imbécile est mort à dix pas de la frontière après un combat acharné et rempli d'intensité. Il c'est vraiment donné du mal pour sauver ton imbécile de père. Dans l'état où était, il le portait encore sur son dos. Je me souviens encore de cette scène magnifique. J'aurais aimé que Berthold se batte ainsi mais cet idiot a préféré mourir assis contre un arbre. J'étais si en colère contre ce con. Cependant, par chance, ton père était toujours vivant. Tu aurais dû voir son regard quand il s'est réveillé au milieu des cadavres de Berthold et d'Isaak. A cet instant, il enviait vraiment ses deux amis d'êtres morts. Le bonheur parfait. » Jubilait de plaisir Poki en montrant un visage sadique tel un tueur qui prenait plaisir a découpé sa victime.

Paniqué par ce visage, Winry recula d'un pas. Elle regarda Roy qui serrait son poing droit. D'un coup, Poki sortit son épée et annonça en se léchant les lèvres.

\- L'un va mourir et l'autre va être mon nouveau jouet. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je t'attends… Petit merdeux. » Cria Poki heureux.

\- Quand je te ferais signe, tu fuiras. » Murmura Roy a Winry.

Poki se jeta d'un seul coup sur Roy. Ce dernier esquiva son coup d'épée et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

\- Maintenant. » Hurla Roy.

Winry ne le fit pas répété deux fois. Elle partit en courant. Déconcentré quelques secondes, Roy ne vit pas Poki sortir un poignard. Il comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur en sentant un picotement dans le flanc droit. Il analysait la plaie quand Poki le repoussa violement contre une étagère avec un coup de genoux.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu me déçois, Riza elle a tenue au moins dix minutes avant que ce couteau ne la blesse. » Déclara Poki en levant son épée pour attaquer une nouvelle fois Roy.

Au moment où l'épée allait le touchée, Roy roula sur la droite. Rapidement, Poki revenu à l'attaque ne lui laissant pas le temps de relever. Roy continua d'esquiver en utilisa cette technique. Puis, il se retrouva coincer contre un mur, l'épée de Poki arrivant droit sur lui.

\- Merde. » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Vraiment trop facile. » Rigola de plaisir Poki en voyant qu'il allait pouvoir tuer un autre point vital du corps de Roy.

Il lui traversa l'estomac. Roy dégustait sérieusement quand il vit Poki revenir à l'attaque. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Puis, il entendu :

\- Touche pas à mon frère. » Hurla Han Hai en frappant Poki avec un bâton.

Son coup fut tellement fort que Poki fut éloigner de Roy. Il regardait Han Hai puis Roy qui essayait de se relever.

\- Sérieusement ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Deux Mustang ? Oh ! Je vois, tu es l'enfant que l'autre idiote a mis au monde en mourant. » Comprit Poki en léchant une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Bonne et heureuse année 2018. Merci beaucoup de suivre encore cette histoire même si, je ne poste plus souvent. Gros bisous et a bientôt


	42. Chapter 42

**Episode 42**

Han Hai cherchait son frère dans les allées du palais quand elle vit Winry arrivé en courant. Cette dernière lui rentra dedans sans faire attention a elle et reprit sa course paniquée. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit d'où venait Winry et découvrit un homme menaçant son frère avec une épée. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle attrapa un bâton et parti aider son frère.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

La jeune femme au visage brûler remplissait deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à son invité.

\- Alors Darium, qu'est-ce qui amène ici ? »

\- Lady Haw. »

\- Que me veut-elle ? »

\- Elle vous veux comme Impératrice. »

En entendant ses mots, la jeune femme explosa de rire. Puis, voyant son regard sérieux, elle s'arrêta de rire et montra sa cicatrice au visage.

\- Son jeonmo doit vraiment la rendre aveugle car aucune femme ne peut être Impératrice avec une telle marque. »

\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'accepterait personne d'autre à ce poste à part vous. Et qu'elle a un plan parfait pour ce petit détail. »

\- Petit détail ? Il me prend tout le corps. »

\- Et alors ? »

\- Darium… A part vous, Lady Haw et Myung personnes ne me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les gens ont peur de moi… »

\- Cela tombe bien car la loi, interdit à toute personne de regarder l'Impératrice dans les yeux. Ce privilège est réservé à l'Empereur. »

\- La loi interdit à toute personne ayant un visage difforme d'entrée à la capitale et de se présenter devant l'Empereur. »

\- Elle a dit que vous diriez cela… C'est pour ça, quelle ma demander d'escorter cette femme jusqu'à vous. » Cria Darium en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

Une vieille femme entra dans la pièce. Elle marchait à l'aide d'une canne et portait un hanbok de simple citoyenne. Elle tenait sous son bras droit un coffret a maquillage. Inquiète du poids du coffret. Ran se leva et couru lui prendre avant de l'invité à se joindre à eux pour le thé.

\- Mamie, installez-vous. Vous voulez quel genre de thé ? »

La vieille Dame ne répondit pas et regarda Darium du coin de l'œil.

\- Elle souhaite du thé à la rose et cette dame ne parle plus. C'est une ancienne Gungnyeo dont la fonction était conseillère de l'Empereur. En ayant se poste, elle devait écouter les secrets de l'Empereur afin de soulagé sa conscience et jamais les répétés. Voilà, pourquoi sa langue a été coupée. »

\- C'est ignoble. » Commenta Ran en posant sa main droite devant la bouche à cause du choc.

\- C'est encore une loi injuste du palais. Puis, Dog Han est arrivée et s'occupé de cette femme. Elle est devenue ainsi sa fidèle suivante. Elle a servi Lady Haw et maintenant, elle va te servir, toi la nouvelle Impératrice.

\- Je ne serais jamais Impératrice. »

Ran n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme lui avait déjà détaché les cheveux et commençait à modifier sa coiffure. Du premier coup, elle trouva la coupe parfaite. Il s'agissait d'une natte détendue qui descendait sur l'épaule droite. Les cheveux devant son visage recouvraient entièrement sa cicatrice mais cela cachet son œil droit. Pour les quelques marques de peau décolérer, la femme ouvrit le coffret et montra son mélange de produits. Elle l'étala sur le visage de Ran. Le résultat fut parfait. En la voyant aussi belle, Darium se mit à pleurer de joie.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Tu n'as absolument rien à envié a ton père. Comment Isaak a pu avoir une fille aussi belle que toi ? » Commenta Darium heureux.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Poki tenait Han Hai par le cou. Elle était suspendue à cinquante centimètres du sol et commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Roy quant à lui était allongé sur le sol et se vidait de son sang. L'épée de Poki, lui traversait un le ventre, le maintenant ainsi au sol. Malgré cela, il chercha une solution pour se relever et sauver sa petite sœur.

\- C'est fantastique, j'ai bientôt réussi. Qui aurait pu croire que vous étiez aussi faible alors que votre père était si fort. » Commenta Poki heureux en se voyant déjà jouer avec ses nouveaux jouets.

Agacer, Roy retira l'épée en hurla et essaya de relever. Mais à cause du manque de sang, il avait beaucoup de mal. Il enfonça l'épée dans le sol et s'en servit pour se relever. Il avait mis un genou debout quand il vit Han Hai perdre connaissance. Heureux, Poki la laissa tombée sur le sol comme un vieux déchet et se tourna vers Roy. Il le regarda et annonça :

\- Hurle son nom. Vas-y continue de te débattre mais la réalité c'est que ne va pas tenir longte… »

Poki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Roy tomba sur le sol. Poki hurlait de joie.

\- J'ai enfin réussi. » Cria Poki heureux comme un enfant ouvrant son cadeau de noël.

Roy tentait de garder ses yeux ouverts quand il vit approcher discrètement dans l'ombre une chima noire. Mais le manque de sang fut plus fort et il perdit connaissance avant de savoir qui était cette personne qui s'approchait. Poki heureux couru vers son nouveau jouet.

\- Bon, comment je vais les sortirent de là ? » Ce demanda Poki.

Il releva et se tourna pour trouver une solution. C'est à ce moment-là qui se trouva face à face avec Lady Haw. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il la vit retirer un poignard souple de sa ceinture en cuir et lui transpercer le flanc avec. Elle retira rapidement son arme et lui infligea un autre coup de lame dans l'estomac. Elle l'enleva et lui infligea une autre blessure exactement à l'endroit où il avait touché Roy avec son épée.

\- Œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Cette fois personne ne viendra te sauver. » Déclara Riza avant d'enfoncer son poignard dans le cœur de Poki.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Episode 43**

Les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à peine, que le palais continuait à pleurer la mort de l'Empereur. Les hauts fonctionnaires étaient partis dormir mais Myung restait assis dévasté devant la chambre de son grand père accompagné des eunuques et des Gungnyeo attribués à ce pavillon.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

De son côté, Riza était assise devant l'héritier du Premier Ministre : Kim Lee. Leur rendez-vous avait lieu dans une maison de courtisanes de la capitale, dans une chambre à l'abris des regards et des oreilles.

\- J'ai votre… cadeau. Alors tenez votre accord et révélez-moi où se trouve Riza Hawkeye. » Fit Kim Lee en tapotant tranquillement une boite en bois de la main droite.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Montrez-le-moi. »

\- Cela n'est pas un spectacle digne d'une femme. »

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme. Je suis Lady Haw. » Rétorqua Riza avec le sourire.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. » Répondit Kim Lee en ouvrant la boite.

Il attrapa le contenu par des cheveux noirs et sortit la tête du Gouverneur Raven. Riza observa rapidement la plaie et vit aucune trace indiquant que la décapitation a été répété plusieurs. La plaie était nette.

\- Vous voulez vraiment devenir Empereur pour décapité vivant un allié de votre père. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il était vivant ? » Demanda curieux Kim Lee

\- Son regard est pétrifié par la peur et ses yeux sont ouvert. »

\- Vous avez raison… Je le souhaite réellement. J'ai tenu la part de notre accord à votre tour. »

\- Riza Hawkeye se trouve malheureusement dans le même monde que Raven. Allez à la colline du matin calme. C'est la cinq-cent-seizième tombe. » Révéla Riza.

Enerver par ses mots, Kim Lee se releva brutalement en frappant ses mains sur la table qui le séparait de Riza.

\- Vous m'avez piégé. »

\- J'ai tenu la part de notre accord. Vous vouliez savoir où elle était. Par une seule fois, vous n'avez posé la question si elle était vivante ou morte. » Rétorqua calmement Riza sans s'énerver en montant la tasse d'alcool de riz à ses lèvres.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'une sale putin. » Fit Kim Lee en tremblant de rage.

Il le leva la main pour giflé Riza quand elle posa la tasse sur la table. Elle se releva et défia du regard Kim Lee.

\- Mon nom est Lady Haw et non « sale putin ». Vous êtes énervé, mais cela est de votre faute. Vous pouvez me blâmer mais la vérité est la suivante: Votre père ne vous considéra jamais. Même sur son lit de mort, il ne vous dira jamais : « félicitation mon fils ». Car à ses yeux, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être son héritier. Au lieu d'espérer un miracle. Un signe d'amour de sa part, vivez votre vie et arrêtez de blâmer des personnes qui ne sont pas responsable de cette situation. Sur ce, je suis épuisée. » Répondit Riza en partant laissant Kim Lee planter là comme un idiot.

Elle retourna à son pavillon au palais et se pencha au-dessus d'un vieux puits recouvert d'une épaisse pierre.

\- Tu es toujours vivant, sale rat ? » Demanda Riza calmement en regardant le soleil se lever.

\- Sors-moi de là, sale putin. »

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait vivre au Prince Hwang à Shin ? D'ailleurs, je me demande combien de temps, tu vas tenir. Si tu atteindras son record ou non. » Rétorqua Riza en s'allongeant sur le dos sur cette pierre ronde pour dormir en pleine air.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle plissa les yeux et vit un plafond qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Paniqué elle se releva d'un bond et découvrit qu'elle était dans sa belle chambre spacieuse. Elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée là, quand elle vit à sa droite un plateau avec un pot de crème en porcelaine et une lettre. Reconnaissant l'écriture de sa « Maitresse », un sourire apparut sur lèvres. Puis, elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Heureuse, elle sortie pièce et vit Gracia accompagnée de sa fille en train de préparer à manger. N'étant pas celle qu'elle espérait son sourire s'effaça.

\- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter le médecin avait dit deux jours et non trois. Tu dois mourir de faim. » Déclara Gracia avec le sourire en tendant un bol de riz.

\- Le médecin ? » Répéta Han Hai troublée en s'approchant.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Gracia troublée.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Gracia soupira et commença à expliquer calmement la situation, en espérant ne pas la faire paniquée. Puis, au bout de dix minutes, elle la vit partir en courant pour la chambre de son frère. Elle y entra et le trouva assis dans son lit en train de manger. Son torse nu et musclé était recouvert de bandages.

\- Grand-frère. » Pleura Han Hai en courant le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Aie. » Fit Roy souffrant a cause du geste tendre de sa sœur.

Ce rendant compte qu'elle lui faisait mal, le visage de Han Hai se décomposa. Attristé par son regard, Roy lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas ma petite héroïne. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Au palais, Maes entra dans la chambre de Lady Haw. Surpris de ne trouver personne, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit entrain de dormir sur le puits. Il allait la rejoindre quand un petit élément de la chambre attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un bâton d'encens servant à la purification de l'air. Il était souvent utiliser dans le dispensaire accueillant des malades atteints de la tuberculose pour désinfecter l'air. Cela évitait la propagation de la maladie.

\- Bravo, Capitaine Hugues, vous venez de découvrir mon secret le plus précieux. J'espère que vous garderez ceci le plus longtemps possible. » Déclara Riza en entrant dans la pièce prenant par surprise l'ami de Roy.

\- Votre secret ? » Répéta Maes en regardant troublé Riza.

Riza lui répondit d'un sourire amical. Elle cacha son coin a encens derrière un rideau et invita Maes à une table. Winry arriva avec des tasses, un thé chaud et des petits gâteaux. Winry sorti les laissant seul.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ? » Demanda Riza calmement.

\- Roy est réveillée depuis ce matin. »

\- Quelle magnifique nouvelle. Ses blessures ne lui font pas trop mal ? »

\- Il souffre énormément, même si, il le cache. »

\- Je vois. Il a toujours était ainsi. » Déclara Riza en se levant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa commode et sortit une boite en porcelaine et un sachet d'herbes médicinales. Elle les donna à Maes.

\- Ceci l'aidera à allez mieux. Plus vite, il sera de retour et mieux se sera. »

\- Il sait que c'est vous qui êtes venu à son secours. Il ne tardera pas à venir vous voir pour vous demandez compte. »

\- Je vois. » Répondit Riza calmement en pensant à quelques choses.

A son regard Maes comprit quelle cachait de lourds secrets.

* * *

xoxoxo

 **A SUIVRE...**

xoxoxo

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, encore une bonne année à vous tous.


	44. Chapter 44

**Episode 44**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, malgré cela Myung n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. La pluie tombait et dégoulinait le long de son visage. D'un coup, il aboya énerver en sentant plus la pluie froide sur son corps.

\- Lady Haw, je vous interdis d'intervenir dans cette histoire comme vous le faite toujours. Partez! Laissez-moi seul avec mon Grand-père. »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, ni aucun mouvement. Le parapluie le protégeait toujours de la pluie. Agacé, Myung se releva.

\- Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Laisse-moi seul. » Râla Myung en partant vers ses appartements.

A peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'une paire de bras lui serra la taille. Des goutes chaudes provenant de larmes, lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Je suis désolée. » Pleura la femme qui tenait Myung.

Reconnaissant la voix de la femme, Myung s'arrêta de se débattre. Il regarda dans la direction de la salle de trône et vit Lady Haw à l'abri sous le toit qui l'observait. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête avant partir vers ses appartements.

\- Je suis désolée. » Continua l'inconnue.

D'un geste et sans ce détacher de l'emprise de la femme, Myung se retourna. Il passa ses bras autour de la femme dont la joue reposait contre cœur. Il resserra leur contact et lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Pardonne-moi, Ran d'avoir été si dur avec toi. Tu es la dernière personne que souhaite faire et voir pleurer. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy observait la pluie tombée en pensant aux paroles que Poki avaient prononcé lors de leur combat. Il était assis sur les marches de la maison à l'abri des gouttes.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je déteste cette pluie Maes ? »

\- Parce que la nuit où tes parents sont morts, il pleuvait. » Répondit Maes calmement en arrivant avec un plateau de thé chaud.

Il tendit une tasse à Roy. Ce dernier passa l'odeur de l'infusion sous nez et demanda d'une voix calmes.

\- Ses herbes… C'est Riza qui te les a donnés ? »

\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

\- Elle me donnait toujours ses herbes quand mon maitre me malmenait durant ma formation. » Avoua Roy avec un faible sourire.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? »

\- Aux paroles de Poki. »

\- Tu crois vraiment ce vieux serpent ? »

\- Il avait tous les défauts du monde mais quand iil obtenait ce qu'il souhaitait, il disait la vérité. Je crois que la dernière personne a savoir réellement où se trouve mon père, c'est Riza. La première chose que ferait quand je pourrais enfin bouger et sortir d'ici, c'est de lui demander toute la vérité. »

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza entra dans sa chambre et éteignit une a une ses bougies quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle retourna en sortant un poignard et menaça de son arme la gorge de la personne responsable de ce bruit. Son visage se décomposa en voyant Han Hai. Le regard de la fille était froid et dénudée d'admiration. Elle remarqua aussi les traces laissées par les mains de Poki sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Ca fait encore mal ? » Demanda Riza en rangeant son poignard.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. »

\- Oh ! Tu n'utilise plus le mot « madame » quand tu me parles. » Fit remarquer Riza.

\- Ne détournez pas la conversation. Je sais parfaitement que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. »

\- Ton frère ne sait pas que tu es ici ? »

\- Pourquoi vous faite cela ? Détourner l'attention pour éviter de dire la vérité. » Demanda tristement Han Hai.

\- Parce que cela ne t'apportera rien à part des malheurs. Il me semble te l'avoir dit, vit dans l'avenir et non dans le passé. »

\- Mais, je dois savoir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans la connaitre. » Ce mit à pleurer Han Hai.

Riza fit un pas pour la consoler mais Han Hai recula. Comprenant le message, elle lui tourna le dos et annonça.

\- Quand les premiers flocons de neiges tomberont, je te dirais la vérité. Maintenant rentre avant que ton frère ne s'inquiète, le connaissant, il serait capable de traverser toute la Capital à ta recherche et ceux malgré son état de santé. »

\- Ne faite pas comme-ci vous faite du souci pour mon frère et moi. Personne ne vous intéresse à part votre personne. Vous êtes qu'une égoïste et j'espère que comme tous les membres de votre famille, vous périrez dans ce palais. » Annonça Han Hai sous le coup de la colère en sortant du pavillon.

Une fois Han Hai sortie, Riza se mit à vomir du sang. Elle regarda le liquide rouge dans sa main et s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

La pluie nocturne avait laissé place à un radieux soleil quand Winry entra dans la chambre de Riza. Elle la trouva inconsciente dans un état critique. Rapidement, elle lui prodigua des soins afin de l'aider. Elle sortie sa mallette acupuncture et enfonça ses aiguilles à chaque points-vitaux.

\- Mademoiselle revenez, s'il vous plait. » Supplia Winry en continuant ses soins.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung se réveilla dans son lit, au côté d'une belle jeune femme dont le visage était très abîmé. Heureux de voir celle qu'il aimait partager sa couche, il passa sa main droite sur son visage et lui caressa sa joue. Cette dernière se réveilla et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, beauté. » Déclara Myung ravi.

\- Bonjour, Myung enfin je veux dire votre Majesté. » Répondit la femme ravie elle-aussi.

Myung s'approcha de la jeune et lui embrassa le cou. Il allait faire plus quand l'eunuque royal entra dans la salle sans frapper. En voyant son Empereur en charmante compagnie, le vieillard se retourna et annonça :

\- Votre Majesté, il c'est passé quelque chose dont vous devez immédiatement être informé. »

\- Je t'écoute. »

\- Je dois vous le dire en privé. »

\- Je n'ai aucun secret pour Ran alors ne fait pas tant de manière. »

\- Ce matin, Lady Haw a été retrouvée inconsciente dans sa chambre dans une marre de sang. Son propre sang. »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Episode 45**

C'est d'un pas paniqué et inquiet que Myung entra dans la chambre de Riza. En la voyant assise dans son lit, pale et légèrement faible son inquiétude s'envola.

\- Votre Majesté. » Fit Riza en tentant de se lever pour saluer selon le protocole Myung.

\- Bouge un seul de tes muscles et je te garanti que je ne réponds plus de rien. » Prévenu Myung sérieusement.

\- Je t'ai vraiment fait peur. Pardonne-moi. » Annonça Riza calmement en restant dans la même position.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pas de mensonge entre nous. Tu as oublié la règle ? »

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai juste oublié de t'en parler. »

\- Je vais mourir mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de toi le futur Empereur. Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu ne m'as dit. »

\- Je te le dirais en tant voulu. »

\- Donc, il y a bien autre chose. » Ce décomposa Myung.

\- Ai simplement confiance. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu de te préparer. La cérémonie qui va te faire officiellement Empereur va commencer. »

\- Je l'ai annulé. »

\- Reprogramme là immédiatement. » Ordonna Riza.

\- Non, d'abord ta san… »

\- Les armées de Xerxes et de Drachma sont en train de se positionné aux différentes frontières. Myung; si tu ne monte pas immédiatement sur le trône, le pays court un grave danger. »

\- Men… »

\- Elle a raison, je les ai moi-même vu se position alors que je ramenais Mademoiselle Ran. » Annonça Darium en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible. » Râla Myung en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois tout le monde sortie et qu'aucune oreille n'écoute la conversation, Darium annonça :

\- Votre fils a bien grandit. Il a les yeux de mère. »

\- Darium… Tu veux être agréable. Ne parle jamais de lui. » Ordonna Riza en tentant de se lever.

\- Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Darium en la voyant ce lever.

\- Je dois assister à une cérémonie. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Alors que Myung suivait les rituels obligatoires pour monter sur le trône, Riza observait le puits où était enfermé Poki. Ce dernier était encore bien vivant et le faisait comprendre par ses petits bruits de pierres frappant contre la paroi du puits. Riza tenait dans sa main droite une tasse de thé chaud. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche.

\- Ce que tu as dit à l'Enquêteur Mustang, était-ce vrai ? » Demanda Riza d'un coup se tournant vers Winry.

\- Vous étiez là depuis le début ? » Répondit Winry surprise.

\- Non, je n'y étais pas. Mais, une autre personne oui. C'est elle qui m'a rapporté ton histoire contre une belle somme d'argent et une habitation plus convenable. Alors ce que tu as dit… » Rétorqua Riza.

\- Oui, c'est la vérité. Mon père était médecin et ma mère l'accoucheuse du village. »

\- Quel village ? »

\- Je doute qu'une grande Dame comme vous, connaisse ce lieu. Il s'agit de Rizembull. »

\- Sara et Urey. » Répondit Riza d'un coup.

En entendant les prénoms de ses parents, le visage de Winry se décomposa de surprise. Elle vit sa maitresse entrée dans sa chambre et en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un coffre en bois. Elle le tendit à Winry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- Le dédommagement pour ce que le Seigneur Mustang t'a fait subir à toi et ta famille. Je sais que cela ne rachètera pas la mort de tes parents et encore moins les années que tu as passé à être l'esclave des courtisanes… Mais cela t'aidera pour le futur merveilleux qui t'attends. » Répondit Riza.

\- Merveilleux ? »

\- On raconte que pour chaque moment difficile, il y existe le double de bonheur. Ses dix années seront bientôt qu'une page sur le livre de ta vie. Cet argent n'est pas un prêt et encore moins un cadeau. C'est la récompense de tes parents pour avoir simplement ouvert la porte à deux inconnus dans le besoin. »

\- Mes parents n'ont rien fait. Ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés… »

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ton père les a suivis après leur départ. Il les a soignés et guidés à un abri pour la nuit. Sans son aide, ils seraient tous les deux morts et jamais, ils n'auraient atteint la frontière de Silla. »

\- Quoi ?!Ils sont vivants ? Mais ce monstre a dit… » Demanda surprise Winry en regardant le puit.

\- Qu'il avait tué l'accompagnateur du Seigneur Mustang à cent cinquante mètres de la frontière. Sauf que cet idiot a oublié une chose… Un soldat de Xerxes ne meurt pas aussi facilement. Pensant l'avoir achevé, il a jeté son cadavre dans une rivière. Le courant a fait dérivé son corps jusqu'à une petite maison où une jeune femme qui faisait son possible pour sauver sa fille au visage défigurer. Cette fillette avait été brulé, il y a longtemps par son père un Yangban qui avait tenté de l'assassiné. Elle trouva le soldat de Xerxes et le soigna. Cette femme mourut et l'homme prit soins de sa fille comme si, elle était la sienne. Puis, un beau jour, il ne se réveilla pas. L'adolescente tenta de survivre, sans personne. Elle prit un mauvais chemin et devenue l'un des plus grands assassins. »

\- Encore une vie changée par le Seigneur Mustang. »

\- Ce n'est pas le Seigneur Mustang mais le Destin. Vois-tu la suite est encore plus étrange. Cette tueuse eut pour mission de tuer le Prince Myung alors que celui-ci était en dehors du palais. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, elle n'a jamais réussi. »

\- Ca, je l'avais compris. » Rétorqua Winry en faisant allusion à l'événement du jour.

\- Oh ! Mais tu ignores la suite de l'histoire. Un soir alors qu'elle devait tuée sa Majesté dans une maison de courtisanes, un autre assassin intervenu. Il la blessa et tenta de s'en prendre à sa Majesté. Il allait le tuer mais cette femme le sauva de justesse en prenant le coup mortel à sa place. Le garde du corps de Myung intervenu et l'assassin mourut. La jeune femme pensait sa vie finie. Toutefois, Myung ne lui tenu pas rigueur de son passé. Il dépensa beaucoup d'argent pour la soignée. Une fois sa vie hors de danger, elle voulut se racheter pour ses erreurs. Elle retira le masque qui cachait sa blessure et travailla dur pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin dans un temple qui abrite des centaines d'orphelins. Bientôt elle sera la future Reine de se royaume. Winry, j'ai besoin de toi pas en tant que servante. Je veux faire de toi la meilleure servante que ce palais n'ait jamais connue. Celle qui servira Myung et Ran. Celle qui les soignera et prendra soin d'eux comme d'un frère ou d'une sœur. »

\- Je suis votre servante. »

\- Je vais mourir. Je le sais mais avant, je dois réglée certaine chose. Comme être sur que Myung survivra en tant qu'Empereur. Il est encore trop faible et sa situation est encore critique. Il doit absolument avoir les Deux Grands Seigneurs de l'East avec lui. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Ran marchait sous le regard de Darium et de la vieille femme. Elle tentait de se tenir droite avec le poids de trois livres sur la tête. Malheureusement, ses livres tombaient sur le sol à chaque pas.

\- A quoi va servir ce stupide exercice ? » Hurla Ran énervée de se prendre des coups à cause des livres qui tombaient.

\- Le poids de ses livres représente la perruque et la couronne d'Impératrice. » Expliqua Darium.

\- Ben ! Dit à Riza, qu'elle les garde ses stupides accessoires. Je démission, je ne serais qu'une simple concubine. »

\- Si, elle renonce, je te garantis que vais faire de sa vie au palais, un enfer. » Répéta Darium en citant les paroles de Riza.

\- Impossible, elle est trop gentille pour cela. »

\- A votre place, je ne tenterais pas le diable. Elle est la fille du Général Hawkeye et de la Princesse Na Young. Mais également, la disciple de Dog Han. »

\- Et alors ? Elle n'est pas son père, ni sa mère et encore moins sa maitresse. »

\- Voilà pourquoi je vous dis de vous méfiez. »

\- Tu as peur d'elle ? »

\- Honnêtement, je l'aie vu grandir et devenir une personne bien. Mais j'ai également vu par où elle est passée pour arriver jusqu'à cette position. Tout cela fait d'elle, deux personnes différentes. Personnellement, je préfère l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie. »

\- Elle est un louveteau dans le monde des ténèbres. Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi, mieux vaut l'avoir comme amie qu'ennemie. Donc, continuons. » Ce moqua Ran.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le jeune Prince pleurait encore toutes les larmes devant la tombe de sa mère. Il maudissait Myung en tenant responsable de la situation.

\- Je te promets de te venger, mère. Myung mourra. »

\- Alors tien, fait le maintenant. » Déclara Myung en arrivant habillé en tenue de Prince héritier.

Il tendait un poignard au jeune Prince. Ce dernier l'attrapa et essaya de le blesser. Son poignard traversa la main de Myung. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, le Prince recula. C'est là où Myung remarqua la petite chaine que portait le jeune Prince autour du cou.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ceci ? »

\- C'est mon ancienne servante qui me l'a offert. »

\- Impossible. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Sais-tu à qui appartient ce collier ? »

\- A moi et personne d'autre. »

\- Ce collier a été offert à la Princesse Na Young part mon père. Cette dernière la offert à fille qui l'a perdu, il y a quatre ans… » Pensa à voix autre Myung tout en réfléchissant.

\- Mensonge. Ma servante me l'a donnée car ma mère lui avait demandé. Elle disait que c'était un porte bonheur secret. »

Myung n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'enfant quitta l'endroit précipitamment.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A très bientôt et bon weekend :-)


	46. Chapter 46

**Episode 46**

Riza jouait tranquillement à un jeu d'échec quand Becca entra dans sa chambre accompagnée de Winry. Winry sortie laissant les deux anciennes seules.

\- Encore vous, je n'ai pas été clair la dernière… » Hurla Becca énerver.

\- Vous êtes les pions blancs, je suis les pions noirs. » Répondit Riza en montrant le plateau de jeu devant elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. J'ai un véritable tra… »

\- Raven est mort. L'accord entre lui et votre belle-mère est tombée à l'eau. N'est-ce pas ironique pour une porteuse d'eau ? » Révéla Riza avec le sourire.

\- Que voulez-vous ? »

\- Elle a eu un fils récemment qui sera l'héritier de votre père. Quelle tristesse. Cette place, vous revient de droit après tout, cet argent est celui de votre défunte mère et non celui de votre ivrogne de père. Je ne serais pas étonnée si dans quelques jours en apprenaient la mort de votre père. »

\- Vous me menacez ? »

\- Non, je suis votre allié. Je souhaite comme vous, qu'une femme puisse jouir de ses droits au même titre qu'un homme. Qu'une femme ne soit plus obligée de fuir peu importe son statut pour être libre. On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, mais nous sommes comme des esclaves habilles en soie et recouvert de maquillage. »

Becca ne répondit pas à ses mots car elle partageait la même vision que cette femme assise en face d'elle. Remarquant, qu'elle avait enfin toute l'attention de son amie, Riza posa un petit coffre en bois sur le plateau de jeu et annonça.

\- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, passons un accord. Si, voici votre cadeau de victoire. »

\- Je n'accepte pas de cadeau sans savoir ce qu'il contient. » Répondit Becca.

\- Si, je vous le disais, ce ne serait plus un cadeau. » Rétorqua Riza.

\- Je hais les mauvaises surprises venant de mauvaise personne. Je sais que rien n'est gratuit de leur part. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. »

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis un monstre. Voici donc mon cadeau empoisonné. » Ce moqua Riza en ouvrant le coffre.

Becca se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y découvrit le titre de noblesse à son nom. Le titre que son père portait à l'heure actuelle. Elle y vit également le titre de propriété où son père vivait.

\- Où avez-vous eue ça ? »

\- Une amie les a gagnés à la loyale et m'a demandé de vous les remettre. »

\- Une amie ? Une noble ? Quelle folle serait… »

\- Riza. »

En entendant ce prénom Becca s'arrêta de parler ou même de bouger pour regarder Lady Haw. Puis, elle demanda le visage décomposer.

\- Riza est toujours vivante ? »

\- Oui, elle est. Elle s'en ait sortie mais garde beaucoup de séquelle de se mal qui la ronge. Elle m'a dit de vous dire que cela est le dédommagement pour votre aide de l'époque et que vous devez vivre heureuse avec l'homme que vous aimez. »

\- Je n'aime personne. »

\- Jean Havoc. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez un simple soldat, fils d'une servante de votre demeure familiale. Je le trouve ridicule avec son incapacité à vous avouer ses sentiments. Mais, il apprend très vite et sera un grand officier si, il le souhaite. »

\- Comment… »

\- Je sais tout. Alors, prenez vite ce coffre et partez décider de votre avenir et de celui de ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir. » Répondit Riza en poussant le coffre vers Becca.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand Winry revenu avec une magnifique tenue en soie.

\- Ceci est un prêt de ma part pour notre prochaine collaboration. Cela va faire du bien de ne plus être la seule femme a entrée dans l'élite du pouvoir. A dans quelques jours, Seigneur Catalina. Oh ! Amusez-vous bien dans l'East. » Fit Riza en passant la porte.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

La dernière étape du couronnement allait commencer. Pour cela, Myung devait porter la tenue traditionnelle avec son chapeau bien particulier. Les servantes le préparaient. Elles allaient apposées la dernière étape sur sa tenue : la fameuse ceinture en or, quand Riza entra. Elle invita tout le monde à sortir et attrapa la ceinture. Elle lui passa la ceinture et l'attachait.

\- Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Myung en croissant le regard perdue de sa cousine.

\- Ne faite pas d'erreur, votre Majesté. Dehors, une meute attends juste un faux pas pour… »

\- Ton collier, celui que ta mère t'a donné. Je l'ai retrouvée. »

\- Vraiment ? Cela est impossible. »

\- Il est autour du cou de ton fils. » Répondit Myung calmement.

En entendant ses mots, les mains de Riza se mirent à tremblé.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? »

\- Dit quoi ? »

\- Que le Jeune Prince Héritier de se royaume était ton fils ? »

\- En quoi cela aurait été utile pour le bien de se pays ? »

\- Qui est le père ? »

A cette question Riza garda le silence. Elle s'écarta pour admirée Myung.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est enfin. Cependant, le chemin a parcourir est encore long, votre Majesté. »

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse. »

\- Pourquoi je l'oublierai, scribe Kim ? »

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

\- Votre Reine est toujours en cour de formation et nos deux alliés sont en cour d'installation à l'East. »

\- Poki ? »

\- Toujours pas mort. La mauvaise graine a du mal disparaitre de cette terre... » Avoua Riza.

\- A moins que quelqu'un ne l'aide. A qui penses-tu ? »

\- Kim Lee, les Eunuques, des fonctionnaires et certaines Gungnyeo… les candidatures ne manquent pas. »

\- Winry ? »

\- Je doute qu'elle ait envie de le voir vivre après ce qu'il a fait à ses parents.»

\- Trouve son allié et comme d'habitude, je te laisse t'en occuper comme il se doit. »

\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté. » Répondit Riza en regardant fièrement Myung qui sortait par la porte principale.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Poki était assis dans l'obscurité de son puits à taper et crier à l'aide. Il était affamé et avait soif. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que la nuit arrive vite pour qu'il puisse enfin se rassasier. Alors qu'il pensait au bon menu que son serviteur allait lui rapporter, la dalle en pierre qui fermait sa prison bougea de quelques centimètres.

\- Oh ! Mon sauveur… » Cria Poki heureux en se relevant.

C'est alors qu'une plaque d'identification en bois, lui tomba sur la tête. Intrigué, il la ramassa et s'approcha du aillons de lumière afin de lire l'idéogramme marquer dessus. Son visage se décomposa en lisant le nom de Berthold Hawkeye. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il releva la tête vers son « sauveur » et vit descendre un cadavre sur lui. Il le reconnu de suite. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'aidait depuis qu'il était enfermé là. Un petit fonctionnaire du ministre de la justice. Ce dernier avait la carotide coupée mais aucune trace de sang sur son corps.

\- Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Poki alors qu'une flèche arrivait sur lui pour l'exécuter.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Myung était enfin devenu Empereur. Tout le palais fêtait cela comme il se doit quand Riza remarquant l'ambiance glaciale de la part des nobles et des ministres invités, puis, elle vit le visage de Kim Lee. Ce dernier était assis à droite de son père et la regardait de manière étrange. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la joie. Comprenant, que ce n'était pas l'arrivé de Myung qui le mettait dans cet état, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il préparait. D'un coup, il se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Pardonnez-moi de cette intervention. Mais, je souhaiterai rendre honneur à notre nouvel Empereur. » Déclara Kim Lee en descendant sur la scène devant tout le monde en tenant son verre en argent dans la main droite.

En entendant ses mots, tous se levèrent de tables en tenant leur verre, sauf Myung.

\- A notre nouvel Em… » Crièrent l'assemblée.

\- Attendez, avant cela, je dois vous remettre un cadeau exceptionnel à notre Empereur. » Fit Kim Lee en coupant l'assemblée.

Tous le regardèrent agacés quand une femme dont le visage était caché sous une Jangot entra sur la scène. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette invitée.

\- Mes Amis voici ma future femme et la seule et unique descendante de la famille du Prince Hwang : Riza Hawkeye. »

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, la femme retira son Jangot pour révéler son visage. En le voyant, Riza et Myung échangèrent un regard. Cette femme ne ressemblait pas du tout à Riza. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons foncées. Elle avait quelques centimètres de moins que Riza. L'assemblée choquée par la révélation, se tourna vers Myung qui était étrangement calme. Ce dernier descendit de son trône pour s'approcher de l'inconnue.

\- Seigneur Kim Lee, vous dite que la femme à votre droite est ma tendre cousine ? Dommage, moi qui m'imaginé avoir une belle prétendante avec qui passé la nuit. » Fit Myung en coupant Kim Lee dans son élan de révolution.

\- Oui, votre Majesté. » Répondit Kim Lee

\- Oh ! Ma chère cousine qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ta mère. »

\- Effectivement votre Majesté. » Commenta l'inconnue en faisant une révérence.

\- Hum… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ryu Mustang est fou amoureux de toi. Tu es d'une beauté exceptionnelle, ma chère cousine. Bienvenu dans la famille. » Murmura Myung à l'oreille de l'inconnue.

\- Effectivement, mais ses dix années n'ont fait changer d'avis sur cet idiot et maintenant mon cœur bat pour… »

\- Kim Lee. Comme c'est amusant… » Fit Myung en la coupant.

\- Quoi ? » Demanda l'inconnue troublée par les mots de Myung.

\- De te retrouver ainsi. Je t'ai tellement cherché. Merci Kim Lee de me l'avoir rapporté. Fêtons tout cela… Mon arrivé sur le trône et nos retrouvailles. »

Alors qu'il faisait diversion, Myung vit le Premier Ministre être emmener par les médecins. Il se tenait la poitrine. Riza se leva et quitta discrètement le lieu pour aller aux nouvelles. Devant le regard inquiet de son épouse et du médecin, elle comprit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle s'approcha de la vieille femme du Premier Ministre qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur.

\- Pardonnez, le comportement de mon fils. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une telle malveillance en lui. »

\- Vous êtes surprise ? Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'a ressenti le Seigneur Mustang quand vous l'avez jeté à la rue." Commenta Lady Haw froidement.

\- Que..."

\- Vous n'êtes pas une victime dans cette histoire alors arrêté de pleurer. Vous récoltez seulement ce que vous avez semé. La haine qu'éprouve votre fils mal aimé de son père vient de vous. Cette fin de l'histoire était à prévoir. » Commenta sèchement Lady Haw.

\- Comment osez… »

\- Silence. Je n'ai pas fini. Savez-vous la prochaine étape ? A votre visage, j'en déduis que non. Votre époux va mourir et votre fils prendra sa succession. Il vous désolera et révélera son véritable visage. Vous allez au début le soutenir, puis vous aurez peur de lui et pour finir, vous allez mourir en lâche. Voilà, le destin qui vous attend. »

\- Mensonge. »

\- Juste avant de mourir, vous viendriez à moi, me suppliez de vous aider à arrêter votre propre création et je vous rappellerai cette conversation. Puis, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir tué votre fils en lui faisant boire ce poison. Je vous renverrai à vos propres problèmes. Désespérer, vous avalerez se poison. » Termina Riza en tendant une fiole à la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes un… »

\- La digne héritière de Dog Han et vous, vous êtes celle qui à créer le Kim Lee de maintenant. Vous l'avez couvert quand il a tué ses frères ainés pour prendre leur place. Eh ! Oui ! Je suis au courant. Dog Han avait un magnifique registre où elle marquait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour les autres ainsi, elle savait bien rappeler les responsabilités de chacun quand une histoire tournait de mauvaise manière. »

\- Vous allez finir comme Dog Han… »

\- Ce serait merveilleux de finir comme elle… Quitter ce monde la tête haute en affrontant toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait souffrir. Mais ce ne sera pas mon destin. Je mourrai dévasté par un terrible fléau qui rongera mon corps jusqu'à sa dernière limite. »

\- Dog Han est morte d'une maladie. »

\- Avez-vous vu son cadavre ? Avez-vous été à ses côtés quand cela s'est produit ? Savez-vous ce qu'elle a négocié quand l'épée du Roi de Xerxes à traverser son corps ? » Révéla Riza en se dirigeant vers son pavillon.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Une fois loin de toute agitation, Riza se mit une nouvelle fois à tousser et à cracher du sang. Elle attrapa un morceau de tissu et essuya sa bouche avec. Puis, en arrivant devant une lanterne de son pavillon, elle jeta le tissu dedans et l'observa se consumée.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour résoudre ce nouveau problème. » Demanda Riza en se tournant vers le ciel étoilé.

Alors qu'elle disait ses mots, un hurlement provenant du jardin intérieur de son pavillon parvenu à ses oreilles. Elle serra le poing et se mit à courir jusqu'au lieu en oubliant l'état de dans lequel, elle se trouvait. En arrivant sur place, elle vit Winry debout qui tenait terroriser ses deux mains devants sa bouche. Cette dernière regardait en direction du puits. Riza tourna la tête et vit Edward toujours vêtu comme en eunuque qui saignait. Son torse avait été blessé par un coup de poignard donné par un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Edward. Riza observa rapidement Alphonse et vit sur son biceps droit une marque au fer chaud portant le numéro d'un chiffre. A sa tenue sombre de très mauvaise qualité, elle comprit de quel groupe, il faisait parti.

\- Alphonse. C'est bien toi ? Je t'ai cherché pendant tant de jours… » Annonça Edward en oubliant la douleur dû à l'arme blanche.

Il était heureux de retrouver son jeune frère. Celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps et qu'il parlait à longueur de jours.

\- Désoler, Ed. » Répondit Alphonse tristement en retirant son arme.

Edward tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ce geste laissa le temps à Alphonse de prendre la fuite.

\- Edward ! Alphonse ! » Hurla Winry en se demandant vers qui elle devait allée.

Elle s'arrêta de courir en voyant Alphonse passé le mur de protection en pierre sans aucune difficulté.

\- Occupe-toi de lui. » Ordonna Riza en poursuivant Alphonse.

Elle sauta par-dessus le mur de trois mètres en posant simplement un seul pied dessus. Surpris Winry et Edward échangèrent un regard. Alors qu'ils se posaient des questions, la magnifique chima de Riza tomba du mur en même temps que son jeogori.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Coucou, déjà merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Aussi, j'ai une question: **Voulez-vous une fin heureuse ou une fin triste ?**

Merci de vos réponses à ce sujet. Bonne journée:-)


	47. Chapter 47

**Episode 47**

Alphonse tentait de fuir le palais en sautant sur les murs de protection et les toits qui se présentaient à lui. Au bout de vingt minutes, il arriva à la sortie nord du palais. Il sauta de l'immense mur de six mètres. Il retomba sur ses pieds en grâce à une pirouette. Une fois sur le sol, il reprit sa course à travers les rues de la ville qui était très animé pour le couronnement de Myung.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Un homme dont le visage était caché sous un masque observait Alphonse fuir à travers les rues de la ville. Il était debout sur un toit et portait la même tenue qu'Alphonse. Sur son biceps était marqué le chiffre trois. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une épée se retrouva devant son cou.

\- Pauvre folle, sais-tu au moins qui tu menace ? » Demanda l'homme énerver en se retournant.

Pour toute réponse, il vit l'épée bougé et lui arraché son masque, révélant ainsi sa peau blanche et ses yeux ambres. En voyant Riza, le visage de l'homme se décomposa.

\- Berthold ? » Déclara l'homme choqué, prit d'un étrange doute.

Il observa la tenue de Riza et comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de son ami, car cette dernière était une femme.

\- Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Capitaine Milos. » Répondit Riza alors que l'homme se préparant à repousser sa lame.

\- Qui es-tu ? » Demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis celle a qui vous devez des excuses et un grand un dédommagement pour avoir osé utiliser le nom de père pour commettre vos assassinats. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je suis seulement venue parler de ma compensation. » Avoua Riza en rangeant son épée.

\- Pourquoi je ferais cela ? »

\- Parce que vous êtes le bras droit du Général Rodin et que vous me le devez. »

\- Je ne dois rien à une gamine. »

\- Mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour vous sauver et protéger le secret de l'armée des ombres. L'armée de Xerxes qui été incapable d'arrêter la flèche qui a tué le Prince Arslan. En tant que soldat de Xerxes, une dette continue envers ses descendants. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es bien celle que dit ? »

Pour toute réponse, Riza sortit un petit poignard. C'était celui que Roy gardait toujours sur lui. Elle lui avait récupéré lors de leur dernière rencontre. En reconnaissant l'objet, l'homme émit une grimace de mécontentement et annonça :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

\- Rencontrer le Général Rodin. »

\- Impossible. »

\- Tout est toujours possible quand on y met de la volonté. Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune. Dis-lui de me retrouver à la stèle nord des marchands de Xerxes. »

\- Et si, il ne vient pas ? »

\- Je crains fort qu'une chasse aux sorcières ne soit déclarer envers vous. » Menaça Riza.

\- Les assassins n'ont que faire des menaces d'une folle prétendent être la fille d'un grand général. »

Pour toute réponse Riza dégaina son épée et envoya le poignard de son ennemi voler loin de là. En passant elle lui sectionna un bout de l'index.

\- Pas mal ! Pour une folle. » Déclara Milos calmement en observant son bout de doigt qui roulait le long des tuiles.

\- Trois jours ou je me ferais un plaisir de remplacer cette phalange par un assassin. » Prévenu Riza en faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Assis dans sa chambre Myung discutait avec la jolie inconnue qui se faisait passé pour sa cousine. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle. Il lui avait offert un petit thé afin d'avoir une belle conversation.

\- Donc, tu as quitté Ryu Mustang pour Kim Lee. »

\- Oui, le Seigneur Kim Lee est un homme merveilleux. » S'extasia la jeune femme.

\- Tout comme Ryu Tang. »

\- Qui ? » Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ryu Tang l'enquêteur « des dessus de Joseon ». Tu ne connais pas ce livre ? » Demanda Myung amusé par l'ignorance de la comédienne assise en face de lui.

\- Non, je ne connais pas ce livre. Et puis, je suis une ancienne esclave et une esclave ne sait pas lire. »

\- Pourtant, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle esclave. Tu es une esclave de la famille Mustang en tant que tel, tu devrais savoir lire. C'était un des grands principes de ce clan. »

\- Un mensonge. Cette rumeur n'a jamais été fondé. » Répondit la jeune femme pas du tout déstabilisée par le piège de Myung.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, qui t'a apprit à lire ? Car, tu es celle qui a écrit les « dessus de Joseon ». » Rétorqua amuser Myung en souriant de manière forcée mais très naturel.

En entendant ses mots, la femme le regarda surpris. Elle l'observa attentivement cherchant une faille ou un signe de mensonge. Comprenant qu'il ne rigolait pas la femme se décomposa. Elle cherchait une solution quand Riza entra dans la salle. Elle fusilla du regard l'imposteur et fit sèchement.

\- Dehors, je dois parler à sa Majesté immédiatement. »

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Je suis une Princesse, vous me devez plus de respect. » Déclara la comédienne en se relevant de sa chaise pour défier Riza.

Devant cette réponse Riza échangea un regard avec Myung. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire amusé. Lady Haw se mit à sourire ravie de l'autorisation tacite de Myung.

\- Princesse, Impératrice, Courtisane ou simple servante, je me fiche de savoir votre statut. Vous pouvez porter le nom de qui vous désirez et vous imaginez la vie que vous voulez. De toute façon la vérité finira bien par sortir. En attendant, suivez se conseil, je suis Lady Haw et vaut mieux m'avoir comme allié que comme ennemie. »

\- Oh ! Que j'ai peur d'une simple marionnette. Je suis une Princesse et toi une simple Dame de la coure. Le statut est très important vois-tu ? Va donc me préparer une autre théière de ce magnifique thé au moins, tu seras utile à quelque chose. » Ordonna la fausse Riza en se moquant de la vraie.

Riza regarda Myung qui trouvait la situation très amusante. Comprenant qu'il ne ferait rien car il cherchait toujours un plan, Riza se mit à sourire et prit la théière dans ses mains. Elle partit sans rien dire.

\- Voilà, il suffit de remettre les bonnes personnes à leur place et le monde tournera mieux. »

\- Tout à fait. Alors qui t'a appris à écrire et à dessiner aussi bien ? » Redemanda Myung.

Une nouvelle fois, à l'instant où la jeune inconnue allait répondre, Riza entra. Elle tenait la théière pleine sur un plateau. Elle servit son ennemie en silence. Devant son calme, Myung fut déstabilisé. La jeune femme le porta à sa bouche

\- Hum… Délicieux, je savais qu'un laideron comme toi était très doué pour le thé. » Commenta l'inconnue alors que Riza s'installait autour de la table sans aucune autorisation.

\- Vous avez raison, ce thé est la plus belle de mes créations. » Rétorqua Riza d'une voix mielleuse, en posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains tout en faisant battre ses cils.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis dedans pour le rendre aussi bon ? »

\- De la méchanceté, de la haine et une pointe de soumission. Un filtre parfait pour remettre une pauvre idiote à sa véritable place. » Répondit Riza avec le sourire moqueur.

\- Hein ? »

La comédienne n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'elle se mit à se gratter. Elle observa son bras et vit de l'urticaire géant dessus.

\- Ceci est la première étape d'un petit ingrédient secret. Après les plaques rouges boursouflés, viendra une apparition de bouton vert et rouge. Votre peau deviendra grisâtre et quand vous parlerez, des genouillés sortiront de votre bouche. Il n'hésite qu'un seul remède et je l'ai gentiment déposé dans votre chambre. A votre place, je courrais le prendre. Ce serait dommage que votre visage de Princesse garde d'horrible séquelle. D'ailleurs, dois-je rappeler à sa Majesté la Princesse qu'aucun visage abimé n'a le droit d'être présent devant l'Empereur. » Ce moqua Riza qui avait gardé son sourire.

Paniqué et ignorante, la jeune inconnue partie en courant dans ses appartements. Myung explosa de rire et demanda en imaginant la suite du plan de Riza.

\- Quel sera son remède ? »

\- De l'huile de foie de morue avec un mélange de charbon. Je sens que son Altesse va passer sa vie sur le trône. »

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sensation que ce n'est pas fini ? Qu'en plus de cela, tu lui as préparer autre chose. »

\- C'est parce que tu me connais trop bien. Demain, elle se réveilla à sa véritable place c'est à dire attaché à un arbre à l'extérieur de se palais. »

\- Oh ! Tu sais que j'adore toi. »

\- Qu'as-tu appris sur elle ? »

\- Pas grand-chose. Elle est soit très bête, soit très intelligente. Mais elle ne sait rien de la personne dont elle est sensé jouer le drôle. »

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? »

\- Que Riza Hawkeye était « L'érudit de la nuit ». »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Bonne soirée.


	48. Chapter 48

**Episode 48**

Dans un coin du pavillon de Lady Haw, Edward était entrain de se faire soigner par Winry quand Riza entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Myung. Ils regardèrent les deux amis.

\- Et Alphonse ? » Demanda Edward en se levant précipitamment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui pour le moment, il va bien. » Répondit Myung avec sourire en se posant en face d'Edward.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas rattrapé ? » Demanda Winry inquiète en se tournant vers Riza.

\- Pourquoi courir quand on peut l'avoir de manière diplomatique ? » Rétorqua Riza.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Fit Edward encore plus inquiet pour son jeune frère.

\- Ton frère a été recruté et formé pour assassiner et espionner. » Expliqua Myung.

\- C'est une branche de l'armée de Xerxes qui œuvre dans l'obscurité des pays. Mais cette armée peut être redoutable surtout en tant qu'ennemi. » Continua Riza.

\- Une amie a moi a jadis été comme lui. Je l'aie sorti de ce milieu après des nombreux mois de bataille. La finalité de cette histoire est que mon amie a été à jamais marqué d'une cicatrice qui l'empêchera à jamais de vivre à Joseon. » Fit tristement Myung.

\- Elle est restée plusieurs mois dans état critique mais elle s'en ait sortie. De leur côté ce groupe aussi a payé une grosse compensation : la mort de leur meneur à Xing. Mais quand on tue un meneur, un autre prend le contrôle. »

\- Ton frère sait qu'il ne peut pas fuir. Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais tranquille car où qu'il vive ses hommes le traqueront et le tenteront de le tué avec les personnes qu'il aime. » Termina Myung.

\- Même au palais ? » Demanda Winry troublée.

\- Le palais est une arène de jeu à ciel ouvert. Il n'y a rien qu'à voir la facilité où ton frère est entré. Le seul moyen est de négocier. » Rétorqua Myung sérieusement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un groupe d'assassin peut bien vouloir ? » Fit Edward en comprenant la situation.

\- Rien. Cependant, nous avons un avantage… Le nouveau meneur a une dette envers mon père et comme soldat de Xerxes, il se doit l'honorer. » Répondit Riza avec honnêteté.

\- Vous seriez prête à échanger cette dette pour mon frère ? »

\- Bien sûr, tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant et puis sans toi, jamais on ne serait arrivé ici. Disons que c'est un remerciement pour ta grande aide. » Avoua Riza avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy était assis dans son jardin, il attendait le retour de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière arriva le visage décomposé.

\- Elle t'avait dit de ne pas venir la voir. » Annonça Roy en comprenant que sa petite sœur avait été voir Riza.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle changé ? » Demanda Han Hai triste.

\- Elle n'a pas changée. Elle a simplement essayée de tout faire pour t'éloigner d'elle. »

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- Pour te protéger. »

\- De qui ? »

\- Je l'ignore. » Avoua Roy.

\- Mais… »

Han Hai n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée l'épouse du Premier Ministre. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un petit coffre. En la voyant, Roy mit sa petite sœur derrière-lui pour la protéger. Roy allait la mettre a la porte quand elle se mit à genoux. Elle fit glisser le coffre sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Roy. En faisant ceci, elle attira l'attention de Roy sur elle. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa peau blanche.

\- Pas une seule seconde, je regrette mes décisions envers votre père ou votre tante. Sans moi, votre père n'aurait jamais aussi bien réussi et votre tante ne serait pas la meilleure propriétaire de maison divertissement. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Alors pourquoi ce coffre et votre présence ici ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

\- Lady Haw a raison sur une chose, je suis responsable de l'être que mon fils est devenu. Dans ce coffre se trouve la cause de la haine de mon fils envers vous et votre famille. »

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

\- Vous le comprendrez assez tôt. Aussi, transmettez ses mots à Riza Hawkeye : quelle vieille bien sur son fils car maintenant, il a deux ennemis contre lui. » Annonça la vieille femme en se relevant et en partant.

Troublé par ses mots, Roy et Han Hai échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'entre-eux ne comprenait ce que voulait dire cette femme en parlant du fils de Riza.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Le Jeune Prince pleurait proche d'un lac en regardant les poissons assis sur une pierre. Fatigué, il se releva mais trébucha. Il tomba à l'eau. Ne sachant pas nager, il était entrain de se noyer quand Ran sauta à l'eau et le sortit de là. Elle l'allongea sur le côté et lui fit sortir tout l'eau contenue dans ses poumons.

\- C'est bien, votre Majesté. » Déclara Ran.

Le maquillage étant parti à cause de l'eau et ses cheveux mouiller. Le jeune Prince vit le visage défigurer de Ran. Il paniqua et se mit à hurler. Il se releva et partit en courant en traitant de monstre. Il courait vers ses appartements quand il tomba sur la fausse Riza. Cette dernière avait elle-aussi son visage gonflé et rouge à cause de réaction au thé de Riza. Le jeune Prince hurla encore une fois et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et se cacha sous sa couette.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Winry qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit entra en courant dans la chambre de Riza. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle la réveilla en hurlant.

\- Je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais, je pense que vous deviez aller voir ce qui se passe. »

Ses mots firent relever Riza qui la regarda d'un air grave et froid.

\- Cela concerne la cousine de sa Majesté. » Termina Winry toujours aussi paniquée.

En entendant la fin de la phrase, un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres de Riza. Elle explosa de rire et se recoucha en tirant sur sa couette en plume et soie.

\- Oh ! Ca ! Ce n'est rien alors laisse-moi encore dormir, j'en ai besoin. » Commenta Riza en reprenant une pose confortable pour finir sa nuit.

\- Vous n'allez pas voir ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne me posez même pas de question ? » Fit troublé Winry par la réaction.

\- Non, je suis sure qu'il y a déjà assez de spectateurs. »

\- Assez de spectateurs ? Ca veut dire que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- Bien sûr, je suis Lady Haw. Je sais tout. » Répondit Riza amusée en cachant son sourire sadique sous la couette.

\- Comment pouvez-vous déjà savoir que la cousine de l'Empereur est en train de dormir au milieu de la plus grande étendu d'eau du palais, alors que les servantes viennent à peine de la trouvée… Ne me dite pas que vous êtes responsable de cette situation. » Fit Winry surprise.

\- Attend de voir la suite, ça va être géniale. »

\- Hein ! Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir la Princesse Riza de sa chambre sans que cette dernière ne se réveille ? Comment avez-vous pu l'installé dans cette barque sans que personne ne vous repère ? Comment… »

\- Tu me fatigue. » Répondit Riza en se relevant.

\- Mais… »

\- Je te l'aie déjà dit… Je suis Lady Haw rien ne m'ait impossible. Maintenant apporte ma tenue. Puisque je suis réveillé autant assister à la fin de cette histoire amusante. »

\- Vous êtes… » Fit Winry en partant chercher le hanbok du jour de Lady Haw.

\- Géniale. N'est-ce pas. Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma jeunesse… » Commenta Riza en se souvenant des misères qu'elle faisait à Roy.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Hainaiko pour ses Reviews et à vous tous de suivre cette histoire.


	49. Chapter 49

**Episode 49**

Pour son premier jour à la tête du pays, Myung se réveilla assez tôt. Il attendait que ses eunuques et ses gungnyeos viennent le préparer, assis dans son lit. Remarquant que les minutes passaient, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivèrent, il se leva intrigué. Il sortit de sa chambre et emprunta le long couloir qui normalement bondé de monde à cette heure-ci. Hors là, il était vide comme-ci l'apocalypse était passé par-là et qu'il était le dernier survivant de ce monde. Encore plus intrigué et se croyant dans un rêve, il se pinça. A la douleur, il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dans ce cas, où était passer tous ses serviteurs ? La réponse à cette question arriva quelques mètres plus loin quand Myung arriva à son jardin. Ce dernier grand par sa taille et son étendu, portait le nom de In'Cheong en hommage à une ancienne reine qui avait fondé le pays. En voyant que tous les travailleurs du palais étaient réunis là, il se fit un chemin en poussant quelques gungnyeo et eunuques sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il arriva tranquillement à droite du vieil eunuque royal et demanda en observant dans la direction que tous regardaient.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? »

\- J'ignore comment cela est possible, mais la Princesse Riza a été sortie de sa chambre avec son lit pour être installé dans une barque au milieu de cette belle étendue d'eau. Ses servantes cherchent une solution pour la ramener sur la rive sans la réveiller ou même la mouiller. » Répondit le vieillard sans regarder Myung.

\- Dite-leur de prendre une barque d'aller la chercher. » Ordonna Myung.

\- Impossible. Elles sont toutes en réparation. Une personne c'est amusé à les abimés durant la nuit. Surement la même qui a mit la Princesse au milieu de cette étendue. »

\- Hum… Voilà pourquoi, ils utilisent les bambous pour pousser la barque. »

\- Un, Deux, Trois. Une princesse se réveille. » Chanta joyeusement Lady Haw en tendant l'index droit vers la barque.

Comprenant la chanson de sa véritable cousine, Myung se tourna et vit la fausse Riza se réveiller. Cette dernière encore perturbée par le sommeil, ne se rendit pas compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Quatre, cinq, six. Une princesse hurle de panique. » Continua de chanter Lady Haw.

La fausse Princesse enfin réveillée se mit à hurler et à bouger de panique. La barque tangua de droite à gauche.

\- Sept, huit, neuf. Une princesse qui aura une robe toute neuve. »

\- Vous êtes ignoble. » Commenta Winry désespérer en voyant en la jeune femme basculé dans l'eau.

\- Et alors, je ne suis pas ridicule-moi. » Rétorqua Riza en montrant l'impostrice qui sortait de l'eau accompagnée par un eunuque qui avait sauté pour l'aider.

Elle avait son maquillage complément dégoulinant et des algues vertes partout dans les cheveux. Elle fut rapidement ramenée sur la rive par ses serviteurs qui n'avaient pas pris soin de lui retirer ses éléments extérieurs. Tout le monde s'écarta pour éviter d'être sali par les algues et ainsi sentir la magnifique odeur de l'eau croupie. A l'instant, où ils allaient entrés dans le pavillon destiné à la Princesse Riza, une voix s'éleva.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs que regardez-vous avec autant de dégoût ? Oh ! Par tous les Dieux… le monstre d'In'Cheong… Oh ! Mais c'est cette chère Princesse fraîchement retrouvée. Quoi que vu l'odeur, elle n'a pas l'air d'être si fraîche. » Ce moqua Lady Haw en passant à droite de celle qui faisait passer pour elle.

\- C'est de votre faute. » Aboya l'impostrice sur Riza.

Riza l'ignora et approcha sa main de la poitrine de la comédienne pour en sortir une sangsue rempli de sang. Elle lui mit devant le visage et annonça en la posant sur la ride de lion de la jeune femme.

\- C'est idéal pour les rides. Tenez, elle vous aidera à être plus belle mais surement pas à être plus intelligente. »

\- Je vais vous détruire. » La menaça la fausse Riza en serrant les dents de rage.

\- A votre place, je m'occuperai de mes petites créatures noires avant de menacer une belle et méchante femme comme-moi. » Ce moqua Riza en partant pour ses appartements.

Furieuse, la femme se mit à insulté Lady Haw qui l'ignorait ouvertement. Myung retourna discrètement à ses appartements amusés par la petite blague de sa véritable cousine.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans une grotte à l'abri des regards, le capitaine Milos mit son genou droit au sol en posant respectueusement sa main blessé sur son cœur. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le sol.

\- Trois-cent-trente-trois a accompli sa tâche avec brio. »

\- Qui était cette femme qui t'a si facilement soumis ? » Demanda une voix masculine dont le propriétaire était caché dans l'obscurité.

\- Comment savez-vous que… »

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine Milos apparaitre dans un rayon de lumière qui passait dans une fissure deux anciens hommes qui travaillaient pour Poki. L'un était jeune et le second plus âgé.

\- Ian. » Prononça Milos en serrant les dents de rage.

Il dégaina son épée et menaça Ian avec en le fusillant du regard.

\- Range ton épée, c'est notre allié. »

\- C'est un traitre. Il est la cause du chao qui a déchiré Xerxes, il y a vingt-quatre ans. »

\- Il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. » Avoua l'homme toujours plongé dans l'obscurité.

Surpris par ses mots, le capitaine Milos rangea son épée et demanda surpris en s'approchant de son chef.

\- Général, ne me dite pas que malgré toutes ses années vous convoitez encore le trône de Xerxes ? »

\- Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de monter sur le trône de Xerxes ? Après tout, je suis moi aussi un Héritier de l'ancien Roi. Alors pourquoi ce serait au minable cadet de régner et non à ceux qui se salisse les mains ? »

\- Pour vous, le royaume a perdu son meilleur Général. »

\- Berthold Hawkeye était un idiot qui avait déjà fait son choix. C'est ridicule comment une situation peu changé un homme. Lui qui était si violent et talentueux sur les champs de batailles. De quel droit a-t-il voulu ranger son épée pour des pourparlers ? Tout ça parce qu'il s'est lier d'amitié avec un simple capitaine de l'armée de Xing. Honnêtement, il a mérité ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Mourir en traitre. » Rigola l'homme dans l'obscurité.

En entendant ses mots, Milos repensa à son passé à Xerxes avec Berthold Hawkeye. A toutes ses bonnes actions et toutes ses paroles nobles. Puis, il revit Riza qui le menaçait. Il serra le poing de rage et demanda.

\- Et pour votre dette envers lui ? Allez-vous lui rembourser ? »

\- Face à un traitre, il n'y a plus aucune dette à rembourser. D'ailleurs, en parlant de dette… Ian. » Ordonna l'homme dans l'obscurité.

Milos n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une épée lui traversa le corps. Ian s'approcha de son oreille et déclara :

\- Merci d'avoir gardé au chaud ma place de Capitaine. Passe mes amitiés au Général Hawkeye. »

Il retira violement son épée pour créer de fort dégât et jeta le corps de Milos dans une crevasse de la grotte. Une fois cela accompli, il se tourna vers son chef et se mit à genoux.

\- Bien, passons à la suite… Soo. » Ordonna le Général Rodin en se mettant à rire.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Episode 50**

Riza prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement assise sur l'une de ses terrasses personnelles qui avait une magnifique vision sur le jardin In'Cheong. Un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres apparaissait toute les deux minutes quand elle repensa à la magnifique scène de ce matin. Décidément cette journée était parfaite.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une femme étrange. Vous faite croire que rien ne vous atteint, pourtant, ce matin, vous avez montré un autre visage de votre personnalité. Comment avez-vous fait pour la sortir de sa chambre sans personnes ne vous vois ? Mais surtout dans votre état ? Vous n'avez pas encore récupérer de votre crise d'hier.» Annonça Winry en la regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question… La bonne question est : qu'est-ce que je vais lui faire demain ? »

\- Vous avez prévue de faire encore ses gamineries, demain ? »

\- Demain, après demain, tous les jours jusqu'à qu'elle rampe devant moi et qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. » Annonça sérieusement Riza.

\- Vous abusez, c'est une Princesse. »

\- C'est une impostrice. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Réfléchit un peu, si cette femme était vraiment Riza Hawkeye… Une certaine personne serait déjà là, à vouloir savoir la vérité. »

\- Le Seigneur Mustang n'est pas encore en état.»

\- Je connais Roy Mustang est crois-moi, si elle avait été Riza, peu importe son état, il serait déjà là. »

\- Vous pensez qu'il a retrouvé et qu'il la protège en faisant semblant de la chercher. »

\- Qui sait ? La cherche-t-il encore ? L'a-t-il retrouvée ? A-t-il envi de la protéger ? De la tuer ? Ou tout simplement de l'oublier ? Ses questions n'ont que pour réponse Roy Mustang. Je ne suis pas lui. Pour ma part, il y a longtemps que j'aurais oublié mon premier amour. Le message qu'elle lui a envoyé est assez clair comme ça. »

\- Madame, j'ai une autre question... Vous pensez réellement qu'Alphonse pourra revenir parmi nous en bonne santé et en vie ? »

\- Honnêtement, je l'ignore. Mais, j'utiliserai tout ce qui est en possession pour réussir. »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle vit arrivée au loin, Roy Mustang. Ce dernier tenait à peine debout. En le voyant, elle se tourna vers Winry.

\- Va cherchez les gardes et dit leur de le mettre dehors. »

\- Vous êtes ignoble. »

\- Non, je suis réaliste. Il m'empêche réellement de me concentrer quand il est là et pour affronter cette impostrice, j'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités. »

\- Quelle raison dois-je donner aux gardes ? »

\- Il est armé et aucun homme armé ne peut entrée ici. » Répondit Riza sérieusement.

Winry soupira et partie exécuté l'ordre de Riza. Après son départ, Riza leva sa tasse de thé en direction de Roy.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon amour. »

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Roy avait presque atteint l'entrée du pavillon où résidait Riza, quand cinq gardes arrivèrent et l'arrêtèrent. Comprenant qui les avaient envoyés, Roy soupira. Il insultait Riza et allait les envoyés balader, quand Myung vêtu de sa belle robe royale arriva et s'interposa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Myung en prenant une belle voix forte et autoritaire.

\- Votre Majesté, cet homme inconnu c'est intro… »

\- Avant que vous ne terminiez votre phrase et que vous ne commettez l'irréparable, soldat, laissez-moi vous dire que cet homme n'est pas un inconnu mais le Gouverneur de Shin, Roy Mustang. »

En entant ce titre, les soldats s'écartèrent et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Myung sourit et leur ordonna de partir. Les gardes disparurent immédiatement.

\- Wouah ! Poki, ne vous a pas loupé. » Commenta Myung une fois les soldats parti.

Roy ne répondit pas et observa froidement Myung.

\- Je vois… Vous pensez que ma cousine est plus cruelle que ses blessures. » Comprit Myung calmement.

\- Comment faite-vous pour lire en moi ? »

\- Vous êtes un livre ouvert pour moi car nous sommes pareils. »

\- Impossible, vous êtes Empereur et moi, un simple homme. »

\- Vous n'êtes pas un simple homme et moi, je ne suis pas que Empereur. Alors acceptez-vous de prendre le déjeuner avec moi ? Je meurs de faim. Ainsi, on pourra parler de la véritable raison de votre venue ici : la famille de votre père. » Rétorqua Myung avec le sourire.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de voir Riza aujourd'hui, Roy décida de le suivre. Après tout, Myung en savait plus qu'il ne laissait paraitre. Il connaissait aussi tous les secrets de Riza car après tout, elle était sa plus proche collaboratrice. Myung s'installa dans son bureau autour d'une table remplie de divers repas.

\- Ne mangez pas trop à votre faim. Les gungnyeos survivent en mangeant mes restes. » Précisa Myung en prenant ses baguettes en argent pour dévorer ses succulents trésors.

\- La vie de Servante est dure ici. Pourtant, on raconte que c'est le meilleur endroit pour travailler. » Répondit Roy en faisant comme Myung.

\- Je crois qu'elle a sincèrement aimée travailler ici mais si cela était dure. Elle devait se sentir en sécurité et elle avait un toit. Les deux besoins pour humain de continuer à vivre. » Annonça Myung en comprenant que Roy se posait beaucoup de questions sur Riza.

\- Les cinq étapes des besoins d'un humain : les besoins vitaux, le besoin de sécurité, le besoin de reconnaissance et de sociabilisassions, le besoin de réalisation de soi et le besoin d'accomplissement. » Enuméra Roy en se souvenant des cours que sa mère lui avaient enseigné à Shin.

\- Heureux de voir que nous avons eu les mêmes cours. Dans cette histoire ou plutôt dans votre vie, vous en êtes à quelle phrase de cette pyramide à cinq étages ? »

\- Et vous ? »

\- Je viens de retourner au niveau trois : besoin de sociabilisassions. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai invité. Je m'ennui énormément depuis que je suis monté sur le trône. »

\- Cela ne fait que quatre heures. » Avoua Roy avec le sourire.

\- Trois heures trente plus précisément car Lady Haw m'a offert une magnifique distraction ce matin. » Répondit Myung en se mettant à rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que me voir escorter par les gardes du palais avait autant d'effet sur vous. » Fit vexer Roy.

\- Qui a dit que je parlais de vous ? Honnêtement, vous me brisez le cœur tous les deux. J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne vois aucun avenir heureux pour vous. Et cela qui brise le cœur. »

\- Il pourrait y en avoir un, si elle en décidait autrement. » Précisa Roy une pointe énerver.

\- Ne la jugez pas trop vite. Elle a de bonnes raisons d'être aussi froide et injuste avec vous. Même si, je ne suis pas d'accord avec son comportement vous concernant, je sais qu'elle prend la décision qui lui semble la plus juste. »

\- Mentir à ma Sœur, la prendre à son service et l'abandonner, cela est vraiment une bonne décision. »

\- N'utilisez pas Han Hai pour justifier vos arguments. » Annonça Myung en posant ses baguette brutalement sur la table.

\- A-t-elle tuez mon père ? » Demanda agacer Roy en faisant la même chose que Myung.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. L'ambiance était entrain de devenir électrique quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée la fausse Riza Hawkeye.

\- Votre Majesté, il faut absolument faire quelque chose contre Lady Haw. Cette peste a dépassé la lim… »

L'impostrice s'arrêta de parler en voyant un simple homme assis et mangeant à la table de l'Empereur.

\- Qui est ce simple homme ? » Demanda d'un ton hautin la fausse Riza.

En entendant sa voix, Myung se releva et la regarda énerver. Il avait envi de lui dire tous le mal qui pensait d'elle. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et il annonça :

\- Wouha ! Je suis curieux. Je pensais que vous vous étiez quitté en très bon terme. »

Devant ses mots Roy observa la femme des pieds à la tête. Elle portait la tenue de Princesse pourtant, Myung ne c'était pas marier et n'avait pas de Sœur. Alors qui était cette femme ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda l'impostrice troublée par la question.

\- Que c'est homme est Roy Mustang. » Répondit la voix froide et digne comme celle de Lady Haw.

Cependant cette voix n'était pas celle de Lady Haw. Surpris, Roy, Myung et l'inconnue tournèrent la tête dans la direction de cette voix et virent une belle jeune femme blonde. Ses yeux bleus étaient impeccablement maquillés et sa robe aussi noble que celle de Lady Haw.

\- Cet homme est Roy Mustang. » Répéta Winry avec le sourire.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois la suite de cette histoire.


	51. Chapter 51

**Episode 51**

Riza était assise dans sa chambre en train d'écrire le prochain tome des «dessous de Joseon» quand Edward entra dans la pièce paniquer. Cette entrée lui fit raté son idéogramme. Elle se tourna agacée et aboya sur Edward.

\- Tu as l'intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de m'interrompre. »

\- Sa Majesté parle a Roy Mustang. »

\- Quoi? »Hurla Riza surprise en lâchant son pinceau sur le sol.

Elle cherchait un plan quand Winry entra elle aussi paniqué dans la pièce. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Edward quand elle annonce:

\- Le Jeune Prince a disparut. Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier et personne ne la vu. »

Cette annonce fit ressurgir un souvenir à Riza. Enerver, elle attrapa son encrier et le jeta violement contre le mur. L'encre se répand dans toute la pièce sous forme de taches.

\- Je vais le tuer. »Annonça-t-elle énerver et sérieux.

Surpris par cette perte de sang-froid évident, Edward échangea un regard Winry. Riza retira le hanbok qui faisait d'elle une noble pour attraper la tenue d'une Gungnyeo. Elle marcha jusqu'à son armoire et sortie une tenue noble qu'elle jeta dans les bras de Winry.

\- Habille-toi et va t'asseoir à table de l'Empereur et de Roy Mustang. »Ordonna Riza.

\- Hein? »

\- Je vais aller chercher le prince donc je ne peux pas boire avec ses deux imbéciles. »

\- Je peux chercher le Prince pour vous. »Proposa Winry.

\- Si, je vais à la table des deux imbéciles, il y a un nouveau record. »

\- Lequel? »Demanda intéresse Edward.

\- Le record de l'Empereur qui régner le moins longtemps sur cette terre. »Expliqua Riza.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

La fausse Riza était assise dans son pavillon. Elle mangeait. Enfin elle tentait de déjeuner mais, le visage de Lady Haw souriant victorieuse après cette seconde ridiculisions lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se choisit de faire quelque chose contre ce démon. Rapidement, elle posa ses baguettes et courut au pavillon de Myung afin de trouver son aide. Elle passe la porte en hurlant:

\- Votre Majesté, il faut absolument faire quelque chose contre Lady Haw. Cette peste a dépassé la lim… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant un simple homme assis et mangeant à la table de l'Empereur. Bien qu'il fût mignon avec des yeux très envoutant, elle se devait de faire respecter les statuts.

\- Qui est ce simple homme ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautin.

Après cette question, elle vit Myung se relever et la dévisager d'un regard noir. A ses traits tirés, elle comprit à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Elle commençait a le trouver passionnant et amusant quand elle le vit sourire.

\- Wouha ! Je suis curieux. Je pensais que vous vous étiez quitté en très bon terme. » Annonça Myung dont l'expression du visage avait changé pour devenir plus chaleureuse et innocente.

Intrigué par ses mots et son comportement, elle se tourna vers le simple inconnue et l'observa des pieds à la tête. Ne sachant pas qui, il était, elle demanda :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? ».

\- Que cet homme est Roy Mustang. » Répondit la voix froide et digne comme celle de Lady Haw.

Cependant cette voix n'était pas celle de Lady Haw. Surpris, elle se retourna et vit une belle jeune femme blonde. Ses yeux bleus étaient impeccablement maquillés et sa robe aussi noble que celle de Lady Haw. Une mini réplique de l'originale.

\- Cet homme est Roy Mustang. » Répéta Winry avec le sourire en s'approchant de la table pour se servir un verre d'alcool de riz.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes Lady Haw miniature. » Ce moqua-t-elle.

\- Ah! Ah! Très drôle votre Majesté, je n'égalerais jamais l'originale. Je suis bien trop calme. » Répondit Winry en faisant un clin d'œil à Myung.

En entendant les mots de Winry, Myung se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait énervé Riza pour qu'elle envoi sa servante. Elle qui était si heureuse et de bonne humeur ce matin. Son visage troublé interpella Roy qui préféra garder le silence.

\- Plus calme ? Et comment ? » Demanda l'impostrice.

\- Par exemple, je ne vous aurais jamais mise au milieu du lac alors que vous dormiez pour ensuite créer une chanson qui sera chanté par toutes les servantes du palais. »

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? »

\- Comme le soir de la cérémonie d'investiture, je vous aurais mit en avant devant les nobles et notamment le Seigneur Mustang pour prouver à tous, que vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être. » Répondit Winry en servant un verre de vin à Roy.

\- Je suis la Princesse Riza Hawkeye et personne ne peux prouver le contraire. »

\- Cet homme le peut. Alors cette femme est-elle vraiment Riza Hawkeye. » Confirma Winry en regardant Roy droit dans les yeux.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

Han Hai se réveilla en entendant l'immense voix de Maes. Intrigué de ne pas entendre des verbes d'action, elle sortit et regarda l'ami d'un air grave.

\- Roy est parti. » Expliqua Maes.

\- Quel idiot sa plaie n'est pas encore soignée. » Paniqua Han Hai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où il est parti. »

\- Il est parti rejoindre Riza. Bordel quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de nous. » Comprit Han Hai agacé par le dévouement de son frère.

\- Merci. Enfin une Mustang lucide. » Fit Maes heureux.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Le Jeune Prince errait dans les rues vêtu comme un pauvre à la recherche de la demeure de son Grand-père. Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Quand enfin, il trouva la maison du Premier Ministre, il vit les couleurs et les lanternes annonçant un décès. Il entendit également, les pleureuses. Ne supportant pas cette scène encore une fois, il parti loin de la ville.

* * *

Xoxoxo

* * *

Roy allait répondre à Winry quand il a eu des problèmes de vision. Tout tourna autour de lui. Puis, il comprit. Winry l'avait droguée en lui servant le verre de vin tout à l'heure. Mais où était Riza? Il n'a pas le temps d'avoir plus d'informations qu'il perdit connaissance. Il tomba de la chaise. Alors que Myung courut vers lui paniquer, il entendit:

\- Vous avez de la chance, votre humiliation finale n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. Restez sur vous garde, vous n'avez pas une mais deux ennemis. » Annonça Winry

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	52. Chapter 52

**Episode 52**

Le jeune prince se reposait sur la rive d'une rivière. Il reprenait son souffle après la course folle qu'il avait fait. Puis, en voyant l'eau, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait la vieille et s'approcha du bord. A l'instant où il allait sauter, il entendit.

\- Avant de sauter et que vous ne quittiez cette terre, j'ai une question. Que pensez-vous de la guerre entre Xing et Xerxes? »

Surpris par cette voix qui lui était inconnu, l'enfant tourna la tête. Il vit un vieillard vêtu comme un noble de Xerxès en train de fumer. Il se demandait qui était cet homme qui parlait si bien la langue de Xing.

\- Alors votre réponse? »

\- En quoi cela est-il important? »Répondit perdu l'enfant.

\- C'est important d'avoir l'avis de la jeune génération sur cette longue et cruelle guerre. »

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre mais un conflit de territoire. »

\- Est-ce votre avis ou celui de votre professeur? »

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai un professeur? »

\- Les nobles de Xing disent «conflit de territoire» alors que le peuple parle de "guerre". »

\- Pourquoi une différence? Est-ce que le manque de connaissance du peuple? »

\- Je dirais un manque de réalisme des nobles. Vous me rappelez beaucoup le Prince Myung. »

\- JE NE SUIS PAS MYUNG. »

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas mais vous avez été éduqué de la même manière. Comme cette araignée qui traverse cette rivière." Déclara Soo en montant une araignée dans une bulle d'air.

\- Je ne ressemble pas à cette araignée. »

\- Imaginons que la rivière soit Xing. Les poissons sont le peuple et les oiseaux qui sont dévorent sont les nobles. Cette araignée qui traverse cette rivière, c'est vous et la famille royale. Vous êtes à l'abri dans votre bulle alors que les oiseaux dévorent et prennent un malin plaisir à manipuler les poissons. Mais vous, vous êtes en sécurité dans votre bulle d'air ? La réponse est... non. Car les oiseaux peuvent choisir de votre vie ou de votre mort. En un instant, ils peuvent brisés cette bulle pour vous tuez. »

\- Je ne suis qu'un enfant. Votre comparaison est cruelle. »

\- C'est ainsi. Votre bulle vient d'éclater comme celle que le prince Myung avait à l'époque quand votre mère l'a chassé du palais. Il a dut travailler dur et traverser un grand nombre d'épreuves pour reconstruire sa bulle. Mais étrangement, cette nouvelle bulle qui a construit n'est pas comme la première. »

\- C'est-à-dire? »

\- Elle est plus solide et plus puissante. Mais étrangement, il ne tisse pas cette bulle pour lui. »

\- Alors pour qui, il la tisse? La Princesse Riza? »

\- Non. Il le fait pour vous. »

\- Impossible. »

\- Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées, le prince Myung n'a jamais voulu du trône. Il vivait bien loin du palais. Malheureusement, il a dut faire un choix: récupérer ce trône ou le laisser entre les mains d'être indigne du statut d'Empereur. Sa Majesté, ne vous considère jamais comme étant indigne ou un ennemi. Il a seulement ressenti de la pitié pour vous. Une mère qui ne vous aimais que pour votre statut de prince Héritier. Un grand-père qui vous manipule comme une marionnette en vous cachant toutes les vérités autour de votre naissance. »

\- Qui êtes-vous? »Demanda méfiant l'enfant.

\- J'étais là quand vous êtes arrivé dans ce monde, dans la maison de la grande Dame Dog Han. J'étais là quand l'impératrice est venue la voir en lui demandant de lui trouver un garçon car sa fille ne pourra jamais être sur le trône. J'ai aussi assisté à l'instant où Lady Dog Han à demander à votre mère de vous abandonner. J'ai vu l'Impératrice vous emmenez au palais. Je vous ai suivi sous ordres de Lady Dog Han. C'est là que j'ai vu l'Impératrice donner l'ordre à sa propre servante de tuer sa fille. Sans aucune hésitation, elle la lance dans l'eau du lac In-Cheong et parti. Je n'ai pas pu rester à l'arrière et je suis intervenu. J'ai sauvé cette fillette et je l'ai ramené en sécurité. »

\- Qui êtes-vous pour mentir ainsi? »

\- Je ne mens pas. Mais croyez qui vous voulez. »Répondit Soo en levant et en faisant de partir.

\- Dans ce cas, qui est ma mère? »Hurla le jeune Prince énerver.

A cette réaction, Soo se mit à sourire. Il se retourna et annonce:

\- Riza Hawkeye. Si vous voulez écouter cette version de l'histoire, il y a une tombe qui n'est pas très loin. On peut aller rendre hommage à son propriétaire et parler de toutes les autres questions qui vous traversent l'esprit. »

En entendant ce prénom, le jeune Prince regarda décomposer Soo.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Au palais, alors que Roy dormait dans un pavillon réserver aux invités, Myung se tourna vers Winry, agacer:

\- Tu es folle ou quoi? »

\- Non, j'ai simplement obéis à l'ordre de Madame. »

\- Lequel c'était? Empoisonné Roy Mustang? »

\- Mettre un des deux idiots inconscient. Ne pouvant pas vous atteindre, j'ai donc choisi une cible plus facile. »

\- Une cible plus facile? Bien joué, il ne c'est douté de rien. »Ce mit à applaudir Myung.

\- Normal, il s'en veut de la mort de mes parents. »

\- Les médecins assassinés pour avoir prêter main forte au Seigneur Mustang. »

\- Vous êtes au courant? »

\- Lady Haw ne me cache rien d'important. Mais dit-moi, c'était quoi ton petit jeu avec ma fausse cousine? »

\- Au début, je pensais qu 'elle était celle que Roy Mustang recherchait. Puis, Madame m'a mis le doute quand elle a dit que ce imbécile qui dort profondément serait venu au palais bien plutôt et ceux peu importe son état. J'ai compris son mensonge quand elle a été incapable de reconnaître Roy Mustang. De là, j'ai eu une idée. »

\- Belle idée. Maintenant, elle va courir demander l'aide à Kim Lee et nous ne pourrons pas gagnée cette fois. »

\- C'est que Madame a imaginé ce matin. Elle voulait la faire rencontrer Roy mais pas dans ses circonstances. Elle disait que quelqu'un influent ce cache derrière cette histoire. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait pensé ça? »

Pour toute réponse, Winry sortit un petit papier avec un numéro écrit dessus. En le voyant Myung comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Elle est sûre? »

\- Oui. Quand elle est sortie de l'eau ce matin, elle avait une marque étrange sur l'épaule droite. Elle a fait diversion avec la sangsue pour voir cette marque de plus près. »Expliqua Winry.

\- Pourquoi l'armée de Xerxes joue-t-elle à ce petit jeu? »

\- C'est que Madame essaye de découvrir. »

\- Mais avec cette histoire, Roy Mustang va devenir une cible. »

\- Madame a pensé exactement à cela. Elle a dit qu'elle doit absolument faire revenir à tous les membres de l'armée du Général Hawkeye auprès de lui. Et que Roy Mustang serait plus en sécurité à Shin qu'ici. »

\- Je pense comme elle. Mais Roy Mustang n'ira jamais à Shin. »

Winry sortit un flacon de sa chima et le montra à Myung. Ce dernier souleva un sourcil en se demandant qu'est-ce que contenait ce flacon.

\- Madame avait prévu de le faire boire à Roy Mustang alors qu'il était chez les courtisanes. Elle a également trouvé des hommes de confiance pour l'emmener de force à Shin. »

\- Elle est complétement folle. »

\- Oui. Mais c'est la seule solution. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Darium marchait en direction de la chambre Ran. Cette dernière n'était pas venue aux cours ce matin. Il ouvre la porte et trouve la pièce vide.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Episode 53**

Debout devant une tombe sans nom recouvert d'une stèle en pierres, Soo et le jeune Price observait le silence en l'honneur de la personne qui reposait-là.

\- Pourquoi autant de pierres ? »

\- Parce que les personnes enterrer ici, sont des héros. Un homme et une femme qui souhaitaient plus que tout un monde meilleur pour leur héritière. Malheureusement, cette paix fut impossible et leur rêve à mener beaucoup de personne à la mort. »

\- Je croyais que vous m'emmenez à la tombe de ma mère. Et non à la tombe du Général Hawkeye et … »

\- De la Princesse Na Young. Savez-vous pourquoi, c'est ici sur cette falaise. »

\- Je veux voir la tombe de ma mère. »

\- Parce que c'est ici, que la Princesse Na Young venait retrouver son frère enfant. C'est aussi, ici qu'elle et Lady Dog Han ont fait un pacte de sang. Elles se sont promis d'anéantir toutes les personnes qui ont briser le pacte de paix entre Xing et Xerxes. C'est également l'endroit où votre mère a décidé d'abandonné son identité pour devenir Lady Haw. »

A cet révélation, le jeune enfant se laissa tomber à genoux. Il se mit même a pleuré de joie.

\- Comment vous savez tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il une fois calme.

\- Je fus le serviteur de Lady Dog Han et avant cela, j'étais le professeur d'art du Prince Arslan. A sa mort, il m'a demandé de veiller sur la femme qui aimait. Mon nom est Soo. »

\- Soo que faite-vous dans cette tenue ? »

\- J'obéis aux ordres de la nouvelle personne sur qui je veille. »

\- Lady Haw. » Compris l'enfant.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Riza cherchait toujours son fils quand une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle attrapa la main et projeta le propriétaire sur le sol. Neutralisé sur le dos et elle lui tourna son poignet pour le lui briser quand elle vit du sang. Elle remonta le bras et découvrit le visage de Milos. Elle retira sa main du poignet de l'homme et s'agenouilla pour observer ses blessures. Riza allait interroger Milos quand ce dernier sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Ran buvait assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Elle avait échangé sa belle robe pour une tenue masculine de couleur marron et un satgat. Alors qu'elle s'alcoolisait pour oublier les paroles du jeune Prince, elle vit Riza marcher et porter sur son dos un homme trois fois plus grand qu'elle. En reconnaissant Milos, elle laissa échapper sa tasse de ses mains. Elle régla sa note en posant de l'argent sur la table et partie. Riza emprunta une ruelle a l'abris des regards.

\- Laisse-le mourir. » Déclara Ran en lui barrant la route.

\- Je ne peux pas. »

\- Cet homme est le bras droit de… »

\- Cet homme n'est plus rien. Regarde sa plaie, c'est la même arme que celle qui à tuer Isaak. » Répondit Riza en montrant la plaie.

Ran soupira et partie aider son amie. Elles le soulevèrent et marchèrent dans une direction.

\- Où allons-nous ? »

\- Dans la maison de l'enquêteur Mustang. » Répondit Riza.

\- Hein ? »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne vit plus là-bas. Une fois en sécurité, j'irais chercher un médecin. »

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Dans la sortie nord du palais, Myung, Edward et Winry observait Roy se faire emmener par un groupe d'homme.

\- Si quoi ce soit lui arrive, je vous tuerais personnellement. » Annonça sérieusement Myung.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Majesté. » Répondit Winry avec le sourire.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Han Hai et Maes marchèrent dans la rue à la recherche de Roy. Quand Han Hai entendit un client d'un herboriste demander des conseilles sur les plantes servant à soigner la tuberculose. Ce qui attira le regard de Han Hai fut le choix des plantes. Elles étaient les mêmes que Riza prenaient. Elle s'arrêta de marché pour observer la scène.

\- Toutes plantes sont efficaces ? »

\- Malheureusement, elles ne servent qu'à cacher et non à guérir. On ne guérit pas de ce terrible mal. » Répondit l'herboriste.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas comment dois-je les préparer ? »

\- Ceci en infusion. Cela apporte des vitamines. Cette plante en encens, elle dégagera les bronches. »

Maes qui venait de se rendre compte qu'Han Hai ne le suivait plus, fit demi-tour et la trouva le visage décomposer devant un marchand de plante.

\- C'est quoi cette tête. »

\- Elle est mourante. » Articula Han Hai.

\- Qui ? »

\- Riza Hawkeye. Voilà pourquoi elle nous tient éloigner d'elle. » Comprit Han Hai alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter.

\- Tu en es sure ? » Redemanda Maes troublé.

\- Certaine. » Répondit Han Hai en se mettant à courir vers le palais.

* * *

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Myung était assis dans son nouveau bureau et lisait les premières demandes émises par le gouvernement de son père quand la fausse Riza entra dans la pièce.

\- Ma chère cousine, que puis-je pour toi ? » Demanda Myung en posant le parchemin qu'il allait lire.

\- Renvoyez Lady Haw. »

\- Impossible. Elle est un bon élément. »

\- Elle m'a ridiculisée ce matin. »

\- Ah ! L'histoire de ton réveil mouvementé…. »

\- Elle m'a insultée avec cette action. Alors je souhaite que tu la punisses. »

\- Eunuque Park, expliquer à ma cousine la procédure. » Déclara Myung en se tournant vers le vieil Eunuque.

\- Au palais, il y a deux règles : l'Impératrice s'occupe des affaires intérieurs et l'Empereur des affaires extérieurs. Vous avez un problème avec Lady Haw, allez donc voir l'Impératrice. »

\- Il n'y a pas d'Impératrice. » Rétorqua agacer la pauvre impostrice.

\- Dans ce cas, la règlementation dit que c'est la Première Dame de la cour qui commande… » Continua l'Eunuque Park

\- Oh ! Mais c'est Lady Haw. Mais dans ce cas, que dit la réglementation ? » Ce moqua Myung.

\- Je l'ignore votre Altesse, c'est la première fois que nous avons ce cas de figure. »

\- Je suis une Princesse, cela ne compte pas ? Je ne suis pas au-dessus de cette pétasse ? »

\- Hum… Vous êtes la cousine de l'Empereur… Lady Haw est la Première Dame de la cour… Donc, elle est plus importante que vous. » Répondit l'Eunuque Park.

\- Si, je comprends bien… Je dois subir est me taire jusqu'à qu'une Impératrice arrive ? »

\- Tout à fait à moins que vous n'ayez une preuve qui rendrait illégitime Lady Haw au poste de Première Dame. »

\- Comme une tentative de meurtre ? » Répondit la fausse Riza.

\- Oui. » Confirma l'Eunuque.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en ai une. Hier soir, elle a mis dans mon thé du poison qui devait me transformer en grenouille. » Révéla la fausse Riza.

En entendant ses mots, l'Eunuque se mit à rire puis voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il se retourna vers l'Empereur.

\- Transformez une personne en grenouille est considérer comme une tentative de meurtre ? » Demanda le vieil Eunuque.

\- Aucune idée. On a besoin d'un expert pour déterminer si, il s'agit d'un crime ou non. » Répondit Myung en faisant semblant d'être sérieux.

\- Qui ? L'Enquêteur Mustang ? » Demanda l'Eunuque en chef en remarquant que Myung rigolait.

\- Non. Cette affaire est trop grave pour la laisser à un simple enquêteur comme lui… Hum. Je sais… l'Enquêteur Grumman. Transmettez-lui rapidement ses ordres afin qu'il puisse enquêter immédiatement. »

\- Merci, votre Altesse. » Fit la fausse Riza heureuse en partant.

Une fois qu'elle avait passé la porte, l'Empereur et l'Eunuque explosèrent de rire. Puis, Myung prit une feuille et la donna à son Eunuque.

\- Vous n'allez vraiment pas demander à Grumman d'enquêter sur une tentative de meurtre par transformation de grenouille ? » Demanda l'Eunuque.

\- J'ai besoin de tenir Grumman à l'écart des maisons de courtisanes pour quelques jours. Cette histoire est parfaite pour cela. »

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le tenir à l'écart ? »

\- Mon prochain livre est déjà éditer en plusieurs exemplaires. Je me dois d'aller le vendre et le rendre rentable. Et puis, j'ai envie de savoir à quel point le peuple me maudit. » Fit Myung sérieusement en prenant son nouveau tome dans ses mains pour frotter sa joue droite contre celui-ci.

* * *

 **Xoxoxo**

* * *

Soo répondait aux questions du Jeune Prince quand un poignard vola en direction de Soo. Ce dernier sortie une épée et dévia la trajectoire du poignard jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre.

\- Votre Altesse, fuyez maintenant. » Ordonna Soo.

Le jeune Prince s'exécuta et se mit à courir. Il avait à peine fait trois cents mètres, qu'une épée sortie de derrière un tronc d'arbre et le menaça. La lame parfaitement affutée se trouvait à quelque millimètre de sa gorge. L'enfant releva la tête pour enfoncer ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent qui le menaçait. L'enfant ne se démonta pas et défia du regard Alphonse.

\- Sombre Crétin sais-tu qui tu oses menacer ? » Demanda l'enfant en parlant comme-ci c'était un grand monarque qui régnait depuis des années sur le royaume.

Alphonse surpris par l'attitude de l'enfant, se mit à sourire et même à l'admirer. Cet enfant lui rappelait son Grand-frère Edward. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, cet enfant serait déjà loin depuis bien longtemps. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix et devait obéir aux ordres pour sauvés son frère.

\- Qui que tu sois, tu es avec notre cible et tu as vu mon visage. Donc tu dois mourir. » Déclara Alphonse calmement.

\- Parfait dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à me résoudre. » Répondit l'enfant en s'agenouillant.

Alphonse encore plus étonné par réaction de l'enfant, fut déstabilisé. Son manque de confiance en lui se fit voire à travers son épée qui tremblait dans sa main.

\- Désoler, ce sont les ordres. » Déclara Alphonse en se ressaisissant.

\- Je le suis aussi. Lady Haw ne soyez pas trop dur avec ce jeune homme. » Annonça l'enfant en attrapant une poignée de terre poussiéreuse dans sa main.

Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un caillou frappa violement la main qui tenait son épée. Ce choc l'arrêta dans son action. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait lancer se caillou quand un nuage de poussière l'aveugla. Habituer à ce genre de superflue, Alphonse se nettoya les yeux. Quand enfin, il retrouva l'usage de la vue, il se rendit compte que l'enfant avait disparus. Un sourire ravi apparut sur lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous devons le tuer ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir. Ce mioche est le fils de l'ancienne Impératrice. » Fit le fils de Ian en arrivant.

Alphonse ne commenta pas la remarqua de son nouveau supérieur et décida de s'exécuter. Il se mit en chasse de sa proie avec l'aide du fils de Ian. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement sa trace et la suivit. Ils arrivèrent à endroit où les racines de plusieurs arbres formaient une sorte de tunnels. Le fils de Ian frappa sur l'épaule d'Alphonse en voyant dans l'obscurité de cette cachette une paire de chaussures.

\- Je passe devant et toi derrière. » Ordonna le fils de Ian.

Alphonse fit un signe de la tête et s'exécuta. Le fils de Ian monta sur le tunnel de fortune et sortir son épée. Il l'enfonça d'un geste rapide et sur dans une des racines de l'arbre. Un applaudissement se fit entendre après cela.

\- Enfin, je vais pouvoir me venger… »

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A très bientot.


	54. Chapter 54

Coucou,

Juste ce petit mot, pour vous informez que j'ai un souci d'erreur de stockage. J'ai réussi à récupérer la fin mais, il me manque un seul chapitre. Je vais donc de ce pas le réécrire.

Merci encore de votre fidélité.

L'atelier des chats.


End file.
